Gravity Loud
by Banghg
Summary: Después de destruir el traje de la suerte, Lincoln es expulsado de su casa y rechazado por todas sus hermanas, incluso sus gemelas. Totalmente sólo y sin un lugar a donde ir, Lincoln será salvado por una persona particular.
1. Chapter 1

La traición puede pegar duro cando es tú familia la que termina cambiándote por un sucio traje de ardilla, y todo porque pude invertir la mala suerte en buena suerte, o eso es lo que dicen. Una tontería. Simples estupideces. Lincoln pensaba todo eso mientras caminaba por las calles desconocidas de Royal Woods.

Dos meses. Por dos meses soportó ese ridículo traje hasta que Lynn terminara su estúpida temporada, en parte pensó que era su castigo por mentir, y parte de él creyó que sus padres lo sabían y sólo querían darle una lección... una cruel lección, pero una lección al final. Pero no, sus muebles no volvieron a aparecer, y sus hermanas siguieron dependiendo de un ridículo traje que ya tenía prohibido sacarse.

Incluso sus gemelas parecían querer más un traje que al hermano con el que crecieron. Eso lo había herido, Linka y Liberty fueron sus hermanas más cercanas desde le principio: los mismos gustos y pasatiempos, quizás con algunas leves diferencias, pero incluso ahora seguían reuniéndose para leer en ropa interior. Pero claro, ahora sólo puede leer con ellas si tiene un traje de ardilla.

Esas dos le habían pasado mantas y comida cuando terminó en el patio, ¿Y ahora? Un grupo de coincidencias y deja de ser su Linky para transformarse en su amuleto.

Fue por eso que lo hizo, destrozó ese maldito traje en el depósito de basura y regresó al a casa con la mitad de la cabeza como un trofeo.

Lo echaron.

No pudo evitar reír ante ese recuerdo.

Sus padres y hermanas estaban muy enojadas; todas ellas, incluso sus gemelas. Todos lo miraban como si fuera un moco egoísta que había arruinado a la familia. Trató de gritarles que ese traje era idiota, que algo así no justifica que un niño duerma en el patio, le vendan sus cosas y luego lo encierren en un traje y lo usen como si fuera un objeto sin preocuparse de su seguridad.

Nadie lo escuchó. Todo lo que podían hacer era mirar el trozo de cabeza en el suelo. Quizás fue mala idea conservar ese trofeo, ya que pareció acaparar más atención que él. Mala suerte. Nuevamente sintió ganas de reír.

Lynn lo sacó de una patada por la puerta y le gritó que no regresara hasta traer toda las partes del traje, y sus padres lo amenazaron con meses de castigo si no regresaba con todas ellas, incluso dijeron que regresaría al jardín si no lo conseguía. Intentó buscar el apoyo de cualquiera de sus hermanas, pero todas le daban una mirada de reproche; todas preferían la suerte a un hermano como él.

Entonces llegó su última esperanza: Linka y Liberty. Sus gemelas, la otra parte de él mismo. Siempre habían sido cercanos, especialmente con Liberty, a ella parecía gustarle mucho apegarse a él e incluso leer novelas románticas con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. Alguna de ellas tendría que apoyarlo, era lo último que le quedaba.

-¿Cómo pudiste, Lincoln? –Linka le gritó. –No puedo creer que seamos gemelos. –Las palabras de Linka lo destrozaron, ¿Realmente preferiría la suerte a su propio hermano?

Liberty, aún estaba ella. Ella seguía tratándolo de forma cercana aún con el traje puesto. Ella... ella era... lo apoyaría. ¡Tenía que apoyarlo! Le había confesado lo de la mentira de la mala suerte a ella y sólo a ella, tenía que apoyarlo. ¡No podía dejarlo!

Liberty lo miró con furia y ojos que parecían a punto de llorar. –Mí Lincoln jamás haría algo tan horrible como esto. Te dije que mañana tengo una competencia de escritura y necesitaba la buena suerte. ¿Por qué hiciste esto, Lincoln? ¡Eres horrible! ¡Ya no eres mi Lincoln!

-_¿Eh?_

Todo el mundo pareció detenerse en ese mismo momento. Ni siquiera escuchó los gritos de su padre o los insultos de sus hermanas. Sus ojos quedaron en blanco mientras miraba fijamente a Liberty. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

_Eres tan lindo, Linc._

_¿Te importa si me apoyo aquí?_

_Porque te amo, tontito._

_Siempre tendrás mi apoyo, porque somos gemelos._

_No pienso perder contra ella._

De todas sus hermanas, incluso Linka, Liberty era la más pegajosa con él y... bueno, siempre creyó que...

-...Y no regreses sin el. –Su padre terminó de gritar. –Y será mejor que Leni pueda repararlo, o pasaras el resto del año durmiendo en la casa del perro.

La mayoría de sus hermanas sonrieron al verlo de aquella forma tan devastada, como si realmente acabaran de darle su merecido. ¿Pero se lo merecía? No podía saberlo en ese momento, no podía hacer nada que no fuera ver a Linka abrazar levemente a Liberty mientras ambas lo veían con reproche.

_**Los lazos se rompen.**_

La puerta se cerró con fuerza.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí parado, pero ya había oscurecido cuando por fin reaccionó. ¿Acababa de pasar lo que creía acababa de pasar? ¿Su familia acababa de elegir un traje de ardilla sobre él? ¿Sus gemelas? ¿Linka y Liberty acababan de...? Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios mientras retrocedía.

_**¿El amor es real?**_

Tantos años... tantos años de hermandad... Tantos años de amor. ¿Cuándo comenzó esto realmente? El juego de Lynn, y entonces una mentira para tener más tiempo para él mismo... pero se lo confió a Liberty, ella podía tener parte de su tiempo, y supuso que Linka sospecharía tarde o temprano, ella era muy perceptiva. Entonces serían los tres juntos como siempre.

¿Por qué está sólo?

¿Por qué está caminando por las calles totalmente sólo? ¿Por qué tiene que ir por los restos de un traje de ardilla? Es sólo un traje de mascota de un equipo de baseball.

Comenzaba a hacer mucho frío. Había estado caminando por lo que le parecieron horas y todo se había vuelto muy oscuro mientras nubes negras cubrían el cielo. Se rio ante la idea de una tormenta, ¿No sería ya un cliché del niño abandonado? No podía decir que huyó, ya que su familia lo había amenazado con echarlo si no regresaba con el traje, y no planeaba ir por los restos de un traje estúpido sólo porque su familia elige creer en una teoría en lugar de su propio hijo.

Se sentó en la pared de un callejón con bolsas de basura olorosas a los lados mientras repasaba nuevamente todos los eventos hasta ahora: En un momento estaba acostado en su cama junto a sus hermanas gemelas mientras leen en ropa interior, y al siguiente se encontraba en un callejón oscuro mientras su familia debe de estar durmiendo cómodamente con el estómago lleno.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sin piedad. ¿No se supone que tiene que empezar gota por gota mientras se combina con sus lágrimas? Nada es tan fácil. Las gotas de agua se sentían como piedras frías que chocaban contra su cuerpo mientras el viento comenzaba a azotarlo. Sentía que se estaba congelando mientras veía como su aliento comenzaba a salir.

-Hace frío en las calles. –Murmuró mientras abrazaba su cuerpo en busca de calor.

-Demasiado. –El agua dejó de caer sobre él en el momento en que escuchó esa voz.

Lincoln levantó los ojos y se encontró viendo a un hombre mayor de unas semanas, traje, unas gafas y lo que parecía ser un sombrero del mismo tipo que utilizan los monos amaestrados. ¿Cómo se llamaban? Bien, ya no era importante.

-¿Por qué no estás en casa, niño? –Le preguntó con calma.

Lincoln se rio en ese momento. ¿Debería hablar con un extraño? No tenía energías para correr de todas formas, y no creyó que llegara muy lejos en un lugar que ni siquiera conocía.

-Te echaron de tu hogar. –Respondió mientras se inclinaba un poco. –No tienes que decírmelo, yo viví lo mismo hace tiempo. La diferencia es que no era un niño de... ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿Doce? ¿Quizás trece?

-...Once. –Respondió con un ligero temblor.

-Once. –Suspiró para sus adentros. –Hay una estación de policía por aquí cerca, ya sabes... realmente no me llevo bien con los policías, pero podría acompañarte ahí.

La policía. ¿Por qué no? Todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora no sólo había sido injusto, sino también un crimen. ¿Por qué no denunciarlos? Habían echado a perder tantos años de amor por algo como la suerte, y quizás él mismo fue el culpable, no tendría que haber mentido. ¿Esto era su culpa entonces? No tenía derecho a ir con la policía.

Negó con la cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un tiempo.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo, chico? –Murmuró. –No soy un pedófilo si eso es lo que piensas. –Eso lo hacía sonar más sospechoso. –Pero tampoco soy la mejor influencia para un niño. Soy un estafador, un ladrón y un mentiroso. Aprendí todo lo que tenía que saber para sobrevivir en las calles, y créeme, no quieres pasar por lo mismo que yo. Y al ser tan joven, será peor. –Suspiró. –Terminarás sin dientes y chupando por monedas que sólo usaras para pagarle al chulo que te deja dormir en su sótano.

Lincoln tembló ante lo que implicaban aquellas palabras.

-Tampoco tengo mucho tacto con las palabras, pero es mejor que lo sepas desde ahora. –Se arrodillo ignorando el agua y la suciedad. –¿Seguro que no quieres ir con la policía?

Lincoln no tenía razones para ir con la policía. Amaba a su familia, y no quería meterlos en líos por su culpa, eso sólo probaría que tiene mala suerte. ¿Vivir en las calles? Una imagen de él de rodillas mientras un gordo gime y presiona su cabeza con fuerza cruzó por su mente. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y sintió la mano de aquel hombre sobre su cabeza.

¿Qué opciones tenía? No podía volver a casa.

-¿Tú nombre, niño?

-Lincoln Loud.

-Stanford Pines. –Respondió. –Y acabo de ganar mano de obra gratuita. –Se rio un poco mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.


	2. Chapter 2

-Bienvenido a la Cabaña del Misterio. –Stan extendió los brazos hacia una vieja cabaña totalmente destartalada y cuyo letrero luminoso perdió una S en el momento exacto en que lo hizo. Lincoln hubiera jadeado de haber tenido energías para hacerlo. El viaje con aquel desconocido que encontró en aquel callejón había durado dos días. –Sí, supongo que tengo que arreglar esa cosa. O mejor dicho, mi nuevo empleado tendrá que hacerlo... después de dormir un poco.

Por su forma de decirlo, parecía que realmente le iba a encargar volver a colocar una letra mucho más grande que él mismo a una altura que podría matarlo. Bien, no tenía razón para quejarse. Al menos no resultó ser un pederasta que lo llevó a la parte trasera de su auto al salir de la ciudad. Sólo lo llevó a un aeropuerto, sobornó a una azafata con dinero que hasta Lincoln se daría cuenta que no es real, y lo metió a una valija mientras le pasaba restos de pan y agua embotellada.

¿El mundo entero estaba loco? Su familia era una cosa, ¿Pero cada desconocido con el que se topara afuera era un enfermo mental o qué? Quizás era su "suerte" toparse con ese tipo de personas. Había nacido en una familia repleta de ellos después de todo.

Su familia. Pensar en ellos no le trajo buenos sentimientos, había estado recordando cada una de sus aventuras familiares desde que se metió a aquella valija mientras buscaba huecos para no morir asfixiado. ¿Cómo estarían ellos? ¿Estarían tristes porque no regresó anoche? ¿Estarían felices por no tener que convivir con una plaga de mala suerte? Le gustaría estar dudoso sobre esos pensamientos pero...

_¡Ya no eres mi Lincoln!_

Se sujetó el pecho mientras sentía como aquellas palabras lo atravesaban como una lanza directamente en el corazón. ¿Liberty había dicho eso? ¿Realmente lo había visto como si fuera... cómo si fuera un monstruo? Todo lo que hizo fue destruir un traje de mascota de ardilla. ¿Si hubiera tomado una toalla, una bolsa o cualquier otra cosa serían consideradas de la suerte? Pero de todo eso, tuvo que optar por un traje de ardilla.

No tenía sentido. Le había contado a Liberty sobre el plan para tener más tiempo a solas, y Linka lo había apoyado cuando terminó en el patio, ¿Cómo terminaron ellas también convenciéndose de que un traje de ardilla invierte su mala suerte? ¿Eso significaba que también creían que era la razón de todas las desgracias desde que nació? ¿Incluso Liberty?

Una mano lo golpeó detrás de la espalda con fuerza.

-Ya metete, te enseñaré el lugar y mañana mismo te pondremos a trabajar. –Stan no le había dicho mucho del lugar a donde lo traería. Todo lo que le dijo es que era un pequeño pueblo de la nada en Oregón, California. Aunque estaban lo bastante lejos para no volver a ver a su familia en mucho tiempo, no pudo dejar de reconocer cada esquina como parte de su ciudad, y sentir que su familia lo estaría esperando en algún lugar... con un traje de ardilla totalmente reparado y un candado incluido.

Se liberó de esos pensamientos mientras seguía a Stan al interior de la cabaña. El lugar no parecía muy grande desde el exterior, pero pudo divisar una ventana con forma de triángulo que daba a lo que podría ser un ático. Estaba demasiado oscuro y la ventana muy sucia como para ver algo desde el exterior, pero no pudo reprimir un pequeño escalofrío al sentir como si alguien lo estuviera observado desde ahí. Desvió al vista y trató de ignorar el pensamiento, sólo estaba cansado.

* * *

-Éste lugar es una trampa para turista, ¿Verdad? –Lincoln se atrevió a preguntar mientras veía cada uno de los recuerdos raros y extrañas formas y maquinas que adornaban el lugar. Había algunas puertas con cortinas roja que tenían letreros como "maravíllense", o "entrar con precaución", de formas coloridas y con signos de dólar junto a ellos.

-En la cabaña del misterio nos dedicamos a mostrar a maravillar al público con aquellas asombrosas criaturas que habitan a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Por qué cada cosa aquí tiene un precio? Incluso hay uno por quedarse parado en la puerta. –Había una caja frente a la puerta con un letrero "Dos dólares por quedarse parado como un idiota".

-No critiques y paga. –Se dirigió a una habitación. –Espera un poco aquí, iré a preparar un lugar para que duermas. ¿Por qué no miras un poco? Tendrás que limpiarlo todo por la mañana, eso y cortar leña, limpiar los baños, reparar el letrero, y luego preparar el desayuno.

¿Acababa de dejar a una familia supersticiosa por un explotador infantil? Suspiró. Mejor que tener el corazón y alma destrozados por una familia que sólo lo usa para tener buena suerte y luego lo abandona, o un par de gemelas que llegan a creer que es el anticristo del nuevo ciclo.

Se dirigió a un estante repleto de ojos falsos en botellas grandes y pequeñas. Tenía que tratar de no pensar en su familia, el dolor que sentía no era algo que pudiera ser explicado. Todo lo que había querido desde que terminó en ese callejón... no, todo lo que había querido desde que compensó a ser utilizado como un amuleto en lugar de una persona, era gritar y llorar por que todo parara. Pero era un hombre, y su padre le había enseñado desde pequeño que los hombrecitos tienen que aguantársela. Se rio un poco de eso. ¿Sería correcto creer en las palabras de un padre que prefiere darle de comer a través de la puerta para el perro sólo para no tenerlo cerca? Sentía una extraña mescla de sentimientos al pensar en eso.

¿Un hombrecito? Era un niño de once años de edad que quería tener tiempo a solas.

-Ya deja de pensar en eso, Lincoln Loud. –Cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en uno de aquellos frascos. Era doloroso recordar el pasado, así que en el avión decidió vivir en el presente y sin mirar atrás, lo había leído en uno de sus comics y la frase le pareció genial, por eso la utilizó una o dos veces. Pero ahora tendría que vivirla. Abrió los ojos... y se encontró con más de una docena de ojos viéndolo fijamente. –¡AAAHH!

Comenzó a correr hacia atrás antes de tropezar y caer sobre su espalda, entonces retrocedió como si fuera un cangrejo mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos que flotaban totalmente imperturbables en frascos de vidrio.

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? –Señaló los frascos mientras miraba alrededor sin entender nada. –¿Qué pasó?

-¿Rompiste algo? –Stan sacó la cabeza y vio a Lincoln totalmente confundido mientras señalaba los frascos. Entonces señaló un letrero sobre ellos.

"Cinco dólares por sorprenderse, diez si caes al piso".

-Lo descontaré de tú paga.

-No me pagas. –Lincoln trató de responderle seriamente mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lo sé, y es fantástico. –Volvió a desaparecer en el interior de las cortinas.

-Éste lugar es de locos. –Se rio un poco mientras terminaba de ponerse de pie. –Supongo que eso lo hace el lugar perfecto para mí.

Había sobrevivido con doce niñas, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser sobrevivir en La Cabaña del Misterio?

* * *

-Es todo, iré a ver si hay algo de comer en el refrigerador, Lincoln. –Stan salió por la puerta dejando a Lincoln en lo que sería su nueva habitación. Lincoln había pensado que dormiría en un sofá, o alguna clase de armario como antes, pero en cambio terminó en una habitación del primer piso.

El lugar no parecía haber sido limpiado en un tiempo, había telarañas acumulándose en las esquinas del techo y una pequeña ventana rota que daba hacia el bosque. Tendría que tapar el agujero con algo si no quería morir de frío.

No pudo encontrar una cama en el cuarto, pero había un sofá azul que se veía algo incómodo con una pequeña manta y una almohada. Lincoln se sintió un poco desanimado al notar que estaba justo debajo de la ventana rota, pero seguía siendo mejor que dormir en el piso con nada más que una cobija y una almohada.

¿En que estaban pensando sus padres al vender sus cosas? ¿Contaminadas por la mala suerte? Había vivido once años con ellos, ¿Y dicen que sus cosas están contaminadas? Como si la mala suerte fuera una enfermedad mortal, de ser así, toda la casa, incluyéndolos a ellos estarían contaminados con la mala suerte. Todo aquello comenzaba a sonarle idiota, ¿Cómo Lisa podría siquiera creer que algo como eso era real? Sólo era una teoría sin fundamentos y ni siquiera creó una para justificar la suerte del traje. Sí Lynn no hubiera dicho ese simple comentario... ¿Todavía estaría pasando grandes momentos con su familia? Como siquiera pueden creer un comentario de Lynn, aquella chica no era precisamente la Loud más inteligente.

Por otro lado, si era la que pegaba más duro.

No había mucho más que ver en aquella habitación. Tenía un armario, y algunas cosas que parecían más para adornar alrededor. Incluso vio una vieja mascara india, o hindú, él no era el experto en eso, pero si lo puso algo nervioso el modo en que aquellos agujeros negros que formaban lo ojos estuvieran viéndolo fijamente.

Tendría que acostumbrarse, estaba atrapado en una trampa para turistas que parecía repleta de objetos raros. Posiblemente se encontrara con alguna clase de monstruo creado con papel y mucho pegamento. Sí, este era su nuevo hogar, lejos de todo.

Un nuevo comienzo para su historia. Ya no tenía que ser Lincoln Loud, el hombre del plan, aquel que es amado por sus hermanas y reparte el mismo tipo de amor entre ellas. El niño que fue cambiado por un traje de ardilla con poderes para invertir la suerte. El niño que fue dejado de lado y echado de su propia casa por su familia, sus hermanas... y sus gemelas.

-Aunque quisiera, no puedo dejar de pensar en ustedes sobre todas las demás. –Siempre fue muy cercano a sus gemelas. Literalmente lo hacían todo juntos, incluso compartían las amistades y rara vez se separaban. Había llegado a formar un vínculo tan grande que siguieron bañándose juntos hasta los nueve años, incluso compartieron habitación hasta los diez. Sin mencionar las reuniones de lectura en ropa interior que los hacían sentirse sumamente cómodos. –Esos eran los buenos tiempos... –Todavía seguían reuniéndose para leer en ropa interior. A Linka le agradaba mucho leer mangas, mientras que Liberty preferí las novelas, eso y leer con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas mientras comparten comentarios, a veces Linka apoyaba su espalda con la de él y los tres juntos leían totalmente unidos.

Entonces Lori entraba y los separaba mientras les arrojaba su ropa. ¿Cómo se enteraba? Quizás las cámaras de Luan o Lisa tenían algo que ver con eso. De todas formas, siempre se las arreglaba para destrozar un buen momento entre trillizos.

-Ahora soy sólo yo. –Lincoln murmuró mientras se acercaba a la ventana y veía fijamente a la oscuridad del bosque. –¿Eso es una agujero gigante? –Detrás de la cabaña parecía haber un enorme agujero con un cartel, no pudo leer lo que decía, pero reconoció el signo de dólar en letras brillantes. –Tendré que tener cuidado de no acercarme a él. –No le gustaría caer ahí dentro.

Mientras miraba el bosque se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de puntos brillantes que parecían ver fijamente la cabaña, se había acostumbrado a esas cosas raras desde sus vacaciones a ese extraño campamento donde sentía docenas de miradas tras su espalda. Sonrió al pensar que ya no era fácil de sorprender con ese tipo de cosas del bosque. Entonces dos de esos puntos brillantes parecieron partirse y empezar a comerse los otros. Su sonrisa se perdió mientras se alejaba lentamente de la ventana.

-Tengo que encontrar algo para tapar ese agujero urgentemente.

Terminó por colocar aquella extraña mascara dentro del agujero, por supuesto, lo hizo con el rostro mirando hacia afuera, no le gustaría tener una cara aterradora mirándolo. En el momento en que lo hizo pudo ver detrás del vidrio como todas las luces se alejaban como si estuvieran aterradas.

-Sí, Loud: uno. Naturaleza rara y aterradora: Cero.

Bostezó al mismo tiempo que su estómago comenzó a gruñir. No había comido nada desde que Stan le dio media barra de chocolate que parecía recién robada de un niño desprevenido, y el llanto de un niño que gritaba por su barra de dulce no le hicieron sentirse muy feliz al comérsela.

No quería molestar a Stan, pero al menos le gustaría comer algo antes de dormir. Como dijo; mañana sería un largo día y tendría que comenzar a trabajar para ganarse el techo y la comida. –Seguramente hará mucho frío...

* * *

-¿Por dónde está la cocina? –Debería haber seguido a Stan, pero no quería molestarlo más de la cuenta. Ya lo había salvado de las calles y le daba una mejor opción que ir con la policía. Aunque el tipo había confesado ser un ladrón y un estafador, ¿Eso lo dejaba del otro lado de la ley? No se veía a si mismo estafando personas para sobrevivir, pero tampoco se había visto siendo sacado a patadas de su propia casa. –El mundo está lleno de sorpresas.

Como una esfera navideña rodando por las escaleras.

Lincoln se detuvo al ver la pequeña esfera que había caído parada frente a sus pies. Era un objeto pequeño con copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer sobre una pequeña estrella rota. No pudo evitar levantarla y se dio cuenta de que estaba caliente. No era un calor que pudiera quemarlo, sino un calor corporal. Sentía como si estuviera tocando la piel desnuda de otra persona. La agitó un poco y vio como los copos volvían a subir y bajar hacia aquella estrella en medio.

_**Ja ja ja...**_

-¿Eh? –Una pequeña risa lo distrajo y casi lo hizo tirar la esfera mientras miraba sobre las escaleras. Le pareció ver la silueta de una niña que corría hacia el pasillo. No pudo verla bien, pero reconoció el cabello castaño claro que dejó atrás antes de desaparecer de su vista.

¿Había alguien más viviendo aquí? Stan no le había dicho absolutamente nada sobre alguien más a parte de él, pero no sería extraño. La Cabaña del Misterio parecía ser más grande de lo que dejaba ver a simple vista.

¿Debería subir a presentarse o preguntarle a Stan?

-¿Qué haces?

Lincoln dio un salto en el lugar mientras la voz grave de Stan le hablaba desde atrás. La esfera saltó de su mano y estuvo a punto de caer al piso, por suerte pudo atraparla antes de que algo malo pudiera pasar.

-Que susto. –Le recordó a los que su hermana Lucy solía darle todos los días. A veces no entendía como seguía con vida.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lincoln? –Stan no se veía muy contento al verlo sobre la escalera. Ni siquiera él sabía cuándo había subido el primer escalón. Sus ojos se agradaron cuando vio la esfera navideña en sus manos. –¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Sus labios temblaron mientras veía el pequeño objeto en su mano.

-Yo... lo siento. –Lo extendió hacia él. –Se cayó desde las escaleras, así que sólo lo levanté y... ¿Hay alguien más aquí? Debería presentarme para no causar molestias. –Se sentía totalmente inseguro. Ese no era su hogar, y si Stan decidía que no podía quedarse... Tal vez lo hubiera salvado de las calles de Royal Woods, pero nada garantiza que no lo saque a patadas de su pequeña trampa para turistas.

Los ojos de Stan se encogieron mientras extendía la mano para tomar la pequeña esfera. Respiró hondo y dejó caer su brazo sin llegar a tocarla. –Mira chico... aquí no me importa mucho lo que hagas, siempre que no robes nada y tengas cuidado eres libre de hacer lo que quieras: ya sea andar desnudo por la casa, o simplemente masturbarte en la sala. Realmente no me interesa. –Lincoln enrojeció ante el pensamiento. Ese hombre realmente no se guardaba nada. –Pero... mira, hay un cuarto en el segundo piso... es el ático. –Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras su respiración parecía volverse pesada. –No entres ahí. Sólo... sólo no entres ahí. –Se dio la vuelta. –Y no te preocupes, no sé qué pasó con tú familia, pero yo no te echaré a patadas a menos que decidas prender fuego a mi cabaña o sacrificar animales en medio de la sala. –Se dio la vuelta levemente y le dio una última mirada a la esfera. –Quédatela... es tú regalo de bienvenida.

-E-está bien. –Lincoln asintió lentamente.

En ese momento su estómago comenzó a rugir nuevamente.

-Uf. –Se sonrojó mientras retrocedía un paso en las escaleras.

-La cocina está por aquí. Estoy calentando guisado de hacer dos días. –Le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

-S-sí. Gracias. –Dudó un poco en seguir hablando. –Por todo. Yo... no sé qué hubiera sido de mí.

-Hubieras muerto en ese callejón. –Stan le respondió de forma tan fría que Lincoln no pudo evitar temblar. –Eres un niño, Lincoln. Tendrías que haber ido con la policía, pero en lugar de eso parecías dispuesto a vivir en las calles. –Negó con la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda. –¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo es la vida en las calles? No es como en las películas donde conoces a amigables hombres de las calles y uno de ellos resulta ser el heredero de una empresa multimillonaria que se enamora de ti y te da una vida repleta de lujos. –Golpeó la pared. –Es una mierda fría y solitaria. Y llegas a comer literalmente la mierda de otros para sobrevivir, llega un punto donde te vez obligado a dejar que te den por el culo por cinco dólares y una barra de caramelo marca Yomi-Yomi. Hubieras muerto, Lincoln. Y tú familia te hubiera matado.

Sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban mientras sujetaba más fuerte aquella esfera navideña. Las palabras de Stan eran muy crudas y lo hacían sentir nauseas, aun así, el hambre seguía ahí. Tenía que comer algo o realmente podría morir.

¿...Su familia sentiría algo si hubiera muerto en ese callejón? No tendría que ser ahí, también podría haber sido en otro lugar. ¿Sentirían algo que no fuera felicidad por haber perdido al responsable de todo lo malo que les hubiera pasado desde su nacimiento? La inseguridad le pegó duro. Pasó una mano por la esfera y sintió nuevamente ese calor corporal que parecía calmarlo.

Debía dejar de pensar en ellos.

Ahora tendría una nueva vida.

Quizás podría llegar el día en que pudiera pensar en su familia, pero por ahora se despediría del pasado.

Ésta era su nueva vida...

En Gravity Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

Nunca en toda su vida había trabajado tanto. Cada mañana tenía que levantarse a las seis para cortar al menos diez troncos de leña y meterlos a la cabaña. La primera vez fue duro, tuvo que recibir ayuda de Stan para terminar a tiempo, y al final sólo pudo cortar tres troncos de forma desalineada, sin mencionar que los cayos que desarrolló lo estuvieron matando por dos días sin descanso. Cuando trató de decirle eso a Stan, todo lo que le dijo es que se la aguatara como hombre y lo mandó a cortar más leña.

El tipo era definitivamente un explotador infantil. Lincoln lo había visto sentare en la entrada a tomar cerveza mientras él destrozaba sus manos tratando de cortar un simple tronco. Lo peor vino cuando le arrojó una lata vacía de cerveza para que no fuera holgazán. Le hubiera gustado decirle algo en ese momento, pero no iba a morder la mano que le daba de comer. Sin Stan, estaría atrapado en Gravity Falls sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Podría ir con la policía, pero le harían preguntas y el tema de su familia podía salir a la luz. No era tan idiota como para no saber desde un principio que el asunto del traje, la venta de muebles y las siestas en la perrera eran ilegales.

No podría hacerle eso a su familia... tampoco a Stan. Pese a ser un estafador, lo cierto es que le había salvado la vida, y no parecía tener ningún motivo oculto para hacerlo. Sólo tomó a un niño de un callejón oscuro, lo metió en su auto, sobornó a una azafata para meterlo en una valija, finalmente le vendó los ojos en medio de la carretera y lo trajo a su cabaña en un pueblo en medio de la nada. Sí, era sumamente sospechoso que un desconocido haga todo eso por un niño de la calle, pero no podía quejarse ¡No tenía nada más!

Su familia le cerró la puerta en la cara por destruir un traje de ardilla. Incluso sus gemelas le dieron la espalda, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esto? Maldición, sólo tenía once años de edad. Apenas y comenzaba a fijarse en las niñas... ¿Era natural que tuviera que sufrir por tanto? Esta no era la primera vez que algo como esto pasaba... pero sin lugar a dudas fue el peor de todos los incidentes.

-Siempre lo mismo. –Dijo con un suspiro mientras se apoyaba en la escoba. –Me esfuerzo por ayudarlas con todo lo que tengo, aun cuando tengo que humillarme... sí, ya sé, yo también he cometido errores, pero siempre los compensé. ¿Alguien de mi familia siquiera se molestó en compensar un poco el daño de todo lo que me han hecho? –Se la tenía que aguantar porque era un hombrecito. Parecía ser la excusa de su padre cada vez que intentaba reclamar algo.

-Lincoln, ¿Estás hablando sólo? –Stan entró a la tienda de regalos con el traje de cuando lo conoció.

-Lo hago de vez en cuando. –Respondió mientras seguía barriendo el piso.

-Eso es raro.

Linka y Liberty solían decir lo mismo cuando compartían habitación en el ático. Esas dos siempre trataron de cambiar un poco ese mal hábito suyo, pero al final aprendieron a aceptarlo. Así eran las familias, te aceptaban sin importar nada... a menos que tu nacimiento te haga responsable de todas las desgracias en sus vidas.

Como los extrañaba.

¿Ellos lo echarían de menos? Tal vez estarían felices de no tener una boca más que alimentar, o más competencia en el baño, quizás recuperar el armario... cuando lo descontaminen de su mala suerte. Finalmente podrían ser una familia feliz. ¿Quién es Lincoln? Aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre. Nunca existió.

-Reacciona, chico. –Stan le dio un golpe en la espalda. –El tiempo es dinero, y no tienes suficiente para desperdiciarlo mientras miras un puno en la pared. –Stan se dirigió a la puerta y cambió el letrero de "cerrado" a "abierto".

Lincoln no había visto muchos clientes desde que comenzó a trabajar junto a Stan, pero según él, el lugar se volvía más activo durante el verano. Los turistas no dejaban de entrar y salir por la puerta, y dejar todo su dinero en cada una de las cajas que había repartido por toda la cabaña. Incluso había un precio para sorprenderse, y otro para quejarse. Y no le sorprendería encontrar una caja con un precio por respirar.

-A ganarse el pan. –Dijo con falos ánimo mientras se retiraba a la parte trasera de la tienda. Tenía que preparar algunos efectos especiales y algo para iluminar aquella pecera con peces monstruo falsos. –Es cuestión de acostumbrarme. –Se acostumbró a dormir en el piso con medio plato de comida, podría acostumbrarse a trabajar para un estafador.

* * *

El sentimiento de ser observado sólo se ponía peor. Lincoln había intentado convencerse de que era algo pasajero. Pasó exactamente por lo mismo en aquel campamento de verano con su familia, siempre sentía como si una gran cantidad de ojos lo estuvieran observando. Pero ahora era peor. Cada mañana que salía a cortar leña o simplemente quería tomar algo de aire podía sentir como cientos de ojos lo miraban. No eran docenas como en el campamento, eran cientos. Sentía que era observado a cada paso que daba.

La sensación que tenía cada vez que cortaba leña y aquellos ojos invisibles lo miraban era... inexplicable. Le daba nauseas. La otra noche estuvo a punto de vomitar cuando salió a sacar la basura y sintió todavía más ojos que ahora. Le hubiera preguntado a Stan sobre eso, pero no quería que se burlara de él o algo así.

Ya tenía demasiado con las burlas. En su casa todavía se burlaban del incidente de la Princesa Poni. Ese día tomó una bala por Lucy, y su pequeña sonrisa formó parte del coro que sentía felicidad por verlo en el piso de forma patética.

-Realmente me dolió. –Lucy era una de sus hermanas cercanas después de sus gemelas. ¿Por qué ella no lo apoyó? Siempre la había apoyado en todo. Lo mismo que con todas. –¿Cosechas lo que siembras? Todo lo que quería sembrar era un poco de tiempo para mí... y supongo que ahora lo tengo. –Había terminado de trabajar y se encontraba mirando el bosque. Podía sentir las miradas, pero eran más tolerables que las que solía recibir por las mañanas y al anochecer.

Ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando no incendiara la cabaña o se metiera al ático. Podía ir a mirar la Tv, o tomar alguna bebida gaseosa y una bolsa de frituras mientras lee comics viejos que encontró tirados por ahí. Incluso adentrarse un poco al bosque y probar que esas miradas eran producto de su imaginación, hasta salir a Gravity Falls y tratar de conocer a las personas del pueblo. No sería malo presentarse a sus nuevos vecinos, pero no sabía que historia debía de contar si le hacían más preguntas.

Hasta ahora, Stan sólo le había dicho que se hiciera pasar como un pariente lejano al que le tiraron encima por un asunto de divorcio. La idea no le pareció agradable, pero no iba a objetarle nada. Hasta que tuviera algo más detallado, era Lincoln, el niño cuyos padres se separan y no quieren cuidar.

-Tengo que caminar un poco. –Comenzó a caminar un poco hacia una parte menos espesa del bosque. Todavía podía ver la cabaña del misterio mientras se internaba un poco más. No quería alejarse mucho.

Continuó su camino hasta llegar a un árbol seco tirado en medio del pasto y se sentó.

-Todo está cambiando tan rápido. –Hace una semana era Lincoln Loud, ahora era sólo Lincoln. Se encontraba a Estados de su hogar y su familia, trabajando para un estafador en una trampa para turistas y viviendo en una cabaña repleta de cosas raras y niñas que aparecen y desaparecen de la nada. Quizás sólo se imaginó a esa niña. Estaba cansado y vio algo que no estaba ahí. Tampoco la había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

¿Qué sería de él ahora? Dudaba que Stan pudiera mandarlo a la escuela de Gravity Falls. Si no continuaba sus estudios, entonces terminaría trabajando en la Cabaña del Misterio hasta que fuera viejo o la cabaña se destrozara y finalmente terminaría en la calle sin tener lugar a donde ir. Tal vez encontrara periódicos donde leyera sobre todos los triunfos de sus hermanas y la alegría de sus padres con sus doce hijas. Pero no se mencionaría nada sobre él, él era el garbanzo negro de la familia después de todo. Un niño sin talento y totalmente inútil.

-Quizás todo fue por mi culpa. –Siempre había sido dependiente de sus gemelas cuando las cosas se ponían mal. Ellas siempre lo apoyaron y ayudaron a planificar cada una de sus operaciones. –Siempre fui el más débil.

_Eres el más fuerte, Linky. ¿Cuántos chicos podrían sobrevivir a doce hermanas totalmente locas?_

Liberty le había susurrado esas palabras directamente al oído una noche mientras leían comics bajo las mantas. Se había metido a su cuarto con algo de chocolate y una revista de comics totalmente nueva. Nunca entendió esa costumbre en su hermana de meterse en su cama a las tres de la mañana para tener ese tipo de encuentros, pero mientras ella fuera feliz no le importaría.

Aunque a veces se sentía un poco incómodo con eso. Como cuando le dio besitos en la mejilla mientras acariciaba sus hombros. Eso fue raro, del mismo modo en que trató de quitarse el brasier de entrenamiento para sentirse aún más libre. No recordó mucho aparte de que perdió el conocimiento cuando lo bajó de un lado.

Ese era el tipo de cosas que Liberty solía hacer cuando estaban solos. Siempre lo consideró una forma de demostrar más su cariño, pero quizás sólo era un modo de burlarse aún más de él.

-Soy patético. Se supone que no tendría que pensar en el pasado, y no he hecho otra cosa que recordarlo cada día. –Tal vez eso era lo normal. La vida que tenía antes a esto era... ¿Qué era? Ya ni siquiera sabía que podría haber sido real y que una simple fantasía.

Levantó nuevamente su mirada, y vio como cuatro duendes trabajaban juntos para levantar un bote de basura y dirigirse a lo profundo del bosque... Esperen, ¿Qué?

-¡¿Ah?! –Lincoln cayó del tronco por la sorpresa, y por un momento se imaginó a Stan señalando una caja con el signo de dinero esperando a que le pagara por eso. Se levantó rápidamente, con esperanzas de que la alucinación se hubiera desvanecido, pero los duendes seguían ahí.

Los duendes se distrajeron por su grito y lo vieron fijamente, entonces lo ignoraron y siguieron robando basura.

Lincoln los vio hasta internare en el bosque y desaparecer.

-...Creo que no he dormido mucho estos días.

* * *

Bien, todo lo que tenía que hacer era no pensar en enanos barbudos con sombrero rojo y todo estaría bien. El haber imaginado a un grupo de duendes ladrones no lo volvía loco, era simplemente el trabajo. Su cuerpo enclenque no estaba acostumbrado al trabajo, y los traumas por el abandono, sumado a las cosas raras de la cabaña del misterio, lo estaban haciendo ver cosas.

Sí, no estaba loco.

Siguió mirando hacia las montañas a lo lejos mientras ignoraba totalmente el bosque y las mentiras que su mente podría traerle al verlo. Mientras mirara a las montañas y no al bosque podría relajarse y no pensar en locuras. Sí, las montañas eran buenas. Le gustaban esas montañas. No había nada raro en un montón de rocas gigantes.

Fue cuando un pterodáctilo y sus crías comenzaron a volar en forma de V frente a él.

Sólo mirar al piso, si miraba al piso mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la Cabaña del Misterio todo estaría bien. Dejó salir una sonrisa forzada mientras el sudor se acumulaba en su rostro y trataba de ignorar cualquier cosa que no fuera mira al piso y no pensar en ninguna locura extraña. A menos que quisiera ver muchas pastillas de colores graciosos y un nuevo chaleco totalmente blanco, tenía que regresar a la cabaña del misterio y aprovechar ese tiempo libre para dormir en el viejo sofá.

Sintió como una mano tiraba de él hacia atrás y sus pies se despegaron del piso.

-Vas por el camino equivocado, socio. –Una voz relajada y femenina lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Equivocado? –Lincoln pestañeó para regresar a la realidad. Al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta de que no sólo se dirigía a otra parte del bosque, sino que alguien lo estaba levantando sobre el piso. –Emm, ¿Gracias? –Se sentía un poco incómodo ser levantando de esa forma.

-No hay problema. –La chica lo bajo con cuidado. –Sólo trata de no ir por ese camino... no es el lugar más seguro para que un niño juegue.

Lincoln miró a la chica frente a él: era alta y con algunas pecas en su rostro, tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes. Era bastante bonita en realidad. Su vestimenta era una camisa verde a cuadros sobre una camisa blanca y lo que parecía ser una gorra de leñador. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Lincoln fue una pequeña cicatriz que atravesaba sus labios.

-Sólo trata de no acercarte a ese lugar, bola de nieve. –La chica comenzó a mirarlo de una forma que lo puso un tanto incómodo. –No te había visto por aquí antes, ¿Eres nuevo? –Lo rodeó y Lincoln sintió como si se estuviera atragantando.

-Yo... me estoy quedando con un pariente... las cosas no están bien en casa. –Esa era la única vedad en la historia de Stan. –Así que ahora estoy en Gravity Falls hasta que todo pase, ya sabes... la típica discusión entre padres que es mejor no estar cerca. –Su risa fue tan mala que cualquiera se daría cuenta de que es falsa.

La pelirroja sólo lo miró fijamente antes de estrechar los ojos. –¿Pariente de Gideon? –Preguntó de forma un poco dura.

-¿Quién?

-No importa. –Murmuró. –Lo lamento, aquí no estamos acostumbrados a ver caras nuevas si no es durante el verano... Muchas cosas pueden pasar durante el verano. –La chica se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos mientras miraba al bosque.

-¿Está bien? –Lincoln retrocedió un paso.

La pelirroja se recobró mientras agitaba la cabeza. –Lo siento, suele pasar. –Le sonrió. –Mi nombre es Wendy Corduroy pequeño socio. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Lincoln. –Estuvo a punto de dar su apellido, pero sólo el sabor de su nombre era agrio. –Sí, como el presidente. ¿Podrías llamarme sólo Linc?

-Gusto en conocerte, Linc. Bienvenido a Gravity Falls, un lugar repleto de misterios. –Extendió los brazos. –Sólo aléjate del bosque, es peligroso para los niños si no tienen una guía adulta. No querrás perderte.

-Ya es difícil orientarme en el camino, no quiero ni saber dónde terminaría si comenzara a caminar por el bosque. –Stan le había aconsejado mantenerse a una distancia donde todavía podría ver la cabaña, si la perdía de vista entonces debía regresar. –Además, el lugar me da escalofríos. No dejo de sentir como si me estuvieran mirando todo el tiempo.

-Uno se acostumbra a eso. –Wendy se encogió de hombros. –¿Quieres una pequeña guía por el pueblo? No me molesta mostrarte los alrededores, suelo hacerlo con los turistas en verano, pero a ti no te cobraré nada. –Puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras lo dirigía por el camino. –Por cierto, no escuché tu apellido.

-...Todavía se está decidiendo.

Wendy hizo una mueca incomoda.

-Sólo Linc estará bien por ahora.

Parecía una chica agradable. Sus padres y hermanas siempre le advertían que no siguiera a los extraños, aun si son amables. Por otro lado, fue un extraño quien le dio techo y comida mientras su propia familia lo sacaba de casa a patadas antes de una tormenta. No está de más agregar que eso podría poner un poco en conflicto las enseñanzas paternas sobre la seguridad.

-Me gustaría que me mostraras el pueblo, estaré viviendo aquí por un tiempo después de todo...

-El pueblo te encantará, siempre que aprendas a evitar los lugares peligrosos. –Dio una mirada detrás de su hombro.

-Claro, ya quería ver el pueblo. Hace una semana que estoy aquí, pero no me atrevía a ir más lejos de la cabaña.

-¿Hace una semana que vives en Gravity Falls y no lo has visto? Pues de lo que te pierdes, aunque las cosas suelen ser aburridas antes del verano. –Dejó salir una cara aburrida. –Ya sabes, la rutina de la escuela y eso, pero no es tan malo los fines de semana. Tienes que ver el arcade, desde que cambiaron las viejas máquinas es el lugar perfecto para los niños. O quizás quieras probar unos buenos waffles y algo de jugo. Ah, tengo tanto que mostrarte. –Puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Lincoln le sonrió mientras la dejaba dirigir el camino. Nuevamente las palabras de sus padres y sus hermanas sobre los extraños se pusieron en duda mientras la seguía. Wendy estaba demostrando ser una chica agradable.

-Muéstrame el camino. Espera un segundo... Si hoy es día de escuela, ¿No deberías...?

Wendy se rio mientras revolvió su cabello y le hizo el signo del silencio.

Lincoln se sintió incomodo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.


	4. Chapter 4

El camino de regreso a la cabaña del misterio fue en silencio. Wendy le enseñó un montón de lugares interesantes en Gravity Falls hasta que el sol comenzó a bajar. Se sintió un poco mal por quitarle su tiempo, pero ella sólo respondió con un encogimiento de hombros mientras le indicaba que de todas formas lo hubiera desperdiciado. Faltar a la escuela se trataba de hacer la de vagos después de todo.

-Linc... –Wendy le habló en voz baja. –¿Es realmente por aquí? No tienes que avergonzarte si te perdiste. Podemos volver al camino, o incluso ir con la policía si no recuerdas en que cabaña te estás quedando. –Revolvió sus cabellos blancos mientras sonaba algo alterada.

-Está bien, es por aquí. –Lincoln le respondió con confianza. Le había costado un poco orientarse, pero se había topado con algunas pierdas y árboles caídos que le permitieron recordar el camino, eso y otra alucinación sobre nomos que jamás mencionaría a nadie que no tuviera un montón de títulos sobre psicología infantil colgados en la pared. –Me estoy quedando con un pariente en un negocio cerca de aquí. –Por no decir trampa para turistas. –El lugar es- Ah, ya puedo verlo.

Ya había oscurecido mientras los dos se acercaban a la Cabaña del Misterio. Lincoln vio con desanimo la S en medio del patio, había tenido que usar una polea y unas cuerdas sólo para colocarla adecuadamente, y luego un martillo y alambres con una cuerda atada a la cintura mientras le rezaba a Dios que no lo dejara caer, y Stan se mantenía abajo tomando una bebida de frutas mientras disfrutaba del sol.

-El dueño puede ser un poco difícil pero... Bueno, supongo que ya conocerás el lugar. –Wendy había nacido y se había criado en Gravity Falls, por lo que debía de saber mucho acerca de la cabaña del misterio. –Su nombre era...

-Stan. –Wendy murmuró mientras veía fijamente la entrada de la vieja cabaña.

-Wendy. –Stan le habló de la misma manera desde la entrada. Lincoln no se había dado cuenta de cuando Stan había salido y se había quedado viéndolos regresar. –Lincoln, entra adentro. –Le habló de forma un poco dura sin despegar los ojos de Wendy.

-Perdón si me fue pe-

-¡Entra ahora! –Stan le gritó de forma realmente dura.

El grito fue tal que Lincoln retrocedió un paso con miedo. Miró a Wendy esperando alguna clase de ayuda o algo, pero en lugar de eso la chica se mantenía mirando fijamente a Sanfrod Pines. Lincoln lo miró con dudas y algo de miedo.

-Lincoln, sólo entra a la cabaña. Wendy y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar. –Comenzó a bajar los peldaños sin despegar la mirada de Wendy. La forma en que los dos se miraban comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. Todo el ambiente feliz de antes se había vuelto muy tenso y no sabía que hacer. –No estás en problemas, Lincoln. Sólo... sólo entra adentro. –El tono de Stan fue más calmado en esta ocasión.

Lincoln bajó un poco la cabeza y pasó junto a él mientras se metía a la Cabaña del Misterio.

* * *

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Lincoln no podía dejar de hacerse esa pregunta mientras se mantenía acostado en el sofá que ahora era su cama en aquella habitación. Sujetaba fuertemente la bola navideña sobre su mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en las telarañas sobre él. Nunca había escuchado a Stan tan enfadado, por otro lado, sólo lo conocía como un desconocido que lo metió de contrabando y lo puso a trabajar como un perro. Hasta donde sabía, esa actitud podría ser lo que le espera los próximos siete años antes de que lo eche a patadas o lo use para conseguir más niños abandonados.

Miró fijamente la bola de nieve. El calor que sentía cada vez que la tocaba era relajante. Sentía como si estuvieran sujetando fuertemente su mano e inyectándole fuerzas para no sucumbir ante el miedo que sentía. Sí, estaba asustado. ¿Por qué no estarlo? Estaba miles de kilómetros de distancia de su verdadero hogar, un hogar del que fue sacado a patadas por personas a las que amó y en estos momentos su destino era incierto. Ni siquiera tenía documentación, si alguien se la pide, todo lo que podría darle sería pelusa de bolsillo, una liga y un centavo de la suerte.

-Que gran suerte que me has dado. –Murmuró mientras veía el centavo recién sacado de su bolsillo y lo arrojaba al piso. La moneda comenzó a rodar por el piso de madera y lo perdió de vista. –Ya estoy más que harto de cualquier cosa relacionada con la suerte... –La simple palabra ya comenzaba a irritarlo.

La nostalgia comenzaba a hacerse presente. Había sufrido mucho de ella en el tiempo que se mantenía en la cabaña del misterio. En momentos así sólo podía recordar a su familia y pensar que en estos momentos estarían cenando todos juntos en la mesa, posiblemente hablando sobre como había sido su día, o jugueteando con la comida junto a Lana y Lola. –Esos eran tiempo divertidos. –Sonrió mientras se sumergía en ellos. Su mano presionó fuertemente la esfera navideña al recordar el plato de cereal pasando por la puerta de charle, o a él mismo metiendo la cabeza sólo para ser sacado con el pie de Lynn.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerme eso? –Se sentó en el sofá. –Un día éramos una familia repleta de amor y buenos momentos, y al otro me gritan y amenazan con castigos y golpes si no utilizo un traje de ardilla con el poder de invertir mi "mala suerte". –Sólo decir eso lo hacía hervir. Ese día había estallado, y a su familia sólo le interesó que ya no tenía el traje de ardilla puesto. –Por ese traje casi cometo ardillacidio más de una vez.

-¿Por qué? Las ardillas son bonitas.

-No tan bonitas cuando se te lanzan al cuello. –Esa ardilla del patio se la tenía jurada. Estaba seguro de que esa sombra en su ventana cada noche era ella esperando el momento justo para atacar. –Espera un segundo.

Lincoln miró hacia la puerta. Una niña se encontraba de cuclillas mientras hacía girar su centavo de la suerte en el piso de madera con sus dedos. La niña utilizaba su otro brazo para sostenerse la barbilla y mirarlo fijamente. Lincoln dio un salto que lo elevó un poco del sofá mientras la esfera navideña volaba de sus manos, tuvo que hacer unos cuantos malabares para impedir que se cayera.

La niña sonrió con una boca repleta de frenillos y se levantó de un salto con su centavo aun entre su dedo. Lincoln no supo que decir sobre la desconocida frente a él: cabello castaño que llegaba hasta la espalda, una cinta rosa sobre el cabello, sus ojos eran de un castaño más claro que su cabello y su rostro dejaba salir una gran inocencia infantil. La niña vestía un suéter rosa con la imagen de una estrella fugas y una falda azul que terminaba cerca de las rodillas, finalmente unos calcetines multicolores y zapatos azules con los cordones mal atados.

-¿Eh? ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí? –Lincoln se felicitó internamente por la pregunta hecha a la niña desconocida que se había aparecido de la nada frente a su puerta. Una niña que no había visto jamás en todo su tiempo en la Cabaña del Misterio, que, nuevamente, no era mucho.

-Desde que comenzaste a recordar los buenos momentos familiares. –Se acercó corriendo y se lanzó de un salto al sofá. Lincoln se hizo aún lado para evitar que le callera encima mientras la niña aterrizaba sentada junto a él. –Mucho gusto, soy Mabel. Me gustan las chispas de colores, los suéteres, los dulces, a Pato y el romance. –Le lanzó todo eso mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

-Ah... ¿Está bien? –Lincoln terminó por caer del sofá mientras la niña se reía. –Mi nombre es Lincoln, me estoy quedando aquí por problemas familiares, me gustan los comics, los videojuegos, el cereal zombi y... –Iba a mencionar a su familia, y posiblemente terminar mencionado a sus gemelas, pero eso tenía que cambiar. –Y creo que es todo. Ahora lo más importante, ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? –Ya llevaba más de una semana viviendo en la cabaña del misterio y no conocía a la niña junto a él.

-Mi nombre es Mabel, y vivo aquí. –Se hizo un lado para permitirle sentarse junto a ella. –Es un poco tarde, pero ¡Bienvenido a la Cabaña del Misterio! –Levantó los brazos mientras lanzaba un montón de brillos y papeles de colores brillantes.

-Gracias, creo. –Se limpió los restos que cayeron sobre su cabeza. –Esto da un poco de comezón.

-Yo ayudo. –Mable le retiró una larga tira de papel rojo detrás de la oreja mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Así que... ¿Vives aquí? –Lincoln la vio asentir con una sonrisa, y no pudo evitar relacionarla con Luan. Sólo esperaba que Mabel no fuera tan fanática de las bromas como ella, o estas tiras y brillos no serían más que un preludio de lo que estaba por venir. –Espera... ¿Eres la niña que vi en las escaleras? –La señalo mientras recordaba a aquella niña. La había sacado totalmente de su mente cuando Stan le aseguró de que nadie más...–Espera otra vez, Stanford dijo que nadie más vivía aquí.

-Pues yo vivo aquí dese hace un año, Lincoln. –Mabel puso sus manos en sus caderas con expresión enfadado. –Ya no importa. Hay que ser amigos. –Tomó una mano de Lincoln y la agitó de arriba abajo. –Hace tiempo que no puedo hablar tanto con nadie, por lo general sólo pudo susurrarles y luego hay "AAHHH", también los "WOOHHAA", sin mencionar los "quiero vivir" y los "el poder de Cristo te lo ordena". Algunas personas son muy maleducadas cuando les hablas. –Negó con la cabeza con un suspiro. –Pero ya no importa. ¿Tejemos un suéter? ¿Dibujamos unicornios? ¿Hacemos una fiesta de amigos por siempre jamás? ¿Ya somos mejores amigos? Hay que ser mejores amigos. ¿Me ayudarías a buscar a Pato? Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

-E-espera, espera. Apenas te conozco, ¿Podrías darme un respiro? Aun no entiendo muy bien que pasa, ¿Hace un año? No te había visto desde que llegué. –Y sabría si hay alguien más viviendo en el lugar, y no sólo porque no ha salido en ningún momento desde que llegó, Maber era una niña animada, sin lugar a dudas sabría si está arriba.

-No sabía cómo acercarme, ¿Bien? Es difícil acercarse a alguien sin saber si saldrá corriendo mientras grita por su mami.

-Está bien, ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? –Lincoln se sujetó la nariz mientras Mabel trataba de imitar el sonido que hace una cinta al rebobinar y saltaba del sofá directamente hacía la puerta. –Me alegra que nos entendamos.

-¿Por qué estabas triste justo ahora, Lincoln? –Mabel se acercó sin dejar de juguetear con el centavo en su mano. –¿Tiene que ver con eso que decías de la suerte? Te escuché hablar mucho de eso mientras estabas en la cabaña.

Las facciones de Lincoln se volvieron serias. –No es bueno espiar a la gente.

-Yo no soy quien hablaba solo. –Mabel se encogió de hombros y dio un salto al sofá. –Los veranos son lo mejor en Gravity Falls. Vienen muchas personas de lugares interesantes sólo para ver la cabaña, pero el último año tío Stan tuvo una maña racha. Es difícil cuando tienes que hacerlo todo sólo. ¡Pero ahora te tiene a ti para que lo ayudes!

-¿Tío Stan? –Lincoln preguntó al aire. –¿Stanford es tu tío?

-Tío abuelo Stan. –Mabel dijo con orgullo. –Es agradable, ¿Verdad?

-Un poco...–Si no tomaba en cuenta los constantes riesgos a su vida mientras trataba de poner la letra S, o la tortura de cada mañana para cortar un poco de leña, eso y los constantes abusos verbales sobre lo débil que era. –Él me salvó. –Desde que llegó, sólo había sentido la necesidad de decírselo a alguien. –Stanford me salvó la vida, y me permitió vivir con él. Así que sí es genial. –Lincoln habló con el mismo orgullo.

-Te lo dije. –Saltó del sofá y tomó a Lincoln del brazo. –Vamos, te mostraré muchos lugares divertidos en la cabaña. –Comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta.

-E-espera. –Lincoln trató de resistirse, pero terminó por dejarse llevar por ella. Hace tiempo que no veía a alguien de su edad, y la actitud animada de Mabel estaba muy lejos de irritarlo. Le recordaba un poco a su familia.

* * *

Mabel comenzó a arrastrar a Lincoln hacia el pasillo y por el camino al que se dirigía, Lincoln estaba seguro de que quería llevarlo al piso de arriba. Lincoln sólo había subido al piso de arriba para limpiar o retirar algunas cosas de una pequeña bodega ahí arriba. Otra de las razones por las que le costaba creer las palabras de Mabel sobre vivir ahí, es porque había visto todas las habitaciones en el segundo piso... bueno, casi todas.

El ático.

Stanford le había dicho el primer día que se mantuviera alejado del ático. Podía hacer lo que quisiera en su tiempo libre y recorrer el lugar como le plazca, pero no podía entrar al ático. Nunca le dio una explicación concreta, sólo le dijo que no era un lugar seguro y que se mantuviera alejado.

-Mabel, espera. ¿Me estás llevando al áti-

-¡Lincoln!

Mabel lo soltó en ese momento y comenzó a correr con desesperación por las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

-¿Mabel?

-Lincoln, ven aquí ahora. –Stan estaba del otro lado del pasillo, lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y no se veía feliz.

Lincoln dudó un poco mientras volvía a mirar hacia las escaleras, pero finalmente se acercó a Stan. La idea de que Stanford pudiera golpearlo no había entrado en su cabeza hasta ahora, no los golpes con las latas de cerveza, sino un verdadero golpe. Los puños de Stan se veían fuete s para ser tan viejo, y sabía que eran duros por la vez que tomó su mano cuando lo rescató de las calles.

Stan suavizó su mirada y se arrodillo hasta estar a su altura.

-Lincoln, la próxima vez que salgas al pueblo, me gustaría que me avisaras. –Dijo con suavidad. –No soy tu padre y no puedo decirte que hacer, pero sigues siendo un niño que está a mi cargo, y necesito saber si estás en el pueblo o perdido en el bosque. Ya me había decidido a salir con una linterna cunado te vi en la entrada.

Lincoln hizo una mueca. No había pensado que Stan podría pensar que se perdió en el bosque y salir a buscarlo. Se sintió muy culpable por los pensamientos anteriores mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, pero... –¿Debería decirle sobre las alucinaciones? –Me crucé con Wendy mientras paseaba y ella me invitó a un recorrido por la ciudad, y pensé que... si voy a vivir por aquí, entonces tendría que saber que me rodea. –La compañía de Wendy también era agradable. –Debí decírselo antes, señor Stanford.

-Olvídalo, y ya te dije que me llamaras Stan. –Se levantó un y su espalda crujió mucho por eso. –Stanford hace que me sienta viejo. –Miró las escaleras tras él. –Ahora ve a preparar la cena, será tu castigo por salir hoy sin avisar.

-Entendido. –Lincoln se dirigió a la cocina. Quería preguntarle acerca de Mabel, pero no sentía que fuera el momento, quizás durante la cena podría hacerle algunas preguntas sobre ella y si se está quedando en el ático. Algunas cosas no tenían sentido.

Stan se acercó a las escaleras y miró hacia arriba. Subir esas escaleras lo hacían sentir cada día más viejo, y por ahora no quería volver a sentir esa sensación. Era mejor esperar y observar. Lincoln era una pieza nueva, algo inesperado, un impulso formado por sus propias experiencias dolorosas en las calles. Al menos él podía ser considerado mayor de edad cuando su padre lo corrió de casa, pero Lincoln... él no tenía ni doce años, y su historia parecía ser incluso más triste que la suya.

-Lincoln no tiene nada que ver. –Murmuró lo bastante alto para que cualquiera fuera del pasillo no pudiera escucharlo. –No hay planes alocados o comodines. Sólo es un niño de la calle al que recogí. Eso es todo. –Suspiró mientras le daba la espalda a las escaleras. –Estoy cansado.


	5. Chapter 5

La cena fue pasta y algo de carne. Stan no acostumbraba comprar demasiada comida, y por la apariencia de la carne era la que solían poner en barata todos los domingos. Otra vez, no se iba a quejar, era mejor comer carne verde que pelear contra perros callejeros por algo de la basura de la hamburguesería. Eso o el restaurante chino, Lana le dijo una vez que siempre tiraban cosas interesantes para comer.

¿Debería comenzar a hacerle preguntas? Estaba algo dudoso sobre eso. No podía ahogarlo con un montón de preguntas, sería totalmente descortés después de todo lo que ha hecho por él. Tenía que ser al menos una, ¿Pero cuál? Tenía entre la tensión que parecía haber entre él y Wendy, o la alegre niña que vive ahí y por alguna razón no vio en más de una semana, sin mencionar que parece quedarse en el ático prohibido. –_Uf, que dura decisión._ –Rodó un poco los ojos. Por supuesto que le preguntaría sobre Mabel, estría viviendo con ella después de todo.

-Así que... ¿Problemas con Wendy? Parecía una chica agradable. –Era todo un hombrecito valiente. ¿Pero que se supone que le preguntaría? "Oye Stan, ¿De casualidad no tendrás a una niña o dos encerrada en el ático allí arriba?" Eso no sonaba bien. Por otro lado, explicaría la facilidad que tuvo para romper tantas leyes al salvarlo de las calles. –Me mostró el pueblo. –Sí, quizás cambiar el tema fura lo mejor para su seguridad momentánea.

-Wendy solía trabajar para mí hace un año. –Stan le respondió con la boca repleta de pasta. –Pero la despedí, la chica sabía holgazanear y huir del trabajo. Pasaste la tarde con ella, ¿Verdad? Debería haber estado en la escuela, a eso me refiero.

-Sí. –Había sido divertido. Por lo general no podía faltar a la escuela, especialmente cuando usaba ese traje. Sus hermanas querían buenas notas... especialmente Liberty. –_Se suponía que tú me apoyabas._

-No terminamos en los mejores términos. –La voz de Stan lo regresó a la mesa. –Hubo una pelea muy fuerte y terminó dándome un golpe directo a la mandíbula que me hizo ver las estrellas algunas horas. –Se tocó la mandíbula ante el recuerdo. –No me molesta si quieres pasar tiempo con ella, sólo trata de no decirle nada sobre... Ya sabes. Legalmente te secuestré.

-Lo sospeché cuando me metiste a la maleta y me vendaste los ojos, Stan. –O como solía ocultar su cabeza cada vez que pasaba un auto y le susurraba que no hiciera ningún ruido. –No me molesta. Esto es... mejor de lo que tenía antes. –Se podría resumir en nada.

-¿Estás listo para hablar del tema?

-No. –La respuesta instantánea lo sorprendió a él mismo. Apenas había pasado más de una semana y el dolor seguía siendo el mismo. –Preferiría no volver a tocar el tema otra vez. –El recuerdo de la despedida de su "familia" le trajo algo cólera. –Ni siquiera quiero usar ese apellido otra vez.

-Como quieras. –Lo dijo sin problemas y sin mucha importancia mientras cortaba su carne. No podía entender mucho de Stan, el tipo le daba su espacio al mismo tiempo que lo explotaba, y de un momento a otro parecía preocuparse genuinamente por él. Era complicado... pero también era su salvador. Stan mismo se lo dijo, y le creía, de no ser por él hubiera muerto en las calles... y su familia lo hubiera matado. –Gracias, yo... me juré no volver a pensar en el pasado. Aunque últimamente sólo puedo recordarlo.

-Es normal. –Suspiró. –Y creo que está bien eso de olvidar el pasado, no se puede vivir en él. Ahora come y vete a dormir, mañana tendrás que volver a colocar esa S.

-Uf. ¿Cómo es que siempre se cae? –Había tenido que utilizar martillos, clavos y alambres totalmente asegurados para ajustarla. –¿Acaso hay personitas que te guardan rencor y por las noches sabotean esa cosa? –Al menos no eran nomos raros que robaban basura a plena luz del día. Tenía que borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Lo más raro de esa pregunta es que Stan realmente pareció considerar sus palabras.

-Oye... ¿Seguro que no vive nadie más aquí? –Se atrevió a preguntar con un poco de esfuerzo. –Ya sabes... ¿Una niña?

-Nadie más vive aquí, Lincoln. –Stan le respondió en tono neutro. –Sólo un viejo que pasará el resto de sus días en una atracción turística mientras día a día comienza a quejarse de su edad y los dolores de espalda, eso y un niño de cabello blanco que legalmente no tendría que está aquí.

-¿Seguro? Es decir... ¿Quizás una niña de cabello castaño y frenos? Un poco más alta que yo, con un suéter con la imagen de una estrella fugaz, una falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas, calcetas multicolor. Tal vez con una actitud animada y energética.

-No. –Stan respondió de forma natural mientras seguía comiendo. –¿Está alucinando? No pagaré por pastillas de locos, así que no me vengas conque tus fantasías tratan de matarte más tarde.

Lincoln trataría de defenderse de eso, pero las distintas visiones de fantasía y prehistoria con las que se había cruzado en el bosque lo ponían un poco dudoso sobre su salud mental. Quizás el ser tirado a la basura por un traje de mascota de un equipo de deportes juveniles por una familia toda su vida dijo amarla y dos gemelas, una de ellas demasiado cariñosa en ocasione, pudieron hacer que sus cables se cruzaran.

Un extraño miedo producto de un pensamiento lo alteró por segundos que parecieron horas. ¿Y si se estaba imaginando todo esto? Stan, un hombre salido de la nada que hacia quien sabe qué en Royal Woods lo salva de las calles y lo trae a otro Estado, a un pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada, un lugar donde podría empezar de nuevo, lejos del dolor que le provocaba su familia. ¿Y si sólo estaba tirado y medio muerto en un callejón de Royal Woods? Finalmente el miedo se fue y la idea le pareció estúpida. Todo en el pueblo se sentía demasiado real para ser una simple alucinación. Pero el recuerdo del miedo tardaría en irse.

-Stan, ¿Qué hacías en Royal Woods? No es que me queje ni nada... Pero tengo curiosidad de...

-¿Cómo un viejo dueño de una atracción turística de tercera en un pueblo en medio de la nada terminó en una ciudad pequeña como Royal Woods al otro lado del mar? –Stas se reclinó en la silla y lanzó un gran eructo mientras se limpiaba los dientes con un palillo. –Te lo dije, soy un estafador. Esta cabaña sólo da verdadero dinero los veranos, ¿Cómo crees que vivo el resto del tiempo? El mundo es grande, así que de vez en cuando me muevo de un lado a otro y comienzo un esquema de pirámide que termina con más de un incauto dándome sus ahorros. –Lincoln había escuchado de esos esquemas, y muchas personas parecían haber arruinado sus vidas por seguirlos. –No me mires así, de no ser por eso ahora estaría muerto. Y no es como si pudiera dedicarme a otra cosa a esta edad.

-No me quejaré. –Lincoln le respondió mientras seguía comiendo. –Ni siquiera me molesta si eres realmente un estafador, me estás dando techo y comida. No tengo razón alguna para quejarte. –Y si iba con la policía sólo lo mandarían a casa, y era un lugar donde no querría regresar. ¿Era esa la razón de salvarlo? ¿Mano de obra gratuita y que estuviera con él por voluntad propia? No le importaba. Stan lo salvó, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Bien, ahora limpia todo. Me haré unas palomitas y miraré la televisión mientras me rasco y dejo salir gases.

-...Demasiada información.

* * *

Otra noche en la Cabaña del Misterio. Hoy había conocido a alguien nuevo, recorrió varios lugares de Gravity Falls, y aprendió algo nuevo sobre Stan. Podría decir que fue un día bien aprovechado. Aunque todavía estaba el asunto de las alucinaciones, la niña que aparentemente vive en el ático prohibido, la relación tensa que hay entre Stan y Wendy... o, y que mientras paseaba por el pueblo, muchos de los residentes miraran de forma extraña su cabello blanco, al menos hasta que Wendy les explicara que no tiene relación con alguien llamado Gideon. Tendría que preguntar sobre eso más tarde... o encontrar una forma de teñirse el cabello.

Su cabello blanco siempre había sido algo que lo diferenciaba a los tres de sus demás hermanas. Eran las tres bolas de nieve de la casa Loud. Los trillizos de blanco que podían encantar los corazones cuando los veían en su abrazo de trillizos. Lincoln abrazó la esfera navideña en su pecho y casi sintió el mismo calor que en esos momentos de trillizos. ¿Hubo algo real en todo eso? Ya no podría estar seguro.

-Ya no importa. Tengo un nuevo hogar. No tendré que volver a verlos otra vez, y posiblemente ni siquiera se hayan dado cuenta de que desaparecí. –Tal vez ni siquiera les importara. –Sólo soy una plaga de mala suerte.

Sintió el calor de la bola navideña cubrir su pecho y se sintió un poco mejor. ¿No había sido un regalo de Mabel? Stan mencionó eso antes, aunque no a Mabel. Quizás no era más que una bola navideña que simplemente rodó por las escaleras. No importaba. Pese a representar la navidad, lo cierto es que era caliente al tacto.

Lo hacía sentir mejor.

Pudo escuchar como Stan apagaba el televisor y caminaba hacia su cuarto. Stan por lo general no se acostaba hasta la media noche, por lo que debió haber estado despierto varias horas sin darse cuenta. Últimamente se estaba perdiendo cada vez más en sus pensamientos. Tal vez con el tiempo podría dejar pensar en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, muchas de ellas la misma. Sin mencionar que eran pensamientos que siempre se juraba no volver a tocar.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Sólo quiero empezar de nuevo aquí. –Tenía un techo, comida, y un trabajo. Tal vez con el tiempo encontraría una forma de ir a la escuela, entonces conocería a un grupo de perdedores con los que podría forjar una amistad que duraría hasta el final de la secundaria y para chatearse de vez en cuando cuándo se encontraran por el internet. –Con el tiempo será más fácil.

Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

-BUUU.

-Hola Mabel. –Lincoln respondió sin verla mientras seguía limpiando las espinas de aquella extraña combinación de conejo y erizo con partes de carpintero. Podía ver perfectamente los restos de pegamento u cinta adhesiva, y lo más extraño es que esa mañana una familia se había sacado más de una docena de fotos. –¿Cómo esto puede ser tan popular?

-Se supone que tendrías que asustarte, las personas se asuntan cuando saltó con esto puesto. –Mabel tenía puesta una máscara tribal adornada con distintas imágenes de triángulos. –Hagámoslo otra vez, Lincoln.

-Regresa la máscara a la vitrina, Mabel. Es parte del espectáculo.

-No eres divertido.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde su primer encuentro con Mabel, desde entonces la chica no perdía el tiempo para tratar de jugarle una broma, o ir a visitarlo en su cuarto cuando tenía tiempo libre. Especialmente para despertarlo por las mañanas, había demostrado ser un despertador mucho mejor que Stan cuando le saltó encima con un montón de brillos que lo tiró del sofá, se hubiera enojado de no ser por el lindo dibujo de él mismo frente a la cabaña del misterio adornado con arcoíris y unicornios. Le recordó un poco a los dibujos que Lily solía hacerle

-No debería hablar contigo. –Nuevamente se reprendió. Stan seguía negando la presencia de alguien más en la cabaña, y sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no podía encontrar rastros de que Mabel pudiera vivir con ellos. La niña había aparecido de la nada. Lincoln no era un psicólogo, pero estaba seguro de que interactuar con personas que no estaban realmente ahí no podía ser algo sano.

-¿No comiences con eso otra vez, Lincoln? Estoy aquí. –Mabel agitó los brazos frente a su cara. –Ahora comamos palomitas mientras jugamos a las cartas y miramos las aventuras del pato detective. –Pareció desanimarse un poco ante eso. –Realmente extraño a pato, era divertido.

Mabel había mencionado muchas veces a un cerdito rosado que ganó en un concurso el año pasado. Tuvo que adivinar su peso para ganarlo... varias vece. No le dio muchos detalles, pero le dijo que los viajes en el tiempo son complicados. Lincoln no hizo muchas preguntas sobre eso, su estabilidad mental ya estaba en riesgo, no quería hundirla todavía más al meter elementos de la ciencia ficción.

Por otro lado, era divertido estar con ella. Sí, podría estar jugando con un delirio nacido de su propia mente traumada, pero mientras que no le señalara los cuchillos y le revelara que era el ángel de la purificación enviado a la tierra para purgarla de todos los pecadores, no le molestaba pasar tiempo con ella.

También podría ser un fantasma atada a la cabaña por una muerte repleta de dolor que corrompió su inocente mente con pensamientos repletos oscuros y ansias de venganza que la persiguen aun después de su muerte.

O ninguno de los dos. Tal vez estuviera teniendo contacto con una criatura que está más allá de su entendimiento mortal y cuyos pensamientos podrían volverlo loco en cuestión de segundos.

Miró a Mabel hacer muecas divertidas a un oso de papel de papel pintado de rojo y con adornos raros.

No, tenía que ser un delirio nacido del vacío creado por el rechazo de su amada familia y el abandono en las calles. Pero como pensó antes, no era un psicólogo, por lo que decidió ignorarlo y dejar ver que tan lejos llegaban las cosas. Wendy le había mencionado que además de una prisión de máxima seguridad, Gravity Falls tenía su propio manicomio. Lejos de preocuparse de porque un pueblo en medio de la nada podría tener tantos lugares fuera de lugar, se sintió aliviado al pensar en un cuarto repleto de colchones que le impidieran lastimar a nadie.

-Creo que me estoy tomando esto de la locura demasiado a la ligera. –Se rascó la barbilla y finalmente le restó importancia.

* * *

-Para ser un delirio eres muy buena en las cartas. –Lincoln murmuró mientras veía como las pequeñas fichas iban a dar junto a Mabel.

-No soy delirio, soy Mabel. Y soy rica. –Lanzó las fichas sobre su cabeza y estas cayeron a ambos lados. –Me compraré un poni, costuras graciosas... y una rueda gigante para viajar por todo el pueblo. –Los ojos de Mabel se perdieron y pareció viajar a otro mundo dentro de su cabeza.

Los dos se habían de rodillas sobre el piso con sus carta repartidas en un pequeño juego de póquer con dinero falso y tomando el rol de un agente secreto internacional y un súper villano listo para cortarlo en pedazos con un rayo laces si perdía el juego. La risa oscura de Mabel y la forma en que acariciaba un suéter blanco entre sus brazos le indicaron que ya había recodado su papel.

-Mala suerte, señor Lincoln Bons. –Volvió a reír mientras sacaba un marcador láser del bolsillo de su falda y lo agitaba como si lo partiera por la mitad.

-Estoy muerto, parece que el mundo está en tus manos Doctora Mabel Pines. –Suspiró mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo como si estuviera en pedazos.

-Tranquilo, agente Lincoln. Traje esto. –Sacó cinta aislante de su otro bolsillo. –¿Jugamos otra vez, Lincoln? –Mabel sonrió mientras recogía las cartas.

-Tendrás que devolverme mi parte. –Extendió las manos hacia el montón de fichas del lado de Mabel. En lugar de dárselas, Mabel lo tomó de la muñeca y alejó su mano.

-Lo siento, mi pequeña fortuna está reservada para dulces, bolas de estambre y la BAPCNV (Busquemos A Pato Con Nuestras Vida). Mala suerte. –Hizo una mueca al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Para ser un delirio, Mabel no sabía nada, y prefería que nadie supiera lo que pasó. Todavía sentía que era muy pronto para tocar ese tema.

-¿Y que se supone que apueste si no tengo dinero? –Lincoln sacó su pelusa de bolsillo y la liga, hasta donde sabía, Mabel había conservado el centavo de la suerte. No le importaba mucho esa tonta moneda. –No tengo nada.

-Me gusta tu camisa, y esos pantalones son lindos. –Mabel sonrió de una forma rara mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-¿Gracias? –No pudo evitar retroceder un poco. Por un segundo lo miró de la misma manera que Liberty solía hacerlo cuando salía del baño antes de que Linka se la llevar arrastrando hacia su habitación.

Mabel comenzó revolver las cartas con una sonrisa repleta de acero mientras tarareaba una canción. –Por cada mano, una prenda de ropa. Empezando por la camisa y siguen los pantalones, luego los zapatos y los calcetines... finalmente las cosas se ponen interesantes. ¿Entras?

-¿No? –Lincoln se ajustó los pantalones mientras Mabel comenzaba a repartir las cartas y a lanzarlas de forma poco profesional, algunas terminaron en su cabello y otro en medio de sus rodillas. –Además me tienes ventaja en eso. –Señaló todas las fichas de colores.

-Este es otro nivel de juego, Lincoln. –Se rio mientras se quitaba la bincha de la cabeza. –Prenda por prenda. Apuesto mi suéter contra tú camisa, Linc.

-Sigues teniendo ventaja en lo de la ropa... y no sé si deberíamos jugar al póquer de strips. –Murmuró mientras recogía sus cartas y veía una mano mucho mejor de la que había tenido en todo el juego. No es que lo estuviera considerando ni nada. El haber crecido en una casa repleta de chicas le daba cierta inmunidad a ciertas cosas, y aunque no era ajeno a las erecciones y la curiosidad al cuerpo femenino, tampoco era un pervertido que se excitara con lo que seguramente era un fragmento de su imaginación. –Sólo una mano. –Su mano era buena, pero Mabel seguramente lo haría pedazos, por lo que tendría que quitarse los zapatos, nada de la camisa. Y tampoco tendría que sentirse mal por algo que sólo pasa en su mente.

-Juju. Entonces vamos a divertirnos, Lincoln.

* * *

Lincoln tragó saliva. Su mano actual era la misma del principio, y Mabel ya había usado sus mejores cartas. No es que hubiera puesto demasiada atención en los detalles ni nada, simplemente había estado atento, eso era todo. Y tampoco tenía que sentirse mal por seguir jugando, simplemente quería devolverle a Mabel un poco de la humillación por pulverizarlo antes, y su victoria le había dado la confianza necesaria.

Miró hacia Mabel, ella estaba demasiado concentrada en sus cartas mientras hacía una mueca molesta. Tragó saliva mientras veía un poco su cuerpo: había perdido la bincha, el suéter, la camisa y los zapatos. Todo lo que le quedaba era un brasier de entrenamiento, sus calcetines u su falda. Desvió rápidamente la mirada cuando Mabel levantó la vista.

A él no le había ido mejor, ya había perdido los zapatos, sus calcetines y la camisa. Sólo le quedaban los pantalones y su ropa interior. Tendría que comenzar a ponerse algo más, quizás un poco de la ropa vieja que Stan le había dado. Aquella ropa era muy diferente a la que solía usar, pero una parte de empezar de nuevo era despedirse de todo lo que lo trajera al pasado, aun su ropa. Cosa que Mabel estaba logrando ella misma.

-Apuesto mi falda. –Dijo con un grito feliz. Lincoln casi dejó caer sus cartas mientras miraba a Mabel sonreír con confianza.

-¿No te parece demasiado? No creí que llegáramos tan lejos. –Se abrazó un poco mientras sentía una corriente de frío provenir de las rendijas que la macara el vidrio había dejado. –¿No había puesto eso mirando hacia el bosque? –La máscara había cambiado de Lado y ahora los miraba a ellos directamente.

-No te hagas para tras ahora. ¡Quiero esos pantalones! Y apuesto mi falda y lo subo con mis calcetas. –Arrojó sus cartas directamente al piso. –Ahora paga, Lincoln. –Lo miró con ojos entrecerrados mientras se reía por lo bajo.

Lincoln se rascó la cabeza mientras mostraba su Flor Imperial.

-¿Ah? –Mabel abrió la boca con sorpresa.

-Yo también me sorprendí.

-No es justo. Yo iba ganando, Lincoln. Ahhh. –Mabel se rascó la cabeza con violencia mientras se levantaba de un salto e iba de aquí para allá dando patadas al aire. –Bueno, el juego todavía no acaba. –Se quitó las calcetas y las arrojó hacia él.

-Quizás deberíamos detenernos. Esto comienza a sentirse raro, Mabel. –Al principio fue emocionante, quizás un poco divertido. Pero no eran más que niños jugando un juego que no deben.

-¿Comienzas a sentir que algo te aprieta, Lincoln? –Mabel se relamió los labios mientras soltaba un botón de su falda. –¿Sientes que te asfixias? –Comenzó a caminar alrededor del juego hasta llegar junto a él. Había desprendido el segundo botón cuando llego hacia su espalda. Entonces escuchó como aquella prenda de ropa caía al piso.

-¿Mabel?

Dos brazos lo rodearon desde la espalda y lo abrazaron fuertemente. La sensación fue similar a cuando Liberty lo abrazaba, en esta ocasión pudo sentir dos pequeños bultos que hacían temblar toda su espina dorsal. Los dedos de Mabel comenzaron a recorrer su vientre mientras la respiración de la chica inundaba sus oídos.

-E-Espera, ¿Qué haces? Esto está mal. –Muy mal. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, y sentía una extraña presión en su pecho que no dejaba de aumenta. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse mientras una de las manos de Mabel recorría su brazo y la otra bajaba hacia su cintura.

-¿Por qué no? –Mabel le preguntó directamente en su oído. –Sólo soy un fragmento de tu imaginación, Lincoln. ¿Está mal divertirte un rato con un fragmento de tu imaginación? Creo que un millar de adolescentes en el mundo te dirán lo contrario. –Lamió un poco su cuello mientras Lincoln sentía como los dedos de Mabel desprendían el botón de sus pantalones sobre el cinturón.

-¿Qué haces? –Algo no estaba bien. Mabel no podía actuar así de un momento a otro. La chica que conoció en estos dos meses no le parecía el tipo de chica que lo abrazaría semidesnudo o incluso se desprendería parte de su ropa. –Sólo detente, ya no quiero jugar más. –Trató de quitársela de encima, pero Mabel comenzó a masajear su entrepierna sobre sus pantalones y sintió como toda la energía lo abandonaba.

-Entonces detenme, Lincoln. –Se rio detrás de él. –Pero no quieres eso, porque esto es agradable. Te hace sentir muy bien, mi nuevo mejor amigo. –El sonido de un cierre al ser bajado se escuchó en la habitación y Lincoln trató de detenerla otra vez. Un pequeño mordisco en su cuello volvió a detener sus intentos de lucha. Se sentía extraño. Nunca nadie lo había tocado de aquella forma, ni siquiera Liberty había intentado algo tan atrevido cuando le hacia esas insinuaciones de broma. –Piénsalo así, si no soy más que un fragmento de tu mente, sólo te estoy dando lo que quieres: Cariño. Un cariño mayor del que tu familia te a dado.

-¡Ah! –Trató de cerrar las piernas cuando sintió como la mano de Mabel se introducía dentro de sus pantalones y comenzaba a sujetar su parte más privada. –E-esto es... uf. –Sintió como comenzaba a acariciarla sobre su ropa interior y su amigo inferior comenzaba a expandirse más. –¿Quién... eres? –Logró murmurar mientras Mabel continuaba con su trabajo.

-Soy Mabel Pines, y desde ahora seré tu mejor amiga... si me prometes que-

Mabel retiró sus manos de dentro de sus pantalones con velocidad y se puso de pie mientras miraba hacia la ventana que daba al bosque. Su rostro se había vuelto más serio mientras dejaba salir una mueca de molestia.

Lincoln cayó de lado mientras jadeaba y sentía extraños hormigueos dentro de su ropa interior. Se sentía raro.

-Parece que tengo que irme, Lincon. –Mabel comenzó a ponerse su ropa mientras le sonreía. Lo hizo de forma lenta y se aseguró de que pudiera verla. –La próxima vez juguemos al Twister. Estoy segura de que te encantará el juego, ¿Te parece bien?

-Eso... es debatible. –Lincoln se sentó en el piso con su rostro totalmente rojo mientras sujetaba su entrepierna. –¿Qué fue todo eso, Mabel? –No podía ocultar su enfado mientras la sensación de hormigueos no se iba de dentro de su ropa interior. En parte dolía... en parte se sentía bien, pero no diría eso en voz alta. Las cosas se habían tornado muy extrañas.

-¿Qué? Sólo somos dos niños divirtiéndose en su tiempo libre. –Puso las manos detrás de su espalda mientras cerraba los ojos y ladeaba la cabeza con una sonrisa. –Somos mejores amigos, Lincoln. No me molesta jugar esto contigo, pero... quizás necesite que me hagas unos favorcitos a cambio. –Puso un dedo sobre su mentón mientras parecía pensarlo. –Pero no te forzaré a nada que no quieras.

-No quiero. –Dijo con algo de molestia mientras luchaba con el impulso de sujetar su entrepierna para controlar aquella comezón.

-Está bien. –Mabel se dirigió animadamente hacia la puerta. –Nos veremos más tarde, Lincoln.

La niña salió por la puerta, dejándolo totalmente confundido y excitado por igual. ¿Cómo había terminado de esa forma? Hace una hora estaban jugando póquer totalmente normal, y al siguiente se habían mentido en un juego por el que sus padres lo habían castigado a él y sus gemelas por jugar en medio de la sala, o por siquiera mencionar un juego así.

-Esto se siente... –No es como si no conociera la masturbación, Lincoln había oído hablar de ella, e incluso había practicado un poco en su tiempo libre en el baño, o en la regadera. Pero nunca en la cama o en cualquier otra parte de la casa, ya había sido descubierto un par de veces por Linka, y más aún por Liberty. –¿Cómo se siente esto? –Pero una mano que no era la suya se sentía... –Metió su mano por el lugar que había dejado Mabel y sintió el calor de su miembro masculino. Tragó saliva mientras miraba a la puerta y se preguntaba si sería correcto. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez y... y quizás por eso tuvo una alucinación así. ¿Qué otra explicación había? Tendría que contentar la sensación y entonces todo estaría bien otra vez. ¿Verdad?

-Oye Lincoln, la S volvió a caer- –Stan entró por la puerta y lo atrapó con las manos en la masa, por así decirlo. –Bueno, no creí que te tomaras lo que dije sobre masturbarte en serio. –Se rascó la nuca. –Tomate quince minutos, luego ve a poner esa maldita S en su lugar... y no olvides lavarte las manos.

La puerta se cerró mientras sentía como la erección comenzaba a bajar después de ser descubierto.

-El peor día de mi vida.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido en la cabaña del misterio. Lincoln dormía después de otro día de romperse la espala y casi morir aplastado por la propia S que trataba de colocar, suceso que le había dado un nuevo aprecio por la vida, del mismo modo que lo mantenía profundamente dormido en la cama.

Stan contemplo al chico que había recogido de las calles hace dos meses dormir en el sofá de aquella habitación. Hizo una nota mental para cambiarlo por una cama y esta vez no olvidarlo. Tenía camas de sobra en la cabaña, y Lincoln necesitaba una.

Aun no entendía que lo impulsó a hacer algo tan arriesgado. Si no hubiera podido convencer a esa azafata con su dinero, o hubieran sido atrapados en medio de la carretera... cualquier cosa pudieron terminar con todo. No sólo con su libertad, sino también con la cabaña del misterio. Necesitaba esa cabaña, y Lincoln necesitaba un hogar del que no lo echaran a patadas por cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer un niño de once años.

Wendy podía darle problema, pero la chica había prometido guardar silencio cuando le explicó la verdadera situación de Lincoln. Eso tampoco los volvía mejores amigos. Wendy no quería tener nada que ver con él después de todo. Y si algo le pasa a Lincoln, ella misma le arrancaría la cabeza. La amenaza le sonó demasiado real para ser un truco.

Colocó la contraseña en la máquina expendedora y se metió al laboratorio de su hermano.

El lugar era un desastre de maquinarias destruidas y restos quemados. Casi no había quedado nada en pie desde ese día oscuro hace un año, y de lo que había quedado, absolutamente nada servía. Cualquier cosa que parecía ser sobrenatural e inexplicable había sido totalmente desechada por él mismo, su hermano entendería, y si no, entonces lo forzaría a entenderlo. Todo ese fanatismo por lo oculto y misterioso había desencadenado la peor tragedia que pudieran vivir en sus vidas.

-Debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo, Ford. Debiste hacer esto hace mucho tiempo. –Tomó un pequeño libro sobre la mesa y salió de aquel sótano destrozado. Después tendría que colgar un letrero de "fuera de servicio" totalmente permanente sobre la máquina expendedora.

* * *

-Ni siquiera puedo quemarte. –El fuego pasaba por el diario de su hermano sin dejar ni una marca. ¿Cómo exactamente lo había logrado? Para Stan no eran más que simples hojas de papel, sin embargo, no podía cortarlas en pedazos o arrancarlas de la cubierta. Ni meterlo al horno parecía hacer nada que no fuera calentarlo a temperatura promedio. –Debí saber que harías tus creaciones más resistentes después del incidente de la máquina, nerd.

Con un suspiro tiró el diario al bote de basura junto al refrigerador.

-Esto se acabó. –Murmuró mientras veía los seis dedos en la cubierta. –¿Me escuchas? Se acabó. Todo. No sé siquiera que sigo esperando, o que esperan de mí. Dediqué gran parte de mi vida para traerte de vuelta y mira como terminó todo. –Se retiró lentamente del bote de basura. –Si me disculpas, tengo un niño abandonado que necesita documentos falsos de primera para retomar sus estudios.

Salió de la cocina, totalmente dispuesto a dejar los restos del pasado atrás.

Lejos estaba de ver la pequeña sombra detrás de él. Un ligero tarareo comenzó a escucharse cuando Stan cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se fue a dormir. El tarareó aumento mientras una pequeña niña salía de las sombras bailando y dando vueltas de un lado a otro mientras se dirigía al bote de basura.

-Bueno, ya era hora. –Dijo mientras metía la mano dentro del bote y acercaba sus dedos hacia el diario. –Auchi. –Chispas blancas quemaron sus dedos cuando tuvo contacto con el diario. –Eso no fue agradable. –Se lamió el dedo índice mientras miraba el diario con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Entonces comenzó a reír con algo de fuerza mientras daba otra vuelta hacia el pasillo y se acercaba a una puerta en específico.

-Lástima que no tomaras en cuenta a un pequeño comodín, Seis dedos.

La risa de Mabel inundó toda la sala mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln.


	7. Chapter 7

-Buenos días, Lincoln. –Mabel estaba sentada en el espaldar del sofá que utilizaba como cama. La niña lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa repleta de metal mientras mantenía una hoja de papel en su mano y se lo enseñaba. –Éste eres tú. –Señaló a un niñito sonriente frente a un gran bosque mientras extendía los brazos al aire. –Y ésta soy yo. –Señaló a una niña igual de sonriente que sostenía un cerdito y utilizaba lo que parecía ser un vestido hecho con gatitos vivos que sonreían y maullaban por todos lados. –Y esto son waffles. –Y a ambos les caían waffles del cielo.

Lincoln estaba a punto de responderle con algún comentario ingenioso nacido de la experiencia de vivir con doce chicas; dos de ellas que de vez en cuando encontraba en su cama cuando despertaba. Seguramente hubiera logrado decir algo para comenzar una plática amistosa con Mabel, como muchas mañanas antes, pero en lugar de eso, sintió los restos de aquellos recuerdos del día anterior colarse en su cabeza. Recordó las palabras atrevidas de Mabel mientras jugaban al póker, y la forma en que comenzó a quitarse lentamente la ropa... del mismo modo que el tacto de sus dedos en.

-Así que todos los chicos se despiertan así. –Mabel miraba una parte específica de su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, y Lincoln se sentó inmediatamente mientras se cubría la parte más traicionera de su cuerpo, y la única cuyo castigo solo le traería placer. Intentó no pensar en lo mal que lo anterior había sonado dentro de su cabeza y se concentró en buscar una salida que le permitiera mirar a Mabel a los ojos sin pensar en su lengua sobre su cuello.

-La pubertad. –Genio.

Mabel sólo se encogió de hombros mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas y terminaba de cabeza en el asiento mientras sus piernas se sujetaban del espaldar. –¿Quieres jugar a algo antes de tener que cortar leña?

-Yo... um... tengo que ir al baño, Mabel. –Le costaba hablar con ella mientras sentía como su interior hormigueaba. Lo que sucedió el otro día...

-Entonces eso. –Señaló unas pisas sobre el escritorio junto a la puerta. –Tío Stan comió una bolsa de frituras de chile anoche y... creo que entiendes.

Y toda la basura adolecente y problemas emocionales quedaron enterrados bajo el profundo miedo de entrar al baño después de una noche de frituras de chile. Lincoln había vivido con Stan el tiempo suficiente para entender que las frituras y el viejo se llevaban muy mal, y el excusado era siempre quien pagaba el precio. Ni siquiera era un ser vivo, y Lincoln ya sentía lástima por aquella vieja taza de mármol y todo el desinfectante que tendría que utilizar.

-No tardes mucho... Es mejor aprovechar toooodo el tiempo que tenemos, Lincoln. –Mabel lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. Si esas palabras significaban algo más, entonces no podía saberlo. Sólo sabía que se sentía incómodo al estar en la misma habitación con ella. Los recuerdos del día de ayer aún no se le despegaban, y fueron los causantes de que una S gigante casi lo aplastara, eso y una cabeza de cera que rodaba por el techo y le deseó los buenos días. Pero no iba a hacer caso a la locura que parecía estar consumiendo su mente lentamente.

-Espera... quizás ni siquiera seas real, ¿Por qué deberías sentirme raro por esto? Todo está bien. –Se paró de un salto con una erección aun en los viejos pantalones de algodón que utilizaba para dormir.

-Um. –Mabel miró aquella parte con una pequeña sonrisa sin decir nada.

-_Alucinación. Alucinación. Alucinación._ –Una muy parecida a su hermana Liberty cuando se quedaba viéndolo de formas que se ganaban una amonestación por parte de Linka y uno que otro viaje a un psicólogo infantil. –¡Ya deja de hacer eso! –Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y se cubrió la entrepierna.

-Disculpa, pero no fui yo quien exhibe a su amiguito recién despierto por la mañana. –Mabel dio un giro y se sentó correctamente en el sofá.

-No se supone que hagas esas cosas... –Murmuró mientras la miraba de reojo. –Lo de ayer... ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mabel?

-¿Qué? Tampoco te incomodó tanto. ¿No todos los chicos sueñan eso? Es lo que dicen en esos programas a la madrugada. –Se tocó la barbilla mientras parecía sumergirse en un recuerdo prohibido para menores de dieciocho años.

-¡No se supone que los niños veamos eso! –Lincoln le gritó mientras sentía como la calma regresaba a sus pantalones y podía pararse correctamente.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga cada noche? No es como si pudiera dormir, y pegarte pegatinas mientras duermes mientras te pinto bigotes se volvió aburrido después de dos semanas. –Suspiro con cansancio.

-Sabía que eras tú. –Pasó por algo de vergüenza mientras veía a los clientes entrar y salir, unos incluso querían sacarse una fotografía con él, y Stan no lo impidió. De hecho, no fue hasta que le sacaron una fotografía de cámara digital que pudo notar que tenía el rostro repleto de pegatinas. Un recordatorio para poner atención a su propio reflejo cada mañana en el baño, o pagar las consecuencias. –Tuve marcas rojas en mi rostro por tres días seguidos, ¿Qué tipo de pegamento usaste?

-Misterycola. Tío Stan la prepara con algunas raíces y sabia del bosque, es más barato que comprarla, pero te recomiendo no comerla, pude sacarte ronchas y una comezón terrible. –Se rascó un poco el estómago mientras lo decía. Lincoln no iba a preguntar cómo lo sabía.

Suspiró mientras se dirigía a la puerta. –Sólo aclaremos esto, ¿Eres un fragmento de mi imaginación? Ya sabes, algo que creé para alejarme de los recuerdos de mi antigua familia y como me echaron a patadas de casa.

-Que crueles. ¡Una familia no debería hacer eso! –Se levantó de un saltó. –Pero tranquilo, Linc. –Presionó los cachetes de Lincoln mientras lo miraba fijamente. –Aquí estarás a salvo, nadie va a volver a lastimarte otra vez. Y yo seré tu mejor amiga por siempre jamás, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada más.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta. –Dijo con algo de dificultad. –Pero gracias, en cualquier caso. –Se separó un poco. –Eso no cambia el hecho de que lo que hicimos el otro día estaba mal, Mabel.

-¿Cómo? –Mabel ladeó la cabeza. –¿Te lastimó de alguna forma, Linc?

-Bueno... No, pero-

-¿Te forcé?

-Sí, digo, no. No realmente, pero eso fue...

-¿Te hice sentir mal?

-Se sintió raro...

-¿Y por qué estuvo mal entonces, Lincoln? –Mable levantó una ceja mientras se lo preguntaba con una sonrisa.

-Porque... porque... porque estuvo mal, Mabel. –Trató de pensar en algo rápido. –Somos muy jóvenes y... y pudieron atraparnos... o atraparme. Todavía estoy debatiendo lo que eres. El caso es que... cielos. –¿Por qué era tan complicado explicar sobre estas cosas? Lincoln ya podía entender un poco el sudor en la frente de su padre mientras le daba la "charla", o el miedo con el que le relataba la forma en que lo había hecho con las demás. Luego se habían metido sus gemelas en la conversación, finalmente Lynn y Lori comenzaron a darles algunos ejemplos de lo que se debe y no se debe hacer. Lo que lo dejó más confundido, a Linka traumada y Liberty... por ella tuvieron que cambiar la contraseña del filtro del internet.

-Está bien, Lincoln. –Mabel pasó un brazo por detrás de su espalda. –Si no quieres no te obligaré, pero... –Acercó su pequeña boca a su oído. –Si quieres divertirte de alguna forma... –Susurró suavemente, y comenzó a sentir como algo volvía a expandirse en sus pantalones.

-N-no. Digo... Ah, ¿Acostumbras hacer esto con todos los chicos que conoces o qué? –Le preguntó con algo de irritación. No sonaba bien, pero lo que hacía tampoco lo era. Al menos no para una chica de su edad.

-Claro que no, Lincoln. ¿Por quién me tomas? –Mabel le respondió igual de enfadada. –Pero eres el primer amigo que tengo en mucho mucho mucho tiempo. Me siento sola, y quiero que te sientas cómodo para que no me dejes, Lincoln. –La tristeza en el rostro de Mabel se veía genuina. Toda la alegría parecía haberse evaporado de ella mientras sus ojos se aguaban. –No quiero que me dejes.

Lincoln sintió un impulso que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Algo que nacía cada vez que veía a sus hermanas sufriendo por algo y necesitaban de apoyo y comprensión. Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó a Mabel y la abrazó con suavidad. Fue nostálgico, así es como solía abrazar a sus hermanas cuando se sentían mal, entonces se sentaba junto a ellas mientras las escuchaba y animaba. Ahora Mabel lo necesitaba, daba lo mismo si estaba loco o era un fantasma, eso no iba a cambiar absolutamente nada.

Mabel tardó un poco en devolverle el abrazo.

-¿Eso significa que quieres "jugar", Lincoln? –Dijo entre risas.

-No arruines el momento, Mabel. –Lincoln se separó un poco. –Sólo olvidemos lo que pasó. Todavía somos muy jóvenes y apenas nos estamos conociendo.

-Vivimos juntos, Linc.

-Según tú. –Y según Stan, nadie más que ellos dos vivía en esa vieja cabaña. –Además, hace dos meses que vivo aquí... –¿Eso era poco o mucho tiempo? Todavía le parecía que habían pasado horas desde que Stan lo rescató del callejón donde su familia lo había dejado.

Mabel suspiró. –Está bien, está bien. Lo siento si te hice sentir incómodo. ¿Está bien? Ahora... ¿Jugamos a la fiesta de cumpleaños antes de que tío Stan te pida cortar leña? –Sacó un gorro de cumpleaños de dentro de su suéter y lo coloco sobre su cabeza. –Será divertido.

-...Sí. Lo será. –Su propio cumpleaños sería dentro de cuatro meses. Sería el primer cumpleaños que pasaría fuera de casa, de eso estaba seguro.

Alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación.

-Lincoln, ¿Estás hablando sólo otra vez? –Stan lo llamó desde el otro lado.

-No sé.

-Eso es incluso más raro. –Le respondió desde el otro lado. –De todas formas, ¿Te estás masturbando ahroa?

-¡No! Y no me estaba masturbando ayer. –Incluso decir esa palabra lo hacía sentir incómodo. –Sólo... Sólo...

-Lo que sea. Trata de no cortarte un brazo mientras cortes leña... y la S volvió a caerse.

Esa maldita S. Lincoln comenzaba a creer que esa letra tenía mente propia y estaba tratando de matarlo por un odio sin sentido hacia los albinos. Pero ya estaba aprendiendo, mientras se mantuviera bien sujeto e ignorara las cabezas de cera y brillos raros del bosque, entonces estaría bien. A menos que ese pterodáctilo lo viera y decidiera darse un rico desayuno.

-Entendido. Sólo voy a cambiarme. –Miró a Mabel mientras lo decía. La niña seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras mantenía sus manos detrás de su espalda. –Necesito cambiarme.

-Está bien.

-Necesito estar sólo.

-No sería nada que no hubiera visto antes, Lincoln.

-¿Qué dijimos sobre hacernos sentir incomodos?

Mabel suspiró mientras levantaba los brazos. –Bueno. –Entonces corrió hacia el sofá y dio un gran salto sobre él. –¡Bola de Mabel! –Se perdió detrás del sofá, y a Lincoln le extrañó no sólo escuchar, sino ver como se levantaba agua detrás del sofá.

-¿Pero qué-? –Corrió detrás del sofá y no vio nada. –Lo sabía. Me estoy volviendo loco.

* * *

El desayuno fueron tostadas a lo Stan. Lo que incluyó algunos bellos del brazo e incluso la espalda, pero nuevamente, no se iba a quejar, y no era tan malo cuando lograbas quitar todos los cabellos y soportar las ganas de vomitar. Además, estaba de buen humor ya que por fin había logrado cortar esos diez troncos. Le costó dos meses al fin pudo controlar decentemente esa hacha y lograr un corte que no fuera desigual, y hoy había logrado cortar diez troncos de leña, quizás algunos peor que otros, pero por fin lo logró. Y todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue atarse un pedazo de tela roja en las manos antes de sujetar el hacha.

-Creo que comí algo acido. –Miró el pedazo de tostada.

-Oh, eso seguramente fue mi sudor.

-Ya no tengo hambre. –Hizo aun el plato con un rostro verde y próximo a vomitar. –Iré a limpiar la tienda.

-Espera. –Stan sacó una pequeña libreta. –necesito tu edad exacta y fecha de cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué? –Ya le había dado su edad, aunque no su fecha de cumpleaños. No creyó que eso importara tanto en su situación.

-Porque no puedo fabricar documentos falsos si no tengo algo de dónde empezar, ¿Por qué otra razón te los pediría? –Dijo de forma obvia.

-¿Documentos falsos? ¿Eso no es... ilegal? –Estaba casi seguro de que había una pena de alrededor de diez años sólo por falsifica un número de seguro social. Hasta donde podía saber con su mente infantil, eso era exageración, pero nunca le preocuparon esas cosas.

-Casi todo lo que hay aquí es ilegal. –Movió la mesa de lado a lado. –Esta mesa la robé de un funeral al que me metí hace un año, y esa tostadora hubiera sido una prueba de ataque con arma mortal de no haberla recogido de la calle. –La miró como si estuviera recordando uno de los momentos más afortunados de su vida. –Hasta tú eres un ilegal. Te metí de contrabando, Lincoln.

-Y en una valija muy pequeña. –Tuvo dolor de espalda toda la semana después de salir de esa cosa.

-El caso es que no puedo tener a un niño de cabello blanco dando vueltas por aquí sin que las personas comiencen a hacer preguntas, además, las personas ya te han visto por el pueblo. No tardarán en darse cuenta de dónde vives. –Tomó un gran trago de café, posiblemente ya se había entibiado, pero eso no pareció molestarlo. –El caso es que necesitaras documentos si quieres quedarte aquí... o ir a la escuela.

-¿Ir a la escuela? –No se había esperado eso. Creyó que en el momento en que trabajara como perro para su dueño, la escuela sería la menor de sus preocupaciones. –¿Podré volver a la escuela?

-Será a mitad del año, pero sí, podrás regresar a la escuela, Lincoln. Siempre y cuando pueda fabricar los documentos, y pagarle a algunas personas, por lo que tendrás que trabajar el doble. –Y creía que ya estaba trabajando el doble, ahora Stan le viene con que hacia trabajos normales. No importa. Lo haría con gusto por poder ir a la escuela, una escuela donde seguramente tendría que aguantar miradas y nombres ridículos por su color de cabello, pero no habría más de esa basura de "Niño Ardilla". Podía soportar unas cuantas semanas de abusos hasta encontrar a un grupo de perdedores que lo aceptaran... Del modo en que sus amigos no lo hicieron.

Todos sus antiguos amigos, a excepción de Clyde, se habían alejado poco a poco de él cuando su estatus social comenzó a ir en picada. Ni que fueran tan populares. No los extrañaría a ellos, pero al menos ahora no arrastraría a Clyde con él. Recordar eso le recordó a las bellotas que encontraba en su casillero, o la forma en que el nombre de Niño Ardilla viajó tan rápido. Es imposible que sus gemelas no lo vieran, ¿Les importó? Preferían tener buena suerte en la escuela e ignorar los insultos, aun así, se atrevieron a actuar en casa como si nada malo hubiera pasado. Como si todo fuera igual.

Nada era igual.

-Yo... no sé si estoy listo.

-Pues tendrás que ir de todas formas, no pienso soportar a una reina del drama que se pasea todo el día por la cabaña o da paseos por el pueblo en plena tarde de escuela. –Bueno, eso fue ofensivo. De no tener la paciencia de once años rodeado de niñas insoportables, sin lugar a dudas hubiera estallado. La presión y el miedo se habían ido acumulando mucho últimamente.

-No soy una reina del drama. –Quería dejar eso claro.

-¿Te has visto a ti mismo cuando tienes esa mirada lejana medio loca, Lincoln? –Le preguntó mientras hacia una cara exactamente idéntica a la suya. –Pareces uno de esos vampiros homosexuales de las películas cuando están en una etapa oscura y deprimente. –Movió sus dedos de forma dramática. –Y en ocasiones pareces a punto de atacar a alguien, y ya tengo suficientes demandas para aguantar otra, especialmente si esta me obliga a cruzar las fronteras de México.

Como odiaba esas películas de vampiros. Sólo las veía porque a Lucy le gustaban, pero ya no tiene caso. La programación de Gravity Falls sólo daba malas películas y uno que otro programa de concursos.

-Entendido, me guardaré mi fase dramática para cuando esté oculto bajo las sabanas, Stan. –Aún se sentía raro llamarlo Stan, pero no había quejas y tarde o temprano se acostumbraría. –Mi cumpleaños es el treinta y uno de agosto, por el final del verano.

La taza de Stan se rompió en cuanto se estrelló contra el piso de la cocina. Lincoln casi cayó de la silla en cuanto lo escuchó. Hubiera dicho algo de no haber notado como los ojos de Stan se agrandaban detrás de sus gafas y lo miraban fijamente.

-¿Stan?

-Lo siento. Iré por el trapeador. –Se alejó. –Tu limpia los platos, más tarde tendré que hacer unas llamadas a personas de procedencia nada dudosas y visitar la sala oscura, que será el baño durante las próximas horas, así que si tienes que ir ve de una vez. –Salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás.

-Comienzo a pensar que quizás yo no sea el extraño aquí. –Se rascó la barbilla. En ese momento un tentáculo de pulpo salió del lavabo y se llevó las tostadas de su plato antes de regresar por donde vino. –No, en definitiva estoy enloqueciendo. –Asintió con la cabeza y procedió a lavar los platos.

* * *

-¿De qué hace estas tostadas? –Algunas migajas se habían quedado pegadas y se deslizaban lentamente dejando tras de sí un líquido pegajoso y oloroso. –No debó comerme tres. –Sintió muchas ganas de vomitar mientras arrojaba ese plato al lavabo repleto de agua y de donde no había salido ningún tentáculo, ni saldría nada en absoluto. –La escuela.

Dejando de lado el tema de la interacción social y la falta de práctica para hablar con otras personas, seguramente sería... bueno, como cualquier otra escuela. Habría mesas populares, de intelectuales y los comunes perdedores. Tal vez podría abrirse paso por los desadaptados sociales, pero prefería irse por lo seguro y buscarse un mejor amigo al cual confiarle su espalda mientras sobrevivía los próximos años.

-Tal vez realmente puedo volver a empezar aquí, lejos de todo... –No creyó que los letreros de "se busca" viajaran a otros Estados, o si lo habría siquiera. Por lo que sabía, su familia ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había marchado. Tal vez creyeran que pasaría los siguientes meses con Clyde, y la escuela no alertaría sobre sus faltas porque no le daba ganas. Y entonces pasarían años sin que se enteraran de nada, porque las cosas serían más fáciles sin él. Al final, para su familia no sería más que una referencia al nombre de un presidente. –Que gracioso. Me es más fácil imaginar a una familia unida y feliz sin mí que a una deprimida y dolida por mi desaparición.

-Yo no le veo la gracia, Lincoln.

Lincoln volteó para ver a Mabel sentada en la mesa. La niña mantenía los hombros sobre la mesa mientras lo miraba con expresión enfadada.

-Entre más sé de ellos, más enojada estoy. Arrgggh. –La imagen de un pequeño chihuahua entró en su mente mientras la veía gruñir. –¿Qué tipo de familia eran para que te lastimaran tanto? ¿Tiene que ver con eso de la suerte, el traje de ardilla y las nueces? ¿Es por lo que odias tanto a las ardillas?

-No quiero hablar de eso, Mabel. Prefiero dejarlo todo atrás... –Si todo salía bien, entonces un día podría pensar en el pasado sin sentir ganas de ocultarse bajo las cobijas y ponerse a llorar. La perdida por tan poco había sido mucho. ¿Cómo más tiempo libre puede transformarse en una siesta en el callejón en medio de una tormenta? Eso y toda la humillación y problemas sociales que sufrió por utilizar un traje de ardilla. Sólo pensar en eso le traía nuevamente las mesclas emocionales que se revolvían en su estómago y luchaban por salir a flote. ¿Qué sería adecuado? ¿Rabia? ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción? ¿Traición? Siempre había sentido que su trato era inferior al de todas sus hermanas, pero lo que había pasado lo comprobaba totalmente. Sus padres no querían arriesgarse a que algo les pasara a sus doce talentosas hijas, y se deshicieron de la mala hierba. –Prefiero no volver a pensar en eso otrwabe ¿Wah?

Mabel se había acercado desde la espalda y le había hecho una sonrisa con sus dedos. –Sonríe Lincoln. Ahora estás a salvo. Estás en el pueblo más increíble y en el lugar más fantástico de Gravity Falls. Puedes vivir en la Cabaña del Misterio e irás a la escuela, donde conocerás a mucha gente y verás muchos misterios. –Se acercó más a su oído y susurró en tono conspirativo. –Esos nomos sólo fueron un inicio. Los nomos siempre son el inicio.

-¿De mi locura?

-No, tonto. De la aventura. –Extendió los brazos. –Pasaremos los mejores días de nuestra infancia juntos, y los veranos más increíbles que puedas imaginar. Y podremos repetirlo por siempre y siempre y siempre y siempre. –Comenzó a girar por la cocina hasta que sus ojos perdieron el foco de donde estaba. –Houg, puedo sentir esas chispas de chocolate a punto de regresar. –Se sujetó la boca mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-Hey, cuidad-

Mabel golpeó el tacho de basura junto al refrigerador y cayó al piso.

-Umg.

-¿Estás bien, Mabel? –Se acercó a ella. Iba a tocar su hombro y ayudarla a levantarse, pero nuevamente los recuerdos del tacto de su piel lo detuvieron mientras recordaba cada parte que Mabel había tocado hace sólo un día. Limpió la duda agitando su cabeza, eso era un problema aparte que esperaba nunca volver a tocar. –Déjame ayudarte.

Mabel sujetó su mano y dejó que Lincoln la levantara. Cuando estuvo de pie se apoyó contra su cuerpo.

-Tonto tacho de basura. –Mabel le dio una pequeña patada y algunos restos de comida, cascaras de banana, papeles de periódico y extraños murciélagos en miniatura salieron volando. –Necesito sentarme.

-Creí que ya habíamos acordado no volver a girar en la cocina, Mabel. –La última vez terminó con cada silla tirada por doquier y un pequeño incendio que no tiene ni idea de cómo provocó, o como no se extendió por la cabaña de madera. ¿El revestimiento? –Descansa un poco, y cúbrete la boca. Ya tengo que limpiar demasiado aquí. –Él sería el encargado de recoger esa basura y terminar de limpiar los platos.

-Lo siento, Linc.

-No hay problema. Fue divertido en realidad. –Era agradable estar con alguien tan animada... aunque no cuando se metía dentro de tus pantalones, literalmente hablando. Todavía podía sentir los dedos de Mabel bajando su cierre lentamente e introduciéndose con delicadeza dentro de sus pantalones... entonces... entonces...

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Lincoln? –Lincoln dio un salto hacia adelante mientras se encorvaba un poco. –¿Qué?

-Nada. No te preocupes Mabel, deja que yo me encargue de todo.

Se arrojó al piso sin pensarlo dos veces. Su corazón latía con mucha velocidad. Nunca había sentido nada como lo que sintió en aquella ocasión con Mabel. Por primera vez su cabeza se había sentido... despejada, y finalmente se había sentido muy bien. Era algo extraño, pero no se sintió como algo malo... aunque lo fue... quizás.

Ya no podría estar seguro.

Volteó levemente hacia Mabel y la encontró jugando con los cubiertos de la mesa mientras le daba miradas con sonrisas. Ahora que la veía, era realmente linda. ¿Sería tan malo si...? Sí, lo sería. Ella podría no estar realmente ahí, y eso significaría que estaba loco. O que tenía contacto con fantasmas. O aquel ser de poderes incuestionables que había mencionado antes. En cualquier caso, era mejor que no.

¿Mabel aceptaría repetirlo de todas formas? No es que estuviera realmente interesado en repetirlo peor... le gustaría saber hasta que punto estaba dispuesta a llega. No sería mala idea preguntarle después si...

-¿Lincoln? –Mabel se acercó un poco a su cuerpo hecho una bola sobre el piso. –¿Te duele el estómago? ¡¿Cuántas tostadas de tío Stan te comiste?! –La pregunta sonó con pánico mientras agitaba su cuerpo desde su espalda.

-Eso no importa, yo... tengo que limpiar. –Se arrastró un poco mientras dejaba a Mabel algo confundida por sus actuales acciones. –La basura va en el tacho y... –Un brillo dentro del tacho de basura llamó su atención. –¿Qué es esto?

Dentro del tacho, algo que parecía haberse adherido al fondo le daba cara. Lincoln metió la mano y lo sacó por pura curiosidad. –¿Un libro? –Era un libro que parecía tener cubierta de cuero y la imagen de una mano con seis dedos como portada.

-Un libro misterioso encontrado en la cocina. ¿Podría ser el inicio de la primera aventura de Mabel y Lincoln? Todo esto y más en "Mabel, un verano inolvidable". –Hizo una pose romántica hacia el techo.

Lincoln abrió la primera página para ver de que trataba.

**¡Advertencia! ¡Uso excesivo no recomendado!**

**¡Podría dar lugar a anomalías de gravitatorias de menor importancia!**

**Puntos altos de gravedad:**

-¿Putos altos de gravedad?

Había un pedazo de papel doblado pegado en la página. Lincoln lo desdobló y abarcó ambas páginas del libro con facilidad.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es Gravity Falls. –Mabel dijo detrás de él. –Ves. –Señaló el nombre "Gravity Falls, Oregón".

-Sí, no lo había notado. –Se sonrojó un poco. El mapa tenía varios puntos marcados por todo el pueblo, el bosque, las montañas y un lago. –Cielos, este lugar es realmente grande.

-El pueblo es sólo otra parte de Gravity Falls, Lincoln. Éstas tierras abarcan una gran cantidad de espacio. –Tomaría nota de eso para no confundirse en el futuro. –¿Por qué no te lo quedas? Necesitas un mapa del lugar para no perderte, ¿No?

-No creo que sea correcto, Mabel. –El libro no le pertenecía después de todo. –Stan podría enfadarse.

-Tío Stan iba a tirarlo de todas formas y... podría ser divertido. Sólo mira esos puntos, Lincoln. –Señaló los puntos del pueblo y el bosque. –Sería como una búsqueda del tesoro por todo Gravity Falls.

-Podría ser peligroso. Por algo tiene puesta la palabra "Advertencia".

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar, Lincoln? –Mabel puso sus manos en sus caderas. –Si de todos modos lo iba a tirar, quizás no haya nada ahí. ¡Pero podríamos fingir que hay un tesoro repleto de joyas, oro y todos los dulces que podamos comer!

La idea era atractiva, y no había tenido mucho que hacer en su tiempo libre que no fuera vagar por el camino cerca de la cabaña, o tratar de explorar el pueblo por su cuenta. Esa no había sido muy buena idea, algunas personas le habían dado malas miradas; más correctamente a su cabello blanco que a él mismo. ¿Las personas del pueblo tenían algo contra los albinos? Era mejor cuando estaba con Wendy.

-Bien, supongo que podría ser divertido. –Volvió a doblar el mapa. –Pero sólo los puntos en el pueblo, Mabel.

-¿Qué haces, Linc? –Mabel puso una mano en su brazo cuando se dio cuenta de que trataba de arrancar el mapa.

-¿Trato de quitarlo? Aunque está muy pagado. –Tal vez tendría que romperlo.

-Deja eso, el libro estaba en la basura. Por lo que ahora es nuestro, Lincoln. –Asintió para si misma y lo abrazó por la espalda. –Es tiempo de comenzar la aventura compañero.

-Supongo que está bien. –Se tensó un poco mientras sentía como el pecho de Mabel tocaba su espalda. Era diferente ahora que tenía puesto un suéter, pero la sensación seguía fresca en su mente. –Pero por ahora tengo que terminar de limpiar. –Cerró el libro. –¿Qué tipo de libro será este?

-Es un diario, Lincoln. –Mabel respondió detrás de él. –¿Viste la letra? Alguien lo escribió a mano. Tiene que ser un diario.

-¿De Stan? –No lo creía. El tipo no parecía dispuesto a escribir nada que no fuera cheques sin fondo.

-¿Importa? –Mabel se encogió de hombros mientras se separaba de Lincoln y se tiraba a la silla. –Por fin tenemos un juego nuevo, Lincoln. ¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho esta tarde!

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír. La imagen de Mabel le recordó un poco a Lana cuando encontraba un "tesoro" en la basura. Ahora habían encontrado un "mapa del tesoro" con el cual entretenerse. Quizás no fuera tan malo.

Colocó con cuidado el diario sobre la mesa y limpió la imagen de la mano de seis dedos con cuidado.

La mano tenía el número 1 gravado en ella.


	8. Chapter 8

El diario en si era... único. Lincoln no entendía como alguien podía tomarse el tiempo para escribir tantas cosas que podrían ser fácilmente tomadas como tonterías y ganarle un pase al manicomio de Gravity Falls. El autor de dicho diario no podía tener los cables bien puestos. Por otro lado, posiblemente era lo mismo con él.

Tomó un poco más de té mientras se hundía en la lectura. Había encontrado el diario hace una semana y desde entonces no había podido apartar el ojo de cada una de sus palabras. Había distintas fórmulas que no podía entender, eso y símbolos raros que incluían figuras geométricas algo despintadas; cada una de ellas con una nota pegada que indicaba sus posibles significados y razones de sus formas. En otras páginas hablaban sobre la antigua civilización que habitó aquellas tierras antes de la fundación de Gravity Falls y el Dios del conocimiento al cual adoraban. Más adelante había una guía sobre distintos rituales; funciones, formas de llevarlas a cabo o destruir sus efectos. Las maldiciones y orígenes de éstas. Pero eran las referencias al conocimiento e historia de Gravity Falls lo que llenaban más de la mitad de las páginas.

-Wow. Esto si es interesante. –había esperado que fuera aburrido, desde que comenzó a leer las primeras páginas no pudo evitar relacionarlo con algo que leería Lucy, sin embargo, el modo en que el autor detallaba cada parte de sus "descubrimientos" le impedían desprenderse de el.

El primer día sólo le había dado una ojeada, no creyó que nada más que el mapa del "tesoro" fuera importante, una pequeña búsqueda que le fue imposible realizar por una S que a jurado una vendetta contra él, y unas aspirinas para relajar la mente y aclarar los pensamientos después de ver como una masa amorfa salía de la tienda, se robaba la bicicleta de un cliente y salía pedaleando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No estaría de más decir que Mabel se enfadó mucho por no poder tener su diversión, pero tendría que ser paciente. Mientras tanto, habían acordado leer juntos el diario para ver su interesante contenido. Y lo que se convirtió en una lectura forzada con Mabel tras su hombro, se transformó en un verdadero interés para él. Ya no podía irse a dormir sin sumergirse en las palabras del Diario número 1.

Se restregó un poco los ojos mientras sentía como el sueño comenzaba a invadirlo cada vez más. Solía perderse en el tiempo cuando comenzaba a leer el diario, y era mejor dormir de una vez si no quería perder el conocimiento mientras cortara troncos de madera en el patio trasero. Miró su mano derecha mientras lo pensaba, algunos callos ya habían reventado y le habían traído una gran cantidad de dolor, pero no era nada que una buena crema de mala calidad a base de comida para perros no hubiera arreglado.

Ocultó el diario bajo la almohada y se cubrió con las sabanas de su nueva cama. Stan lo había ayudado a moverla desde otro cuarto de la casa, y sólo eso le había dado a ese cuarto todo el aspecto de una habitación. A Lincoln le extrañó un poco que tuviera más de una cama en una cabaña en donde vivía sólo, pero no le hizo muchas preguntas. Con la edad de Stan, no sería extraño que en el pasado hubiera compartido la cabaña con alguien más.

-¿Te vas a dormir tan temprano, Linc? –Mabel apareció junto a su cama. La chica estaba de rodillas en el piso con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón. –La noche aún es joven, tengamos una pijamada repleta de dulces, frituras y tacos. –Salto de alegría mientras lo miraba con muchas ilusiones.

-Eso lo hicimos hace unos días, y Stan se enfadó mucho cuando al entrar vio todos los envoltorios de tacos y bolsas dulces. –Lo hizo trabajar de mañana a noche sin parar para pagar todo lo que se había comido, sin mencionar que los dulces eran de la tienda y tendría que trabajar horas extra durante todo el mes para pagar por ellas. –¿Realmente me robé esas cosas, Mabel? –Si Mabel era parte de su imaginación de niño roto, entonces significaría que su cuerpo se movía sin darse cuenta. Eso sí era de miedo.

-No las robé, las tomé prestadas, Linc. No es mi culpa si no podemos devolverlas. –Se cruzó de brazos con un rostro enfadado. –Entonces... ¿Encontraste algo interesante en el diario, Linc? Últimamente lo lees cada vez que tienes tiempo y nadie te ve. –Señaló debajo de su almohada.

-No estoy seguro. –Había encontrado muchas cosas, y todo lo parecía interesante. –Creo que lo más interesante serían los pensamientos del autor, Mabel. –Había unas cuantas páginas que relataban algunas experiencias con sucesos paranormales por parte del autor, y como sus pensamientos más profundos sobre el tema. –Cualquiera lo tomaría como un loco... La persona que escribió el diario parecía estar obsesionada por obtener conocimientos sobre todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo paranormal, y todavía más. Algunas de sus aventuras detallaban sacrificios e incluso muertes. –Esas memorias eran más oscuras, pero lo más oscuro eran las justificaciones del autor para permitir las muertes e incluso participar en un ritual de sacrificio de niños por un bien mayor. –Me alegra que no sean más que los desvaríos de un loco. Comienzo a entenderé porque Stan quería tirarlo. –De no ser tan interesante, Lincoln también lo hubiera tirado. O de haber llegado a la parte donde relata la autopsia a un bebé que se había tragado una semilla capaz de engendrar diablillos que podrían haber destruido el pueblo.

-¿Y si no lo fueran, Lincoln? –Mabel se subió de un salto a la cama y se acostó junto a él. –¿Y si todo lo que relatara resultara ser verdad?

Lincoln se rio un poco ante eso. –Bueno, eso explicaría todas las locuras que he visto hasta ahora. –Había referencias a algunas criaturas que habitaban el busque y sobre seres responsables de crear distintos escándalos en Gravity Falls, pero el diario no se centraba en ellos. –Todo menos tú. No hay muchos datos sobre alucinaciones con vida propia, o los fantasmas. ¿Eres alguna de esas cosas, Mabel?

Mabel le sonrió con sus dientes cubiertos por metal y alambre. –Quizáaaaas. –No le importaba mucho de todas formas. La presencia de Mabel se había convertido en algo cotidiano, incluso relajante. El ánimo de la niña le recordaba un poco a como había sido su antiguo hogar, y la nostalgia el permitía un rápido cariño por la chica.

Lo suficiente para tratar de dejar atrás el incidente del póker. Aunque había veces en que no podía dejar de verla sin recordarlo, especialmente por las mañanas cuando se encontraba con una sorpresa púber y a Mabel haciendo equilibrio con un vara sobre la nariz. ¿Cómo había podido cambiar tan rápido de personalidad? Según Mabel, sólo estaba asustada, pero a veces sentía que había más... No es como si fuera a tocar el tema otra vez, prefería mantenerse alejado de eso si es posible.

-Creo que sería divertido ver que tanto del diario es real y que no, Mabel. –Lincoln no pudo evitar sacarlo otra vez mientras habría una página al azar. –Me gustaría saber cuánto se basó en el verdadero Gravity Falls y cuanto en sus propias fantasías. –Suspiró. –Además, Stan no me paga por lo que no puedo ir al arcade, y tampoco conozco a muchas personas a parte de Wendy, y ella está castigada por hacer de vaga otra vez. –Le hubiera gustado poder pasar más tiempo con Wendy, hasta ahora era la única persona fuera de la tienda a la que podría llamar amiga, pese a la diferencia de edades.

-Tranquilo, Lincoln. Dentro de poco podrás volver a la escuela, y con lo genial que eres seguramente harás muchos amigos nuevos... Pero no me olvidarás, ¿Verdad? –Mabel se arrodillo junto a él y lo miró con súplica. –Soy tu mejor y más cercana a amiga, ¡No puedes olvidarme! ¿Entiendes Linc?

-Tranquila, Mabel. No voy a olvidarte. –Le sería difícil cuando todavía puede recordar sus dedos en su... uf, otra vez esos pensamientos raros. Era mejor alejarse de ellos.

-Por supuesto que no. Además, es imposible que olvides a una chica que a jugado con tú hermanito pequeño. –Miró cierta parte de Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-¡Mabel! –Lincoln se cubrió con el diario sobre las sábanas. –Acordamos no volver a tocar el tema.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, Linc. –Comenzó a reír mientras se acostaba nuevamente junto a él.

Lincoln apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y levantó el diario. Ya no se sentía tan raro estar tan cerca de Mabel, era incómodo en ocasiones, pero no desagradable. Comenzó a dar vuelta las páginas antes de detenerse en una de las más confusas de todas.

-Wow. El autor estaba emocionado cuando escribió todo esto. –Mabel señaló algunas letras muy junto a las otras y las primeras faltas de ortografía que Lincoln había visto en todo el diario.

-Todavía no entiendo muy bien esta parte, pero el autor parecía estar hablando sobre algo... un "Dios" muy antiguo que lo ve y lo sabe todo. –Había encontrado algunas referencias sobre Él en otros de sus escritos, pero nada tan grande como lo había relatado el autor en esas pocas páginas. –Todo lo que pude entender es que el autor realmente creía en la existencia de ese Dios y estaba buscando una forma de invocarlo en este mundo. –Cerró el diario y lo guardó nuevamente bajo la almohada. –Mientras no tenga que sacrificar vírgenes o bebés, o manchar bebés con la semilla del pecado, supongo que era libre de tratar de invocarlo. ¿Mabel?

Mabel se había quedado callada y sumamente sería mientras miraba el techo de su habitación. Todo el humor parecía haberse borrado de su joven y lindo rostro mientras se mantenía en silencio más tiempo del que Lincoln hubiera esperado con ella dentro del mismo cuarto.

-...Jamás debieron desenterrarlo. –Murmuró.

-¿Mabel? –Lincoln le dio un golpecito en el brazo para llamar su atención.

-¿Sí, Linc? –La sonrisa de Mabel regresó como si nunca se hubiera ido.

-No es nada. –Mabel podía ser un poco excéntrica a veces, pero no era una mala chica... quizás un poco pervertida en ocasiones, pero nada que no pudiera detener. –Stan me dijo que podría empezar la escuela el próximo mes, pero antes tengo que tomar una pequeña prueba de conocimientos para ver cuánto sé sobre los temas actuales. –Stan ya le había dado un pequeño libro que tocaba los temas básicos sobre la historia de Gravity Falls. La había dejado sobre el escritorio sin molestarse en seguir leyéndolo cuando llegó a la parte sobre casarse con pájaros carpinteros. ¿Era un libro de broma acaso? –Me darán un resumen de todo lo que me falte por aprender y un poco de tiempo para ponerme al día.

Mabel tembló un poco. –Las pruebas pueden ser aterradoras. ¿Cuándo será, Linc?

-La próxima semana. Wendy me llevará y me traerá de vuelta. –Al menos no todos en la escuela serían desconocidos, y Wendy le prometió mostrarle cómo funcionaban las cosas en aquella prisión. –Todas las escuelas parecen ser lo mismo: populares, nerds, jugadores de futbol, músicos, góticos y los infaltables perdedores. –Lincoln podía darse ya una idea de cuál grupo conformaría. Él no era bueno en nada que no fuera comics de súper héroes o jugar videojuegos.

-¿Y cuándo tendremos tiempo para nuestra búsqueda del tesoro, Lincoln? –Mabel infló las mejillas mientras agitaba un poco los brazos.

-Cuando Stan deje de torturarme por todo lo que me comí de la tienda, Mabel. –Le dio una mirada acusatoria.

-Oh, lo disfrutaste, y no lo niegues, Linc.

-No lo haré. –Lo malo vino cuando toda esa comida chatarra llegó a sus intestinos. –Pero no más pizza de caramelos a lo Mabel. Todavía me recupero de la última.

Mabel resopló mientras se levantaba de la cama. –Tengo que volver a mi cuarto ahora, nos veremos mañana, Linc.

-Nos veremos, Mabel. –Lincoln lo pensó un poco antes de sentarse en la cama y detenerla. –Oye Mabel, de casualidad... ¿Tú cuarto es el ático?

-Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres verlo, Lincoln? –Le sonrió.

-Stan me dijo que me alejara de él. –Y no tenía razones para contradecirlo, mucho menos si Mabel también encarnaba su curiosidad infantil. Lo que explicaría un montón de cosas.

-Tío Stan puede ser un gruñón a veces, pero si no quieres verlo está bien, Lincoln. –Se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa.

-Pero ibas a llevarme ahí la primera vez que nos vimos... –Eso lo había estado molestado un poco desde hace tiempo. Mabel había tratado de llevarlo al ático, pero después no lo había mencionado otra vez. Le parecía un poco extraño.

Mabel tardó en contestar, y cuando lo hizo fue después de reír un poco. –Me emocioné por tener un nuevo amigo y quise mostrarte mi cuarto, lo cierto es que no estaba limpio; tenía suéteres y gomitas por todas partes. ¡Pero te lo mostraré cuando esté limpio, Lincoln! Sólo ten paciencia.

-...Está bien. –Lincoln no quería meteré más en el tema. Tenía mucho sueño para tratar de saber nada más. –Buenas noches. –Lincoln se recostó.

-Dulces sueños, Lincoln. –Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. –Que no tengas pesadillas.


	9. Chapter 9

-Liberty, Link ya te puso sobre aviso sobre estas bromas raras. –Lincoln hizo aun lado para evitar que su gemela siguiera restregándose contras su cuerpo. Los dos estaban acostados en la cama del albino en el armario modificado. –También tendrías que dejar de meterte en mi cuarto cuando quieras. Tú y Linka tienen el suyo propio ahora. –El ático había sido el cuarto de los trillizos durante años, al menos hasta que Lincoln cumplió diez años y sus padres decidieron que había llegado la hora de que tuviera su propia habitación.

Mientras que Lincoln y Linka lo habían tomado bien, incluso con un poco de emoción y curiosidad, Liberty había protestado demasiado contra eso. Llegó al punto donde tuvo una fuerte pelea con sus padres y terminó llorando bajo las sabanas de la cama de Lincoln. Lincoln había tenido que consolarla durante una hora y prometerle que su puerta siempre estaría abierta. Más que nada porque sus padres no querían gastar más dinero en una nueva cerradura. Los costos de modificación ya eran muchos y tenían que cortarlos lo máximo posible.

-Promesa es promesa, Linky. –Liberty lo abrazó desde la espalda mientras se acercaba un poco más. Ella siempre había sido la más pegajosa con él. Aún más que Lily, y la pequeña bebé disfrutaba de tomar siestas sobre su cuerpo cuando se descuidaba. –¿O te molesta estar tan cerca de tú gemela?

-Jamás podría molestarme estar cerca de ninguna ustedes, Liberty. –Lincoln se dio la vuelta y la abrazó del mismo modo. Amaba a cada una de sus hermanas, y sobre todo a sus gemelas. Cualquiera diría que podrían pelearse tanto como Lola y Lana, pero era todo lo contrario. Los trillizos siempre se llevaron bien entre ellos, y estaban dispuestos a compartir absolutamente todo. –Especialmente contigo. –Acarició su cabeza mientras la acercaba más hacia si mismo.

Liberty lo rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Los dos disfrutaban mucho de estos momentos entre gemelos. Lincoln nunca entendió porque, pero sus sentimientos por Liberty siempre fueron algo... diferentes. No podía entenderlo, simplemente lo sabía. Lo que sentía por Liberty podría ser algo más profundo que el simple amor fraternal... y es exactamente por eso que había tratado de distanciarse un poco de ella, pero a veces sentía que era imposible.

Tal vez con el tiempo esos sentimientos se mantengan bajo control, incluso podría llegar a aceptarlos y con el tiempo superarlos. Pero por ahora prefería ignorarlos y disfrutar de aquellos momentos con Liberty. Quizás Linka entre por la puerta todavía cansada y molesta para arrastrarla con ella, o incluso decida unírseles y dormir los tres juntos del mismo modo en que solían hacerlo cuando eran niños.

Por ahora sólo quería disfrutar de aquel calor que se encendía entre ambos cuando sus cuerpos hacían contacto el uno al otro.

-Que adorable. –Los ojos de Mabel brillaban mientras flotaba sobre ambos cuerpos ahora durmiendo.

-Que falso. –Para Lincoln era todo lo contrario a lo que Mabel podría estar pensando ahora. El ver esa escena sólo hacia más fuerte el dolor que sintió al momento de ser rechazado por sus gemelas. Aun si perdiera el apoyo de Linka, siempre contó con el de Liberty. –Ella resultó ser igual a todos los demás, su "suerte" llegó a importarme más que su querido hermano gemelo. Y yo que creí que les había dejado claro que la mala suerte sólo fue una excusa para tener el tiempo a solas que nunca me hubieran dado de otra forma. –Agitó su cabeza mientras se acercaba a la cama. Sino recordaba mal, en cualquier momento entraría Linka muy molesta para llevarse a Liberty, pero terminaría durmiendo con ambos mientras lo abraza por la espalda. Emparedado de trillizos, así es como su madre había llamado a esa extraña forma de abrazarse los tres.

-¿En serio? –Mabel flotó de cabeza sobre él mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas. –Pero se ven muy cercanos, no parece que...

_¡Tú no eres mi Linky!_

La imagen de la habitación cambió al momento en donde fue echado a patadas de su propia casa. Pudo ver los rostros molestos de sus padres, y la satisfacción de varias de sus hermanas al recibir lo que se merecía por tratar de destrozar a su familia por la falta de suerte. Sus gemelas se mantenían muy cerca la una de la otra mientras lo miraban con molestia.

El dolor en su pecho volvió a asaltarlo mientras veía los rostros de todos aquellos a quienes solía amar y como parecían disfrutar de torturarlo de aquella manera. Su padre le cerró la puerta en la cara después de amenazarlo con un año de castigo y... eso era todo, eso sería lo último que vería de todos ellos.

-Stan me salvó de las calles poco después. –Suspiró. –No me atreví a ir con la policía, eso les daría verdaderas razones para odiarme... y jamás podría hacerles algo como eso a ninguno de ellos. –Parte de él todavía los amaba. Los recuerdos felices habían hecho lo suyo y se negó a destrozar aquello que más atesoró. –Stan no mintió cuando dijo que hubiera muerto en las calles... hubiera muerto por ellos, pese a lo que me hicieron.

-Repugnante. –Mable miró la puerta con rostro contorsionado por la ira. –Totalmente horrible y repugnante. ¿Qué clase de padres le hacen eso a su propio hijo? ¿Qué clase de hermanas? ¿También tus gemelas? ¿Las gemelas también? Arrgg. –El pequeño cuerpo de Mabel tembló en el aire mientras seguía mirando a la puerta, y luego al pequeño Lincoln Loud que comenzaba a caminar mientras contenía un gran torrente de lágrimas en sus ojos. –Sabía que algo malo te había pasado... ¿Pero esto? Esto es traición en estado puro y de la peor clase, Lincoln.

-Dime algo que no sepa, Mabel. –Lincoln llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras veía a su yo más joven alejarse cada vez más de la puerta de casa. Todo lo sentía lejano, y a la vez muy cerca. Los sentimientos de tristeza y traición se mesclaban muy en su interior mientras trataba de no desviar la vista hacia la casa nuevamente. Verla sólo traería cada uno de los buenos y malos momentos que pasó en el pasado, hasta ese momento donde su historia como Loud terminaba.

El paisaje cambó para traerlo unos meses antes de que todo empezara. Al ver a su padre con corbatas en las manos se acordó de sus palabras mientras sus gemelas lo abrazaban de forma protectora, Liberty incluso tenía una escoba para mantener a su padre atrás, y Linka lo miraba con toda la intención de hacerle daño si se atrevía a tratar de sacarlo de la casa. Vaya hipócrita.

-Chicas, yo jamás abandonaría a ninguno de ustedes. –Su padre les sonrió para tranquilizarlas. –Son mis amadas hijas y mi amado hijo. Nunca trataría de deshacerme de ninguno de ustedes. Lo prometo.

_No podemos arriesgarnos a que tu mala suerte nos perjudique, Lincoln. Es necesario que duermas en el patio._

_Todas tus cosas estaban contaminadas por la mala suerte, lo mejor era deshacernos de ellas. Espero que lo entiendas, hijo._

_¡No quiero volver a ver que te quitaste una parte del traje!_

_¿Quieres lastimar a tus hermanas, Lincoln? ¡Afuera!_

_¡Y no regreses hasta que tengas cada parte del traje!_

Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba mientras las palabras de su padre entraban directamente en lo más profundo de su mente. En su interior no guardaba ira hacia aquella mentira que su padre lanzó en aquella ocasión, sólo la tristeza y decepción. Al final, realmente se había desecho de él. Sólo bastó un poco de mala suerte para darle el empujón.

Dos bazos lo rodearon desde la espalda. Por un segundo sintió la tentación de decir el nombre de una de sus hermanas, pero reconoció el suéter color de rosa mientras los brazos comenzaban a abrazarlo con fuerza. El cuerpo de Mabel contra su espalda se sintió reconfortante, y a la vez familiar. Ya no había malos pensamientos o nervios, simplemente un abrazo que lo llenaba de una extraña sensación de calma.

-Está bien, Lincoln. Ya no tienes que sufrir. –Susurró con suavidad. –Ahora estás a salvo.

La imagen que le siguió fue una donde toda la familia estaba reunida en la mesa de los mayores, festejando por otra gran victoria de Lynn mientras mantenían el trofeo de softball en medio de la mesa. Trató de buscarse con la mirada, y se encontró en el patio, mirándolo todo a través de la ventana mientras continuaba con ese ridículo traje de ardilla. Junto a él, Charles se estaba comiendo el pollo y ensalada de papas de la victoria. No le darían una segunda ración.

-¿Podemos irnos de aquí, Mabel? Ya no quiero tener nada que ver con esto. –Lincoln prefería olvidar. No iba a ilusionarse con la reconciliación, aun si todo se hubiera solucionado con el tiempo, la relación con su familia jamás hubiera sido la misma. ¿El rencor? No iba hundir su vida viviendo en el pasado. Era mejor continuar adelante y olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. –Con el tiempo será más fácil dejarlo atrás.

-Por supuesto, Lincoln. Podemos ir a donde tu quieras.

La imagen regresó a la entrada de la Cabaña del Misterio. Su nuevo hogar en Gravity Falls. A Lincoln todavía le costaba creer que en sólo un día terminara de las calles en un pueblo en medio de la nada de Oregón. Dudaba que su familia o quien sea pudieran encontrarlo ahora, si es que trataban de buscarlo.

-Echaré de menos a Clyde. –Murmuró mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

-¿A quién? –Mabel comenzó a caminar junto a él.

-Clyde era mi mejor amigo en Royal Woods. –Las aventuras que pasó con ese niño. –Nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños y pasamos por muchas aventuras juntos, era un poco complicado que estuviera enamorado de mi hermana mayor pero uno se acostumbra. –Se encogió de hombros al recordar el sangrado nasal que Clyde solía sufrir al acercarse a Lori.

-Bien, ahora estoy aquí, Lincoln. –Mabel rodeó sus hombros con su brazo. –Y yo seré tu nueva mejor amiga. Además... –Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras entrecerrabas sus ojos. –Vengo con beneficios, si sabes dónde buscarlos.

-Eso fue un poco incómodo, Mabel. –Lincoln trató de alejarse un poco, pero Mabel lo mantuvo fuertemente sujeto contra ella.

Ambos entraron a la Cabaña del Misterio, un lugar totalmente diferente al que Lincoln conocía.

Las paredes estaban a dornadas con distintos tonos de rosa y blanco, el aire parecía estar atestado de chispas de colores, los muebles parecían de dulces y chocolate, incluso había pequeños animalitos de gomita que correteaban por ahí. Había una música alegre que parecía salir de ninguna parte y un televisor de pantalla gigante HD estaba dando caricaturas.

Lincoln se restregó los ojos en sus manos y volvió a ver el lugar. Ahora había un unicornio que posaba frente a un arcoíris en medio de la tienda.

-Bien, creo que ya entendí. –Miró a Mabel. –Estoy dormido, ¿No? No podría ser de otra forma. ¿Cómo terminaría en medio de mi cuarto y viviría esas experiencias otra vez si no estuviera dormido? –Tendría que haberlo pensado desde el inicio, pero en lugar de eso se había distraído con su triste pasado de niño maltratado. –Creí que ya me había librado de estas pesadillas. –No habían sido las primeras que tuvo, pero espera que fueran las últimas.

-¿Qué parte de esto es una pesadilla, Linc? Mira, es una máquina de caramelos. –Mabel señaló una enorme máquina repleta de todos los dulces que pudiera haber visto en su vida, y la palabra "Gratis" en letras grandes sobre ella.

-Es la pesadilla de todo hombre, Mabel. –Señaló los ponis multicolor que habían aparecido cantando y bailando en el patio mientras las flores crecían a su alrededor.

-¿Oh? ¿Y qué tipo de sueños tienen los hombres, Linky? –Mabel le sonrió de forma sugerente mientras colocaba su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-¿Comics? –Retrocedió un paso. Por lo general tomaría ese tipo de insinuaciones como una broma, Liberty solía hacerlas de vez en cuando, pero cuando una chica te ha metido las manos dentro de los pantalones, uno nunca puede estar seguro. Por otro lado, esto es un sueño, por lo que no importa lo que haga aquí, nada influirá en la realdad. Por lo qué... –A volar se ha dicho. –Corrió hacia la ventana y dio un gran salto.

El frío suelo de tierra fuera de la ventana sabía demasiado horrible para ser un sueño.

-¿Por qué hiciste hizo, Lincoln? –Mabel le preguntó desconcertada desde la ventana.

-No lo sé.


	10. Chapter 10

La escuela era bastante grande, y le recordó un poco a su antigua escuela en Royal Woods. Aunque era totalmente diferente, los pasillos parecían ser un poco más anchos y los casilleros eran de un color azul algo descolorido, o simplemente no los habían pintado y eran de hierro en pleno óxido. No le importaba mucho, de todas formas terminaría usando uno.

Los pasillos no estaban muy limpios y había folletos tirados por ahí, algunos de ellos tenían horarios, mientras que otros parecían promociones. Wendy le explicó que algunos lugares de Gravity Falls le pagan a la escuela para promocionar sus "refugios" de inadaptados. Un poco demasiado comercial para el gusto de Lincoln, pero nada a lo que no se hubiera acostumbrado después de casi tres meses en la Cabaña del Misterio. Era increíble que hubiera pasado tanto, aun le parece que fue ayer cuando lo echaron a patadas de su hogar, aun así ya no siente miedo de encontrarse con su familia por las calles. Ellos están en Michigan después de todo. Y él en California.

La paranoia y sensación de conocer a tal persona que aparece por la calle se esfumó hace tiempo, pero todavía sentía que había personas que parecían juzgarlo por el color de su cabello. ¿Realmente el pueblo tenía algo contra los alvinos? Algunas personas se quedaron viendo sus pecas por un minuto que lo hizo sudar como nunca antes de sonreírle y dejarlo en paz.

-¿Nervioso? –Wendy acarició sus cabellos blancos mientras lo dirigía por los pasillos. La chica lo había traído en su auto el fin de semana para tomar la prueba de conocimiento y revisar los materiales que necesitaría. –Tranquilo, el lugar no es tan malo como parece.

Un hombre musculoso disfrazado de verdugo pasó junto a ellos mientras giraba un látigo sobre su cabeza. Asintió con la cabeza a Wendy mientras pasaban y le robó una mirada a Lincoln antes de continuar caminando mientras silbaba una canción alegre. La boca de Lincoln se abrió mientras lo veía desaparecer por el siguiente pasillo con los ojos repletos de terror al ver ese látigo.

-Ese era Jimmy. Es el encargado de repartir la disciplina en el lugar. –Se rio un poco cuando lo dijo. –Es un buen tipo, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte mucho si te atrapan corriendo en los pasillos.

Lincoln la vio como si acabara de decirle que el pasto se estaba tornando azul y con sabor mentolado mientras los extraterrestres deciden convertir el cielo en una pantalla de cine gigantesca.

-El tipo tiene un látigo, Wendy. –Señaló el lugar por donde se había ido. –Y está vestido de verdugo español del siglo XIX.

Wendy se rio bastante. –Si sabes eso entonces el examen será pan con mantequilla, bola de nieve.

Tampoco sabía sobre verdugos porque quisiera, de alguna forma Lucy lo convenció de leerle sobre ellos antes de dormir. Tuvo pesadillas con estar subiendo a un podio mientras flacucho con capucha negra lo esperaba con un hacha chorreando sangre durante semanas.

-Ya no sé ni de que me sorprendo. Gravity Falls está lleno de cosas por donde quiera que mire. –Levantó la cabeza y vio lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de una serpiente gigante pasar por los ductos de ventilación. –Todo está en tu mente, Lincoln. Todo pasa en tu mente. –Se masajeó ambos lados de la cabeza mientras se convencía a si mismo que todo era producto de una locura pasajera que terminaría con él tomando té con pastelitos en el sillón mientras mira una maratón de películas de súper héroes.

-Estamos aquí, pequeño amigo. –Wendy abrió la puerta de un salón con el 4-B y lo invitó a pasar primero. Al menos el lugar era un poco idéntico a su antiguo salón, aunque las paredes tenían dos colores distintos: uno blanco superior y uno amarillo inferior, y los pupitres parecían estar hecho de un material plástico en lugar de madera.

Lincoln había esperado ser el único en el lugar, pero vio a una chica sentada sobre uno de los pupitres mientras descansaba sus piernas cruzadas en otra. La chica tenía un cabello rubio algo corto con algunos mechones azules y blancos. Su ropa era una camisa azul rasgada que dejaba ve su ombligo y la imagen del tanque de agua a la entrada del pueblo, pero en lugar de decir "Gravity Falls" el logotipo había sido alterado para decir "Depravity Falls", una falda corta blanca con una rasgadura en un lado tan grande que podría ver su mulso completo y la tira de lo que podría ser ropa interior de encaje negra, y finalmente zapatos sin media.

Lincoln se sonrojó un poco cuando la chica separó las piernas y volvió a cruzarlas. Aquella chica lo miró por un segundo mientras hacia una burbuja de chicle, la estalló mientras levantaba una ceja y finalmente miraba a Wendy. Entonces los desestimó a ambos mientras se colocaba unos audífonos conectados a un celular. Lincoln no tardó en escuchar la música desde esa distancia.

La chica se veía un poco mayor que él y lucía como todo un caso de la rebeldía adolecente e ignorancia paterna.

-Así que por fin la atraparon... –Wendy murmuró junto a él.

-¿La conoces? –Lincoln murmuró en voz baja.

Wendy sólo suspiro mientras le daba un empujón dentro del salón. –La maestra es un poco estirada, así que trata de arreglar bien tu ropa. –Ignoró su pregunta y comenzó a corregir su camisa verde mientras peinaba un poco su mechón blanco. Lincoln escuchó como la chica detrás de él parecía bufar un poco y se sintió todavía más avergonzado. –Y trata de sentarte al frente. Estaré esperando en el auto a que termines, así que no te pierdas o entraré por ti.

Se despidió cerrando la puerta y dejándolo totalmente sólo con la chica rebelde. No pasó un segundo antes de que sintiera que algo húmedo y pegajoso lo golpeaba detrás de la nuca. Se dio la vuelta y vio una bola húmeda de goma de mascar en el piso y a la chica sacando otra tabla de goma sabor cereza y retándolo a decir algo con la mirada.

Lincoln sólo pudo suspirar.

-De nuevo a la escuela.

* * *

Se llevó la mano a la nuca y volvió a sacar la goma de mascar sabor cereza que se había quedado pegada. O la chica tenía muy buena puntería y era más considerada de lo que aparentaba al no apuntarle al cabello, o tenía mala puntería y estaba apuntando al cabello blanco que por alguna razón molestaba a todos en Gravity Falls. En lo personal no le interesa, lo que le interesa es que no parece estar dispuesta a detenerse.

-Te molestaría parar con todo esto. –Se dio la vuelta y la encontró en la misma posición del principio. –¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

La chica le escupió su goma de mascar al a cara. –No me agradas.

-A mí tampoco me agradas, y no me ves tirándote goma de mascar o cualquier otra basura encima.

-Cállate, pequeña mierda de leche. –Aquella chica lo miró con ojos que prometían mucho dolor si seguía mirándola fijamente a la cara. Le recordó un poco a la forma en que Lynn lo miraba cuando trataba de quitarse ese traje, pero la diferencia era que esa chica daba todas las señales de tener una navaja. –Ahora date la vuelta antes de que te arranque los ojos y te obligue a comértelos, forastero.

Ciertamente podría ser considerado un forastero, aunque la forma en que se lo dijo podría ser considerado más un insulto.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera responder.

Una mujer alta ya entrada en la madures entró meneando las caderas y sonriendo con los dientes hacia afuera. No parecía la estirada que Wendy había mencionado. En realidad, se veía agradable y bonita con cabello rubio rizado y un vestido blanco de dos piezas. La maestra recorrió el salón con la mirada.

-Bienvenidos futuros alumnos de la escuela primaria de Gravity Falls. –Los saludó a ambos con una sonrisa aún más grande que antes. –Espero no tener que usar la regla con ustedes dos. –¿Eh? Su mirada se dirigió hacia la chica detrás de él. –Señorita Northwest, nos alegra que decidiera retomar sus estudios, pero ese no es el tipo de atuendo que se espera de alguien que regresará a la escuela. Y trate de sentarse bien. –La voz de la maestra sonó un poco más fuerte mientras la miraba.

-¿Le gustaría freír hamburguesas?

La maestra hizo una pausa mientras se quedaba viéndola fijamente. –Mi nombre es Susan Reiner y me encargaré de darles su examen de conocimientos. –Y así de simple desvió el tema. Lincoln no entendió muy bien cómo la chica detrás de él pudo librarse tan fácilmente con algo que era claramente una violación a las normas escolares. Por otro lado, no quería meterse tanto con ella, así que lo ignoró y esperó no tener que verla tan seguido después de hoy.

Susan se dirigió a su escritorio y retiró dos pequeños grupos de hojas.

-No se preocupen tanto por el tiempo y tómenlo con calma. Si no pueden con una pregunta o no la entienden, entonces siéntanse libres de continuar con la siguiente. –Dejó uno en el pupitre de Lincoln. –Este examen es para probar sus conocimientos y darles los materiales necesarios para aumentarlos y que puedan adaptarse fácilmente a su clase. –Dejó otra hoja en el escritorio de la chica Northwest. –Oh, ¿Por qué no tratan de hacerlo juntos? Señorita Northwest, podría darle una pequeña guía a al señor Withe, después de todo, este es un material que ya ha visto dos veces. –Si fue una pequeña venganza por lo de las hamburguesas o no, no podría decirlo. Y estaba un poco más preocupado por el apellido que Stan le había dado.

Desprenderse del apellido Loud había resultado ser más fácil de lo que hubiera imaginado. Probablemente fuera por el sentimiento de rechazo por parte de su propia familia, ¿Podría considerarse un Loud después de lo que su familia le hizo? La respuesta era sencilla. De todas formas, lo más vergonzosos fue el apellido. Stan no parecía haberse esforzado mucho al escogerlo.

Lincoln no esperó a que la chica diera una respuesta antes de ver su examen.

-Esperen, ¿Lo del matrimonio con pájaros carpinteros era real? –Levantó su examen señaló la pregunta con los ojos abiertos. –Yo creí que era una sátira a los libros de historia de Gravity Falls. ¿Cuándo exactamente se volvió legal casarse mamíferos?

-Señor Withe, entiendo que sea nuevo y no entienda mucho de la historia que rodea a Gravity Falls, pero el matrimonio con los pájaros carpintero no debe ser tomado como una burla. –Los ojos de Susan brillaron mientras inflaba el pecho. –Podemos ser considerados el primer pueblo en aprobar el matrimonio libre entre dos especies totalmente diferentes. –Lo más escalofriante es que aquella maestra de escuela primaria realmente parecía orgullosa de sus palabras.

-¿Eso no les trae problemas con la sociedad protectora de animales? Quiero decir, los pájaros ni siquiera pueden tener un pensamiento consiente, ¿Cómo siquiera pueden contraer matrimonio? –Eso ya entraba a la escala de zoofilia y no sólo era mal visto por la sociedad, sino que también era un crimen.

-La sociedad protectora de animales respeta nuestras tradiciones joven Withe, se aprecia el interés. Ahora la vista en su hoja. –Los ojos de Susan no admitían reproche.

Con un suspiro regresó a su examen. El pueblo realmente estaba loco, y eso lo convertía en el lugar perfecto para él.

* * *

El examen debió durar al menos una hora. A parte de la... curiosa historia de Gravity Falls, no encontró mucho problema con matemáticas, literatura, y ciencias, todo parecía ser un material que ya había visto en Royal Woods, quizás un poco más de lo que esperaba, por lo que tendría que estudiar y reestudiar algunas materias, pero no era nada que no pudiera controlar. Lo más difícil sería...

-Ouch.

Eso.

Miro detrás de él y se encontró a la misma chica Northwest sentada tras él mientras le daba patadas a su silla. La maestra le había pedido que se acercara más a la pizarra para anotar los materiales en una hoja y la chica se había sentado detrás de él y comenzado a darle golpecitos a la silla mientras descansaba su cabeza en su brazo. Ni siquiera parecía haber tocado la hoja del examen y mucho menos interesada en nada que no fuera escuchar música a todo volumen por medio de su celular.

-¿Qué? –Le dijo de forma brusca mientras lo miraba con la nariz arrugada.

-Nada. –No valía la pena decirle nada, de todas formas dudaba que volviera a verla tan seguido después de hoy. Por ahora sólo quería preocuparse de si la escuela lo tomaría como un caso perdido o le dejarían un rincón donde ocultarse los próximos años hasta que tuviera un título que presumir en la pared de aquella trampa para turistas durante el resto de su vida. –_Eres muy bueno con esto del pensamiento positivo, Lincoln._ –Mabel se lo había recomendado, pero sin importar cuanto lo intentara sólo podía ver el lado negativo de las cosas.

-Lápices aun lado, niños. –La palabra estuvo de más. Lincoln ya había terminado, y Northwest ni siquiera había levantado el suyo. –Pueden dejar sus trabajos sobre el pupitre yo misma los recogeré, por ahora pueden retirarse. Estoy segura de que les ha ido fantástico a ambos y espero verlos iniciar este mismo mes. –Sacó una hoja de papel y la leyó antes de continuar. –Señor Linc Withe, tengo entendido que es nuevo en Gravity Falls, espero que con el tiempo pueda llegar a apreciar nuestras tradiciones y aceptar éstas tierras como su nuevo hogar. –Lo miró con una sonrisa, una que desapareció al ver a la chica tras él. –Señorita Pacifica Elise Northwest, espero un poco más de usted este año. Sus padres se tomaron muchas molestias para lograr que fuera readmitida en nuestro establecimiento.

Pacifica no hizo nada más que no fuera una mueca y se metió su último chicle de cereza a la boca. Lincoln estaba seguro de que este si terminaría en su cabello si no se alejaba de la chica ya mismo.

-Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirle a ambos. Los libero, por favor traten de repasar los temas que sintieron más complicados.

Pacifica no tardó en levantarse del pupitre con un golpe y salir por la puerta sin darle una segunda mirada a ninguno de los dos. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse por algo mojado y pegajoso detrás de su nuca.

* * *

-Bien, estoy perdido. –Miró el pasillo que ya debió de recorrer tres veces. No podía creer que pudiera perder el sentido de la orientación tan fácilmente. Ya no sabía si la izquierda era su izquierda o su derecha. Era más fácil cuando Wendy lo dirigía, pero la chica había decidido esperarlo en el auto mientras tomaba el examen. Podría esperar a que se hartara de esperarlo y lo encontrara sólo y asustado en medio de un pasillo a sólo medio metro de la salida, o podría buscar a alguien que le diera indicaciones.

El problema es que la escuela estaba vacía. No podía ver a nadie por los pasillos; ni conserjes o maestros, sólo él y algo que se ha estado arrastrando por los ductos de ventilación como si lo estuviera acechando. Por supuesto, todo eso posiblemente estaba dentro de su mente. Ninguna serpiente gigante que vive oculta dentro de la escuela podría estar planeando comérselo cuando estuviera descuidado.

Tomó el siseo sobre él como una señal de comenzar a correr sin mirar atrás e ignorar la sospechosa ráfaga de aire y el golpe seco que hizo temblar el piso detrás de él. Seguramente no era nada importante.

Y ya que se perdía cada vez más cunando tomaba caminos que creía conocer, lo mejor era tomar caminos que no conocía. Tarde o temprano encontraría una ventana abierta por la que podría salir y rodear la escuela. Ya inventaría una excusa para su tardanza que no incluyera serpientes imaginarias con mucho apetito.

* * *

Wendy se encontraba leyendo una vieja revista de la guantera mientras esperaba a Lincoln. Dentro de poco serían las doce, por lo que el examen tendría que haber terminado hace quince minutos. Si se perdió, entonces le daría otros cinco minutos para encontrar la salida y no avergonzarlo al ir por él.

Todavía tenía problemas para creer la historia de Stan, nunca lo vio como un buen samaritano que rescatara niños de la calle sin tener ninguna razón oculta. Pero ya le había dado su advertencia, no sólo ahora, sino hace un año después de que todo el desastre terminara. Si lo que pasó entonces se repetía con Lincoln... El niño parecía realmente haber sufrido mucho y no necesitaba meterse en la mierda del pueblo.

Un fuerte golpe en su ventana llamó su atención, y Wendy se encontró viendo el rostro enfadado de una chica de cabello rubio corto y mechones teñidos. Dejó la revista aun lado y bajó la ventanilla de su chiche.

-Pacifica. Por fin te convencieron de regresar a la escuela.

-Era la escuela o me cortaban el crédito, Wendy. –La chica era totalmente diferente a como había sido hace dos años. Después de los acontecimientos no sólo había tenido que volver a cursar el mismo año, sino que lo había repetido al salirse de la escuela mucho antes. Y su vida... bueno, se había ido por caminos muy diferentes a los que sus padres hubieran deseado. –¿Qué pasa con la copia de Gideon?

A Wendy le ofendió aquella comparación. –Linc no es como Gideon, y no están relacionados, si te interesa saberlo.

-No me gusta.

-Tienes que dejarlo atrás, Pacifica. –Las cosas serían más fáciles para la chica frente a ella si pudiera dejar el pasado en el pasado y olvidarse de todo. Aunque tampoco iba a culparla por no poder hacerlo, lo que ocurrió hace un año no es algo que pueda ser solucionado con simple terapia y un montón de drogas. –No quería lastimarte, y lo sabes.

-Deja esa mierda de una vez, Wendy. Ya tuve suficiente las primeras mil veces. –Sacó un fajo de billetes del bolsillo trasero de su falda y lo arrojó sin cuidado dentro del coche. –Sólo vengo por lo de siempre, y no finjas que no tienes uno a mano siempre que lo necesitas.

-Estamos en un sitio público.

-Sólo dámelo de una vez, Wendy. –Se arregló el cabello con molestia. –No quiero volver a casa hoy.

Wendy finalmente suspiró y abrió la guantera. Había un montón de envolturas de hamburguesas apiladas ahí dentro, algunas de ellas todavía tenían restos de grasas, carne y condimentos. Wendy enterró la mano dentro de toda esa basura y sacó una pequeña bolsa transparente con algo verde dentro de ella. Se la arrojó a Pacifica y la chica la recibió sin dificultad alguna.

-Ya vete, prefiero que no te vean cerca de mí con eso en la mano, Pacifica. –La policía había ido a tocar a la puerta de su casa hace un mes, y de no ser porque siguen siendo los mismos estúpidos de siempre, seguramente ya estaría pagando años con un traje naranja.

-Como si nadie sospechara. –Pacifica abrió la bolsa y saco un poco de marihuana. –Al menos tu basura es de mejor calidad que la de aquel idiota. –La miró con molestia. –Y mantén a ese imbécil de cabello blanco lejos de mí, me da asco sólo verlo.

-Es un niño, Pacifica. –Había veces en que Wendy no podía tolerar la nueva actitud de la niña junto a su coche. –Un niño muy agradable y considerado.

-Entonces es un marica. –Se despidió de la chica sin decir nada más.

Wendy la siguió por el espejo retrovisor hasta que la chica se perdió. Siempre había deseado que Pacifica Northwest tuviera un cambio de actitud, pero nunca le hubiera deseado nada como esto. Y mucho menos convertirse en su burro particular. Le gustaba pensar que de no ser ella sería cualquier idiota que podría verle la cara de niña rica y poner en riesgo su vida.

Comenzó a contar el dinero con algo de culpa y lo guardó en la guantera.

-Será mejor que entre por Lincoln.


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Cómo terminé aquí? –Continuó arrastrándose por los ductos de ventilación de la escuela mientras estando atento ante cualquier siseo que se escuchara a su espalda. Le recordó un poco a una película donde el protagonista descubría que se había estado arrastrando por el estómago del monstruo que se lo comió mientras dormía. No pudo dormir sólo en una semana. –Veamos Lincoln, diste una vuelta por la cafetería, luego terminaste en una biblioteca, finalmente en un campo de deportes y... No, enserio, ¿Cómo terminé arrastrándome por los ductos de ventilación? ¡No tiene sentido!

Continuó moviéndose con cuidado por los ductos de ventilación mientras trataba de no hacer ruido. Sería difícil entrar a una escuela si cualquier maestro descubriera que estaba reuniendo conejos del polvo en sus ductos. Y esos ductos no eran tan grandes como en su antigua casa, de hecho eran tan estrechos que sólo Lucy podría moverse sin problemas.

-Tengo que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí. –Finalmente buscaría a alguien para que le diera indicaciones, era mejor avergonzarse con Wendy que hacerla esperar más.

Vio una luz filtrándose por una rendija más adelante, y esperó que fuera algún lugar con una superficie cercana en la que pudiera dar un salto, volver a colocar la rendija y salir de ahí sin que nadie se dé cuenta de nada. Su primer crimen en una escuela a la que todavía no es admitido, sería la envidia de los chicos malos. ¿No había una mesa para ellos también? Tampoco esperó formar parte de ellos, y no tenía interés en pasarse cada recreo apoyado en los casilleros viendo la suela de sus zapatos

Sólo un poco más y podría... ¿Ver a Susan masturbarse sobre el escritorio? El ducto parecía pasar junto al aula donde tomó el examen, y lo primero que vio cuando llegó al final fue a su maestra estirada sobre el escritorio con la falda subida hasta la cintura, sus bragas en sus tobillos y acariciando su zona vaginal con sus dedos mientras se cubría la boca con la otra mano para ahogar los gemidos.

Su boca se abrió enormemente con una expresión de asco y un color verde comenzó a hacerse presente en sus mejillas mientras la veía. No es que fuera poco atractiva; en realidad era una mujer de aspecto normal, pero lo verdaderamente asqueroso en la escena era el viejo que se masturbaba sentado en la mesa del pupitre que había usado esa misma mañana. El viejo tenía arrugas por toda la cara y un enorme bigote de herradura. ¿No había visto su retrato en un cuadro en medio de la escuela?

Lincoln decidió hacer algo que en este punto ya tenía dominado: ignorar la escena y convencerse que no había visto absolutamente nada.

-Oh, papucho. –La voz de Susan le trajo suficientes escalofríos para competir con las pesadillas que tuvo cuando vio aquel video raro sobre trillizos que encontró en el historial de búsqueda hace un año. –_Aquí viene otro trauma para el montón._

Se arrastró por los ductos de ventilación con una sonrisa nerviosa y el sudor cayendo por todo su rostro pálido y verde. Decidió ignorar los demás ductos que daban a los salones, especialmente el que mostró a tres personas con encapuchadas que daban vueltas alrededor de una estrella ocho puntos con la fotografía de una chica en medio.

Finalmente llegó a una desviación.

-_De acuerdo Withe. Es hora de escoger un camino._ –La decisión no fue muy difícil, sólo tuvo que escuchar el siseo de uno de los ductos para comenzar a arrastrarse con desesperación por el de la izquierda.

Lincoln se prometió a si mismo que si salía de esa escuela en una pieza pondría más atención a los mapas de la primera y segunda planta de los establecimientos públicos que siempre cuelgan en las entradas, eso o recordar cualquier cosa llamativa mientras daba vueltas con Wendy. ¿Por qué cada escuela nueva se sentía como un laberinto? También tuvo problemas similares cuando comenzó la primaria... los tres los tuvieron.

Se recostó un poco en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Los recuerdos siempre esperaban a que estuviera sólo y desesperado, o deprimido, o feliz. Siempre que estuviera sólo, su cabeza se distraía con el pasado si no tenía cuidado. Y una vez que comenzaba a recordar no podía parar hasta que algo llamara su atención o reuniera la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para mover el culo y encender la televisión.

En este caso era mejor seguir a ciegas hasta encontrar otro ducto o llegar al final del camino. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que perderse en un montón de recuerdos inútiles.

-Todavía queda camino por-Wah.

Una rendija pareció ceder debajo de él y terminó cayendo de cabeza sobre un montón de cajas de cartón y equipos de limpieza. Las cajas cedieron y cayó a un piso duro y sucio totalmente de espaldas. Pensó que era el final, pero entonces sintió todo el peso de cajas repletas de diarios y revistas porno confiscadas por un conserje solitario caerle encima.

Cuando el desastre pasó, Lincoln se encontró sumergido en una oscuridad más profunda, lo suficiente para no ver a un grupo de mujeres pechugonas de los ochenta. Se quitó la revista de encima y movió las cajas con algo de dificultad mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco por el frío de aquella habitación cerrada.

-Espero que esto no sea el inicio de lo que se me viene encima este año escolar. –Se puso de pie con algo de dolor y comenzó a revisar mejor el lugar. Había una pequeña rendija oscura en la pared por la que se filtraba un poco de luz. Parecía ser uno de esos vidrios oscuros de doble visión, pero eso era suficiente para poder ver algo en ese lugar.

La habitación no era muy grande, pero tampoco pequeña... en realidad era tan grande como su antiguo cuarto, con todo y las cajas. –Al demonio con esas cajas, Lincoln. Ya deja de pensar en eso.

Encontró la puerta sin mucha dificultad, pero estaba cerrada por fuera.

Estaba encerrado.

-Fantástico.

* * *

Diez minutos que le parecieron eternos tratando de encontrar una salida lo llevaron a algo que vio desde el principio pero quiso ignorar. Es decir, ¿Quién no va a ver un enorme círculo hecho con pintura fosforescente en medio de la pared? Especialmente cuando parece estar rodeado de un montón de símbolos raros y todo un párrafo de palabras en latín. Pero como siempre, para cuidar su ya frágil mentalidad de once años, decidió fingir que no vio nada. Ahora que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que no fuera dar saltitos inútiles para alcanzar la ventana, era mejor concentrarse en ese círculo.

Pudo reconocer el latín al pie por los libros que le leía a Lucy de pequeña, pero los símbolos... le recordaron a los símbolos que vio en el diario número 1. Hizo una maldición por no haberlo traído consigo, pero no creyó necesitarlo en... nunca. Era sólo un diario para pasar el rato, no creyó que realmente podría tener un uso que no fuera jugar. Quizás no lo tenga, pero nunca estaba de más tener algo que podría traducir los símbolos en la pared.

Pasó su mano por la pintura y la encontró caliente al tacto, entonces recorrió los símbolos y mientras uno de ellos lo quemó, otro lo congeló y el último le trajo una descarga eléctrica demasiado real para ser algo creado por su mente.

-De acuerdo, quizás haya algo de verdad en todo esto que me rodea. –Y si no, se recordó nuevamente que Gravity Falls tenía su propio sanatorio mental, y uno muy lleno por lo que había escuchado. –¿En qué me puede ayudar esto? –En nada. Quizás lo distrajera si pudiera traducir lo que decía, pero no había nada que pudiera ayudarlo a salir de ahí.

Dio un golpe en medio del círculo y se separó de la pared.

La pared en medio del círculo comenzó a revolverse y dar vueltas como si fuera un espiral antes de volverse un enorme agujero negro repleto de sonidos raros y gritos que sólo creyó escuchar en aquellos programas de ultratumba.

Lincoln se quedó viendo el enorme vacío oscuro frente a él. Una oscuridad más profunda que todo lo que hubiera visto antes, y que parecía invitarlo a estar en presencia de los peores terrores de la humanidad, criaturas tan monstruosas que se requeriría de la oscuridad infinita para no volverse locos al verlos.

-Bien, ya está. Me largo de aquí. –Apiló las cajas frente al círculo y las usó para escalar hasta la rendija. No lo había hecho antes por la fragilidad que algunas de ellas parecían tener, pero eso comenzaba a importarle bien poco. Golpeó la ventana oscura un par de veces hasta que cedió y se arrastró hasta estar fuera de la escuela. –¿Estaba en una habitación por debajo de la escuela? –Cuando salió se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba contra la tierra del patio, eso lo situaba en una especie de sótano. –¿Cuándo exactamente terminé en el sótano? Ah, espero que esta no sea la única escuela en Gravity Falls. –Posiblemente no era así, pero apostaría lo que fuera a que es gratuita, por lo que Stan no lo mandaría a otro lado.

* * *

Rodeo la escuela y llegó hasta el auto en el mismo momento en que Wendy salía de la escuela con una serpiente gigante totalmente inconsciente bajo el brazo. La chica lo vio y sonrió animada mientras dejaba caer aún lado aquella aberración de la naturaleza.

-Linc, por un momento creí que ya estabas siendo digerido por Borita. –Señaló a la serpiente en medio de la entrada. –Por cierto, esa es Borita. Borita es la mascota de la escuela, es inofensiva cuando recuerdan darle de comer, aunque de vez en cuando se come a alguien en broma, pero tranquilo, siempre termina devolviéndolos. ¿Verdad Borita? –Wendy le habló a la aterrada serpiente que ya estaba retirando la rejilla de un ducto de ventilación con enormes y afilados colmillos chorreantes de un líquido verde que parecía derretir el metal.

-Wendy... por favor, sólo regresemos.

* * *

-No quiero repetir algo como eso nunca más en toda mi vida, Mabel. –Lincoln estaba recostado en medio de la cama con los brazos abiertos mientras miraba al techo. Era una posición que se había acostumbrado a tomar cada vez que algo parecía burlarse de todo su sentido de la realidad. –¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Creo que ese tipo era el director. No soy nadie para juzgar a otros pero por favor.

Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando sintió el peso de Mabel sobre su vientre. La chica se había sentado sobre él y lo miraba con una sonrisa de frenos para afuera. Parecía realmente divertida por lo que había relatado. Quizás debió guardarse lo que vio en el salón de clases, pero quería sacarlo todo y Mable siempre parecía dispuesto a escucharlo.

-¿Pacífica se viste como una prostituta, Lincoln? Me hubiera gustado verlo. –Mabel se rio de forma oscura mientras se agitaba un poco en su vientre. Lincoln ignoró las peligrosas cosquillas mientras recordaba a la chica rebelde que había visto en el salón.

-¿Sólo te interesa eso? Te acabo de contar mi heroica huida de una serpiente gigante y como terminé en una extraña habitación del sótano donde había un círculo que parecía contener un reino habitado por criaturas cuya presencia despertarían el terror de los soldados más valientes. –Y no se guardó nada cuando vio a la maestra y el director, había esperado al menos un comentario sobre eso.

Mabel sonrió mientras se acostaba sobre él y lo miraba fijamente. –Lo siento Lincoln, pero me parece realmente gracioso el modo en que ha cambiado Pacífica. ¿Sabías que los Northwest son la familia más rica en todo Gravity Falls? No sólo son descendientes del "fundador" de Gravity Falls, pero también es la chica más popular del pueblo. –Se rio por lo bajo. –Apostaría lo que fuera a que sigue siendo popular... detrás de los baños, o en los callejones oscuros. –Entonces estalló de risa mientras se dejaba caer junto a él en la cama. Lincoln sintió el peso de Mabel sobre su brazo izquierdo y lo retiró con cuidado mientras la chica seguía riendo.

-Comienzo a sospechar que la chica no te agrada mucho, Mabel.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Linc? Me agrada Pacífica. –Dijo con su sonrisa inocente, todo rastro de burla se había desvanecido. –Es más linda de lo que crees, y posiblemente muchos hombres de Gravity Falls pensaran lo mismo... cuando no tiene nada puesto. –Y volvió a reír. –Oh, Pacífica, ¿Cómo terminaste de esta forma, mi amiga? No me importa, de todas formas es hilarante.

-Me alegra que te diviertas, pero yo no sé nada sobre ella, Mabel. –Wendy no le había dicho mucho sobre Pacífica en coche, sólo que se alejara de ella mientras siguiera con su etapa de rebelde sin causa. –Tomó el examen conmigo, y la maestra Susan... –Trató de no temblar por el nombre. –...Por lo que mencionó, parece que repitió dos veces el último año de primaria y que sus padres se tomaron muchas molestias para readmitirla.

-¿En serio? –Mabel colocó su cabeza en la misma almohada que él y lo miró con todo el interés que puede tener una niña inocente al ver algo que realmente desea. –¿Realmente repitió dos veces el último año? ¿Qué más pasó? ¿La expulsaron o lo dejó? ¿Tuvo romances turbios con maestros? ¿Usa ropa interior de encaje? ¿Crees que se venda en las esquina?

Lincoln se alejó un poco por todo el mar de preguntas. –¿Qué dijimos sobre invadir mi espacio personal, Mabel? De todas formas, todo lo que sé es que es una rebelde que se mete en muchos líos con la escuela y que podría terminar siendo mi compañera de clases el próximo mes. –Los resultados serían enviados a la cabaña del misterio la próxima semana, y el próximo mes continuaría sus estudios.

La sonrisa de Mabel creció y se volvió más escalofriante. –Rodeada por chicos de once años durante meses... –Mabel se relamió los labios. –Dulce.

-Sí, creo que la chica no te agrada mucho Mabel. ¿Algún problema con ella?

-Ninguno. Sólo me parece divertido el modo en que han cambiado tanto las cosas, Linc. –Bajó sus manos hasta tocar su entrepierna sobre su falda. –Me pone tan caliente saber lo que está pasando Pacífica. Oh, ¿Quieres divertirte un poco, Linc? No tienes que hacer nada, sólo mantente de espaldas mientras Mabel se ocupa de-

-No gracias. –Lincoln prefería mantener el cierre cerrado.

-Como quieras... puedo esperar. –Saltó de la cama y comenzó a moverse con pasos delicados hacia el escritorio junto a la pared. Pasó su dedo por la bola navideña mientras dejaba salir una pequeña risa burlona. –Tendrías que llevar el diario contigo desde ahora, Lincoln. Tal vez te cueste creerlo, pero cosas muy extrañas e inexplicables suceden en Gravity Falls. Podría ser bueno tener una pequeña guía que te indicara algunas cosas.

-¿De un diario que encontré en la basura, Mabel? –Agradeció el cambio de tema, todavía sentía pequeñas hormiguitas trabajando dentro de sus pantalones cuando recordaba aquel juego de póker. –Por otro lado, aquellos símbolos eran parecidos a los que vi en el diario. ¿Puedes pasármelo? Me gustaría ver si reconozco algo de eso.

-Tengo hambre, me voy a la cocina por un sándwich y algo de soda de frutas. Nos vemos esta noche, Lincoln. –Mabel salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Lincoln suspiró. La actitud de Mabel cada vez parecía más complicada de entender.

Se levantó con un suspiro tratando de ignorar lo que una posible alucinación o fantasma podría estar pensando y se acercó al pequeño escritorio. La bola navideña se veía un poco sucia por lo que la limpió con cuidado con una parte de su camisa verde. Le gustaba mucho como aquella bola navideña se sentía al tacto: cálida y agradable. También le traía algo de valor cuando las cosas se ponían algo aterradoras por la noche. Como con la máscara que usaba para tapar el vidrio roto y que de vez en cuando parecía darse la vuelta por si sola. O los misteriosos aullidos y ramas de árboles que rasgaban la ventana cuando se supone no había árboles plantados cerca de la ventana.

Tenía que conseguir esas cortinas urgentemente.

Abrió el cajón y vio la mano de la portada del diario número 1 brillar. Le había tomado un poco de esfuerzo limpiarlo, pero por fin logró hacer que esa vieja mano brillara hasta el punto de poder ver su reflejo en ella. Quizás era demasiado cuidado para algo que encontró en la basura, pero le gustaba tenerlo limpio.

-Veamos...Creo que los símbolos estaban por aquí. –La página repleta de símbolos estaba un poco más gastada que las otras y repleta de imágenes distintas y algunas idénticas, pero con significados totalmente diferentes dependiendo de qué símbolo estuviera antes y cual después. Era una lectura dura para Lincoln, y por las memorias del autor, parecía haberlos memorizado casi todos por sus recorridos en Gravity Falls. –Esto parece un idiota entero, cielos.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que encontró la imagen del círculo que encontró en la escuela en la siguiente página.

-"Portal de sacrificios al mundo de los dioses oscuros". –El sacrificio humano es depositado en el portal y todos los implicados en el sacrificio obtienen buena fortuna y buena suerte por el resto del año. –Que basura. –Lincoln se sintió asqueado en cuanto leyó sobre la buena suerte y la fortuna. Como si esas cosas realmente existieran. –¿Qué hace esto en la escuela? –Según el diario, era necesario un sacrificio joven al ser las almas más puras y aun sin corromper.

Continuó leyendo sobre el portal hasta llegar a una clave para destruirlo. El portal parecía ser más fácil de cerrar que de abrir: la apertura requería de sacrificios de sangre por parte de todos los implicados, seguido por rituales que tomaban un año de prácticas perfectas y un sacrificio que sea admitido por el emisario del portal o costaría la vida de todos los implicados. Para cerrarla sólo requería repintarlo de rojo y dejar que se desvaneciera por sí sólo. Pero tiene que ser después de medianoche y antes del alba.

-Hora de probar si eres o no un pedazo de basura. –Desde que leyó las palabras "suerte" y "fortuna" se había decidido a destruir ese círculo. No iba a tolerar que algo así existiera, aun si era una mentira. –Ahora, ¿Dónde vi ese marcador rojo?

-Mientras movían el sofá, así que está bajo la cama, Lincoln. –Mabel señaló desde la puerta mientras se comía un enorme sándwich de jamón.

-Gracias Mable.


	12. Chapter 12

Quizás no era muy bueno en esto de fingir que no estaba por cometer un crimen ésta noche. Es decir, se había puesto todas las ropas negras que había podido encontrar, quizás tres pares de calcetas más de las que debería, y desviaba la vista de Stan con miedo de que se diera cuenta de que planeaba algo. Lo mejor hubiera sido esperar a que Stan se fuera a dormir a medianoche, cambiarse y escapar por la ventana sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada.

-_Yo solía ser el hombre del plan._ –Pero eso ya quedó muy atrás. Ahora era simplemente Lincoln Withe, el niño que trabaja por techo y comida en una trapa para turistas y tiene miedo de hacer algo que podría ofender a Stan y lo regrese nuevamente a Royal Woods. No quería volver a ver a su antigua familia nunca más en la vida de ser posible. Le dolía pensar así, y sentía una profunda tristeza y añoranza por los viejos días, pero no las suficientes para olvidar lo que le hicieron... lo que aún podrían hacerle.

-¿A quién mataste, Lincoln? –Stan le soltó directamente mientras mordisqueaba una pierna de pollo frito.

-¡¿Ah?! –Lincoln casi saltó de la silla. –¿A qué te refieres, Stan? Todo está bien. No maté a nadie. No hay ningún problema y no planeo nada ilegal o peligroso. –Lincoln tragó su propia saliva mientras comenzaba a sudar levemente. Su saliva le supo algo amarga y comenzó a escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón en su pecho. ¿Había hablado de más? –Y definitivamente no tiene que ver con la escuela o lo que pude encontrar ahí. –Eso había sonado mejor en su mente.

-Eso es bueno, Lincoln. Trata de no meterte en líos. –Le dio un gran mordisco a la pata de pollo y lo combinó con una gran cantidad de papas frítas. –Gravity Falls puede ser tranquilo por el día, pero es totalmente lo opuesto por la noche. Si planearas algo ilegal, espero que sea espiar a una vecina cambiarse por la mañana o fumar detrás de un granero. Pero salir por la noche es muy peligroso, Lincoln. –Lo miró directamente mientras seguía masticando y hablando al mismo tiempo. –No salgas por la noche, y mucho menos te internes en el bosque después de medianoche.

-Está bien, no tengo planeado entrar al bosque. –¿Quién entraría a un bosque en plena noche cerrada de todas formas? –Lo cierto es que el bosque me da miedo, es por eso que me mantengo alejado.

-Bien. Mantente así y no tendrás problemas, Lincoln.

¿Eso contaba con meterse a una escuela en plena noche para cerrar lo que podría ser un portal a uno de los planos existenciales más terribles que hubieran podido existir en la tierra? Lincoln ni siquiera quería meterse en esas cosas, pero escuchar que era utilizado para razones de buena fortuna y suerte lo llenaban de rabia. Prefería terminar con todo eso... Pero, quizás lo mejor era espera. Antes tenía que asegurarse de que el diario era real, ¿Y si lo era? Eso significaba que todo lo que había visto era real y que Mabel tenía razón; cosas extrañas e inexplicables suceden en Gravity Falls. ¿Qué pasaba con ese lugar?

¿Y si no eran más que delirios? Cuesta creer que cualquiera de las cosas que hubiera visto o vivido fuera algo real. Odiaba sentir que todo lo que había visto y vivido no era más que el producto de una torcida imaginación que lo tortura de formas extrañas como un escape de lo que es su realidad: una familia abusiva y mentirosa. ¿Pero y si no? Entonces tenía la llave para cerrar un círculo que es usado para fines terribles.

-_Un círculo que por coincidencia encontré después de caer de los ductos de ventilación. _–Al menos la serpiente gigante terminó siendo real. Tal vez debería posponer su salida hasta cerciorarse de que el diario y lo que veía era real. ¿Tendría que preguntarle a Stan? El hombre frente a él parecía haber vivido durante años en Gravity Falls, sin lugar a dudas debería saber algo. –Stan...

-¿Sí?

-...¿Me pasas la salsa tártara? –Recibió la salsa sin muchos ánimos. ¿Por qué torturar a Stan con lo que podrían ser delirios de un loco que fueron alimentados por un diario que encontró en la basura?

Sin importar cuanto ha visto, para un ser humano aceptar la existencia de algo que está catalogado como "No Real", sólo significaría una cosa: locura. Así es como había crecido, y sin lugar a dudas para este tiempo ya sería un paciente en el sanatorio mental de Gravity Falls, de no ser por sus experiencias pasadas con sus hermanas. Algunas aventuras sí que eran para volverse loco... ¿Fueron reales?

-Últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, por lo que no puedo pensar correctamente, Stan. Ya sabes... mi nuevo hogar, y un nuevo nombre. –Se rio un poco. –No creí que fuera tan fácil dejar de ser un Loud... Tampoco me afecta tanto.

-Sólo son nombres Lincoln. Sólo nombres. –Stan murmuró de forma pesada mientras seguía comiendo. –Con el tiempo te acostumbras a ser quien sea.

-¿Experiencia? –La pregunta fue más como una broma, pero conociendo el oficio de estafador de Stan también podría ser verdad.

-Tengo más de veinte licencias totalmente válidas, algunas caducas y otras con orden de búsqueda en tres estados, Lincoln. Por supuesto que tengo experiencia. –Se rio de forma sonora mientras la comida se escapaba de su boca. –Eso me recuerda que tengo que volver a tomar el examen de conducción en Toronto la próxima vez que haga apuestas allí.

El resto de la cena fue agradable. Stan puede ser un gruñón a veces, pero no era un mal tipo.

Era su salvador después de todo.

* * *

-¿Todo esto es real, Mabel? –Lincoln cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras encontraba a Mabel acostada bajo las sabanas de su cama mientras daba vueltas la bola navideña en un dedo. –Eh visto cosas... tú misma eres una de ellas. ¿Pero eres real? ¿Todo lo que eh visto es realmente algo que existe frente a mí? Nadie parece darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasa alrededor... sólo yo. –Se acercó al pequeño escritorio y retiró el diario número 1. –¿Este diario alimenta mis fantasías o todo lo que dice es verdad?

-Pruébalo, Lincoln. –Mabel le respondió sin apartar los ojos de la bola navideña. La lanzó al aire unas dos veces antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a agitarla un poco. –Sólo busca algo simple y pruébalo, o trata de averiguar que son las luces que hay en el bosque, o hablar con los duendes. No es muy difícil.

-¿Pero y si sólo yo puedo verlos Mabel? Stan sigue insistiendo en que sólo somos nosotros dos en la cabaña y no parece estar al tanto de tú presencia. –Tal vez su mente tomó el ático como la habitación de Mabel porque era un lugar prohibido para él.

-¿Y si no es así, Lincoln? –Mabel dio un salto de la cama y se acercó a él mientras tiraba la bola navideña al aire un par de veces. La sonrisa que dejaba salir le traía escalofríos. –¿Y si todo es real? Tal vez te encuentras en medio de lo que puede ser la prueba de que algo que escapa al conocimiento humano realmente existe, Lincoln. –Se paró frente a él y acercó su rostro hasta estar a centímetros del suyo. –¿Quieres que hagamos un trato, Lincoln?

-¿Un trato? –A Lincoln le desconcertó esa pregunta. Mabel no parecía tan alegre e inocente como la recordaba, o tan atrevida y pervertida como solía actuar. Incluso a esos episodios se había habituado, pero ahora... El aire a su alrededor se sentía caliente, realmente caliente. Y Lincoln sintió una extraña corriente eléctrica que recorría su espina dorsal mientras Mabel se relamía los labios y lo miraba como si estuviera viendo un banquete. –¿A qué te refieres con un trato, Mabel?

-No puedo salir de este lugar, Lincoln. –Mabel abrió los brazos como intentando abarcar algo más que la habitación. –Estoy atrapada en la Cabaña del Misterio, el lugar es fabuloso, pero a pasado tiempo desde la última vez que pude salir a ninguna parte. –Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la habitación con pasos grandes y pequeños. –Déjame ir contigo... Seré tú guía en éstas tierras repletas de misterio, a cambio de que me dejes ir a tu lado.

-¿Necesitas mi permiso para salir de aquí, Mabel? ¿Es por eso que nunca te veo afuera? –Mabel sólo aparecía dentro de la cabaña. No recordaba haberla visto nunca en el patio, ni siquiera en la entrada. Aunque si la había visto a través de la ventana, y quizás fuera la sombra que de vez en cuando veía en la ventana del ático desde afuera.

-Digamos que necesito estar conectada con alguien de fuera para poder salir, pero no es algo definitivo, Lincoln. –Suspiró con tristeza. –Aunque hagamos un contrato, sigo obligada a la Cabaña del Misterio. Sólo podré seguirte por un límite de tiempo antes de que la cabaña me fuerce a regresar. –Corrió hacia Lincoln con ojos suplicantes. –Por favor, Linc. Ayúdame a salir. Sólo quiere volver a ver el mundo otra vez, y te probaré que no estás loco. –Lo sujetó de una mano mientras se acercaba cada vez más. –¿Serias mi salvador, Linc? ¿Me permitirías salir de aquí aunque sea temporalmente?

Las palabras de Mabel lo llenaron de confusión. Si necesitaba una prueba de que estaba loco podría ser esa. ¿O quizás podría estar frente a una tierra repleta de magia y misterios que esperan ser resueltos por un joven valiente de cabellos blancos? Que basura. Si algo de eso fuera real, lo último que pensaría es en irse de aventura. La primera de todas muy fácilmente podría matarlo, era mejor hacerle caso a Stan y mantenerse lejos de los problemas y cualquier situación que podría garantizarle una muerte horrible y dolorosa. O un pase de vuelta a Royal Woods.

Aun así... Si estaba loco, podría ser un peligro para Stan. Se alegró de estar lo bastante cuerdo para saber cuándo necesita ayuda y cuando tiene que mantener la boca cerrada. Y por ahora... al menos quería saber si estaba loco.

-¿Y si acepto el trato, Mabel? ¿Cómo probaras que no estoy loco? –Necesitaba saberlo al menos. No iba a confiar el destino de su sanidad mental a una posible alucinación. –¿Cómo me probaras que todo lo que hay aquí es real? –Levantó el diario número 1, los seis dedos brillaron con la luz artificial sobre ellos. –¿Cómo me probaras que estás aquí, Mabel?

Mabel estrechó sus ojos como un zorro y sonrió con picardía. –Se me ocurren muchas formas de demostrarte que soy real, Lincoln. Y ninguna de ellas incluye sacarme de esta habitación. –Bajó su mano hasta acariciar la entrepierna de Lincoln. Aún después de tanto tiempo, Lincoln lo sentía como algo familiar y... agradable hasta cierto punto. –Podría mostrarte muchas cosas ahora mismo si quisieras... Pero no. –Retiró la mano. –Lo que tú quieres una prueba real de que no estás enloqueciendo. Quieres saber que es real y que mentira. –Rodeó a Lincoln por el cuello con ambos brazos mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suya y colocaba su frente sobre la de él. –Has el trato, Lincoln. Puedo guiarte por lugares que sólo alguien que haya vivido toda su vida en Gravity Falls conocería, y enseñarte cosas que sólo podrías soñar. Todo lo que pido es que me dejes ir contigo.

Lincoln desvió la mirada. Se estaba forzando por no reaccionar a los movimientos de Mabel, pero cada vez era más difícil mantenerse serio. ¿Todo esto era su mente preadolescente que buscaba una forma de desquitarse sexualmente por lo sucedido? ¿O Mabel realmente podía actuar así con alguien que apenas conocía para conservar su amistad? No podría saberlo con la chica, y algo en ella no se había sentido bien desde hace tiempo.

-Estás desesperada. –Había querido pensarlo, pero salió en forma de susurro. Un susurro que Mabel escuchó, y no pareció agradarle.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy desesperada, Lincoln! Ha pasado un año desde que pude salir de aquí. –Lo presionó más fuerte entre sus brazos, y Lincoln escuchó su propia espalda crujir. –Todo un año con la única compañía de ese viejo vendedor de aceite de pescado, viendo como la gente viene y va, pero nadie se queda... Todos me dejan. –Se rio de forma oscura mientras lo presionaba más fuerte. –Sí, todos se van. Incluso mi cerdito. Todos ellos me dejan sola.

-M-Mabel. –Lincoln dijo con mucho esfuerzo. Para ser tan pequeña Mabel era realmente fuerte.

-Ah, upsi. Ja ja ja. Tonta Mabel, mira lo que hiciste. –Soltó a Lincoln con delicadeza. –Lo siento, Lincoln, me dejé llevar un poco. Ya sabes, a pasado tiempo y eso.

-Es... Está bien, Mabel. –Lincoln estiró su espalda un poco. No le costó hacerse de una imagen mental donde Mabel lo partía en dos. ¿Ese suéter ocultaba un buen par de músculos? –Pero... ¿En qué consiste ese trato? –Al menos le gustaría saber en lo que se metía si accedía. –No me gustaría meterme en algo que ni siquiera es real y terminar hundiéndome más y más en la locura de mis fantasías. –Quizás eso es lo que le pasó al pobre diablos que escribió el diario.

Los ojos de Mabel parecieron sacar chispas de la emoción mientras su respiración aumentaba su ritmo, pero se recuperó con rapidez. –Sólo tienes que darme la mano, Lincoln. Si lo haces, entonces el trato estará sellado. Eso es todo. Más fácil imposible. –Extendió su mano hacia Lincoln.

-Mable... tú mano está en llamas. –Lincoln señaló la mano de Mabel. Aquella pequeña mano estaba rodeada de llamas azules, aunque no las sentía calientes o peligrosas, era más como una ilusión o un truco de magia cuyo precio no era caro, pero tampoco barato. –¿Segura que no estoy volviéndome loco?

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, Linc. –Le arrojó la bola navideña y Lincoln la recibió con torpeza. Esta vez no la sintió caliente, sino fría y algo húmeda mientras la dejaba sobre el escritorio tras él. –Dame la mano, sellemos este trato. Seremos amigos por siempre si lo haces, Lincoln. –Se relamió los labios. –Amigos con beneficios de diversión si quieres.

Lincoln estaba a punto de responder con otro comentario común para esas situaciones tan embarazosas, pero un golpe en la puerta lo hizo callar.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Estás despierto? –La voz de Stan se escuchó del otro lado. –Tengo algo que discutir contigo.

Esas palabras no le trajeron nada bueno. Odiaba las charlas que comenzaban de aquella forma. Fue una de ellas la que decidió que sus cosas tendrían que irse permanentemente de la casa, o que tendría que comer en el patio por el bien familiar, o quien sabe que montón de cosas más que pudieron esperarle. Quizás un regreso a casa con restos de su traje y un castigo que incluía cuerdas y ser acariciado por sus hermanas cada día para transmitirles algo de suerte. Sintió nauseas en cuanto todos esos pensamientos y recuerdos llegaron hacia él. ¿Sabría Stan lo fácil que podría ser para él destruir lo poco que le queda de mente? Fue su salvador, pero eso también el dio el poder de ser su destructor.

Miró hacia donde antes había estado Mabel y no se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie.

-¿Estoy aquí, Stan? –Donde más iba a estar sino.

-¿Te estás masturbando otra vez?

Se golpeó la frente otra vez ante la pregunta. ¿Lo hacía apropósito?

-No, Stan. No me estoy masturbando. –Agregaría que tampoco lo hizo antes, pero ya no valía la pena. –Pasa.

Stan pasó sin preguntar nuevamente.

Lincoln tragó saliva mientras se preparaba para lo que sea que tuviera que decirle. Sólo esperaba que no fuera un aviso de que tendría que regresarlo a casa, ese lugar difícilmente podría ser una casa para él en estos momentos. El pensamiento de regresar lo llenaba de terror.

-Relájate, sólo vengo a decirte algo que debí hacer desde el primer día, Lincoln. –Stan contempló la bola navideña sobre la mesa y sus palabras parecieron dudar un poco. –Mira, ¿Recuerdas que mencionaste si éramos los únicos viviendo aquí, Lincoln?

Lincoln asintió. Stan no le había dado muchos detalles aparte de que nadie más que ellos vivía ahí... Y que se alejara del ático. Eso era todo.

-Bien, mira... de vez en cuando... pues... –Se rascó la cabeza mientras se forzaba a no ver la bola navideña. ¿Había algo raro con aquella bola? A él le pareció un lindo regalo. Stan finalmente suspiró. –El caso es que de vez en cuando se aparece una niña. ¿Está bien?

-¿Una niña? –Lincoln sintió un golpe directo al corazón, y una risa inocente no tan inocente pareció escucharse dentro de su cabeza. –¿Cómo un fantasma?

-Sí, Lincoln. Como un fantasma. –Stan suspiró. –No quería asustarte, pero estoy seguro de que ya habrás visto o escuchado algo de ella. –Lincoln no respondió, pero eso pareció ser suficiente para Stan. –Ella de vez en cuando corretea por aquí y allá, pero es totalmente inofensiva. Si la vez otra vez... no le pongas atención. Sólo ignórala hasta que se marche.

-Entonces... Hay un fantasma en la Cabaña del Misterio. El fantasma de una niña. –Tenía que cerciorarse totalmente.

-Y asusta a los clientes de vez en cuando... pero es totalmente inofensiva si no le prestas atención, Lincoln. –Colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Hacía tiempo que no sentía la mano de Stan sobre él, la sentía agradable y repleta de esperanzas. –Mientras no le prestes atención y la dejes hablando sólo se cansará y te dejará sólo.

-Entendido. –Lincoln asintió. –Ya la he visto... pero hasta ahora no he hablado con ella de ninguna forma, Stan.

-Procura que sigua así... No tiene mucho que decir, y posiblemente te confundirá. –Stan dejó que el silencio se prolongara un poco más antes de continuar. –Te estás tomando esto demasiado bien, Lincoln. –El comentario tenía sentido, tendría que estar asustado o dudoso de las palabras de Stan, y en cambio estaba totalmente tranquilo.

-Supongo, he visto un montón de cosas raras desde que estoy aquí. ¿Todo lo que eh visto es normal aquí Stan? A vece siento que me estoy volviendo loco.

-Puede ser, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras a ver muchas locuras aquí, Lincoln. –Se rio un poco. –Sólo mantente alejado de la mayoría de ellas y estarás bien.

Stan se fue poco después. Lincoln esperó a que se alejara antes de hablar.

-Así que eres real, Mabel. No estoy loco.

-Te lo dije, Linc.

Lincoln levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Mabel flotando de cabeza sobre él. Sus caras casi se tocaban mientras se mantenían viéndose mutuamente. Mabel finalmente dio una vuelta en el aire y le dio a Lincoln una perfecta vista de sus bragas de color blanco pureza antes de sentarse en el aire con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Quieres hacer el trato, Linc?

-...Me parece mucha coincidencia que Stan entrara en cuanto me lo ofreciste, Mabel. ¿Eres realmente un fantasma? –Lincoln no había oído de muchos fantasmas que hicieran tratos, aunque tenía sentido que no pudiera separarse de la Cabaña del Misterio si ella... murió ahí. Aunque esos no eran pensamientos para antes de dormir. –¿Accidente en el ático?

-Podríamos decir que sí... Pero no soy un fantasma, Lincoln.

-¿Qué ere entonces?

-Soy Mabel, y soy tú amiga. –Aterrizó frente a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. –Y me gustaría poder salir de aquí con un buen amigo. Ahora que probaste que soy real, ¿Quizás todo lo que te rodea también lo sea? Puedo probar que no estás loco, y sólo tienes que darme la mano. –Extendió su mano en llamas. –¿Qué tal si agrego algo más al trato? ¿Este cuerpo serviría como un lindo bono? Estoy atorada en los trece, pero eso no quiere decir que no podría acerté sentir bien, Linc.

-Ya basta con esa broma, Mabel.

-¿Quién bromea, Lincoln? –Ella ciertamente no lo hacía. Lincoln había escuchado, visto y sentido suficiente para saberlo. –¿No tienes curiosidad sobre las niñas, Lincoln? Yo sé que sí. –Tomó ambos lados de su falda y la levantó hasta dejar al descubierto su ropa interior. –¿No te gustaría ver más de esto? ¿Sentir cómo es el cuerpo femenino? No es malo ser curioso, Linc. Es normal. No te sentirías tan culpable como cuando te quedabas viendo a tus hermanas en ropa interior. –Lincoln hizo una mueca ante eso y desvió la vista. ¿Cómo sabía eso Mabel? La sonrisa de Mabel creció mientras sus ojos se desviaban a la bola navideña sobre el escritorio y caminaba hacia ella moviendo sus caderas de forma sugestiva. –No me molesta si quieres divertirte con este cuerpo, Lincoln. –Pareció decirlo más hacia la bola que a él. –Todo lo que pido es que estreches mi mano. –Dejó la bola navideña sobre el escritorio nuevamente. –Mi amistad, mi guía, este cuerpo que vez. Te estoy ofreciendo todo eso a cambio de dejarme salir contigo por un tiempo limitado. No puedes decir que sea un mal trato.

-Diría que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Mabel.

-¿Ahora desconfías de mí, Linc? Somos amigos, algo más si quieres. Sólo quiero que te quedes conmigo y me des la mano. –Sonaba realmente ofendida en ese momento. Y su tono de voz comenzaba a aumentar. –Sólo un apretón de manos es todo lo que te pido. ¡Sólo quiero salir de aquí aunque sea por unos minutos, Lincoln! –Abrazó su propio cuerpo. –No tienes ni idea de cómo es esto, Lincoln. Atrapada en un espacio reducido, totalmente ignorada y sin nadie a quien recurrir. –Sus ojos acumularon pequeñas lágrimas. –Totalmente sola.

Lincoln lo sabía. Así se había sentido dentro de ese traje de ardilla cuando lo hacían dormir afuera para mayor seguridad. Atrapado en un lugar tan pequeño mientras todos a su alrededor ríen y se divierten, como si su felicidad no significara nada para la familia.

-Yo... –Se acercó hacia Mabel. –Tengo que pensarlo, Mabel. Es tarde, me siento agotado. Mañana te daré mi respuesta, pero por ahora necesito dormir. Ha sido un día más largo del que creí. –Suspiró con verdadero cansancio.

-...Es comprensible. Está bien, Lincoln. Puedo esperar. –Mabel se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas mientras se acercaba a la cama. –¿Podría dormir aquí ésta noche, Lincoln? Prometo no hacer nada que no quieras. Sólo... sólo no quiero sentirme sola otra vez.

-Por supuesto, Mabel. –Le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas fraternales. Una sonrisa que había estado desarrollando durante once años rodeado de una gran familia. –Tanto tiempo como quieras, somos amigos después de todo, y estoy aquí para apoyarte, Mabel.

Mabel pestañó un poco antes de romper a reír y dar un gran salto sobre la cama. –Sabía que eras agradable, ¿Quieres algo ligero para antes de dormir? –Movió su mano hacia arriba y abajo como si estuviera agitando algo.

-Pero deja las referencias sexuales y movimientos sospechosos, Mabel. –Sujetó mientras cerraba un poco sus piernas.

Mabel sólo se rio mientras se mentía bajo las sabanas.

* * *

-¿Puedes creerlo? Comienzo a creer que es gay. –Mabel se rio acostada junto a Lincoln. Tenía la esfera navideña sobre su pecho y la miraba fijamente mientras la acariciaba como si de un gato se tratara. –¿Quizás necesite un poco de guía nocturna? –Llevó su mano bajo las sabanas y lo llevó hacia el bulto de la ropa de Lincoln. Comenzó a mover su mano en círculos por esa zona mientras el rostro de Lincoln comenzaba a hacer muecas. –Sí que tiene el sueño pesado. –Sintió como algo se expandía dentro de aquellos pantalones. Lincoln se había negado a cambiarse con ella en la habitación, por lo que sólo se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines para dormir. –Y ahora que puedo tener algo de diversión extra con alguien más y resulta ser un posible marica. ¡Te estoy ofreciendo una vagina a la cual explorar a tu gusto, idiota! –Se rio un poco más fuerte mientras sentía como aquel miembro se endurecía más bajo su mano.

Había sido un año aburrido y solitario. No había mucho que una existencia como la suya podría hacer. Su existencia no podría ser reconocida si no era vista lo suficiente y por el tiempo adecuado. Lincoln había podido cumplir esos requisitos muy rápido, por lo que ya debía de haber tenido contacto con fuerzas sobrenaturales, aun si él mismo lo desconocía. Pero ya no era importante.

-¿Quieres algo más, Linc? –Descorrió el cierre d los pantalones de Lincoln y su ropa interior se expandió fuera de ellos. –Tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho desde ahora, mi pequeño Comodín. –Movió la ropa interior de Lincoln y sujetó su pene con cuidado de no despertarlo. –Quieres verlo más de cerca. –Le preguntó a la esfera navideña mientras se introducía bajo las sabanas hasta ver fijamente el pene de Lincoln en su mano. –Es bastante decente, ¿Qué te parece? Oh, no te pongas a llorar. –Colocó la esfera navideña sobre el vientre de Lincoln y comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud. –¿No te gusta lo que ves? No te estoy obligando a mirar. –Movió su cabello castaño e introdujo el pene dentro de su boca. –Mmm. –Comenzó a chuparlo y lamerlo con cuidado de no despertar a Lincoln.

El rostro de Lincoln comenzó a cambiar de muchas formas mientras su respiración se volvía agitada y pequeños gemidos escapaban de él.

Mabel continuó con su trabajo de forma un poco más rápida. Lo sacó de su boca para lamerlo un poco como si se tratara de una paleta helada y volvió a introducirlo dentro de su boca. Su velocidad aumentó mientras el miembro de Lincoln palpitaba con fuerza.

Sintió las manos de Lincoln sobre su cabeza mientras continuaba con su trabajo. En lugar de apartarla, pudo sentir como las manos la obligaban a seguir con su trabajo todavía más rápido. Los gemidos de Lincoln aumentaron todavía más, no parecía muy preocupado por ser descubierto en este punto. Mabel estaba segura de que ya se había perdido en el éxtasis.

Finalmente, Lincoln presionó su cabeza fuertemente sobre su pene y dejó salir todo lo que tenía en su interior. Aquel líquido lechoso salió con dos chorros realmente grandes que dejaron escapar un pequeño grito de la boca de Lincoln. Finalmente Lincoln la soltó y dejó caer sus brazos a los lados con respiraciones agitadas.

Mabel se separó de su pene y lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de pasar el líquido salado por su boca y tragarlo.

-¿M-Mabel? ¿Qué mierda? –Lincoln dijo con esfuerzo. –¡Te dije que-!

Mabel lo sujetó por ambos hombros antes de besarlo con fervor. Lincoln pudo sentir los restos de sus propios fluidos por toda la lengua de Mabel cuando invadió su boca. El beso fue salvaje y repleto de lujuria. Mabel se separó y lo dejó respirar mientras se sentaba sobre él y chasqueaba sus dedos. Con una llamara azul, toda la ropa de Mabel desapareció.

Lincoln la contempló sin decir palabra. Pese a estar oscuro podía ver sus pechos en desarrollo, su piel tersa y carente de cualquier marca y... y la humedad que se reunía en su entrepierna. Mabel pasó su entrepierna por su pene nuevamente erecto en sus pantalones y abrió sus labios vaginales con cuidado antes de introducir la punta.

-Espera... N-no debemos, es... esto... –Lincoln tenía dificultades para pensar sobre esto. ¿Estaba mal? Se sentía extraño, eso era seguro.

Mabel lo ignoró e introdujo lentamente el pene de Lincoln dentro de ella.

-¡Ah! –Gimió de dolor y de placer mientras veía como el rostro de Lincoln se contorsionaba nuevamente. Sí, esto era divertido. Mabel pudo ver como la sangre comenzaba a salir de su himen y no pudo contener la risa en su garganta mientras veía parte de esa sangre chocar contra la bola navideña aún en el vientre de Lincoln. –¡Ah ah! Sí, así. –Respiró con agitación mientras pequeñas lágrimas de dolor escapaban de sus ojos, mismas lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos de Lincoln. Tomó sus manos y las llevó hacia sus caderas. Lincoln no tardó en sujetarla con fuerza mientras ella continuaba con su trabajo.

-¡Mabel! ¡No puedo más! –Toda conciencie había desaparecido de Lincoln. Su capacidad de pensar parecía haberse esfumando mientras Mabel continuaba con sus movimientos bruscos y carentes de cuidado. –¡Ya no puedo!

-¡¿Harás el trato, Lincoln?! –Mabel gritó mientras gemía. –¡¿Harás el trato conmigo?! –Sus movimientos aumentaron su velocidad y se volvieron más bruscos. –¡Esto puede repetirse tantas veces como quieras, Lincoln! ¡Puede ser donde y como quieras! –Se rio con fuerza mientras aumentaba su presión en su zona vaginal. –Sólo dame una cosa... ¡Dame libertad! ¡¿Tenemos un trato?!

Lincoln apretó más fuerte las caderas de Mabel y cerró fuertemente sus ojos. –¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré! –Gritó con fuerza y sin tener ni idea de nada.

Mabel rió con fuerza mientras llamas azules recorrían su cuerpo y los rodeaban momentáneamente antes de desvanecerse. Fue al mismo tiempo que Lincoln dejaba salir todo lo que tenía en su interior dentro de Mabel. Su semen pareció estallar dentro de Mabel y salir con pequeños chorros por cualquier espacio que encontraran.

Finalmente cayó rendido. Apenas pudo ver a Mabel, y mañana seguramente no recordaría su boca repleta de colmillos, o sus aterradores ojos amarillos, ni los pequeños sollozos que parecían provenir de la bola navideña sobre él.

-Je, tan... fácil.


	13. Chapter 13

¿Debería odiarla? No es como si ella lo hubiera forzado a nada. En realidad, fue él quien pudo haberse puesto un poco brusco cuando se despertó y la encontró entre sus piernas. ¿Pero alguien podría culparlo? Aquella sensación en sus pantalones no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, sólo había podido perderse en lo que estaba pasando y dejó que su cuerpo actuara en lugar de su mente. No recuperó parte de la claridad hasta que descargó todo dentro de la boca de Mabel.

Y aun así le permitió seguir. Pudo haberla empujado o gritado hasta despertar a Stan, y en lugar de eso la dejó introducir su miembro dentro de ella y ambos... ambos tuvieron sexo. Así de simple. Lincoln Withe, a sus once años de edad, acababa de tener sexo... con un fantasma, o algo así. ¿Sería correcto sentirse culpable? No estaba seguro.

Se rascó la cabeza con fuerza mientras trataba de darle algún sentido a todo. Hacia menos de tres meses que estaba en Gravity Falls, y ya había perdido todo rastro de inocencia que le quedaba. ¿Por Mabel? La niña le había parecido muy inocente, incluso infantil, ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo como eso? Y no podría decir que era algo que acostumbrara, todavía podía ver parte de la sangre de su himen roto en su vientre mientras se duchaba. Estaba teniendo problemas para lavar aquella parte de su cuerpo, la sentía un poco más sensible de lo normal.

-Todo eso estuvo mal, Mabel. –Murmuró. No había podido verla a la cara desde que despertó, y estaba teniendo problemas para saber si realmente podría hacerlo algún día. ¿Realmente no fue violación? No podría decirlo, y los dos eran menores de edad. –Tendría que haber parado, pero no quería. Mierda, no quería parar. ¡Diablos!

Mabel no había reaccionado mucho cuando despertaron. No sonaba como si se sintiera culpable por nada, incluso le había ofrecido una repetición de mañanas. Lincoln había salido huyendo mientras ella le gritaba que no gastara toda el agua caliente o Stan se enfadaría. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se había molestado en cubrir su cuerpo con las sabanas. Aquella niña no parecía tener ni un gramo de pudor.

¿Eso los volvía novios o algo así? Para Lincoln no era desconocido que una relación empezara de forma brusca, especialmente desde Ronnie Anne... Pensar en ella le trajo algo de culpa. La chica lo había defendido mucho cuando los rumores de la mala suerte comenzaron a circulas y tuvo que usar el traje de ardilla. Pero finalmente se había cansado y lo había dejado a su suerte... No podía culparla. Nadie nunca le pidió que lo defendiera, y él mismo le había pedido que parara más de una vez. Todo eso estaba arruinando su reputación de chica mala, y sabía que para Ronnie Anne eso era importante.

La última vez que la vio, ella rehuyó su mirada. Sólo eso bastó para saber que habían terminado.

Así que no tenía que sentirse mal por tener relaciones con Mabel. Tenía que sentirse mal porque era un menor de edad que tuvo relaciones sexuales con una niña de trece años. Si alguien debía estar en problemas, entonces era ella. Pero ella podría no ser real, o un fantasma, o entidad rara, como sea. ¿Eso la dejaba en una zona gris? ¿A los dos?

Todo era demasiado complicado para darle algún sentido.

Lo mejor que podía hace era calmarse un poco y tratar de hablar con ella cuando tuviera el valor para hacerlo. ¿Pero cuando iba a ser eso? Toda esa presión dentro de su estómago lo hacía sentirse como si fuera a estallar, y creía que antes tenía problemas con eso del abandono y la horrible traición por parte de su familia. Pero no. El verdadero problema era una niña de trece años de edad que posiblemente sufría de un terrible trastorno bipolar. Eso o su realmente era parte de su mente y era un pervertido que soñaba con tener relaciones sexuales con niñas de trece años.

La primera opción era la mejor, por lo que se quedaría con ella.

* * *

-Que frío. –Pudo ver su propio aliento mientras entraba a su cuarto. ¿El lugar siempre había sido tan frío por las mañanas? Tendría que apreciar más esas cobijas por la noche, también podría ser porque estaba usando sólo una toalla. Se abrazó a si mismo mientras se dirigía al pequeño armario junto a la ventana. Stan le había preparado una gran cantidad de ropa vieja, usada y con uno que otro agujero de polillas. –Creo que hoy usaré el morado, y esta chaqueta, ¿Marron? –También podría haber sido blanca antes. A Stan no le preocupaba mucho mantener limpia esa ropa.

-Mhg,

Trató de ignorar el pequeño murmullo de la chica durmiendo desnuda en su cama. Mabel aun seguía ahí, removiéndose en sus cobijas mientras sujetaba fuertemente la bola navideña contra su pecho. La idea de preguntarle para que había incluido una bola navideña en su... pequeño encuentro cruzó por su mente en un primer momento, pero se borró totalmente al recordar que ¡tuvieron sexo!

La vio por un segundo mientras levantaba la ropa. Toda la zona del pecho estaba al descubierto y podía ver sus pechos aun en formación. Esos pequeños puntos rosados parecían invitarlo a una segunda ronda, y lo más extraño es que no veía para nada incomoda o desconsiderada la idea de ir ahí y presionarlos, o lamerlos, o hacer lo que quisiera con ellos. Después de lo que habían hecho anoche, sentía como si pudiera simplemente comenzar a besar cada parte de Mabel y no estaría mal.

Pero lo estaría, ¿Verdad? Mabel podría enfadarse... O dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera. Tal vez estuviera despierta, esperando a que tomara el control por ella y tuviera ese mañanero del que habló hace una hora. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había estado pasando la vista por su cuerpo y regresó su vista hacia sus pantalones. La idea de estar desnudo frente a ella tampoco sonaba tan mala ahora. Después de lo que habían hecho... ¿Qué importaba si lo veía desnudo?

-No estoy pensando claramente. –Su murmullo pareció agitar un poco el sueño de Mabel, ya que la chica se removió un poco y abrazó con más fuerza la esfera navideña.

Se dio la vuelta y se quitó la toalla. –_¿Otra vez está del revés? _–La máscara tribal había regresado a mirar al frente. ¿Estaba sonriendo? La ranura de la boca... ¿Tenía una ranura antes? Creyó recordar una forma como una gran O, pero antes de eso nada. Ahora parecía una D invertida. –_¿Qué pasa con este lugar?_

Comenzó colocarse la ropa interior vieja e hizo lo mismo con su ropa. Era un poco difícil acostumbrarse a ropa nueva que es vieja. Tendría que encontrar algo del montón y tomarlo como su nuevo conjunto. Su camisa naranja debería estar seca por la tarde, pero no podría usar lo mismo para siempre. ¿Quizás Stan tuviera algo de colores similares por ahí? Aun así, lo mejor era desprenderse de aquellos colores tan llamativos. No quería seguir usando algo que le recordara su antigua casa, o a sus gemelas.

Se sentía raro tener miedo a su propia familia. Le asustaba que Stan entrara por la puerta y le dijera que era hora de ir a casa. Que todo esto sea demasiado bueno para ser verdad y tuviera que regresara a su casa. O tal vez Stan era conocido de sus padres y ellos se dieron cuenta que quizás necesitaría un poco de aire fresco mientras todo esto se calmara. Tal vez Stan les escribiría en un viejo ordenador repleto de virus y bugs para decirles como está... y finalmente se lo confesaría y podría regresara a que todo sea como antes.

-_No sueñes, Lincoln._ –El rostro enfadado de sus padres no era asunto de broma. Aquel hombre del que sólo había conocido la comprensión... Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado como cuando tiró los restos de la cabeza de ardilla en medio de la sala. Entonces comenzó con toda esa basura de ser un riesgo para la familia. –_Vivimos once años juntos... ¿Me dirán que hubieran sido mejores sin mí? _–Se rio un poco, pero fue una sonrisa vacía y sin alegría. –Ahora no estoy con ustedes. Pueden tener tanta felicidad familiar como quieran.

Mala suerte. Todo por la mala suerte.

¿Él tenía mala suerte? Fue rescatado por estafador y llevado de contrabando a un pueblo en medio de la nada, pero no lo consideraba mala suerte sino un rescate. Stan lo había rescatado. Le dio una casa, un nombre, y ni siquiera le pidió explicaciones de nada. Había conocido a personas fantásticas, quizás algunas menos que otras, recordando a aquella chica rebelde que le dijo abiertamente que no le agradaba, pero fuera de ella todos los demás eran grandes personas.

Mierda, incluso perdió la virginidad con una linda chica la otra noche, y comenzaría la escuela el próximo mes. Para eso no faltaba mucho. Su vida había vuelto a iniciar esa noche.

-"De en medio de la inmundicia y la desesperación, atravesando el abandono y el dolor de la traición. Yo renazco". –¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes? Aquellas palabras le parecieron familiares, pero a la vez desconocidas. La imagen de Lucy pasó por su mente en el momento de terminar de decirlas, pero no era algo que ella usaría.

-"Y su falso amor sólo avivaran las llamas azules de la venganza".–Mabel lo abrazó desde la espalda. Lincoln pudo sentir su cuerpo a través de su torso desnudo. La sensación le trajo nuevamente una descarga eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal.

-No busco venganza, Mabel. Sólo quiero olvidar. –Lincoln se dio la vuelta y vio a Mabel completamente desnuda. La chica no parecía sentir frío de ningún tipo y no se esforzaba por cubrirse de ninguna forma. –Y sobre lo de anoche...

Las mejillas de Mabel enrojecieron mientras ocultaba sus manos detrás de su espalda, se le veía genuinamente avergonzada. –Lo siento, Lincoln. Creo que exageré, pero... Realmente me gustas mucho. No sé qué es, pero hay algo en ti que hace que mi corazón lata muy fuerte y rápido. Sé que no es sólo por ser mi mejor y más grande amigo en mucho tiempo, es algo más. –Tomó la mano de Lincoln y la colocó en medio de su pecho. –Puedes sentirlo, Lincoln. Incluso ahora sólo puede latir sin control.

Lo sentía. El corazón de Mabel latía de formas que nunca había sentido antes. No era un experto ni un genio capaz de razonar con lógica y matemáticas tan bueno como Lisa, pero... ¿Un ser humano no debería llamar a emergencias? O al menos intentarlo mientras se arrastra por el piso y se sujeta el pecho con desesperación al darse cuenta de que está sufriendo un ataque cardiaco. Pero bueno, él no era el experto.

-Sí... Está bien, Mabel. Los dos perdimos la calma y... y actuamos en consecuencia y... bueno... –Esto era difícil. No esperaba ver a Mabel tan pronto, mucho menos hablar con ella. Le hubiera gustado poder ignorarla, pero se vería mal ignorar a la chica con la que perdió la virginidad y viceversa. –Es sólo que nunca creí que mi primera vez sería así... En realidad, nunca pensé en nada de eso. Sólo tengo once años y... Bueno, jamás sentí mucho interés por esas cosas. Quizás vivir con doce chicas diferentes tuvo algo que ver con eso. Ya sabe... Porque sabes, ¿No? –La Mabel con la que soñó parecía saber mucho de su familia, él mismo se lo había explicado mientras cepillaba sus dientes con pasta sabor chocolate por toda la tierra que se había comido.

-Lo sé, Lincoln. –Mabel tomó su hombro con suavidad. –Esos monstruos no se merecen un segundo pensamiento.

Monstruos. La frase había cruzado por su cabeza más de una vez, incluso antes de todo esto, pero nunca se atrevió a usarla. Y Mabel lo hacía de forma tan fácil.

-¿Y dónde nos deja eso, Mabel? Quiero decir, ya sabes. –Tragó saliva. Acababa de recordar que Mabel estaba desnuda frente a él y volvió la vista aún lado, pero la acción le pareció de más, ¿Por qué no podía ver el cuerpo de la chica con la que tuvo sexo anoche? Regresó la vista y miró un poco más, cuando se dio cuenta de que Mabel guardaba silencio mientras veía su zona más privada levantó la visión con desesperación. -¡Lo siento!

Mabel sólo sonrió. –No me molesta, Linc. –Se acercó de forma coqueta. –No hay nada que no conozcas.

-Sí. Entonces somos... ¿Novios?

Mabel pareció pensarlo detenidamente mientras comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo. –No lo sé... ¿Novios? Eres muy lindo, Lincoln. –Sonrió con lascivia. –Y sabes cómo tratar a una chica. –Su cara se volvió aún más roja de lo que un tomate. Estaba seguro de que se refería a cuando se despertó y forzó su cabeza a... eso. –A quien engaño, me gustas mucho como para decirte que no, Linc. –Mabel se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio beso directamente en la boca. Lincoln sintió su lengua invadiendo su boca, pero en lugar de alejarse la atrajo más hacia si mismo y le devolvió el beso.

Y así terminaba eso. Su novia era un fantasma. Le pareció el típico título de cualquier novela juvenil, pero era verdad. Y todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de nada. Simplemente conoció a Mabel, se volvieron amigos, tuvieron sexo y ahora eran novios. ¿No había algo mal con ese orden?

-Sólo... no me dejes, Lincoln. –Susurró frente a su cara.

-No lo haré. –Jamás la abandonaría. Le había demostrado más amor que su verdadera familia. Ella y Stan podrían ser considerados la única familia que encontraría en Gravity Falls, todo lo anterior al apellido Loud tendría que ser dejado atrás.

Ahora era Withe.

Linc Withe, y tenía una linda novia.

-Y no olvides nuestro trato, Linc. –Mabel lo apretó con fuerza mientras levantaba una mano repleta de llamas azules. La mano derecha de Lincoln comenzó a arder con llamas similares. El pánico lo obligaba a agitar la mano mientras gritaba por ayuda, pero en lugar de eso se mantuvo viendo esas brillantes llamas azules. No lo quemaban, y se sentían realmente reconfortantes. –Este trato nos une más que cualquier pareja de amantes. Mientras lo mantengas será como si nuestros cuerpos aún estuvieran unidos, Linc.

Lincoln sintió como su conciencia se sumergía en aquellas llamas.

Y entonces su mundo entero se congeló.

El sudor comenzó a correr por su frente mientras su corazón se paraba por más de un segundo. Sus pupilas se contrajeron y la saliva se acumuló en su garganta, sentía la necesidad de tragarla, pero no podía.

Miedo.

No.

Horror.

No.

Algo más.

Sentía un terror tan profundo que no podía competir con nada que hubiera sentido antes. Inconscientemente trató de comparar ese terror con el rostro enfurecido de toda su familia cuando algo malo pasaba y él no usaba el traje de ardilla.

Era algo más profundo que le pesaba directamente en el alma.

Justo detrás de él.

Escuchó como algo caía, y supo que era la máscara. Aquella máscara tribal parecía temblar en el piso de madera de su habitación mientras los vidrios de su ventana se agrietaban.

Había algo afuera de la ventana. Algo que había apoyado la mano contra el cristal y lo veía fijamente.

-No voltees, Linc. –Mabel sonrió mientras veía detrás de su hombro. ¿Cómo no podía temblar? ¿Cómo no podía gritar de terror o desmallarse si podía ver algo cuya sola presencia le traía el más grande terror que hubiera sentido en su vida? –Mírame a mí. –Mabel acarició su mejilla y colocó su rostro contra el suyo. No lo había notado antes pero... ella era más alta que él. Era natural, él sólo tenía once.

Mabel se relamió los labios mientras miraba detrás de su hombro y nuevamente hacia él.

-Quiero que lo vea, Linc. –Mabel no dijo mucho mientras volvía a besarlo. Esta vez el beso fue más tranquilo, y Mabel movió un poco su cabeza aún lado para poder ver por aquella ventana mientras lo besaba. Lincoln cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver ni por el rabillo del ojo lo que había detrás de él. Que le llamaran cobarde le importó un rábano.

El beso se volvió más profundo y el ambiente comenzó a calentarse mientras las llamas azules crecían. Mabel gimió un poco mientras restregaba su cuerpo desnudo más contra él.

El terror se desvaneció y todo a su alrededor pareció recobrar sentido. Lincoln cayó de rodillas frente a una Mabel que estallaba de risa mientras se sujetaba el estómago. No podía entender nada. Pero se sintió extrañamente feliz... feliz de haber sobrevivido.

-Ja ja ja. Lo siento, Linc. Pero tenía que hacer eso, ya sabes, por el peligro. –Comenzó a tocar su zona vaginal y uno de sus pechos mientras gemía. –Eso me puso tan caliente. Pensar que un cuerpo femenino tan fresco podría llegar a sentirse así... Ahh, es tan placentero.

-Mabel... eso...

-Es hora de que me devuelvas el favor de anoche, Linc. –Mabel sujetó su cabeza en el piso y la atrajo contra su entrepierna. –Me gustaría que comenzaras directamente con algo fuerte y salvaje, por favor.

-¿Cómo? –Lincoln nuevamente se confundió. ¿No había sentido eso de ahora? ¿Y quería tener relaciones después de eso? –No, espera, ¿Qué fue eso de ahora, Mabel?

Mabel resopló. –Sucede a veces, pero tranquilo, sólo puede salir hasta las seis de la mañana y no puede entrar a la cabaña, Linc. Pero no salgas después de las tres de la mañana, podría ser peligroso.

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo dije, ahora, ¿Te comerás mi taquito o te quedaras viéndolo, Linc? –Mabel forzó su rostro contra su vagina con una fuerza desconocida antes de que pudiera decir nada. –Tú y yo tendremos mucha diversión, Comodín.

¿Comodín? Lincoln no lo entendía pero... Bueno, realmente no entendía nada la mayor parte del tiempo. Las cosas extrañas pasaban a diario en ese pueblo, o al menos eso es lo que Mabel le había dicho, por lo que ya podría ir acostumbrándose. Tenía curiosidad por esa cosa de la ventana, era mejor ir paso a paso.

Un paso a la vez.

-¿Me amas, Mabel? ¿Realmente lo haces? –Tomó de las caderas a Mabel y se separó con todas su fuerzas. Aquella chica realmente tenía brazos delgados, pero esa fuerza no era normal, y por lo que había visto esa chica seguía una estricta dieta de dulce.

-Lo hago. ¿No recuerdas mi corazón, Linc? Ahora late incluso más rápido. –Se tocó el pecho mientras forzaba su cabeza más cerca de su raja.

-Sí eso es posible...

Amor.

Un amor más profundo del que pudo sentir con su verdadera familia. ¿O eso era falso amor? Si lo hubieran amado alguna vez no hubiera terminado así, se hubieran dado cuenta de que lo estaban lastimando. Pero no lo hicieron. Ni siquiera Linka o Liberty.

Ni siquiera Liberty.

Comenzó lamer las partes más íntimas de Mabel mientras ella gemía.

¿Qué podía ser eso sino amor?


	14. Chapter 14

Había una razón para ser conocido como "El hombre del plan". Lincoln Loud siempre tenía tres planes bajo la manga en caso de que los primeros diez fracasaran, siempre estaba preparado para todo. Y Linc Withe no sería la excepción a todo lo que había sido Lincoln Loud. Ya sean locura o realidad, Gravity Falls estaba lleno de misterios sin resolver, y Linc no sería quien los resolviera; Linc sería quien sobreviviera a ellos.

Linc no tenía ningún tipo de curiosidad por los misterios y sucesos extraños que parecen rodear el pueblo, quizás ni siquiera sean reales, eso explicaría porque las personas parecen actuar de forma tan cotidiana frente a ellos. Casi como si las memorias de lo extraño fueran totalmente borradas de su cabeza y eso impidiera que todo saliera de Gravity Falls. Pero también estaba Mabel, cuya presencia ya había sido comprobada por Stan, o Stan cuando le gritaba cosas como "Linc, toma la escoba y ahuyenta a esos duendes de la basura". También estaba la cabeza de cera que seguía rodando por los ductos de ventilación y lo saludaba de vez en cuando.

Otro tema a discutir era el Diario número 1. Sus palabras podrían no ser tan locas como creyó en un principio, y por eso mismo tenía algo que hacer aquella noche. No se iba a engañar más, lo que tenía planeado hacer no era algo que fuera a hacer por justicia, o porque por fin se convenciera que fue a dar con el pueblo más loco y fuera de lo normal del mundo. Lo haría porque le desagradaba.

El portal al mundo oscuro que se encuentra en la escuela daba fortuna y buena suerte a quien le ofreciera sacrificios. Linc desconocía si eso era verdad, o si no se lo abría imaginado como una forma de liberar todo su odio hacia referencias como la suerte y la fortuna, simplemente quería que desapareciera. Todo lo que necesitaba era el marcador rojo, pero no podría meterse de escondidas a una escuela sólo con un marcador rojo. Eso hubiera sido fatal, y ahora podía verlo claramente.

Es por eso que poco a poco había preparado una mochila con todo lo que podría necesitar para lograr su objetivo, también le había estudiado el mapa del pueblo donde se señalan los puntos de gravedad. Había comparado ese mapa con otro más actual que le pidió a Wendy bajo la excusa de poder orientarse mejor por el lugar y había copiado todos los puntos de gravedad, más otros lugares que podrían ser peligrosos después de repasar las notas y memorias del autor.

Pero otra vez, quizás el diario fuera basura lista para ser procesada, reciclada y reutilizada como papel de baño destinado a correr por las cañerías. O podría ser una guía para entender un poco más el pueblo en el que ya estaba listo para pasar el resto de sus días detrás de una caja en una trampa para turistas donde tendría que limpiar y cortar leña por siempre. Un destino mejor que vivir en la casa del perro mientras es usado e insultado por sus padres y hermanas.

Que sus padres vivieran sus vidas orgullos de sus doce hijas, y que sus hermanas brillen en el mundo con sus talentos. Todo lo que quería ahora era tranquilidad y vivir su vida con su nueva familia. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer una vez solucionado el problema con aquello que le causa tantas molestias.

¿Coincidencia o mala suerte? De un modo u otro dio a parar a ese armario de la limpieza y escondite para adictos al porno, e iba a destruir esa cosa aunque tuviera que volver a arrastrarse por esos ductos de ventilación con Borita lamiendo sus pies.

Su nueva vida iniciaría cuando comprobara su estado mental.

Otro tocón salió volando en cuanto bajó el hacha. Hace tres meses nunca hubiera creído que podría cortar diez lechos por si sólo, y ahora se siente realmente orgulloso de poder hacerlo con menos sudor del que tenía cuando lo logró. Y ya no tenía que preocuparse por latas de cerveza voladoras que chocando contra su cabeza.

-Hey, mira lo que encontré, Linc. –Mabel bajó saltando por las escaleras de la cabaña. Desde que pudo dar un paso fuera de ese lugar no ha perdido tiempo para saltar y bailar por todas partes. Literalmente la vio bailando en el techo, de no saber que puede flotar en el aire se le hubiera salido el corazón del miedo. –Necesitarás esto. –Le pasó una vieja linterna de mano un poco pequeña. –Todavía funciona, pruébala, Linc. –Le gritó mientras sus hombros comenzaban a temblar de emoción.

Lincoln agitó un poco la linterna y presionó un pequeña botón sobre ella. Una potente luz dio directamente a los ojos de Mabel y estos brillaron intensamente por un segundo antes de que la chica se apartara restregando sus ojos y agitando sus brazos.

-¿Qué te dije? Funciona. –Levantó ambos dedos pulgares mientras aguantaba unas pequeñas lágrimas por la luz.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír al ver directamente a su novia. No le importaba si era un fantasma, fragmento de su imaginación o cualquier otra cosa. Mabel lo quería y se lo había demostrado no sólo una, sino varias veces desde hace una semana. Al principio había sido algo vergonzoso y tuvieron que ir más despacio, en cierta forma lo sintió como un retroceso, pero... pero ahora era diferente. La incomodidad se había ido y podían tener una relación tanto sentimental como sexual sin problemas.

Pero eso era un tema para otro momento.

-Así que ésta noche iremos, Mabel. –Ya había recogido todo lo que podría necesitar de la bodega y había estudiado las rutas más rápidas para ir y regresar de la escuela. Le problema podría ser encontrar una forma de meterse, pero esa pequeña ventana por la que salió sería perfecta para eso. –El plan es entrar y salir. Sin distracciones. Cerramos el portal, si es que existe, y regresamos aquí.

-¿Todavía no lo crees, Linc? –Mabel sonó ofendida por eso. –¿Y que hay de los duendes o las hadas que te mostré el otro día? –Mabel lo había llevado a una pequeña excursión por un lugar del bosque detrás de la cabaña y se habían tomado con un grupo de hadas.

-¿Te refieres a los puntos de luz que salieron huyeron el otro día? Todo lo que recuerdo es que brillaban mucho y se chocaban contra los árboles mientras se dispersaban por todos lados. –Había sido un espectáculo de luces entretenido y repleto de brillos coloridos, pero no recordó ver personitas con alas cantando y bailando. Y los duendes parecían más interesados en jugar con bellotas que aparentaban ser dados y oler mariposas. –No fue tan majestuoso como en las caricaturas...

-Sí. –Mabel asintió abatida, parece que ella también había tenido su dosis de decepción en el pasado. Posiblemente fue más grande que la suya, al ser una chica infantil e imaginativa. –Pero es mejor que nada, y tienes que admitir que son reales, Lincoln.

-Lo admitiré cuando vea a una muchedumbre asustada correr del terror por un pulpo gigante que sale de las cloacas y comienza a esparcir tinta acida por todos lados. –Era difícil darle veracidad a algo que sólo él parecía poder ver, y Mabel... bueno, realmente no le importaba ya si era real o no. –De todas formas, eso no cambia que me desharé de ese círculo raro esta noche, Mabel. Si es una creación de mi mente entonces la creó en la escuela como un símbolo del lugar donde se formó uno de mis mayores traumas y es el lugar donde tengo que cerrar el "círculo" de burlas y desesperación que se formó a mí alrededor y me impide escapar totalmente del pasado.

-Wow. ¿Tienes una explicación psicológica para todo, Lincoln?

Lincoln suspiró. –¿Qué esperabas? Una persona puede aceptar la realidad fantasiosa de los libros de historias fantásticas, pero verlo en el mundo real causaría un impacto tan grande en nuestro subconsciente que podría destrozar todo lo que consideramos "real" o "lógico", es por eso que nuestra mente se escuda en una explicación científica que en todo caso sería la locura.

-¿Eh?

-Lo siento, entré en modo Lisa. –Últimamente lo hacia mucho, aunque todas tenían el mismo resultado: un severo ataque de Cu-Cu en la cabeza. –El caso es que no estoy preparado para admitir que es y que no es real, Mabel.

Mabel preció realmente ofendida por eso y se cruzó de brazos con expresión enfadada. –¿Y yo qué, Linc? ¿Me dirás que nuestra relación es una fantasía?

-Tú podrías ser un fantasma, Mabel.

-¿Puedes creer en fantasmas pero no es criaturas fantásticas, Linc? ¿Qué sentido tiene eso en dentro de tu cabeza? –Era raro ver a alguien que no creer en la fantasía, pero si en fantasmas y seres sobrenaturales.

-Es más fácil creer en seres que comprueben la vida después de la muerte que en criaturitas de un show infantil de maratón de verano. –Una vida después de la muerte aliviaría el estrés de morir al saber que si hay algo más. –En todo caso, con esto ya tengo todo lo que podría necesitar y estoy listo para ponerle fin a mi trauma escolar.

-O cerrar un portal que podría haberse tragado a muchos inocentes por los deseos egoístas de unos pocos, ¿No? –Mabel pareció criticarlo un poco por sus propios deseos egoístas. ¿Pero que culpa tenía? Su vida escolar fue un infierno después plagado de insultos de mala suerte y chistes de ardilla.

-Sí, eso también. –Guardó la linterna en la parte trasera de sus pantalones y azules y comenzó a recoger la leña. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar ver nuevamente hacia el bosque con miedo, el otro día fue la primera vez que accedió a salir después de ese encuentro de hace una semana con aquella cosa rara que lo miró detrás de la ventana. Sin importar las palabras de Mabel, el miedo había sido terrible. –¿Por fin me dirás que era ese monstruo fuera de la ventana, Mabel?

-¿Tus peores traumas tomando forma material y deseosos por devorarte? –Respondió con inocencia.

-Hablo enserio, Mabel.

-¿Y yo no, Linc? –Se rio. –Según tú lógica, lo que yo dije podría ser cierto.

-Eso es... Cierto. –No podía negar eso, así que lo ignoró para otro momento. –_Un paso a la vez, Lincoln. Un paso a la vez._ –Suspiró mientras recogía la madera en una cesta. –Todavía hay mucho que tengo que averiguar, pero antes que nada tengo que prepararme. Es mejor quedar como raro que como un loco certificado. Especialmente en la escuela, a nadie le gustan los locos.

-Entonces deberías dejar de hablar sólo, chico. –Stan lo miró fijamente con una pequeña bolsa de basura en la mano. Parece que el cesto de la basura de la cocina por fin se había llenado.

-¿Eh? Ah. –Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Mabel había desaparecido, otra vez. A ella no parecía gustarle mucho aparecer frente a Stan, y Lincoln prefirió no preguntar. –Sí, yo sólo... Me preparaba para todos los amigos que haré cuando inicie la escuela el próximo mes, Stan. –Tampoco faltaba mucho, sería el martes de la próxima semana. Su certificado ya había llegado y tenía todos los materiales que necesitaba, sin mencionar las horas de estudio que gastaba cuando no estaba trabajando. En lo referente al contenido no tendría problemas para integrarse.

-Te daré un consejo sobre eso. –Tiró la bolsa en uno de los contenedores de basura, pareció congelare un momento mientras miraba la bolsa de basura, y Lincoln casi esperó a que se retractara y la volviera a sacar. Con un gruñido, Stan cerró fuertemente la tapa del a basura. –Mi concejo es que no hables sólo, no te dejes intimidar, y le ropas una silla en la espalda al más rudo de tu salón. Eso me ayudó siempre que estuve en la cárcel.

-¿No me expulsaran por atacar a un compañero? –Lincoln estaba seguro de que cualquier ataque con arma contundente, especialmente si era parte de la escuela, podría garantizarle una expulsión inmediata y mediocre futuro aun más mediocre de lo que esperaba.

-Sólo doy ideas, las escuelas de ahora no son lo que eran en mis tiempos. –Se rascó la cabeza mientras parecía sumido en los recuerdos. –Ah, ahora me siento sumamente viejo. De todas formas, esos troncos no se meterán por si solos. Ahora, adentro. –Regresó al interior de la Cabaña del Misterio, pero no antes de dar una última mirada al contenedor de basura.

Finalmente Lincoln lo alcanzó y los dos entraron juntos por la puerta.

-Por cierto, me gustaría que comenzaras a colocar tus sabanas sucias dentro de una bolsa plástica, Linc. –Se rio un poco. –Puedo ser viejo, pero mi nariz funciona perfectamente.

Lincoln perdió el equilibro y terminó cayendo al piso con todos los trancos a su alrededor. Su cara totalmente roja se quedó sin expresiones por las palabras de Stan y sus ojos lo siguieron mientras desaparecía por las cortinas rojas.

-Ah, la juventud de ahora. Los niños se vuelven precoces demasiado rápido.

* * *

El televisor de la sala dejó de transmitir exactamente a la medianoche, cuando Stan terminó de ver su programa de concursos favorito. Lincoln escuchó como Stan arrastraba sus pantuflas hacia su habitación y escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba. Esperó durante unos minutos antes de comenzar a levantarse, y en ese preciso instante volvió a escuchar como Stan abría la puerta y comenzaba a recorrer los pasillos de la cabaña.

Lincoln se metió nuevamente entre las sabanas y se cubrió completamente con ellas. No pudo escucharlo más mientras se perdía por la entrada de la tienda de regalos, y finalmente escuchaba las campanas de la puerta de la entrada. ¿Iba a salir? No creyó que estuviera vestido para salir a medianoche, ni le vio razón alguna para hacerlo.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de volver a escuchar las campanadas, sólo para escucharlas otra vez y otra vez. Finalmente Stan pareció decidirse y volvió a escuchar sus pasos por los pasillos. Lincoln se hundió en las sabanas mientras los pasos se acercaban cada vez más hacía su puerta.

Creyó que Stan lo pasaría de largo, pero en lugar de eso escuchó como la puerta se abría despacio. No escuchó mucho más que una respiración pesada por la puerta, eso y su corazón bombeando sin control, ¿Lo había ocultado todo correctamente? No podría ver su ropa bajo las abanas, la mochila perfectamente oculta bajo la cama, el diario en el cajón del escritorio. No había forma de que Stan supiera que saldría esa noche. O tal vez sólo fue a ver si estaba bien como un buen samaritano de más de sesenta años que salva a un niño de once de las calles y lo lleva a una cabaña en medio de la nada.

Uf, tenía que terminar con esos pensamientos de implicación.

Stan se quedó en la puerta por unos segundos antes de cerrarla sin decir o hacer nada, finalmente Lincoln lo escuchó regresar a su cuarto.

-Aterrador. –Murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos. Quizás esta no era buena idea. Podría vivir con un extraño agujero en la escuela, y cerrarlo no quería decir que dejara de odiar a las ardillas y detestar las referencias a la buena suerte. –Pero tengo que hacerlo, sino lo hago... –Entonces no pasaría nada, simplemente viviría con eso dentro de su pecho. Aun así, no podía tolerar la existencia de algo como eso. Dejarlo ser sería admitir que algo como la suerte realmente existía y entonces... ¿Entonces qué? ¿La teoría de Lisa era correcta y su trato estaba justificado? Nunca. Jamás admitiría algo como eso.

Falso o no, ese agujero tenía que desaparecer.

Se levantó de la cama con decisión y sacó la mochila. Hizo un último recuento de objetos antes de cerrarla: Cuerda, linterna, herramientas varias (en caso de tener que forzar la ventana), marcador rojo, tijeras, botella de agua (podría darle sed), pistola gancho... ¿Eh? Eso era nuevo. Lincoln la tomó entre sus manos y comprobó la cuerda y el gancho en la punta. Parecía real, y seguramente era funcional. Se encogió de hombros antes de volver a guardarla. ¿Dónde estaba? Pasamontañas con olor a pies, guantes para no dejar huellas (no iba a ser tan idiota para no estudiar lo básico del vandalismo), esfera navideña... ¿Eh? Otra vez no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la esfera navideña dentro de la mochila. ¿Mabel había estado jugando con sus cosas otra vez? Sostuvo la esfera navideña y la encontró fría al tacto. Antes la había sentido caliente, pero desde hace tiempo sólo podía sentir una corriente fría y a veces eléctrica de ella. No la había sujetado mucho desde entonces.

-Tendré que hablar con ella después. –Por otro lado, no le haría daño a nadie llevarla con él, así que la volvió a guardar dentro de la mochila. –Realmente tengo que estar enloqueciendo para llevara una esfera navideña a un allanamiento. –Pero si la policía lo atrapa, siempre podía alegar demencia, y a lo mejor hasta la tenía.

Buscando más cosas raras de encontró con gusanos de gomita claramente robados de la tienda y que se comió con menos culpa que aquel chocolate del aeropuerto y una carta de amor con un beso de brillitos sobre él.

_Te estaré esperando._

_Con amor, tú Mabel._

No decía mucho, pero el mensaje le dio ánimos. Había esperado una despedida en persona, o incluso que lo acompañe la mitad del camino, pero Mabel no había regresado desde hace dos horas. Tampoco era su dueño, y no podía ordenarle cuando aparecer y desaparecer. Besó la imagen de los labios y sintió un raro sabor a brillitos antes de hacer una mueca de asco. Se guardó la nota detrás de los pantalones y cerro la mochila.

Se colocó una vieja chaqueta negra con fondo blanco afelpado, el cierre estaba roto por lo que lo mantuvo abierto. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero serviría para protegerlo del frío, e incluso parecía tener bolsillos interiores cocidos a mano, uno era perfecto para colocar el diario número 1. El diario se ajustó perfectamente y se sintió totalmente listo mientras sacaba el mapa actual del pueblo y revisaba la ruta más cercana hacia la escuela.

* * *

Desde el techo de la cabaña del misterio, una pequeña figura vio como Lincoln saltaba torpemente por la ventana y caía con algo de dolor. Sus brazos podrían haberse fortalecido por cortar leña, pero sus piernas aun eran algo enclenques, pero eso se arreglaría por si sólo cuando el niño se viera obligado a correr por su vida. No había nada como una carrera de la muerte para ponerse en forma.

-Ah, realmente me hubiera gustado darte una despedida más... placentera, Comodín. Pero podrías necesitar la energía para otra cosa. –Comenzó a masajearse el pecho mientras lo veía marchar. –De haber sabido que este cuerpo podría experimentar tanto placer como dolor... Ah... Tendré que esperar un poco más.

Lincoln se alejó con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido pese a estar ya lo bastante lejos. Mabel no pudo evitar comenzara tararear una canción de espías mientras lo veía internarse entre las sombras. Parte de ella creyó que se regresaría. No era más que un niño de once años después de todo, sería normal que a mitad de camino se asustara y regresara, o simplemente no se atreviera al final. Pero no lo haría, el trauma que sufrió era demasiado grande para ignorar algo como esto, y su determinación lo obligaría a seguir adelante.

Si todo salía bien esta noche, entonces le esperaban meses repletos de diversión.

* * *

Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien aquella noche, y Lincoln comenzaba a replantarse la idea de volver corriendo a la Cabaña del Misterio y ocultarse bajo las sabanas. Nada garantizaba que Stan no volvería a darle otra mirada mientras dormía y se encontraría con una cama vacía y un montón de ropa tirada por todos lados.

Pero en lugar de eso seguía moviéndose por las calles oscuras de un pueblo repleto de cosas raras en cada esquina. Las calles casi parecían el escenario de una película de terror, en cualquier momento aparecería el hombre quemado con la garrita listo para atravesarle el vientre. Y ahora es cuando se da la vuelta al darse cuenta de lo idiota que era todo. '

En lugar de hacer lo más lógico para un niño de su edad, continuó caminando y tratando de ignorar al hombre que encendía un cigarrillo de fabricación casera en la esquina y lo seguía con la mirada. Al menos todavía había personas normales que parecían caminar por la calle, y suficientemente egoístas para no preguntar que hacía un niño de su edad caminando por las calles.

Miró el cielo esperando verlo cubierto de nubes, eso sería lo único que faltaría para hacerlo sentir como aquella noche en que fue sacado a patadas de su propia casa. ¿Alguno de ellos habría ido a buscarlo? Lo dudaba, nadie saldría a la lluvia por él. Quizás ni lo estuvieran buscando ahora.

Mejor así.

Pero ese no era momento para volver a lamentarse por pensamientos que había tenido una y otra vez por semanas. Lo mejor era tratar de no ser atrapado por la policía o llamar la atención de extraños por las calles. La escuela no estaba muy lejos, y quedaría menos lejos si pasara por algunos callejones, pero ni en pesadillas se metería a un callejón oscuro detrás de un bar de después de media noche sólo para ahorrarse cinco minutos.

Al menos lo más peligroso que había visto hasta ahora eran adolescentes tomando cerveza barata sobre el capó de un auto en el estacionamiento de la otra esquina, y a ninguno de ellos parecía importarles mucho ver a un niño caminando por la calle, o estaban demasiado intoxicados por la basura que fumaban.

Stan le había mencionado que por Gravity Falls pasaban muchos tipos de drogas diferentes, especialmente los veranos. En aquella época los turistas siempre traían algo nuevo, y estaban muy dispuestos a comprar la basura que se cultivaba ilegalmente en algunas partes del bosque. Luego le dio uso consejos de donde no irse a pasear cuando aprendiera como orientarse por el lugar, y le dijo que se alejara de un antiguo supermercado en ruinas.

Retiró el mapa de uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta y buscó la calle por la que estaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no vi esto antes? –Lincoln se dio cuenta del círculo justo sobre la escuela. Lo había copiado el mismo del viejo mapa para tener algo más actual. Uno de esos puntos de gravedad estaba justamente en el lugar de la escuela.

El diario había detallado algo sobre los puntos de gravedad, y no eran el tesoro que Mabel podría haber imaginado. Los puntos de gravedad eran lugares en Gravity Falls donde la gravedad era peligrosamente alta. No era algo que podría sentirse; no te haría flotar por los aires, o te haría una masa deforme de carne y huesos triturados por el peso de tu propio cabello. Eran más lugares donde las paredes dimensionales eran más frágiles y podrían romperé. El autor había intentado crear ventanas, e incluso puertas para cruzar hacia esas realidades. Pero de un momento a otro, lo único que llenó las páginas fueron las referencias a aquella entidad que lo ve y lo sabe todo. Finalmente sólo hablaba de un portal...

Tenía sentido. Se había topado con un portal hacia una dimensión aterradora, era natural que fuera creado en uno de aquellos puntos de alta gravedad.

La alta gravedad también parecía ser la responsable de muchos de los sucesos extraños en el pueblo. Era el origen de lo extraño y sobrenatural. Lincoln se sintió tentado a sacar el diario número 1 y comenzara leer todo lo referente a los puntos de gravedad nuevamente, sentía que ahora podría entenderlo un poco mejor. Tenía un ejemplo esperándolo en la escuela después de todo.

* * *

Sin incidentes ni personas raras siguiéndolo por ahora. Eso era bueno.

Lo malo es que la escuela se veía aún más aterradora por la noche de lo que se veía por el día. Ese lugar si se veía como la entrada al último nivel de un videojuego de terror. ¿Era normal que se sintiera tan excitado? La emoción que sentía ahora no era algo que hubiera sentido nunca. Tenía miedo, pero también estaba emocionado.

No sería la primera vez que comete algún acto legalmente cuestionable por sus hermanas, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía por él mismo. ¿Era por eso que se sentía así? O tal vez era por estar a punto de averiguar si estaba loco o no.

-De todas formas, sólo quiero terminar con esto.

Retiró el diario del bolsillo interior y comenzó a releer todo lo referente al portal. No podía dejar de sentir ira cada vez que pasaba por todo eso de la buena fortuna y la suerte, incluso en la cabaña se sentía mal cada vez que veía esa bisutería que prometía un viaje seguro y repleto de fortuna.

No podía ir a esa escuela sabiendo lo que había ahí.

Terminaría con esa basura y regresaría a la cama, quizás Mabel ya lo estuviera esperando para contarle todo sobre su pequeña excursión, o simplemente quisiera abrazarlo mientras dormían. Tal vez tener relaciones, aunque dudó que tuviera las fuerzas para nada que no fuera meterse a la cama.

-Acabemos con esto.

Cerró el diario y comenzó a rodear la escuela.


	15. Chapter 15

Toda la basura estaba esparcida por la cocina. No era sólo la bolsa que había tirado esa mañana, sino todo el contenido del bote de basura desparramado por el piso. Stan había hundido las manos hasta el pegajoso fondo de aquel viejo bote de basura y había escarbado entre la porquería que él mismo arrojaba sólo para encontrar aquello que hace una semana había estado tan desesperado por destruir.

El diario de su hermano Ford. El primero que escribió y que contiene sus primeros pasos y descubrimientos por Gravity Falls. Tener ese diario en la cabaña representaba un gran peligro, no sólo para él, sino para todo el que entrara. Lo mejor había sido tirarlo para nunca tener que volver a verlo. Quizás en la planta de reciclaje pudieran encontrar alguna forma de convertirlo en papel reutilizable y sin ninguna clase de contenido cuestionable.

Pero a la vez era lo único que le quedaba de su hermano gemelo. Stanford había partido poco después de los horrores de hace un año y no había vuelto a saber nada de él desde entonces. Y quizás no volviera a verlo lo que le restara de vida, y no sólo por su despedida. Le gustara o no, ese diario era parte de su hermano.

Y no le gustaba para nada esa porquería repleta de ocultismo y mapas extraños. Había vivido treinta años sufriendo sólo por uno para que luego todo se fuera al infierno de la peor manera posible.

Arrojó un montón de basura con violencia contra el refrigerador. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sobras de comida y restos de adornos baratos, pero no había ningún diario en ese montón de basura. Se apoyó contra la mesa y respiró pesadamente mientras trataba de recordar si fue en esa bolsa de basura donde lo había tirado y no la anterior, o si se había equivocado de bote de basura.

O quizás esos malditos duendes tuvieran algo que ver. No, el seguro que Stanford había creado para los diarios antes de partir tendría que mantener alejado a cualquier criatura sobrenatural... ¡¿Por qué mierda no pudo destruirlo en lugar de asegurarlos mejor?! Sin importar lo listo que fuera Ford, había veces en que era un completo estúpido.

-No entiendo... –Otra posibilidad era... ella. –No. Es imposible. No puedes tocar el diario, y aunque así fuera, no puedes salir de aquí. –Le habló a la nada en la cocina, pero estaba seguro de que podía escucharlo claramente. Siempre estaba escuchando, lista para saltar y hacer su vida más miserable.

Al menos Lincoln no tendría que lidiar con eso. Todavía se debatía si había hecho lo correcto al traer al chico, una parte de él sentía que lo mejor hubiera sido forzarlo a ir con la policía, o simplemente hacer una llamada anónima y que ellos se encargaran. Diablos, incluso pudo haberlo dejado ahí, no era su problema.

No podía.

La imagen de Lincoln en el callejón había sido como verse en un espejo poco después de que lo echaran de casa por echar a perder el trabajo de Ford. Totalmente desvalido y sin saber a dónde ir. Pero claro, él al menos tenía edad suficiente para cuidarse por si miso; Lincoln era un niño de once años confundido y totalmente deprimido. Si lo hubiera dejado ahí lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto congelado en cuando el frío lo hiciera perder la conciencia.

Más tarde tendría que revisar las noticias de Michigan por la red, quizás pudiera saber algo más sobre el caso. Lincoln podría no estar listo para hablar de eso después de todo, pero de haber sido algo pequeño ya hubiera lloriqueado por regresar a los brazos de su mami. En cambio se lo veía a terrado ante cualquier pequeña mención sobre su lugar de origen, así que dejó de hacerlas.

-¿Perdiste algo, Fez? –Mabel apareció en cuclillas sobre la mesa. –¿De casualidad es de este tamaño y tiene una linda mano con seis dedos en la portada? –Formó el tamaño del diario con las manos mientras se reía un poco. La inocencia de su risa le partía el corazón a Stan, pero no iba a dejar que lo viera.

Tampoco iba a prestarle atención.

-Oh, vamos Fez, no me ignores. Quiero pasar tiempo con mi tío favorito. –Mabel flotó en el aire y saltó sobre Stan mientras se daba la vuelta para no tener que verla. –¿Un abrazo estilo Mabel? Sabes que lo quieres, tío Stan. –Lo hacía. Daria lo que fuera por volver a abrazar a esa niña sonriente de hace un año... pero ya era tarde para ella.

La ignoró mientras volvía a revolver los restos de basura. No debió haberlo tirado. Podría haberlo puesto en la caja fuerte y ocultarle bajo su cama, de esa forma no tendría que preocuparse porque nadie pudiera robarlo.

-Que malo eres, tío Stan. –Mabel hizo un pequeño puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos detrás de él. –De todas formas, sólo quería agradecerte por mi nuevo compañero de juegos. Lincoln es un niño muy divertido, me alegra que lo trajeras a nuestro hogar, tío Stan.

La mención de Lincoln lo alteró un poco. Uno de sus miedos era que la criatura detrás de él pudiera hacer contacto con él, pero a aparte e pequeñas apariciones, Lincoln tendría que estar bien. Ese niño no tendría que ver nada que no fuera un pequeño fantasma que aparece y desaparecer. Aquella chica sólo se estaba burlando de él otra vez.

-Es tan... dulce. –Mabel se relamió los labios mientras sus mejillas se ponían un poco rojas. –No cabe duda de que tendremos muchos momentos divertidos nosotros dos... Y todo gracias a ti, tío Stan. –Mabel se arrojó contra él para darle un gran abrazo, sólo para terminar chocando contra una pared invisible. –Eso dolió, Fez. ¿No te quitas ese collar ni siquiera para dormir? –De hacerlo seguramente tendría pesadillas.

Tendría que buscar afuera, quizás lo había puesto en el bote equivocado. O tal vez ese diario por fin se había ido de su vida por arte de magia. En un pueblo así cualquier cosa era posible.

-¡Sabes que odio ser ignorada, Fez! –Mabel apareció frente a su cara con llamas en lugar de ojos y su bica abierta de forma desmesurada mientras enromes colmillos amarillos se acercaban peligrosamente a la cabeza de Stan.

Stan pasó junto a ella sin siquiera darle una segunda mirada.

-¡Bien! ¡Sigue ignorándome, tío! –El pequeño grito de Mabel detrás de él fue algo lindo mientras le daba la espalda y finalmente desaparecía bajo el piso de la cocina. –¡Al final no cambiará nada!

Stan suspiró pesadamente mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la entrada de la cocina. Ya tenía setenta y un años de edad, ¿Por qué tenía que seguir soportando toda esta mierda? De haber sabido lo que le esperaba, nunca hubiera aceptado la llamada de Ford. Pero la idea de reconciliarse con su gemelo había sido demasiado buena para ser real, y ni siquiera había sido real.

El reloj ya daba las dos de la mañana mientras se acercaba hacia la habitación de Lincoln. Todavía se sentía un poco raro tener a alguien tan joven trabajando nuevamente en la cabaña, y como esperaba, el pueblo ya se había dado cuenta de que un niño de cabello blanco y pecas en el rostro trabajaba en la cabaña del misterio. Sería más fácil decir su historia inventada si no confundieran al niño con Gideon tan seguido. ¿No notaban que Lincoln estaba menos relleno y con un estilo de peinado diferente? Aunque él tampoco pudo evitar ver las similitudes en un primer momento.

De todas formas, al menos la policia de Gravity Falls parecía nunca haber terminado la primaria y estar más ocupados jugando con la vieja máquina de pin-ball que en investigar sobre un niño que aparece de un día para el otro. Ni siquiera le pidieron registros detallados sobre nada.

-Al menos esos idiotas no han cambiado.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó como aporreaban la puerta de la tienda.

-¿Ahora qué? –Odiaba las visitas nocturnas. Nunca eran buenas.

* * *

Stan ya había preparado una buena excusa para los cobradores de deudas o cualquier persona de oficio dudoso parada en la puerta. Pero ninguna historia para una pelirroja que apestaba a hierba y parecía próxima a saltarle encima.

-Wendy, ¿Qué haces aquí? –No había tenido mucha interacción con la chica desde el año pasado, y las últimas no habían sido del todo buenas.

Wendy abrió la boca y la cerró con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de tendría de gritarle o decirle alguna blasfemia típica de adolecente que no entendería. Suspiro y el olor a hierba se hizo más fuerte dentro de la nariz de Stan. Esperaba que la marihuana fuera lo único que había consumido antes de venir, no le gustaría sentir toda la furia de una Wendy colocada con cualquier basura de las que rondaban el pueblo.

-¿Sabes dónde está Lincoln, Stan? –Le preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Durmiendo? –Respondió por reflejo. –Y creo que es exactamente lo que tendrías que estar haciendo en lugar de tocar mi puerta a las dos de la mañana, Wendy. –Iba a cerrar la puerta para librarse de ese olor insoportable, pero Wendy la golpeó con la palma de su mano tan fuerte que casi pudo escuchar el crack de los vidrios. –¿Qué te pasa Wendy? ¿Otra vez estás "volando"? –Lo dijo con tono de burla. –Lincoln está durmiendo en la habitación, y no creo que ver este lado tuyo mejore la impresión que tiene de ti. –Lincoln se refería a Wendy como si se tratara de una hermana mayor, y no le gustaría que esa imagen cambiara a una fumadora de hierba que trafica drogas.

Wendy abrió la boca, pero pareció atragantarse con sus propias palabras después de escuchar a Stan. Pareció buscar restos de cualquier sustancia en sus dientes antes de volver a hablar, esta vez lo hizo en un tono más bajo y controlado, pero la ira seguía ahí.

-Unos amigos vieron a un chico alvino caminando por las calles después de medianoche. –Se acercó un poco mientras sus palabras se volvían un susurro. –¿Metiste a Lincoln en algo turbio, Stan? Porque ésta vez no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Amigos. ¿Qué amigos? ¿El que se inhala y el que se inyecta? –Hizo una pantomima como si estuviera aspirando algo y luego como si se lo inyectara. –Lo vi hace unos minutos, Wendy. No metí a Lincoln en nada raro.

-¿Y porque estás cubierto de basura? –Levantó una ceja mientras miraba los restos de comida y la mugre que cubrían a Stan.

-Lo que haga en mi casa es asunto mío, Wendy. Si quiero nadar en basura entonces tiro los contenedores en medio de la sala y me doy un chapuzón en mi propia mugre.

-¿A las dos de la mañana?

-Sí.

Wendy hizo una mueca mientras veía la postura firme de Stan y sus ojos mirándola fijamente sin pestañar. Nunca pudo saber si el viejo frente a ella le agradaba o no, aún si le dio un empleo siempre tenía un haz bajo la manga para escapar mientras dejaba a los demás limpiar su desastre, o se aprovechaba de los otros para su propio beneficio.

Stanley Pines no era de confianza.

-¿Quieres que me trague esa basura de que rescataste a Lincoln de la calle, lo trajiste aquí de contrabando y le diste un nuevo nombre para inscribirlo en la escuela? –Le dijo con voz cada vez más dura mientras se acercaba, entonces sonrió con burla. –Te conozco Stanley, no eres de fiar. Sé que algo planeas, y ésta vez no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras arruinas la vida de un niño inocente.

Stan presionó fuertemente sus dientes postizos mientras contenía las ganas que tenía de borrarle aquella sonrisa del rostro a Wendy. Los dos no se habían separado precisamente en malos términos, pero la chica sabía demasiado sobre él y la cabaña, lo suficiente para saber que su historia sobre el rescate de Lincoln en el callejón sonaba a cuento de hadas.

-¿Quieres verlo, Wendy? –Stan se hizo aún lado para dejarla pasar. –Está en su habitación en la casa, al final del pasillo. Puedes verlo tú misma si no me crees, y entonces largarte de mi propiedad hasta que pase el efecto de la basura que consumes.

-Tú sabes que no entraré ahí, Stan. –Wendy retrocedió. Cuando hablaba con Stan era en la entrada, y siempre se encontraba con Lincoln en el patio. No volvería a poner un pie en esa trampa de turistas otra vez mientras viviera. –Quiero que me digas donde está Lincoln ahora mismo, iré por él y por tu bien espero que lo saques de lo que sea que te has metido esta vez.

Stan golpeó el marco de la puerta con fuerza. –¿Qué crees, Wendy? ¿Qué le di a Lincoln el maldito diario de mi hermano y lo mandé algún lugar peligroso a mitad de la noche esperando que las cosas salieran bien? ¿Crees que volvería acometer el mismo error dos veces? ¿Crees que tomaría a un niño de la calle para que se matara en alguna clase de aventura loca de Gravity Falls por algún motivo egoísta? –Se limpió algunos rastros de basura de su cuerpo. –Yo no soy mi hermano, Wendy, a mí no podrían interesarme un pepino todas las cosas raras de este pueblo. Sólo quiero vivir lo que me reste de vida en esta cabaña.

Wendy no esperó ese arrebato por parte del octogenario y estuvo dudosa de cómo responder a eso. Inconscientemente pasó su lengua por la cicatriz de su labio. Lo que todos perdieron en aquellos días jamás se recuperaría. Y ella siempre sintió que podría haber hecho más si hubiera tomado una postura más firme... Si hubiera recordado que no eran más que niños.

Ella iba a decir algo cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Pasó algo malo? –Lincoln entró a través de la cortina roja con un suspiro. –¿Wendy? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? –Se restregó los ojos con la mano antes de verlos mejor. –¿Qué es ese olor...? –Dejó de hablar cuando vio a Stan cubierto de basura. –No preguntaré. –Lincoln estaba usado una camisa demasiado grande para él junto a unos pantalones de algodón blancos igual de grandes, y se veía recién despierto. –¿Interrumpo algo?

Stan miró de mala forma a Wendy por el rabillo del ojo antes de dirigirse a Lincoln. –Tú vuelve a dormir, mañana tienes que arreglar las goteras del techo. Las noticias dicen que se acerca una tormenta.

Lincoln los miró con dudas por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y simplemente regresar por donde vino. Se lo veía demasiado cansado para preguntar nada o recordar algo la próxima vez que despertara.

Stan esperó a escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse antes de volver sus ojos molestos contra Wendy. –¿Ves? –Señaló el lugar por donde se había ido Lincoln. –No me interesa lo que vean tus amigos cuando están en alguno de sus "viajes astrales". Y por si lo olvidaste, Lincoln no es el único alvino con pecas en el pueblo. –Aunque posiblemente era el único que todavía podía caminar y comer alimentos sólidos. –Ya te dije mi postura sobre el asunto, y espero que esto no se repita, Wendy.

Wendy se quedó en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir. Ella parecía haber estado totalmente segura de que Stan había metido a Lincoln en algo más. La historia que le había contado sobre su encuentra era demasiado... demasiado increíble si tomaran en cuenta que el héroe que rescata al niño era Stanley Pines, un ladrón y estafador que pasó treinta años de su vida mintiéndole a todo un pueblo sin que nadie se enterara de nada.

-Yo... Lo siento, Stan. –Finalmente suspiró mientras dejaba salir sus culpas. –Esto es difícil, ¿Está bien? No es fácil saber hay un niño en la Cabaña del Misterio, tomando en cuenta lo de... Ya sabes.

-¿Crees que no pensé en eso, Wendy? Lincoln está bien. –Mucho mejor de lo que debería estar un niño en su situación. –Incluso se masturba más de lo que debería un niño de once años. –Se cruzó de brazos con mirada desinteresada.

Los ojos de Wendy se abrieron mientras se sonrojaba un poco. –¿Es un chiste?

-¿Te parece que me rio? Si crees que yo apesto tendrías que oler sus sabanas por la mañana. –Se rascó la nuca. –El niño me hará gastar una fortuna en desinfectantes. –Casi juraría que realmente estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien por la noche.

-Ja. Los niños realmente crecen rápido estos días... Lamento esto Stan. –Finalmente se disculpó. –No me gustaría saber que pude hacer algo para impedir que un niño sufriera y no hice nada.

Podía entender eso, a él también le hubiera gustado poder hacer más. Eran sus sobrinos nietos después de todo.

-La historia era verdad. –Stan le respondió. –Y Lincoln pudo haber terminado pero que yo si no me lo hubiera llevado.

-Todavía es un poco difícil imaginarte con capa y la ropa interior por fuera, Súper Stan.

-No lo hagas. Ni siquiera yo sé que se me pasó por la cabeza cuando me traje al niño aquí. –Lo sabía, pero realmente mantenía sus dudas. –Supongo que ya es tarde. Le di nombre y techo, ahora tengo que alimentarlo mientras trato que deje de manchar las sabanas por la noche.

Wendy se rio un poco. Esa era la forma de ser del Stan que conocía. Hacía años que no lo escuchaba hablar así, por lo general se comportaba como un viejo cascarrabias y amargado de la vida. Posiblemente lo era, pero al menos algo de vida pareció regresar a él.

-Supongo que tengo que regresar, lamento haberlos despertado, Stan. –Luego miró la basura en la ropa de Stan. –Aunque supongo que tú ya estabas despierto.

-Y ahora regresaré a la cama... Después de darme un baño, ¿Te molesta, Wendy? –Sujetó el borde de la puerta.

Wendy asintió sin querer tocar más el tema. Se había equivocado, o al menos sus amigos lo habían hecho. No debería haber actuado tan precipitadamente si Nantes estar segura de nada.

-Buenas noches Stan, realmente lamento esto.

-Que no se repita... Y aléjate de esas sustancias, no son buenas para ti, Wendy.

-¿Ahora eres mi padre, Stan? –Wendy bufó. –Puedo manejar esto. –Y ganar dinero mientras lo hacía.

-Tú decisión, pero no quiero que regreses con tú aliento apestando a hierba.

Wendy lanzó un poco de su aliento sobre su mano y lo olfateó un poco, se sintió algo mareada al instante y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para evitar caer. Quizás había puesto un poco demasiado de "eso" en su cigarrillo especial, pero no era su culpa que la hubieran llamado mientras fumaba.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta. Nos veremos la próxima semana... Todavía podré llevar a Lincoln a su primer día de clases, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó un poco asustada.

-Mientras sea gratis no me importa si te inyectas la misma mierda que los otros... Siempre que no trates de venderle la misma porquería.

-¿Por quién me tomas, Stan? –Wendy le preguntó muy ofendida por sus palabras. –Jamás le vendería a un niñ- La imagen de Pacífica pasó por su cabeza en ese momento.

-¿Y bien? ¿Puedo cerrar la puerta ahora?

Wendy asintió el silencio.

-No olvides nuestra pequeña charla de esta noche, me voy a dormir.

Wendy estuvo frente a la puerta cerrada unos segundos antes de retirarse.

Se ajustó el cinturón de su viejo coche y miró a la Cabaña del Misterio con gran nostalgia. Parecía imposible pensar que el verano anterior estuvo repleto de tanta diversión y risas por parte de dos hermanos gemelos que llegaron a pasar el verano. Un verano repleto de misterios que podrían cambiar la vida de cualquiera.

Sus ojos terminaron en la ventana del ático y se mantuvo así por unos segundos antes de poner el coche en marcha.


	16. Chapter 16

Las cosas no podían ser fáciles para él ni siquiera una vez. Había esperado que todo fuera algo de entrar y salir en cuestión de minutos para luego perder otra hora cagándose de miedo por las calles del pueblo antes de mover un par de cajas preparadas de antemano y meterse a la cabaña. En preferencia antes de las tres de la mañana, cuando esa cosas rara que Mabel había mencionado salía y lo mataba de miedo desde la ventana.

Realmente necesitaba conseguir esas cortinas.

De todas formas, el mundo se la tenía jurada mientras le daba patadas a la ventana cerrada detrás de la escuela. Había intentado utilizar desde el destornillador hasta el cuchillo para poder forzarla, pero no logró nada que no fuera comprobar que jamás triunfaría allanando moradas o lugares públicos.

-Bien, el plan A fue un fracaso. –Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba la ventana totalmente intacta y sin un rasguño después de todos los golpes e intentos de forzado anteriores. –Mabel tenía razón, debí traer un martillo. –Recogió todo en la mochila y la colocó con cuidado sobre sus hombros. –Tengo que encontrar una entrada. –Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Le gustaría poder decir "lo intenté" e irse a casa antes de que Stan decidiera darse una segunda visita a su cuarto y reconocer el montón de ropa oculto bajo las sabanas. Tal vez despertarse más tarde y decir que fue una idea estúpida. Pero no, tenía que hacerlo. No era su responsabilidad y podría ser simplemente una jugarreta de su mente... Todo Gravity Falls podía ser una mala pasada de la mente rota de un niño abandonado. Pero aun así... No podía dejar que esa cosa siguiera existiendo.

No podría soportar una escuela que tiene un agujero que traer la buena fortuna y la suerte a cambio de sacrificios. Le recordaba que su familia lo sacrificó para su propio beneficio. Era mejor terminar con eso y dar por cerrado ese capítulo de su vida.

* * *

Espero que el lugar no tenga cámaras. –Su anterior escuela tenía todo un sistema de vigilancia integrado en cada pasillo y aula en caso de que algún chico o chicos se emocionaran con alguna estructura escolar, o simplemente decidieran apuñalar a alguien. Por ahora no había visto nada, pero siempre podrían estar ocultas, tendría que dar una segunda mirada después.

-¿Ahora cómo podré meterme a escondidas a la escuela pública a la que... asistiré? –Lincoln se perdió en una ventana repleta de manos que no dejaban de golpear el vidrio dese el interior en el segundo piso. Las marcas frías de aquellas manos quedaban grabadas en el cristal mientras parecían luchar con desesperación desde el interior, en busca de una salida. –El que no vaya a creer que existen criaturas de fantasía no significa que no crea en fantasmas. –¿Cómo terminé metiéndome en esto?

Comenzó a revisar las ventanas en busca de alguna que no pareciera tener conectada cables y estuviera sin seguro. No encontró nada que no fueran dibujos de un cerdo antropomórfico con el nombre Miss Piggie. Además de unos números de teléfono y algunas palabras que podrían ser de doble sentido. Nada que no hubiera visto ya en su antigua escuela.

Debió estar vagando por una hora en busca de una entrada a la escuela cuando escuchó el sisear de una serpiente sobre él y se encontró con un ducto de ventilación abierto un piso sobre él. Decidió no perder el tiempo buscando entradas que seguramente no existían, pero sí perder el tiempo esperando a que esa maldita serpiente se alejara.

Tenía que admitirlo, había deseado usar la pistola gancho desde que la vio en la mochila. Simplemente necesitaba una excusa, y meteré en la escuela se la dio. Tal vez podría haber optado por algo más seguro y romper una ventana sin cables integrados, pero su niño interior no podía dejar de imaginarse subiendo como si fuera un agente secreto.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tararear una canción de espías mientras apuntaba hacia la ventilación y jalaba el gatillo. El gancho salió disparado con una pequeña explosión de aire comprimido, tenía que ser muy potente para poder llegar tan alto. Lincoln vio como el gancho perdía el objetivo por mucho y seguía su camino hacia el segundo piso y de ahí al techo. ¿Cuánta cuerda tenía esa cosa? Esperaba que fuera de las que se enrollan automáticamente, porque no quería sufrir dolores de cabeza al enrollarla cada vez que la usara.

Y ahora tenía que volver a tratar.

El gancho llegó hacia el techo y Lincoln estaba listo para tirarlo por si mismo cuando se enganchó en la reja de seguridad.

-¡AAAAAHH! –Sin darle tiempo a nada la cuerda se enrolló más rápido de lo que hubiera podido imaginar y comenzó a jalarlo por los aires. La visión elegante de él mismo con traje y una copa de vino se esfumó mientras lloraba como niña pequeña a la que le hubieran robado sus dulces. Finalmente llegó al final de la línea, pero el impulso fue tan fuerte que voló más arriba mientras el gancho se soltaba y terminó cayendo sobre el tejado de la escuela y rodando por el piso.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo se quedó con la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. Dejó que su respiración se recuperara mientras se perdía en un recuerdo de él y sus gemelas mirando esas mismas estrellas en el jardín de la casa la primera vez que tuvo que dormir en el patio. En ese tiempo creyeron que las cosas se solucionarían, Linka incluso había dicho que posiblemente era un castigo por mentir y evadir sus tareas. Las cosas parecían otra de las típicas aventuras con su familia en ese entonces...

Terminó con sus recuerdos y se levantó con una nueva perspectiva de la vida después de haber pasado por algo que seguramente lo hubiera matado de no haber caído en el techo.

-¿Ésta cosa es siquiera legal? –Miró la pistola y se encontró con un medidor de presión que estaba al máximo. –Tengo que comenzar a revisar mejor las cosas que Mabel pone en mi mochila. –Bajó la presión del arma y la volvió a guardar. –Supongo que estoy dentro... En el techo, pero desde aquí puede ser más fácil entrar.

Ahora sólo tenía que bajar al sótano y encontrar la entrada a ese pequeño depósito de escobas y elementos confiscados para remarcar un círculo raro que conectaba a otra dimensión. Sí, las cosas sonaban así de extrañas, pero ya qué. De todas formas tendría que bajar para poder salir de la escuela.

-Ahora sí, que dé inicio la operación "Infiltrarse en la escuela para cerrar el portal que da buena suerte y fortuna a cambio de sacrificios humanos y poder tener una vida escolar mediocre para graduarme y tener un trabajo mediocre el resto de mis días y buscar un nombre más corto". –Comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta que daba al segundo piso de la escuela.

Sólo para descubrir que estaba cerrada.

-Maldita sea.

* * *

-No puedo creer que terminara aquí otra vez. –Lincoln se arrastró por los ductos de ventilación, al menos esta vez tenía una linterna para alumbrar a la enorme serpiente que lo devoraría entero en cuanto lo encontrara. Wendy le había advertido que Borita era totalmente inofensiva, y que aunque se comiera a una persona una o dos veces al día, siempre las devolvía cinco minutos después. –¿Qué clase de escuela tiene a una serpiente gigante mutante como mascota? Y para colmo la dejan dar vueltas por ahí.

El viento helado del ducto pesaba sobre su espalda, y le traía malos recuerdos de las pocas noches que pudo pasar en su cuarto vacío. El lugar no se veía más grande sin sus cosas, se veía terriblemente pequeño. ¿Lo volverían a convertir en un armario? O quizás Lucy por fin tendría su refugio de ultra tumba

Agitó su cabeza. Tres meses y aún no podía sacar de su mente todo lo que vivió como un Loud. Por lo menos no se perdía en su miseria como al principio. Con el paso del tiempo, quizás haya días en que no piense más en eso... Y no sienta deseos de estrangular a cada ardilla que vea en el bosque.

Siguió moviéndose hasta encontrar una rejilla, ni le importaba realmente cual fuera, sólo quería salir de ese conducto de ventilación antes de tener un segundo encuentro con Borita. No fue muy difícil quitarle los seguros a la ventilación y desatornillarla, finalmente saltó hacia el pupitre de un aula vacía.

-Wah. Mucho mejor. –Estiró su cuerpo mientras saltaba del pupitre al piso enlosado del aula. En la pizarra había restos de una formula química y algunos pequeños retratos en la esquina hecho por estudiantes no tan desesperados por salir cuando sonaba la última campanada. –Terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

No podía ser tan difícil llegar al sótano en una escuela vacía, sólo tenía que evitar el pasillo donde vio esas manos transparentes chocar contra el vidrio y seguramente podría estar bien.

-¡Como se me ocurrió siquiera hacer esto! –Por supuesto, ahora que estaba a dentro sintió todo el pánico que había estado reprimiendo desde que salió de la cabaña. –Sí me atrapan estoy perdido. Me llevaran a la cárcel, harán preguntas y finalmente... Oh, podría meter en muchos problemas a Stan... Y me regresarían a mi antigua familia en Royal Woods. –Se dio una bofetada para recobrar el control de sus emociones. –Bien, tranquilo, Linc. Puedes hacer esto. Sólo llegas al sótano y quitas la traba antes de salir y regresas antes de que nadie se dé cuenta de nada.

Los aullidos de criaturas que venían de más allá de la tumba comenzaron a escucharse cuando sujetó el pomo de la puerta. –¿En serio? La escuela ya tiene una serpiente gigante. –Señaló la ventilación como si estuviera hablando con alguien y pudo ver el enorme cuerpo pasando por el lugar donde había estado hace un minuto. –¿Además de eso hay fantasmas? Esto tiene que ser un mal chiste.

Y sin tener idea de donde le salía el valor, salió por la puerta.

* * *

Debió pedirle un mapa de la escuela a Wendy. Si terminó arrastrándose por los ductos de ventilación la primera vez que visitó la escuela con Wendy debió saber que terminaría totalmente perdido por la noche y sin ninguna guía. No se podía evitar, no estaba en la naturaleza del hombre pedir indicaciones.

-Y ahora estoy dando vueltas en círculos mientras reviso cada salón de clase. –Estaba seguro de que había abierto la puerta del salón de ciencias al menos tres veces mientras buscaba las escaleras. Siempre que daba una vuelta terminaba en el mismo lugar sin siquiera saber cómo y cuándo se daba la vuelta para regresar terminaba en otro totalmente diferente. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Ya había pasado por el mismo anuncio sobre un baile escolar cuando se apoyó contra la pared y lentamente terminó sentado en el piso. A este paso el conserje lo encontraría durmiendo en medio del corredor por la mañana. Esto ya pasaba de la simple desorientación. Algo no estaba bien, y creía saber que era.

Retiró el diario número 1 y comenzó a leer más sobre los puntos de alta gravedad.

**Advertencia:**

**Los puntos de alta gravedad suelen traer distorsiones al mundo cuando se encuentran inestables. Por alguna razón, muchos de estos puntos pierden su estabilidad durante la noche, pero la mayoría de ellos parece estar en perfecto equilibrio mientras nada ni nadie altere su balance.**

Se saltó un poco esa parte y fue hasta más abajo.

**Algunos puntos de alta gravedad son más peligrosos que otros; mientras que algunos pueden causar distintos mareos y fallas de gravedad menor en el ambiente, otros pueden trasportarte a distintas partes de la zona de efecto o simplemente dejarte encerrado en un espacio abierto sin salida, pero siempre es temporal. (Advertencia: he descubierto muy recientemente que algunos de ellos pueden dejarte atrapados durante días en un momento del tiempo específico) (Recomendación: siempre llevar agua, comida y armas cuando se visiten algunos de estos puntos durante la noche)**

-Perfecto. –Lincoln volvió a guardar el diario y suspiró. –"El hombre del plan", el nombre me queda demasiado grande. –Pero sobrevivir a doce hermanas no era lo mismo que meterse en una escuela por la noche en un momento donde todas las teorías de la física se iban por el caño al jalar la cadena. –Tengo que comenzara revisar mucho mejor esta cosa. –Golpeó el lugar de su pecho donde guardaba el diario.

Se levantó con molestia. ¿Debería intentar por los ductos de ventilación? Borita parecía poder moverse sin dificultad por la noche, a menos que esta vez se arriesgara a moverse por él y por las noches buscara algún árbol alejado de la escuela para dormir sin miedo a perderse en una noche que podría durar días.

-Esperen un segundo. –Había algo en ese recordatorio que lo desconcertó. –¿Armas? –Aquellas palabras significaban que las cosas podrían volverse peligrosas por la distorsión de la realidad, más de lo que una rasgadura en el continuo espacio tiempo podría significar. Pero él no era el experto, por lo que prefería concentrarse en las cosas que sí podrían matarlo. –Espero que ésta sea de la distorsión que te deja atrapado un minuto antes de escupirte por ahí.

Unos minutos después, Lincoln ya estaba caminado por los pasillos mientras leía el diario. Tenía que haber algo ahí dentro que lo ayudara a superar ese obstáculo, y que no incluyera arrastrarse en el hogar de una serpiente gigante. Pero si esto seguía así, no le veía otra opción. En el peor de los casos daría lo mismo.

Pero todo lo que veía eran planos para una máquina cuyas instrucciones no entendía, más referencias sobre el ojo que todo lo ve, memorias y más que nada, el interés del autor por esos puntos de gravedad. Todo parecía estar relacionado. El autor había querido construir una máquina que aprovechara los puntos de alta gravedad para crear una máquina capaz de viajar entre dimensiones. No detallaba mucho sobre ello, y todo daba a entender que había dividido sus anotaciones en otro diario.

A Lincoln le hubiera gustado tenerlo ahora, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo un diario así pudo llegar al fondo de la basura de una trampa para turistas. Quizás alguien había tratado de vendérselo a Stan como una atracción que detallaba las causas de los eventos inexplicables de Gravity Falls, y Stan lo había comprado en un impulso... o robado cuando nadie miraba. Y cuando lo leyó decidió que era basura y lo tiró. Esa era la explicación más razonable.

Al menos tenía mucha información sobre las consecuencias de la alta y baja gravedad, sin mencionar explicaciones para distintos eventos y puntos de gravedad que tenía que evitar a toda costa. Aunque por ahora todo eso daba igual, no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba atrapado en uno de aquellos puntos.

De haber estudiado el diario más detenidamente... Seguramente le hubiera dado igual, no iba a creer algo así hasta que lo viviera.

Se había quedado enfrascado tan profundamente en la lectura que no notó cuando las luces parecieron encenderse y todo quedó iluminado. Sólo se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando cuando un timbre amenazó con dejarlo con un grave caso de tinnitus.

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Ya amaneció? ¿Cuánto estuve leyendo? –Miró el diario sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Las puertas de las aulas a su alrededor comenzaron a abrirse y chicos mayores comenzaron a salir.

Wendy le explicó que en la segunda planta de la escuela asisten los chicos de secundaria, y que la mayoría de ellos podían ser unos idiotas, pero no eran malos. También que se mantuviera alejado de cierto grupo de chicos hasta que comenzara a sentir cosquilleos cada vez que una linda chica se acercaba.

No tenía sentido. ¿Cómo no fue capturado en toda la noche? ¿Cómo ni siquiera se sentía cansado? Después de caminar y leer tanto tendría que estar muerto en el piso, o haber sido capturado por el conserje.

-¿Hey Wendy? ¿Hamburguesas en mi casa el viernes por la noche?

-¿Wendy?

-Lo siento, tengo trabajo en la Cabaña del Misterio. –La voz de Wendy lo obligó a darse la vuelta.

Lo que vio dejó a Lincoln con la boca abierta.

El pasillo parecía dividido en dos partes; una era el pasillo oscuro y frío, mientras que la otra, en la que él se encontraba, estaba iluminada y repleta de jóvenes. En cuanto los chicos llegaban hacia el pasillo oscuro, se desvanecían sin dejar rastro o sonido alguno.

Una chica pelirroja estaba parada en los límites del pasillo y miraba hacia él sin verlo: Era Wendy. Se veía unos centímetros más baja, todavía usaba ropas masculinas un poco diferentes a las anteriores, pero lo que llamó más la atención de Lincoln es que no tenía ninguna cicatriz en su labio.

-¿Todavía tienes que trabajar para ese viejo tacaño, Wen? Al menos eres cincuenta dólares más rica cada semana. –Otro chico se metió en la conversación.

Wendy se rio ante eso.

-Stan no es tan malo como parece, Nate. Aunque si es muy tacaño, al principio quería pagarme con bales de comida caducos con su fecha alterada con marcador.

-Ja, ¿Cómo terminaste trabajando en un lugar así, Wendy?

-Me hago la misma pregunta todos los días, Nate. –Wendy desapareció al momento de cruzar la línea.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Tú te apuntas? –Le preguntó a un chico algo obeso junto a él.

-Siempre que no vuelvas a pasarte con esa porquería que fumas estoy bien.

-Ssh. ¿Quieres que toda la escuela se entere estúpido? –Le dio un golpe en el brazo y siguió adelante.

Lincoln lo vio todo sin poder creerlo. Extendió el brazo hacia el camino de unos chicos y los chicos lo atravesaron como si no estuviera ahí.

-...Es real. –Murmuró en voz baja mientras miraba el diario en su mano. –Es real. –Una pequeña risa escapó de su garganta. –¡Es real! ¡Sí! ¡Todo esto es real! ¡No estoy loco! ¡No estoy loco! –Comenzó a reír y saltar por todos lados. –Oh, mi Dios todo esto es real. –Y entonces el pánico lo invadió totalmente. Toda esa basura escrita y cosas raras en la escuela realmente podían ser ciertas. Algunas podían quedarse en la zona de alucinaciones por un tiempo para evitar perder la cabeza, pero todo lo demás era totalmente real.

-¡Estoy en medio de una escuela en un punto de gravedad inestable que podría tenerme atrapado días enteros sin comida ni agua! –Tenía que decir a su favor que desde un principio nunca había terminado de convencerse de nada. –Sin mencionar cualquier cosa peligrosa que podría aparecer si no tengo cuidado.

Volvió a revisar el diario con más atención que antes.

En estos momentos se encontraba en un momento del tiempo que fue "atrapado" y se repetía una y otra vez de forma infinita cada vez que la distorsión perdía estabilidad. No era peligroso, pero tenía que salir de ahí o corría el riesgo de quedar atrapado en ese momento del tiempo y repetir las mismas cosas una y otra vez por toda la eternidad.

-¡Eso es peligroso! –Le gritó al diario y comenzó a correr hacia el otro lado del pasillo. La salida de ese laberinto interminable tenía que estar del otro lado de aquella visión del pasado.

Siguió caminado hacía llegar a las escaleras. A su alrededor todo seguía iluminado y repleto de chicos que iban y venían. Bajó sin pensarlo dos veces y se encontró con niños menores.

Los pasillos eran tan similares a su antigua escuela que casi se sintió nuevamente ahí. En su estómago se formó un nudo al pensar que en cualquier momento un chico saltaría para burlarse de su traje de ardilla, o golpearlo por traer mala suerte, o cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera. Quizás se cursara con Lynn y ella lo golpearía cruelmente por no usar el traje.

O cruzaría miradas con Linka y Liberty mientras es abusado y ellas simplemente desviarían la mirada mientras apuran su paso. Se había sentido tan rechazado en ese momento que no dudó en escapar de la escuela poco después y destrozar el traje en el vertedero de basura.

-Entonces todo me estalló en la cara.

Esa noche Stan lo rescató de todo eso.

Nada de lo que veía era real, ni estaba pasando en Royal Woods.

-Chicos, aparten a la chusma. –Una chica rubia sumamente linda y con ropas finas le dijo a un grupo de chicos junto a ella mientras les extendía un fajo de dinero. Lincoln suspiró mientras veía la clásica niña rica popular de la escuela. Si tenías dinero podías fácilmente comprar la popularidad.

No se quedó para ver lo que sería una barrida de lo que ella consideraría la gente común y comenzó a caminar nuevamente por los pasillos ahora vivos de la escuela de Gravity Falls. Esperaba encontrar una salida pronto, o terminaría por repetir todo lo ahora vivido hasta la eternidad...

Quizás ya lo estaba haciendo.


	17. Chapter 17

-Tengo hambre. –Murmuró mientras miraba la larga fila de almuerzos frente a él. Había terminado en la cafetería después de dar vueltas por todos lados, y eso hubiera estado bien, de no ser porque seguía atrapado en la distorsión. Al menos no era el mismo fragmento de tiempo que el de arriba. –Tendría que haber traído algo de comer, ¿Cómo iba a saber que iba a quedar atrapado en algo sobrenatural? –Había pensado que ni siquiera se atrevería a meterse en la escuela, pero terminó haciendo una mala imitación de James Bonne.

-¡Pelea de comida! –Un chico en la mesa de los nerds se paró sobre el banco con una gran cantidad de puré de papas y la arrojó a una chica en la mesa de los populares. –¡WU!

Nadie le hizo caso y siguieron comiendo. El chico se quedó con los brazos al aire mientras miraba alrededor en busca de algo de apoyo, incluso miró a sus compañeros mientras les hacía gestos con la cara y señales con las manos. Tragó saliva con las gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente mientras volvió a mirar hacia la chica a la que había ensuciado con puré de papas. A Lincoln le pareció la misma rubia de antes, la que parecía repleta de billetes para comprar a quién sea.

La rubia se limpió el puré de papas del cabello y chasqueó los dedos al aire.

Dos chicos con uniformes de futbol se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la mesa de los temblorosos nerds. Lincoln lo ignoró mientras miraba alrededor de toda la cafetería. Las cosas no eran tan estereotipadas como lo había creído al principio. Había distintas mesas, pero no todas eran compartidas por una misma etnia, había muchas combinaciones y distintos chicos que iban y venían de un lado a otro, por lo que Gravity Falls parecía un lugar tolerante, incluso entre los jóvenes.

-Tendré que comprar toda la cafetería y restringir el paso a cierto tipo de chusma. –La chica rubia dijo en voz alta y clara mientras terminaba de limpiarse el puré de papas del cabello.

Bueno, casi todos los jóvenes. Sí salía de esta esperaba no terminar en la misma clase que ella. ¿Y qué una chica que tiene dinero para presumir no debería estar en una escuela privada para personas vanidosas y pomposas como ella? Lincoln prefirió ignorarla mientras seguía revisando el diario número 1. Tenía que haber algo en las memorias del autor o sus descripciones sobre los puntos de altas gravedades que le permitieran salir de esta entero.

Encontró algunas cosas sobre conjuros y magia, pero nada muy profundo. Lo ignoró. Podía creer en las rasgaduras porque al final tenían una explicación lógica, pero si comenzaba a relacionar la magia ahora, su cabeza explotaría. Movió las fórmulas mágicas y referencias a Dioses a la misma esquina de su mente que tenía toda la basura sobrenatural y misteriosa.

Descubrió formas de alterar la gravedad y usarla a su provecho, pero carecía de los materiales para lograrlo. El autor detalló una herramienta personal de su propia creación hecha para analizar, detectar y, en el casi de ser necesario, alterar aquellas distorsiones. A Lincoln le vendría bien ese tipo de herramienta, pero parece que el autor estaba asustado cada vez que la utilizaba y terminaba por volver más inestable las distorsiones. Escribió diez hojas de posibilidades en que su máquina podría crear un agujero negro que podría expandirse hasta ser lo bastante grande para tragarse todo Gravity Falls y finalmente el mundo entero.

-¿Por qué las fallas en la realidad que nos rodea tienen que ser tan peligrosas y difíciles de entender? –Él no era una Lisa para comenzar a estudiar cada nota y número que aparece y desaparece en las viejas páginas amarillentas de aquel diario. Todo lo que podía hacer era aprender lo que pudiera, planear, actuar y esperar a que todo saliera bien.

Y generalmente nada salía bien.

-Veamos, según esto estaré dando vueltas hasta el amanecer o quizás esté repitiendo las mismas cosas una y otra vez por la eternidad. Gran final para mi primera aventura en mi nuevo hogar. –Hubiera deseado que su primera aventura hubiera sido algo más común, como su primer turista borracho. Stan dijo que era una experiencia revitalizante. E incluso le mostró una fila de fotografías que lo mostraban dándoles de patadas en el trasero a turistas borrachos.

Cuando las vio, Lincoln sólo pudo preguntarse quién pudo haberse prestado para tomar todas esas fotografías.

* * *

Tratar de darse la vuelta ahora era imposible, subir por las escaleras sólo lo hacían bajar nuevamente, y tratar de salir lo transportaba a un punto aleatorio de cualquier momento del tiempo atrapado en la distorsión. El lugar era un laberinto de tiempos, momentos y pasillos oscuros. Tendría mejor suerte tratando de escapar de los monstruos y criaturas raras que aparecen en las películas de horror.

No es que deseara encontrarse con una.

-Hey, Wendy, mis padres no están esta noche en casa, ¿Te interesa pasar el rato? –Un chico que parecía haber pasado todo el recreo mirando al piso contra su casillero por fin levantó la cabeza y le habló a Wendy. Lincoln ya lo odiaba, ¿Cómo podían creer que eso era genial? Ese ni siquiera era su casillero, era el de un niño que no podía decidirse en decirle nada.

-Gracias, Billy, pero paso. –Wendy no le dio una segunda mirada mientras se marchaba por el pasillo.

Billy regresó a su posición como si no le importara nada. ¿Era consiente que el primer piso era para los niños de primaria? No le sorprendía que Wnedy lo ignorara, la mayoría de todos los chicos y chicas lo hacían.

-Un concejo, no trates de copiar el estilo "genial" de algún personaje de caricaturas, Billy. –Lincoln murmuró antes de dejarlo sólo.

Al menos había podido hacerse una idea de los pasillos y como reconocerlos mientras estuvo perdido. Lo malo es que las direcciones cambiaban a cada minuto. Tarde o temprano se toparía con un callejón sin salida y al momento de girar se toparía con otra pared, o se encontraría atrapado dentro de una pared. Lo vio en una película y no fue bonito.

Finalmente terminó en lo que le pareció que era un fin de semana. Los pasillos de la escuela estaban vacíos, pero bien iluminados por las luces que entraban por las ventanas.

-Cof-cof. –Se cubrió la boca mientras comenzaba a toser sin poder controlarse. El aire a su alrededor parecía cada vez más pesado y se volvía difícil de respirar. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Las distorsiones pueden quedarse sin aire? El diario no detallaba nada de eso, sólo que el aire no era un problema en un lugar donde el tiempo mismo parecía ser irrelevante. ¿Qué carajo significaba eso? ¿Iba a morir? –No quiero morir así. –Principalmente porque su cuerpo nunca sería encontrado si terminaba atrapado en las fallas del tiempo-espacio. Pasaría a ser un desaparecido más de los que abundan en Gravity Falls. Y son muchos.

La sensación pasó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Se sorprendió un poco por no haberse desmallado, por un segundo creyó que no podría contarla. Bah, aunque lograra salir no podría contarlo a nadie. Esto era una tarea egoísta por la que lo mandarían al manicomio de todas formas, así que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿Eh? –Lincoln se quedó con la boca abierta sin tener idea de lo que estaba viendo ahora. Es decir, esto era técnicamente imposible, bueno, no lo era, pero tampoco creyó que fuera algo común, por otro lado estaba en un lugar donde nada era común. Aun así, esto parecía sacado de alguna página de imágenes varias, incluyendo las R-18. –¡AH!

Frente a él había lo que parecía ser una niña rubia de no más de seis o siete años de edad. Era una linda niña, su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza y tenía una pequeña diadema roja. Lo realmente chocante es que estaba sentada en el excusado con sus bragas hasta los tobillos y un lindo vestido verde totalmente levantado sobre su cintura. Lincoln tenía una visión clara de la inocencia de esa niña, no es que le importara, tenía hermanitas, y se había bañado junto a ellas más de una vez.

¡Pero la niña se estaba masturbando con furia!

Aquella niña ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar sus gemidos mientras mordía fuertemente la punta de su vestido verde y lo mojaba con grandes cantidades de saliva mientras sus ojos parecían a punto de desaparecer dentro de sus parpados.

¿Las niñas hacían este tipo de cosas? Sí, lo hacían, como mencionó antes, tenía hermanas, y también las tenía mayores por lo que conocía un poco sobre la masturbación femenina, aunque no porque quisiera. Lo que no era normal era que lo hicieran tan jóvenes. Las niñas pequeñas carecían de un desarrollo sexual y una orientación hacia esos temas estaría penado por la ley.

-¡AAAHH! –La niña tensó su cuerpo sobre el inodoro y dejó escapar un líquido blanquecino por su zona más privada mientras sonreía enormemente y sus ojos parecían estar en el máximo placer. –Aahh. –Finalmente cayó rendida mientras jadeaba.

Lincoln desearía no haber visto esto. Realmente. Realmente desearía no haber visto algo como esto. Una cosa era ver un video que encontró en el historial sobre un trío entre dos chicas y un hombre extrañamente parecidos, pero otra muy distinta era ver a una niña pequeña masturbarse como si su vida dependiera de ellos.

La niña comenzó a enderezar su cuerpo con dificultad y movimientos torpes, miraba de un lado para otro como si no entendiera que estaba pasando o donde estaba. Finalmente miró su mano y aquel líquido que había salido de ella con una genuina confusión.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? –Lo dijo con una voz pequeña y confundida. Todo rastro de depravación había desaparecido de aquella pequeña voz y sólo quedaba una inocente niña que miraba su mano sin entender nada en absoluto.

Ya eran dos.

Cortó un rojo de papel higiénico y comenzó a limpiarse sus partes privadas con cuidado. Lincoln trató de darle tanta privacidad como pudo al darse la vuelta, y de haber podido se hubiera ido desde el inicio, pero parecía estar atrapado dentro de un váter. Por la decoración de las paredes y las losas blancas, apostaría lo que fuera a que se trataba del baño escolar para niñas.

La niña se puso de pie con sus mejillas rojas, pero esta vez podía decir que estaban rojas por la vergüenza y no por... otra cosa.

La puerta del váter se abrió antes de que ella misma lo hiciera, y del otro lado había un hombre de edad madura, su piel estaba algo tostada y tenía un bigote que Lincoln reconocería en cualquier parte. Era el director de la escuela, el mismo que había estado masturbándose mientras miraba a la señorita Susan Reiner. Sólo el recuerdo de esa escena le traía unas nauseas aún mayores de las que había tenido al ver a esa niña masturbarse.

El director sonrió cuando vio la pequeña figura de la niña, y ese pequeño cuerpo atrapado en el vestido verde pareció encogerse todavía más. Sin decir ninguna palabra, y antes de que la niña pudiera gritar o lo que sea que haría una niña en una situación así, el director puso un pequeño silbato entre sus labios y sopló con fuerza.

No se escuchó nada.

El silbato parecía estar roto, porque todo lo que Lincoln escuchó fue el sonido del aire que escapaba por una pequeña abertura al final del silbato. Parecía ser un viejo silbato hecho de algo que podría ser madera de pino, los había en abundancia en el bosque y parecían usarlos para todo. Lincoln lo miró con extrañeza, pero en un segundo recordó que en ese momento debería estar cubriendo sus oídos por el enorme grito que la niña desconocida estaría lanzando ahora.

Un grito que nunca llegó.

Miró hacia atrás y encontró a la niña de rodillas con la cara roja y la respiración agitada, tenía una sonrisa extraña mientras sus ojos se dirigían directamente a los pantalones del director. Era la misma sonrisa que el director estaba dejando salir al dar un paso dentro del váter. Lincoln dio un paso atrás y agradeció que los baños femeninos fueran más grandes que los masculinos. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

El director caminó hasta estar cerca de la niña y volvió a soplar por ese silbato de madera de pino. Mientras tocaba un sonido que sólo él parecía poder escuchar, la niña comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón con salvaje desesperación, casi parecía dispuesta a arrancarle los botones con los dientes mientras el director volvía a soplar de aquel silbato mudo.

-¡AAAH! –La niña gritó y bajó los pantalones del director con fuerza. Se rio un poco cuando vio una tienda de campaña ya formada dentro de unos boxers a cuadros blancos y rojos. Los bajó con cuidado y liberó el pene del director con el glande ya descubierto. –Sí... Sí... Aah. –Lo acarició con suavidad y lo pasó por su mejilla como si se tratara de un pequeño animal. –Huele tan bien... –Lo pasó sobre su labio, justo bajo su nariz.

La sonrisa del director creció mientras volvía a sonar aquel silbato y la niña de sólo seis o siete años comenzaba a lamer el pene como si fuera una paleta, finalmente metió la punta dentro de su boca y comenzó a chuparlo con desesperación. No pudo evitar pensar en Mabel y las veces que ella había hecho ese mismo trabajo con él, sabía que se sentía increíble y cálido, pero por favor ¡Es una niña de siete años! Y ese hijo de puto debía estar por sus cuarenta.

No sólo era un crimen, sino que hace unos minutos la niña ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando.

El director volvió a sonar el silbato y los ojos de la niña parecían salir de sus órbitas mientras pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de ellos y aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad con la que trabajaba en su pene. Lincoln sintió nauseas por ver algo así. Había crecido rodeado de hermanas pequeñas y sólo imaginarlas de esa forma le traía tanto asco como rabia.

-¡Basta! –Le dio un golpe al director, pero sólo consiguió atravesarlo. –¡Detente!

Le gritó a un pizarrón con algunos problemas de matemáticas sin resolver. Parecían ser problemas de secundaria con algunos cuernos y colas en los ochos y cincos. Posiblemente la odiada tarea del fin de semana.

-Todo por ti, lo haré todo.

Detrás de él había un chico de rodillas que parecía adorar a una chica vestida de porrista sentada sobre la mesa del maestro con las piernas cruzadas: era de cabello largo y castaño, un rostro perfectamente maquillado y piel pálida con un pequeño lunar en la mejilla. La chica tenía un pequeño espejo en la mano y lo apuntaba de tal modo que la imagen del chico quedara reflejada en el, le pareció ver que el espejo brillaba un momento antes de que la chica lo cerrara.

-Quiero que termines con la gorda Pig, ¿Entiendes? –Le dijo con seriedad. –Sólo saliste con ella como una broma. Le partirás el corazón sin piedad en medio del pasillo mientras haces sonidos de cerdo, quiero oír claramente los "oink-oink". –Se rio un poco mientras lo decía y saltó de la mesa del maestro. –Tienes suerte de que esté aquí para proteger la línea entre populares y perdedores, o idiotas como tú ya lo habrían echado a perder.

Lincoln miró a ambos sin comprender mucho de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué había pasado con la niña y el director? Tenía que regresar y detener esa locura... ¿Pero no había pasado ya? Estaba atrapado en una distorsión que se queda con momentos del tiempo en un orden aleatorio. Lo que vio podría haber pasado hace meses, o incluso años.

¿Tendría que llamar a la policía? Dudó que le creyeran si les decía como una niña era dominada por una fuerza rara para practicarle una felación al director de la escuela. ¿Y la chica de ahora? Tampoco le importaba tanto esa línea entre pomposos y no pomposos. Ignoró a ambos y salió por la puerta, tenía que encontrar algún rastro de la chica y... mierda, al menos saber quién era... Algo.

-Tengo que saber que está pasando.

Los pasillos se oscurecieron a su alrededor, todo sonido de charla y risas de los jóvenes se desvaneció mientras la oscuridad regresaba nuevamente a los pasillos. Lincoln lo contempló todo sin comprender absolutamente nada de los cambios hasta que miró hacia atrás y se encontró con los pasillos atestados de jóvenes, pero todos ellos eran incapaces de ver lo que él veía. Todos ellos seguían atrapados en aquel momento del tiempo.

-Que momento para escapar de la distorsión.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó después? –Mabel lo miraba con ojos brillantes. Hace una hora lo había ayudado a subir por la ventana y volver a meterse a su cuarto un minuto antes de que dieran las tres de la mañana. Las cosas se hubieran puesto muy peligrosas para esa hora según ella, y no sólo en el bosque. Realmente no quería saberlo, se había cruzado con sombras muy raras mientras regresaba a casa y no quería saber nada más sobre criaturas de pesadilla. –Vamos, Linc. ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Cerraste el portal? ¿Encontraste a los miembros de alguna clase de secta? ¿Tuviste una pelea épica contra alguna clase de monstruo horrible? Dime. Dime.

Mabel estaba acostada junto a él en la cama mientras lo bombardeaba con preguntas y detalles. La chica quería saberlo todo sobre su pequeña aventura en la escuela, y Lincoln había tenido que rellenar cada hueco hasta relatarle cada mota de polvo que cruzara sus ojos.

-No hay mucho que contar, Mabel. –Se encogió de hombros mientras se cubría un poco más con las abanas. –Bajé al sótano por una puerta que tenía un cartel con el nombre "Caldera", desde ahí sólo tuve que buscar la puerta indicada. No tardé mucho, tampoco me crucé con ninguna criatura rara no monstruo espantoso. Sólo remarqué cada parte del portal y ya está.

El rostro de Mabel se desanimó un poco. –¿Eso es todo, Lincoln? ¿No hubo nada más? ¿Una explosión de colores? ¿Una criatura que tratara de escapar del mundo para traer la muerte y pesadillas a este reino? ¿Nada de nada?

-Nop.–Si no podía ganarle a su hermana menor en vencidas, ¿Qué oportunidad tenía de ganarle a un monstruo horrible cuya sola visión podría volverlo loco? –Esto no es como en las películas Mabel, en el mundo real las cosas a veces salen como uno espera que salgan. O se ponen peor, que es como generalmente terminan las cosas en mi vida. –Aquella distorsión era una prueba de ello. Había visto cosas que no quería. –¿Y aquí? ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Stan se dio cuenta de que me fui?

-No, aunque dejó un desorden en la cocina que espera que limpies mañana.

-Puedo vivir con eso. –Abrazó a Mabel fuertemente bajo las sabanas. Sólo su contacto se sentía bien. La niña frente a él podía ser un fantasma o cualquier otra cosa, y eso no le importaba. En tan poco tiempo lo había hecho sentir más querido de lo que su propia familia había logrado en once años de lo que podría ser considerado un amor totalmente falso. –Me alegra estar aquí. –Hubiera podido quedarse atrapado en ese espacio toda la eternidad, y ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta.

-A mí también me alegra que estés aquí, Linc. –Mabel le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente y pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Su cabello olía muy bien bajo su nariz, y su calor corporal lo hacía sentir relajado. Pasó su mano por sus cabellos castaños hasta llegar al final y sujetarla fuertemente por la espalda.

Estaba demasiado cansado para hacer nada más.

-Te amo, Mabel.

-También te amo, Lincoln. –Mabel respondió casi al instante.

_Miente._

-¿Qué? –Lincoln se separó un poco de ella. –¿Dijiste algo antes?

-Sólo que eres muy lindo, Linc. –Mabel le dio un rápido beso en los labios. –Tienes que ver mis nuevos suéteres, nos detallan en nuestros momentos más románticos.

-Emm, no es por ofender. Pero no hemos tenido muchos momentos románticos, Mabel. –Ella no podía ir muy lejos de la Cabaña del Misterio, y el tiempo que podía estar fuera parecía ser aleatorio. Aunque no significaba que no hubiera momentos románticos entre ellos.

-¿Umm? –Mabel entrecerró los ojos mientras pasaba ambos brazos sobre su cabeza. –¿Y este no es un momento romántico? También otros... muchos otros momentos... íntimos entre los dos.

Lincoln tragó saliva. Sabía del talento de Mabel con las agujas, y no quería imaginar que clase de momentos podría detallar en sus suéteres, o que haría si de un día para el otro la veía usándolos. Habían hecho algunas cosas que podrían ser realmente embarazosas ver en medio de un suéter.

Como aquella ocasión hace una semana en que Mabel estuvo de espadas sobre la cama, entonces levantó sus piernas hasta que sus pies estuvieron sobre su cabeza y la mantuvo así mientras...

-¿Mmm? Parece que alguien tiene más energía de lo que puede darse crédito. –Mabel susurró mientras bajaba una de sus manos y sujetaba la erección recién formada en sus pantalones. –El sentimiento es mutuo, Linc.

Metió su mano dentro de los pantalones de algodón que usaba para dormir y comenzó a revolver sus dedos sin dejar lugar sin explorar. Finalmente lo presionó fuerte mientras volvía a besarlo.

-Tengo que ayudar a esa niña. –La imagen de la niña no había podido escapar de su mente, ¿Qué le había hecho el director? De una niña de siete años totalmente confundida había pasado a ser una especie de ninfómana que vive para el sexo. Algunas de las muecas que había hecho eran demasiado lascivas para una niña que ni siquiera había entrado en la pubertad. –Algo... pasó con ella.

-¿Pensando en niñas en este momento, Linc? –Mabel se rio por lo bajo. –Que chico más travieso. Tendré que castigarte por pensar en niñas pequeñas.

-No Mabel, es ¡AH! –La presión y la intensidad de los movimientos de Mabel aumentó. Le costaba respirar mientras su novia continuaba con sus movimientos y le daba una pequeña mordida en el cuello. –Vi cosas... inexplicables. –Lentamente se dejó llevar.

-Esto es Gravity Falls, Lincoln. Cosas raras e inexplicables suceden en Gravity Falls.

Lincoln dejó de escuchar y comenzó a devolverle la mordida con suavidad. Ya podrían hablar mejor por la mañana, a menos que Stan lo despertara con un balde de agua.

Valdría la pena.


	18. Chapter 18

Todo había estado relativamente tranquilo el resto de la semana. No más insistencias de Mabel sobre los puntos de alta gravedad desde que le dijo sobre lo que eran realmente y todo el daño que podrían causar, podría haberlo sabido antes de haber puesto más atención a las palabras del diario, pero a veces no entendía nada y siempre le pareció una lectura para relajarse con algo de la ciencia ficción de un lunático. Ahora lo veía como lo único que había impedido que se volviera loco en esa maldita distorsión.

Desde entonces se había tomado su tiempo para leerlo cuando tenía tiempo libre. No es como si planeara hacer algo como eso en el futuro, pero al menos le gustaría estar preparado, era el hombre del plan después de todo. Siempre era útil tener dos planes bajo la manga derecha y otros tres en la izquierda.

Arregló un poco mejor el cuello de su camisa blanca, quería lucir bien en su primer día de clases, pero tampoco quería verse como un pelele. Se colocó con cuidado la chaqueta marrón calara que le dio Stan y se recogió las mangas.

Lo que había visto en la distorsión lo había alterado mucho, ¿Todo eso era real? No podía quitarse el rostro de la niña de la cabeza, no le importaba lo que aquella chica del espejo hacía con el otro chico, pero la niña... ¿El director era un maldito pederasta? Lincoln había querido decirle a Stan lo que pasó, pero Mabel lo convenció de que sólo lo haría sonar como un demente... Sin mencionar que confesaría haber huido por la noche para meterse a escondidas en la escuela.

Aunque en esto último podría molestarse porque no trajo ningún recuerdo.

...En cualquier caso no era su problema.

No le agradaba pensar así, pero no sabía nada sobre la niña, el director o cualquiera de Gravity Falls. Era sólo un niño normal que quería tener una vida normal. Nada de meterse en donde no lo llamaban. Lo de anoche había sido la excepción porque... porque no quería ir a una escuela donde se encuentra un círculo que podría probar que la suerte y la buena fortuna son reales. ¿Cómo podría soportarlo? Su familia entera lo marginó y echó de casa por algo tan precario como la suerte.

Estaría traumado con todo lo referente a la suerte el resto de su vida, ¿Y tenía que tolerar la existencia de algo que sacrificaba personas por buena suerte? No, gracias.

Revisó la nota que la escuela le había mandado por correó. Su primera clase era en el primer piso, en el salón 2-A. Era la clase de historia, y más tarde tendría ciencias y matemáticas. Aparte de la historia, estaba seguro de poder resistir un poco con la ciencia y matemáticas.

-Puedo hace esto.

* * *

No podía hacer esto.

Maldición, no podía hacerlo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja al estar frente a frente con las enormes puertas de la escuela pública de Gravity Falls. No era como la semana pasada cuando había ido un fin de semana tomar la prueba de conocimiento. Esto era real. Aquí empezaba todo. En cuanto cruzara esas puertas estaría dejando todos los restos de su antigua vida atrás.

Su nueva vida como un Withe y la despedida de su existencia como Loud.

-Vamos, Linc. –Wendy colocó su mano suavemente sobre su hombro. –No es tan malo como parece, y sólo son cuatro años y medio desde ahora. Sobrevivirás. Sólo recuerda que la mesa en la que te sientes desde ahora decidirá tu estatus social durante el resto de tu vida escolar.

-Gracias Wendy, ahora me siento fantástico. –Sabía sobre esas cosas desde su antigua escuela. Aunque esta no parecía tener tantas separaciones de etnias, aun así era importante escoger la correcta. No sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente había pasado desde los momentos en el tiempo que visitó la semana pasada, pero esperaba que las mesas no hubieran cambiado mucho desde entonces. –Trataré de hablar con algunos de mis compañeros y que me dejen sentarme con ellos... ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

-Eres joven y lindo, las niñas estarán desesperadas para sentarse contigo, Linc. –Pasó su mano por sus cabellos. –Entremos juntos, todavía tengo que hacerte de guía por el lugar. No querrás perderte por los ductos de ventilación otra vez, ¿Verdad? Borita a estado muy intranquila esta semana.

-Umg. ¿Me recuerdas porque una escuela permite que una serpiente gigante recorra los pasillos y se coma a uno o dos estudiantes de vez en cuando, Wendy?

-Bueno, ella siempre los regresa al final. –Wendy le respondió antes que nada. –Pero creo que tiene que ver con el espíritu escolar, o una actitud dura tipo "Somos tan duros que podemos dejar correr a serpientes gigantes por la escuela. ¡No se metan con nuestra escuela, perras!" –Se rio un poco. –Aunque sólo hay otras dos escuelas en la ciudad, y por lo general se la pasan peleando entre ellas para molestarse en nosotros.

-¿Tienen rivalidad en los deportes? ¿O tiene que ver con los fondos que recién de la ciudad?

Wendy pareció pensarlo un poco. –Creo que es más porque están construidas una frente a la otra.

-Que raro.

-Uno se acostumbra a ver cosas raras... Por cierto, ¿No has visto nada raro últimamente, Linc? –Wendy lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta contra su voluntad. –Ya sabes, ¿Personas pequeñas? ¿Personas grandes? ¿Monstruos prehistóricos voladores? ¿Creaturas raras? ¿Cabezas de cera que van de un lado a otro porque cierta persona es demasiado floja para sacarla de los ductos de ventilación?

-Trato de no pensar en eso, Wendy. –Lincoln sintió como su estómago comenzaba a volcarse en cuanto dio un paso adentro. Era diferente recorrer esos pasillos como un alumno más, de lo que era recorrerlos como un desconocido inseguro de su propio nombre. –Prefiero verlo como un mal sueño producto de una dieta de papas y comida enlatada.

-Sí, esperaba que Stan te hubiera explicado las cosas pero... En Gravity Falls pasan cosas raras. La mayoría son inofensivas, así que no les pongas mucha atención y trata de no perderte en el bosque. –Soltó su brazo y lo dejó ir por si mismo. –Y hagas lo que hagas no confíes en las hadas. Esos pequeños insectos sólo harán que te pierdas para burlarse de ti y te dejaran totalmente solo mientras hacen ruidos raros para alejarte del camino correcto. –Wendy parecía hablar como si tuviera experiencia siendo engañada por hadas de fantasía. Como siempre, no iba a preguntar.

-Tranquila, me alejo de todos los puntos brillantes que me llaman desde el bosque fuera de mi ventana por la noche, Wendy. –¿Qué idiota iba a ir al bosque en medio de la noche sólo porque unas bolitas brillantes se lo pedían amablemente? Eso era de películas y cuentos de terror. Las personas normales no eran tan simples. –También me auto-convencí de que la cabeza de cera es sólo otro tipo diferente de ratón parlante. Estaré bien.

-Mm, mejor que la mayoría. Algunas personas de fuera terminan regresando a casa con una camisa de fuerza mientras gritan sobre tentáculos que salen del inodoro y se roban su desayuno por las mañanas. –Le dio un golpecito en el hombro más suave de lo que Lynn nunca había sido. –Eres buena onda, Linc Withe.

-...Gracias.

Ahora sólo tenía que convencer de eso a medio cuerpo estudiantil. Lo que sería fácil si la mayoría de ellos no se detuvieran para verlo fijamente mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Pudo escuchar susurros extraños sobre su cabello blanco... Se sintió nuevamente en la guardería, cuando otros niños se metían con él y sus hermanas por su albinismo. Pero ahora era peor.

Escuchó más susurros sobre Gleeful, o algo parecido. Stan le había advertido que dejara claro desde el primer día y ante cualquiera que no tenía nada que ver con ese apellido, pero no podía. No tenía el valor de dar una mirada a quien estaba susurrando esas cosas, ni siquiera sabía si lo reconocería con tantos ojos sobre él.

Sólo faltaba que alguien comenzara a gritar sobre la mala suerte y las ardillas y sería como sus últimos días en Royal Wood.

Wendy pareció notar como se sentía ya que puso una mano sobre su cabeza y les lanzó una mirada amenazante al resto de los chicos. Tener la reputación de un niño que tuviera que ser defendido por una chica mayor no era precisamente lo que buscaba, pero si era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Quién es Gideon? –Susurró sin despegar los ojos del piso. –Stan lo mencionó como un niño regordete de cabello blanco y pecas que siempre causaba problemas, pero no creo que eso pueda bastar para que cada persona me mire como si hubiera tirado a su abuelita por las escaleras, varias veces.

-Un niño malo, Linc. –Wendy le respondió sin dudarlo. –No me refiero a alguien travieso o el típico niño que hace maldades, me refiero a alguien que hace cosas malas sin importar la seguridad o vidas de todos a su alrededor. –Guardó silencio un segundo. –Era un egoísta que sólo pensaba en si mismo y lo que quería, no le interesaba presionar o extorsionar a las personas por lo que quería. Una basura.

-En otras palabras, me parezco a un niño trastornado. –Suspiró. –Y yo que creí que sólo tendría que preocuparme por mis compañeros, los mantones y las burbujas de mi pancita cada vez que viera a una niña con la falda más arriba de las rodillas. –Las que parecían abundar por los pasillos. ¿Dónde estaba el pudor de la vieja escuela? Incluso Lola parecía comenzar a interesarse por esas cosas, y Liberty le había preguntado más de una vez si se vería linda con ellas... mientras levantaba su propia falda hasta que accidentalmente le mostrara su ropa interior. –No importa, ya me esperaba un trato así. Aunque no esperaba que fuera por parecerme a un psicópata juvenil.

-Se les pasará cuando te conozcan. –Por alguna extraña razón lo dudaba. –Mira, ya llegamos. –Wendy lo detuvo frente a un casillero con el número A-43. –¿Recuerdas la combinación? De no ser así puedo enseñarte como forzar una cerradura con un broche para cabello.

-La repasé antes de venir... Pero te llamaré si se me olvida. –Comenzó a colocar los tres números de su candado y abrió su casillero. Por un segundo pensó que vería sus libros y la ropa que solía guardar en caso de que la suya quedara demasiado sucia por cualquier tipo de incidente en el que sólo él parecía meterse. Pero sólo vio los libros de tercera mano que Stan había enviado a la escuela. –Mi primera clase era ciencia, ¿Verdad? Según las notas estábamos a punto de practicar disección con ranas. –Y que era una tarea en equipos, por lo que tendrían que colocarlo con alguien más.

-¿Miedo a las ranas?

-Miedo a mi compañero. –¿Pero no era así para todos los nuevos? Lincoln se había cruzado con algunos en su anterior escuela, por lo general los evitaba hasta que los veía comenzar a relacionarse con los otros y luego trataba de conocerlos. Era mejor saber que tipo de personas eran antes de acercarse, ¿Sería lo mismo para él? –¿Cómo se supone que inicie una conversación?

-Sólo suéltate y déjalo salir todo, Linc. –Wendy metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y pasó junto a él. –Tengo cosas que hacer, nos veremos a la salida, y trata de no meterte en ninguna pelea. Le prometí a Stan que te regresaría de una pieza. Nos vemos bola de nieve.

Lincoln se vio tentado a abrazar su torso y rogarle porque no lo dejara sólo, y miren que sería justificable. ¡Tiene once años! Por otro lado, no necesitaba tener más mala reputación... O arrastrar a Wendy con él.

Comenzó a revisar sus libros. Algunos estaban algo rotos, pero otros parecían casi nuevos. Decidió ignorar los sellos con la palabra "Biblioteca Gravity Falls" y revisarlos por dentro. Miró a su alrededor con algo de cuidado y metió su mano dentro de aquella chaqueta un poco grande para él.

Una parte de aquella mano de seis dedos dorada brilló frente a sus ojos. ¿Debería guardarlo? Había comenzado a sentirse desnudo si no tenía el diario número 1 con su persona todo el tiempo. El conocimiento de esas páginas había salvado su vida, no quería desprenderse de él ahora. Mabel también le había aconsejado que lo mantuviera consigo todo el tiempo, pero no lo comentara con nadie.

Unos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse a su espalda y guardó nuevamente el diario dentro del bolsillo interior de aquella vieja chaqueta. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que no eran por él, eran más por la persona junto a él. La puerta de su casillero le impedía ver a quien sería su compañero durante el resto del año escolar, pero parecía llamar mucho la atención.

-_Muy bien, Linc. Esta es tú oportunidad. Sé amable, pero no demasiado. Relájate, y no te trabes. Pero tampoco seas muy brusco. ¡Dile hola! Pero sin gritarlo. _–Fingió que revisaba más de sus libros mientras reunía voluntad para decir una palabra. –_Si todo sale bien, el chico junto a ti será tu mejor amigo._ –Pero nunca igualaría a Clyde. Él fue el único que nunca lo abandonó.

Recordar esos momentos era doloroso. Sus hermanas gemelas no dejaban de advertirle sobre mi mala suerte y como debería mantenerse alejado de él. La respuesta de Clyde fue preguntarles si se habían vuelto locas... Al final casi termina tan marginado como él. Fue Lincoln quien lo convenció de que se mantuviera alejado cuando comenzaron los rumores de que él también podría tener contagiada la mala suerte.

Clyde había intentado ir con los maestros, pero la intervención de las autoridades de la escuela sólo lo metió en más problemas con sus padres y hermanas.

Pero eso no tenía que pasar ahora.

Tragó saliva y reunió toda la voluntad que tenía en su interior.

-_Vamos, Linc. Es tiempo de empezar de nuevo._

Cerró la puerta con lentitud.

-H-hola, gusto en con...certe.

Junto a él, con la mano extendida a punto de sacar un libro de ciencias, se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio corto con mechones azules y blancos. Lincoln no tuvo que desviar la mirada de su rostro para saber que tenía puesta una camisa rasgada que dejaba ver su ombligo y el logotipo del pueblo con la palabra "Depravity Falls" en ella.

Pacifica lo miró con ojos azules sorprendidos antes de dejar salir una mueca de furia. Antes de que Lincoln pudiera decir nada más, la chica ya lo había tomado por el cuello de la camisa y golpeó su cuerpo contra los casilleros. Para tener los brazos delgados, la adolecente tenía mucha fuerza. Pacifica acercó su rostro al suyo mientras trasladaba una rodilla bajo su entrepierna y respiraba con fuerza sobre su rostro.

-¿Gu-gusto en volver a verte? –Lincoln intentó sonreír.

Pacifica estrechó su mirada.

-Escúchame pedazo de mierda. –Susurró mientras una de sus manos lo soltaba y se metía dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su falda. –No me mires, no me hables, ni siquiera respires cerca de mí. De otro modo... –Lincoln sintió algo muy frío bajo su cuello y un terror primitivo se apoderó de él mientras su cuerpo quedaba totalmente inmóvil. –...¿Entiendes?

Su única respuesta fueron sus dientes castañeando dentro de su boca.

-Bien. –La navaja se retiró de su cuello e hizo un sonido de click antes de replegarse. –No me agradas, mini-Gideon. Y será mejor que lo tengas presente.

Lincoln quería preguntar por qué, pero la chica no parecía estar dispuesta a dejarlo decir nada. Él tampoco se sentía con energías de decir nada. Al menos todos los chicos a su alrededor habían dejado de mirarlo mientras la niña lo amenazaba de muerte contra los casilleros.

Pacifica recogió su libro de ciencias y cerró su casillero con un fuerte portazo.

No le dio una segunda mirada.

Lincoln se arregló el cuello de la camisa y trató de ignorar las miradas que nuevamente regresaban hacia él. Los miró por un segundo y las miradas volvieron a alejarse. Bueno, al menos no se estaban burlando de él por dejarse amenazar por una niña.

-Bienvenido a la escuela.

* * *

-Niños y niñas, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno y una alumna que retoma sus estudios. –Susan. De todas tenía que ser Susan. La mujer que vio masturbarse por los ductos de ventilación. Y lo peor de todo es que no era una mujer fea, de hecho era algo atractiva, lo que lo hacía sentirse algo inseguro y avergonzado mientras sentía su mano sobre su hombro. –Les presento a Linc Withe. –Como esperó, algunos niños dejaron salir una pequeña risa cuando escucharon su falso apellido y miraron su cabello. Y la niña junto a él bufó del mismo modo que había bufado la primera vez que se vieron. –Y la niña aquí está retomando sus estudios después de... problemas personales. Ella es mayor por dos años, por lo que espero la respeten... Y en el futuro, señorita Pacifica Northwest, espero que pueda corregir un poco su vestimenta.

Y podía ver porque. Pese a su forma de actuar, no había duda de que era la niña más linda que había visto en toda su vida. En algunos años, si su desarrollo iba por buen camino, incluso podría competer contra Leni. Y si combinamos todo eso con ese atuendo y la ponemos con un montón de niños y niñas ya entrando en la edad problemática... bien, Pacifica no podía ser un buen ejemplo. La mayoría de los chicos trataban de no desviar su mirada hacia sus piernas.

-Ahora niños, ya que los dos son nuevos y aún tienen que ponerse al día... –¿Sí? –Y en estos momentos estamos en un proyecto de grupo... –Oh, no. –¿Por qué no toman aquella mesa y trabajan juntos? –Susan señaló una mesa vacía dos filas atrás. –Hoy tendremos un interesante trabajo de disección. Estoy segura de que les encantará.

-¡_Me lleva mi mala suerte! _–Lincoln pensó con fuerza mientras caminaba con nerviosismo hacia la mesa. Algunos niños lo miraron de reojo y él trató de sonreír un poco para disimular su miedo.

-¿Por qué tengo que trabajar con el puto de pelo blanco? –Pacifica no se cortó en criticarle. –Prefiero trabajar sola antes que con esa mierda. –El tacto de la niña le sonó casi divino. En el mejor de los casos sería expulsada de la clase y lo pondrían con otro grupo. Uno que le señalara algunos puntos, hablarían un poco por lo bajo, dejarían salir algunos chistes y comentarios ingeniosos y...

-Señorita Northwest, sus padres vinieron personalmente para indicarle al director que tomáramos las medidas necesarias para asegurar su aprendizaje. –Le sonrió, pero Lincoln vio la culminación de todas sus fantasías en aquella sonrisa. –¿Le gustaría que inclinara su cuerpo contra la mesa y comenzara darle nalgadas con mi regla frente a toda la clase? –Eso llamó la atención de todos los chicos... y algunas chicas. Aquella imagen de Pacifica con su falda levantada y recibiendo nalgadas era demasiado excitante para dejarlo ir.

¿Mabel lo había pervertido? Últimamente tenían relaciones todas las noches, y ella siempre estaba libre para probar cosas nuevas... Decidió dejar de pensar en eso antes de que la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones se forme y sea conocido como el primer niño que tuvo una erección al momento de diseccionar una rana.

Pacifica se cubrió el trasero por instinto y comenzó a caminar hacia él mientras rechinaba los dientes. Lo peor es que lo miraba como si el tuviera la culpa... Una mirada muy familiar y que comenzaba a molestarlo.

-_Calma._

-Será mejor que borres todas las fantasías raras que me incluyen inclinada contra la mesa, pervertido.

-Sin problemas. –Justo ahora estaba teniendo una mucho mejor que incluían un bate.

Sería una hora larga.

-Por cierto, el profesor Arbia se reportó enfermo, por lo que tendremos dos horas extras de ciencia.

Puta madre.

-Ahora, Gerson, ¿Podrías tomar esta caja y comenzar a repartir las ranas? –Tomó una caja detrás del escritorio. –Linda, se una buena compañera de equipo y ayúdale. Los demás abran su libro de ciencias en la página 103. –Miró hacia ellos antes de continuar. –Lincoln y Pacifica, si no entienden algo no duden en levantar sus manos.

Pacifica no se molestó en contestar mientras sacaba unos audífonos del bolsillo de su falda y comenzaba a seleccionar algo con su celular. Bien, al menos con eso lo dejaría en paz.

* * *

-¿Podrías hacer algo más que ignorarme mientras escuchas música pirateada de internet? –Lincoln le gruñó a pacifica mientras trataba de clavar las agujas en la piel de la rana para impedir que su estómago se cerraba. Había seguido las indicaciones del libro, pero esa cosa no le advertía que la sangre saltaría o que tuviera cuidado de no rasgar demás. –Esto es asqueroso.

-No molestes. –Pacifica ni siquiera lo vio mientras se reclinaba en su silla.

-¿Te das cuenta de que somos los únicos que aún siguen tratando de usar las agujas? –Los demás grupos ya estaban separando los órganos de la rana en una pequeña bandeja y tomando notas en sus cuadernos. Sólo ellos estaban más retrasados que los otros después de haber pasado más de la mitad de la hora.

Lincoln había tenido que limpiar todo el reguero de sangre y aquel líquido verdoso que pareció salir de las tripas de la rana. Quería tratar de pedirle otra a Susan, pero verla a los ojos era difícil después de verla gimiendo sobre una mesa mientras se masturbaba con furia. Ah, tardaría una eternidad en sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

Luego estaba su compañera de equipo. La chica con la que tendría que compartir dos horas después de ser amenazado de muerte por ella por el único hecho de tener que compartir un casillero el uno con el otro, ¿El diario 1 tendría algo que pudiera mantenerla alejada? Tendría que revisar más tarde. Creyó recordar algunos sellos para mantener alejadas a las personas sin que estas se dieran cuenta de nada. Tendría que probar algunos cuando regresara a la cabaña.

-_Me cago en mi mala suerte. ¿Realmente la tengo? Las cosas malas parecen seguirme sólo a mí... Por otro lado, siempre terminé por solucionar las cosas al final. Eso es más de lo que cualquier niño de once años en mi posición hubiera logrado._ –El pensamiento no lo hizo sentir tan bien como creyó. –_Sólo tengo que soportarlo... Su mirada._ –Las miradas siempre fueron lo peor. ¿Cómo debería sentirse si las personas que dijeron amarlo comenzaban a verlo como un monstruo? Lo miraban como si su único propósito en el mundo fuera traer la ruina a la familia.

Pero eso ya no importaba.

Ahora las miradas eran por razones totalmente diferentes. Quizás le molestaba porque como la vez anterior, aquí tampoco estaba justificado. Sólo no le agradaba y ya.

Que chica más sensualmente problemática.

-_¿Acabo de pensar "sensualmente problemática"? Mierda, aquellas noches con Mabel realmente me están afectando._ –Aquella niña siempre parecía lista para más, especialmente cuando incluía esa bola navideña en sus encuentros sexuales. Pero esos no eran pensamientos para cuando estuviera desarmando una rana.

Eran pensamientos para después de acostarse con Mabel.

-Bien, al menos pásame la charola. Tengo que comenzar a separar estos órganos antes de que toque el... –El timbre comenzó a sonar en ese momento. La primera hora de ciencias había terminado. –...Timbre. –Miró a su alrededor y notó que la mayoría de los niños ya habían terminado su trabajo. Ellos eran los únicos que parecían seguir atorados con la separación de órganos.

Pacifica no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar fuera del salón sin darle ni una mirada. Podría tolerarla si al menos hubiera tomando notas, pero lo máximo que había hecho fue tararear su parte favorita de cual sea la canción que estuviera escuchando.

Bien, él también perdió tiempo al momento de ponerle la mascarilla y soltar el gas que terminó con la vida de la pobre rana. Lana lo hubiera odiado de no odiarlo ya.

-Nada como el primer día de clases.

* * *

-¿Cómo terminé aquí?

Dos horas haciendo el trabajo de dos no le habían dado mucho tiempo para socializar con nadie en el salón de calases, y se tomó el receso para explorar un poco la escuela durante el día y donde podría ser menos juzgado por tener el cabello blanco.

En ninguna parte.

Un chico de secundaria incluso le había preguntado si tenía relación con la familia Gleeful. Lincoln aprovechó ese momento para decirle que era un Withe y no tenía nada que ver con una familia de la que no había sabido nada hasta que llego a Gravity Falls. Y ese no fue el último.

Ese no era el tipo de interacción social que buscaba.

Y ahora estaba compartiendo una mesa con Pacifica Northwest.

-Si no te agrado, ¿Por qué te sientas conmigo?

-Porque nadie quiere estar cerca de ti, y yo quiero que me dejen sola, idiota. –No tuvo piedad en el comentario. Por otro lado, lo que dijo era verdad. La mayoría de los chicos se alejaban de él.

Más que sentirse aliviado de no ser el centro de las burlas, se sentía como si nuevamente lo hubieran acusado de tener mala suerte y trataran de evadirlo. Ese Gideon debía de haber hecho algo realmente malo para que sólo el cabello blanco fuera razón para evitarlo.

Le daba nauseas.

Y la chica frente a él no lo hacía mucho mejor.

-No me mires. –Pacifica le dio una gran mordida a un sándwich de jalea mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en su música.

Esperaba que esto sólo fuera por hoy. Podría recuperarse de un día junto a Pacifica, pero todos los días... Su reputación se vería aún más comprometida si comenzaban a relacionarlo con ella.

Esta era su oportunidad de volver a empezar y no la iba a dejar pasar por una brabucona con navaja. Aunque tampoco creyó que podría librarse de ella de la misma forma que con Ronnie Anne. –_Posiblemente me apuñale en un riñón si me acerco lo suficiente para eso._

Tendría que aguantar por hoy y comenzar a evadirla mañana.

Stan le había dado algo de dinero bajo la amenaza de sacar buenas notas si quería ver más en el futuro, por lo que pudo comprarse algo para el almuerzo. Siguió el concejo de Wendy y se alejó del puré de papas y los espárragos. Todo lo demás no era una combinación de comida recién hecha y una combinación de sobras.

Por lo que su almuerzo era sólo un sándwich de jamón, algo de ensalada y algo para beber. El resto del dinero lo ahorraría o se lo devolvería a Stan.

Pasó los ojos por la cafetería. El lugar era tal y como lo recordó dentro de la distorsión. Los chicos populares estaban juntos en una parte del comedor, mientras que había otra mesa repleta de chicos y chicas que parecían ser del estilo de Pacifica. ¿Por qué no se sentaba con ellos? Los demás eran muy normales.

Un chico comenzó a acercarse. Caminaba con los ojos cerrados y la mirada algo gacha hacia donde estaban ellos. Lincoln lo reconoció como aquel chico que se hacia el genial en los pasillos de primer año mientras se respaldaba contra un casillero que no era suyo. Sólo verlo caminar le traía vergüenza ajena. ¿Nadie podría decirle que se ve ridículo? No quería ser él quien le dijera que lo que sea que mira por Tv no es lo mismo en la vida real.

-Pacifica... Ya sabes, es agradable verte otra vez y todo eso. –Ni siquiera la miró. Sólo lo dijo y luego se fue con un rostro serio como si no significara nada. Lincoln se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para cubrir su vergüenza. Tendría que haber tomado el sándwich e ido a comer afuera.

Pacifica hizo una mueca, pero fuera de eso no le contestó. Debía ser peor para ella siendo el objetivo de aquel idiota.

-¿Ni siquiera puedes mantener a ese tipo de personas atrás? Que inútil que eres, pedazo de mierda.

-Siento mucho ser apático hacia todos tus problemas y existencia general.

-No me sueltes tu mierda intelectual, nerd.

-No me sueltes insultos que sólo tengan la palabra mierda, punk.

Pacifica lo miró con seriedad. –¿Quieres una repetición de lo que pasó en los casilleros, enano? –Llevó una de sus manos hacia el bolsillo de su falda y Lincoln escuchó un pequeño clic.

-¿Tomando en cuenta que no pudiste ni ver como cortaba el estómago de una rana sin ponerte algo verde? Sí, lo vi. –Hubiera sido imposible no verlo con aquella piel tan blanca. –No busco problemas contigo. Así que sólo déjame en paz y yo haré lo mismo.

-Que te den por donde más te gusta, hijo de puta. –La chica regresó a su almuerzo. Lincoln había guardado la esperanza de que lo dejara sólo, pero sabía por experiencia que las cosas nunca tienden a ocurrir como las planee.

* * *

Sólo dos horas más y le diría adiós al peor día de clases que hubiera tenido. Hasta ahora no había podido conocer a nadie nuevo, pero por lo menos no había sido el centro de burlas de toda la escuela. Aunque si se convirtió en el objetivo de insultos de una adolecente con la que parecía compartir todas las clases al haber repetido dos veces el año.

¿Quizás podría tratar de unirse a un club? Eso daría buenos resultados para conocer gente nueva.

-Atención chicos. –Un hombre con barba al mejor estilo Sigmund Freud entró al salón de clases. Incluso tenía puestas gafas circulares pequeñas que comenzaban ya a deslizarse por el borde de su nariz. –Veo que tengo un rostro nuevo y uno que no había visto en un tiempo. –Miró una libreta sobre su escritorio. –¿Linc Withe? Nombre más conveniente. –Hubo algunas risas ante esas palabras, y Lincoln había decidido que no le agradaba ese profesor. –Y Pacifica Northwest... Un poco diferente de la niña mimada que todos recordábamos con cariño. –¿Eso fue una pisca de sarcasmo?

-¿Quieres pasar otra temporada en la cafetería? –Pacifica le respondió con dureza.

El profesor sólo sonrió. –Perdiste ese poder en el momento en que tus padres pidieron hacer lo necesario, Northwest.

Pacifica chasqueó la lengua y desvió la vista. –Esos inútiles.

-Bien, para quien es no me conozcan, mi nombre es Rufus Alicor. –Se acercó a la pizarra y bajó un diagrama. –Y se me a pedido que el resto de las horas les dé educación sexual.

Lincoln abrió los ojos como platos en el momento en ver un diagrama de las partes femeninas y masculinas del cuerpo humano, y junto a él, Pacifica casi cayó de su pupitre.

-Como todos fueron informados... Menos dos personas por lo que veo. –Se acercó a los alumnos mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de la espalda. –Muchos niños hoy en día comienzan a experimentar el sexo a edades demasiado tempranas, por lo que no son conscientes de los riesgos. –Bueno, eso es verdad. Hasta ahora Lincoln había estado teniendo sexo con Mabel cada noche sin preocuparse mucho por eso de la protección o limitaciones de distintos actos sexuales. –Esta clase no tiene como objetivo alejarlos del sexo o aterrarlos sobre las relaciones. Tiene como objetivo ponerlos bajo aviso de las distintas enfermedades de transmisión sexual, los riesgos del embarazo en la juventud, y como reconocer a un posible abusador sexual. –¿Realmente le iba a enseñar todo eso a niños de once años sobre el sexo seguro? La mayoría de ellos sólo miraban el diagrama mientras fingían que veían al profesor Rufus.

-Ahora bien, les he traído una pequeña guía de diez páginas para que puedan guiare mientras les explico todo lo que necesitan saber sobre la protección. –Comenzó a repartir una guía por lo asientos. –Por supuesto, no me pusieron sobre aviso de que tendríamos un nuevo alumno esta mañana, por lo que realmente uno de ustedes tendrá que compartir la guía con alguien más.

-_¿Tengo que adivinar?_

-Northwest, ¿Por qué no comparte pupitre con Withe? –Dejó la guía sobre su pupitre. –Si cree que realmente necesita de esta clase. –Miró a Pacifica de arriba abajo con desaprobación. –Alguien como usted quizás piense que ya sabe todo lo que necesita saber. –Algunas risas escaparon de la boca de los niños a su alrededor.

Confirmado. Lincoln odiaba a ese profesor.

Pacifica presionó el bolsillo de so falda con una mueca repleta de rabia. Lincoln ya podía imaginar los titulares de mañana "Desagradable profesor es apuñalado repetidamente por alumna mientras daba clases sobre educación sexual a niños de once años". Por fortuna, pareció poder controlarse al último momento.

Sin decir mucho le lanzó otra de aquellas miradas que le recordaban tanto al pasado y unió ambos pupitres.

-Por favor, abran la guía en la página uno. –Sonrió mientras todos los niños y niñas comenzaban a hacer muecas de asco al ver una copia más detallada sobre el interior de los órganos sexuales masculinos y femeninos.

-Trata de no tener una erección junto a mí, cerdo.

-Trata de no mojar el asiento, perra.

¿Cuánto tiempo había mencionado el profesor Rufus? ¿Dos horas de educación sexual? ¿Quizás un pequeño trabajo al final de la hora? El peor primer día de escuela en toda su vida. ¿Podría ponerse peor?

-Antes que nada vamos a describir cada parte del sexo masculino y el femenino, luego les explicaré sobre el acto de coito, y finalmente tocaremos el tema de las enfermedades sexuales y las medidas de protección. –Sí, por ahora iba bien. –Asegúrense de poner atención, porque tendrán que hacer un trabajo de todo lo que han aprendido aquí. –Eso era esperado. –Withe, tú estás comenzando hoy, pero no quedas exento del trabajo. Tendrás que hacerlo junto a la Northwest.

-Lo sabía. –Murmuró con un suspiro.

-¿Eres un parasito con forma humana o qué? –Pacifica le gruñó mientras sujetaba su frente.

-Sólo quédate callada y déjame hacer todo el trabajo a mí. –¿Tenía que señalarle que estaba poniendo más atención en clase de educación sexual que en ciencias? No, era mejor guardar la artillería pesada para cuando hiciera falta.

-Silencio niños. –Rufus los amonestó. –Ahora... Esto que ven aquí es el glande. –Rodeó aquella parte del pene con la regla.

Bien, fue un mal inicio, pero era sólo el primer día de clases. El siguiente sería mejor.

O eso esperaba.

* * *

No había visto a Wendy en la cafetería, pero pudo verla esperándolo en la salida. Se había tenido que quedar unos minutos extras para terminar el trabajo que Pacifica no se molestó en ayudar a completar. La chica ni siquiera se despidió al momento de ponerse de pie y salir del salón. El rojo de sus mejillas al menos indicaba que era muy capaz de sentir algo de vergüenza con ciertos temas sobre la sexualidad.

Mientras que él, bueno, él ya tenía experiencia sexual, por lo que no sintió el impulso de presionar sus genitales como si se los estuvieran retorciendo desde dentro, a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros. La reacción de las niñas había sido de asco y risas. Muchas hacían bromas con lo que decía el profesor, algunas eran buenas, pero el profesor intervenía cuando otras se pasaban de la raya.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de clases, Linc? –Wendy levantó la mano como si quisiera darle los cinco.

-Me siento seco, vacío y como si hubiera perdido mi alma, Wen.

-Bienvenido a la escuela, Linc. –Wendy se rio mientras lo dirigía hacia el auto.

* * *

Lincoln jamás deseó tanto un asiento reclinable como cuando se tiró contra el asiento de Wendy. Entonces una patada del asiento trasero lo empujó contra la guantera. Logró apoyar las manos antes de que so rostro impactara contra la guantera al último minuto.

-¿Pero que...? ¡¿Tú?!

Señaló a la chica rubia cuya pierna aún seguía extendida y dejaba al descubierto parte de sus bragas de encaje negras.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, gemelo bastardo de Gideon?! –Pacifica le gritó desde el asiento trasero. Bajó la pierna y se cruzó de brazos. –Debí haberlo esperado cuando vi que Wendy esperaba a alguien. –Pacifica había creído que Wendy por fin había conseguido un nuevo, no que esperara al mismo niño con el que tuvo que estar pegada durante todo el día.

-Esto me hace tan feliz como tú, idiota. ¿De dónde conoces a Wendy?

-Desde hace un año, Linc. –Wendy se metió en el asiento del piloto les sonrió a ambos. –Me alegra ver que tuvieron tiempo para conocerse. ¿Un tiempo interesante en la escuela?

-No quiero hablar de eso, Wendy. –Lincoln se reclinó contra el asiento.

-Una mierda. Como el idiota de aquí. –Pateó el asiento del copiloto.

-Viniendo de alguien que se la pasó escuchando música mientras yo nos ganaba la nota al destripar una rana.

-Y eso lo dice el pervertido que tuvo una erección en educación sexual. Sí, me di cuenta. –Lincoln se sonrojó y recordó el dicho que dice que todas las palabras son como un bumerang.

-¿Sabes? Me resulta algo raro que pusieras mucha más atención en clase de educación sexual que en... "TODO". –Pudo ver el rostro rojo de Pacifica por el espejo retrovisor. Sabía que eso le sería útil.

-Eres un imbécil, depravado y pervertido.

-¿Volvemos con los insultos simples? Supongo que se te acabó el ingenio, Pacifica. –Se rio un poco. –Por cierto, dos de esas palabras son sinónimos de la otra. Por lo que también te doy un poco conocimiento sobre las palabras. –Negó con la cabeza. –Por favor, no alimentes el estereotipo de "rubia tonta".

-Idiota.

-Bruta.

-Pervertido.

-Exhibicionista.

-¡Cerdo!

-¡Puta!

Los dos terminaron jadeando después de ese intercambio de insultos, y Wendy ni siquiera había puesto el motor del auto en marcha.

-Me alegra ver que se llevan bien.

* * *

La pelea terminó en un empate cuando Wendy les gritó que cerraran la boca o los ataría en un poste de luz hasta que resolvieran sus diferencias. Ninguno de los dos lo tomó como una amenaza vacía, por lo que se habían cruzado de brazos al mismo tiempo y guardaron silencio. Era mejor así, aquella chica ya le había ocasionado dolores de cabeza suficientes por un día.

El camino comenzó a hacerse boscoso con forme avanzaron, parece que primero lo dejarían a él, luego era el turno de Pacifica. Está bien, realmente no quería tener que verla mucho más.

-Wendy... –Pacifica habló en un susurró mientras miraba por la ventana del coche. –¿A dónde vamos?

Wendy no contestó.

El cuerpo de Pacifica tembló un poco mientras miraba al frente del coche.

-¿Wendy?

-Dejaré a Linc en casa... Y luego es tú turno, Pacifica. –La respuesta de Wendy fue corta y directa.

Pacifica no preguntó nada más mientras regresaba su vista hacia la ventanilla.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Lincoln notaba un tipo diferente de ambiente dentro del auto. ¿Se había perdido de algo?

Finalmente pudo ver el letrero de la Cabaña del Misterio a lo lejos. Eso lo relajó, por fin un lugar donde podría estar tranquilo y a salvo. Sí, Stan lo pondría a trabajar inmediatamente en cuanto lo viera, pero ya estaba habituado a trabajar para once niñas y un bebé desde el momento en poner un pie dentro de casa.

A parte de las tareas físicas, todo lo que Stan le pidiera sería un paseo.

El coche se detuvo.

-Gracias por traerme, Wendy. Lamento si te causé problemas y... también siento la pelea. –No debería haber explotado así, pero tenía demasiada rabia contenida hacia Pacifica.

-No hay problema. Lo estamos repitiendo mañana y lo que reste del mes hasta que aprendas todas las rutas de Gravity Falls.

Ya se conocía unas muy buenas que sólo podía tomar de noche, pero eso era algo que no planeaba repetir otra vez.

-Nos vemos mañana. –Miró brevemente hacia atrás. Pacifica estaba sentada en medio del asiento trasero. Sujetaba su corta falda con manos temblorosas y mantenía sus ojos fijamente contra la alfombrilla de goma bajo sus pies. –Y... espero que podamos dejar esta pelea atrás, Pacifica.

Pacifica no respondió.

-Bien, adiós. –Cerró la puerta y rodeó el auto.

-Nos veremos, Linc. ¡Disfruta el resto del día!

Se despidió una última vez en la entrada de la cabaña y luego entró.

* * *

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por un rato mientras el auto continuaba su marcha. Dentro de poco llegarían a la mansión Northwest, y Pacifica se prepararía para otra pelea con sus padres donde los mandaría al diablo mientras se encierra en su cuarto escuchando música a todo volumen. O eso es lo que tenía planeado al menos.

Ahora su cabeza parecía estar en otro lugar.

Había regresado al pasado. Al momento en que conoció por primera vez a dos gemelos muy particulares y cuyas personalidades eran casi opuestas. Una personalidad e ideología que la había llevado a detestarlos desde el inicio, especialmente a la niña risueña. Pero con los que terminó llevando una buena relación hasta el punto de considerarlos sus únicos amigos verdaderos.

Hasta que ese día llegó...

Todo el cuerpo de pacifica tembló al momento de recordar los acontecimientos de aquel oscuro día en que todo su mundo había cambiado. Se abrazó a si misma al recordar la oscuridad, el dolor, la risas, la tortura y... eso. ¿Cuántos días duró aquel oscuro festival que terminó con las vidas de cientos de inocentes? ¿Cuántas personas murieron por la locura que se desató aquella noche eterna?

Locura.

Dolor.

Muerte.

Traición.

Su mundo entero había terminado aquel día.

Y todo por... por...

-La familia de Linc... –Wendy parecía dudosa de como continuar con sus palabras. –Sus padres están teniendo problemas, por lo que se está quedando con Stan. –Suspiró rendida. –Es un pariente lejano de Stan. Por lo que se quedará en la Cabaña del Misterio por un tiempo. –Miró el cuerpo encogido de Pacifica por el espejo retrovisor. –Creo que mereces saberlo.

Pacifica se tiró contra la puerta y miro su propio reflejo en el vidrio. –¿No pudiste decírmelo desde antes, Wendy? –Murmuró.

-Creí que era mejor que lo vieras. –Y creyó principalmente que el tema saldría mientras regresaba a Lincoln a la cabaña, no esperó que hubieran tenido una gran pelea desde el primer día. –Linc... él a pasado por mucho Pacifica, no es mala persona. Él sólo... vive ahí. –Le lamió la cicatriz en el labio. –Stan tampoco es malo. –Eso lo sabían ambas, aunque a veces era difícil recordarlo. –Tienes dejarlo atrás, Pacifica.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, Wendy. –Se rió mientras sacaba un cigarrillo a medio fumar de su bolsillo. –¿O debería llamarte Bolsa de Hielo? Yo soy sólo una Llama sin agallas. –Lo encendió y dejó que el humo de aquel cigarrillo especial se metiera en sus pulmones. –Soy sólo una puta.

-Pacifica.

-Así que la pequeña mierda es pariente de los Pines. –Movió el cigarrillo alrededor de su boca. –Y yo que creí que no me agradaba por su parecido con la cucaracha de Gideon.

-Me gustaría que pudieras llevarte bien con él, Pacifica. –Wendy comenzó a reducir la velocidad conforme se acercaban a la mansión. –Linc es más agradable de lo que crees. También sabe que Gravity Falls no es un lugar común, pero prefiere mantenerse lejos de todo lo que tenga que ver con lo sobrenatural y misterioso. ¿Podrías darle al menos una oportunidad?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? No es como si quisiera tener nada que ver con ese mierdecilla de cabello blanco. –Retiró el cigarrillo de sus labios. –Por mi puede hacer lo que quiera mientras no se me acerque. Me da lo mismo donde viva. –Aún si ese lugar era la Cabaña del Misterio. –No quiero tener nada que ver con esa familia otra vez.

-Tendrás que dejarlo ir tarde o temprano, Pacifica.

Pacifica le dio una patada al asiento y Wendy casi perdió el equilibrio.

-Dime Wendy, ¿Alguna vez te metieron un palo de golf tan adentro del culo que lo sentiste recorrer tus intestinos? –Wendy no se atrevió a mirar el espejo retrovisor desde ese momento. –Entonces cierra la boca y no me digas lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer. Sólo concéntrate en venderme algo con un poco más de calidad.

A Wendy no le quedó otra más que mantenerse callada sobre el tema. Al menos le había hablado de Lincoln, tal vez no con la verdad, pero como dijo Stan, la situación de Lincoln no es algo que se tenga que compartir con drogadictos, aun si eran tus mejores clientes.

-¿Y si te hago un descuento desde ahora? –Le pregunto con suavidad.

-Me paso tu descuento por la concha, Wendy. Tengo más dinero debajo de mi colchón del que ganarías en una semana de trabajo. –No podía negar eso. ¿Cómo podía convencer a sus padres para darle más dinero? O tal vez lo tomaba sin preguntar. –Pero gracias... No me hubiera gustado enterarme de otro modo.

-Sólo recuerda que Linc no tiene nada que ver con... todo lo que pasó.

-...Lo tendré en cuenta. –Terminó su cigarrillo en el mismo momento en que el coche se detenía.

Wendy había esperado a que quisiera comprarle algo más antes de irse, pero sólo se dirigió hacia su mansión con el cuerpo algo tambaleante. El efecto de esa marihuana era bastante fuerte, es por eso que tenía que ser consumida con cuidado.

-Vendré a recogerte mañana, ¿De acuerdo?

La respuesta de Pacifica fue levantar el brazo sobe su cabeza mientras le extendía el dedo medio.


	19. Chapter 19

-Tengo que decirlo señor White. Estoy sorprendido, hasta ahora no había escuchado más que cosas buenas de usted: aplicado, tenas, siempre esforzándose por tener una sonrisa y socializar con sus compañeros. –El director lo miró como si realmente le reprochara algo, aquel hombre de barba algo desarreglada lo miraba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lincoln lo odió al instante.

La imagen de lo que vio en aquellos ductos de ventilación ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo verdaderamente importante fue lo que vio en la distorsión... a la niña que... Sólo recordarlo disparaba parte de aquella furia otra vez, y sentía la necesidad de darle un fuerte golpe en medio de la nariz.

-Por otro lado, señorita Northwest, no pudo decir que me sorprenda verla aquí... Lo que me sorprende es que se hubiera tomado su tiempo para estar en mi presencia. –Pacifica le sacó la lengua mientras cruzaba sus brazos y sus piernas. ¿Era necesario que estuvieran juntos en ese momento también? –En cierta forma, creí que el señor White podría ser un buen ejemplo. Por lo que me han dicho sus maestros, los dos parecían tener una excelente relación.

¿Qué? ¿Exactamente dónde estaban mirando para decir eso? No es como si los dos se juntaran en las calases porque fueran los mejores amigos en todo el mundo por toda la eternidad, es porque todos los maestros decidían ponerlos juntos cuando trabajaban. Ya sea porque querían que la más experimentada le enseñara al nuevo, o porque se veía bien hacer un equipo de chico nuevo – chica problema, Lincoln había tenido que aguantar a Pacifica durante toda una semana desde que inició sus clases.

A Pacifica tampoco le había hecho mucha gracia el que lo pusieran con un chico cuyo primer contacto en la escuela había sido amenazarlo con una navaja de bolsillo.

-Ella comenzó. –Lincoln la señaló con calma y sin culpa. No se iba a comer una baña por la chica que le dio una patada en los bajos.

-¡Esta pequeña mierda pervertida lo pedía a gritos! –Pacifica lo miró con odio. Quizás el que le devolviera la patada no fue buena idea, tomando en cuenta que no había NADA donde pudiera golpear.

La pelea había sido en el patio, durante el almuerzo. Lincoln había tenido la gran idea de llevar su propio almuerzo para poder evitar a Pacifica, y de paso quizás conocer a más chicos a los que les gustara comer en el patio. No parecía estar prohibido que los niños comieran fuera, y había muchos a los que les gustaba comer sentaos en el césped o bajo un árbol.

Y por casualidad, Pacifica había tenido la misma idea, sólo que lo que ella consideraba almuerzo fuer un cigarrillo de olor extraño que acababa de encender cuando Lincoln dio una vuelta equivocada y termino entre un pequeño callejón que se forma entre dos áreas exteriores de la escuela.

Desde ahí las cosas fueron lo usual: Pacifica sacó su navaja, comenzó a gritar y a insultar. Pero esta vez Lincoln no se dejó intimidar... y retiró su propia navaja de bolsillo. La había encontrada tirada en el armario y la había tomado sin preguntar, seguramente Stan no la extrañaría, de todas formas se veía vieja y ya no tenía mucho filo de todas formas.

Y si Pacifica podía entrar a la escuela con una navaja en el bolsillo de una minifalda, ¿Por qué no podía él entrar a la escuela con una navaja en sus pantalones?

Los gritos se volvieron más grandes y Pacifica terminó por darle esa patada en las pelotas. Lo que Pacifica no sabía es que Lincoln creció con doce hermanas, y que fácilmente puede ver venir una patada en los bajos, pudo cerrar las piernas lo suficiente para absorber parte del impacto, aunque aun así el dolor fue suficiente para que soltara la navaja. Pero antes de que Pacifica pudiera tenerlo contra la pared, le devolvió la patada con intereses. Quizás no fue tan doloroso como esperaba, pero la chica soltó su propio cuchillo y se sujetó la entrepierna sobre la falda mientras se sonrojaba y le gritaba que era un cerdo de mierda.

Entonces Lincoln se tiró sobre ella y los dos comenzaron a rodar contra el piso.

Toda una semana aguantando a aquella chica... Había podido liberar parte de ese estrés con sus insultos y discusiones, pero lo que había hecho con su reputación era horrible. Ya era difícil ser un chico de cabello blanco y pecas en una escuela donde todos lo miraban con desconfianza y otros con miedo, pero el tener que ser relacionado con una chica como Pacifica le había costado muchas oportunidades para poder demostrar que él no era nada como aquel chico Gideon.

Fue toda esa furia contenida lo que lo obligó a golpear a Pacifica en el vientre, arañarla e incluso morderle una oreja cundo la chica logró retenerlo. Que conste, que Pacifica tampoco se dejó golpear, la chica era mucho más fuerte de lo que Lincoln ya sabía. Le había dado su buena dosis de golpes y patadas, sin mencionar los arañazos y una mordida en la muñeca que había tenido que ser vendada en la enfermería.

Los dos quedaron totalmente despeinados por estar girando uno sobre el otro en el piso, sus ropas sucias y desgarradas: Toda una manga de la chaqueta de Lincoln había sido arrancada, tenía rasgaduras en los pantalones y estaba lleno de polvo y suciedad. Tendría que usar ese vendaje en la muñeca lo que quede del mes y su rostro estaba repleto de rasguños y un moretón en la mejilla.

Pacifica no salió bien librada como se esperaría de una chica de trece años que se enfrenta a un niño de once años. Un niño de once años que ya se había enfrentado a chicas de trece años con mejor condición física que una rebelde cuyos pulmones ya deben estar negros de tanto fumar. La camisa estaba desgarrada de tal forma que Pacifica tenía que sostenerla para impedir que la mitad se le cayera aun lado, el lado trasero de su falda quedó desgarrado y dejó al descubierto su trasero a través de la tela negra transparente. Su oreja izquierda todavía tenía las marcas de la mordida de Lincoln y algo de sangre seca, mientras que su rostro tenía dos moretones: uno en el ojo y otro en la mejilla, este último siendo una devolución.

Lincoln reconoció aquella mirada en los ojos del director cuando su vista se posaba en Pacifica bajo la excusa de reprenderla por sus acciones: deseo. Había visto esos mismos ojos mientras lo veía masturbarse con la maestra, o en el fragmento de tiempo donde lo vio recibiendo placer oral por parte de una simple niña.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar el asco que estar frente a una persona así le producía. Su cabeza parecía tener problemas en decidirse entre salir de una vez de la dirección, o tomar la silla de madera, golpear al director con ella hasta dejarlo en coma y luego salir de la dirección.

-Ahora bien, los castigos comunes para una pelea, especialmente para una tan grande como la suya, sería la suspensión durante una semana o dos. –Habló de forma relajada mientras sus mirada se dirigía a las piernas de Pacifica y luego regresaba nuevamente sus ojos al frente. –Pero viendo que uno de ustedes es nuevo...–Vio a Lincoln directamente. –...Y la otra ya a dado signos de querer mejorar. –¿Mejorar? ¡Era él quien tenía que hacer el trabajo por los dos mientras se la pasaba escuchando música! De no ser porque los maestros corregían aquellos trabajos de prueba juntos posiblemente la hubiera dejado a su suerte hace tiempo. Todo lo que podía hacer era aguantarlo y esperar a que los separaran de una vez. –Pueden pasar esas dos semanas de suspensión que tenía preparado en la sala de castigos, y finalmente dejaremos este incidente olvidado. ¿Les parece justo?

-¿Nos separan por género? –Lincoln se atrevió a preguntar. Esas dos semanas podrían transformarse en un mes o incluso en la expulsión si se quedaba en un lugar cerrado junto a Pacifica.

-Lo siento, señor White, pero tendrán que aprender a convivir juntos. –El director se rio un poco. –Pero no se preocupe, las salas de castigos pueden ser una... experiencia placentera. –La risa que dejó salir le dio asco, y por la mueca de Pacifica no era el único que lo sentía. Parece que por fin encontraban algo en común los dos: a ambos les desagradaba el director. –Pueden empezar desde mañana, ¿Por qué no deja que la señortia Northwest le muestre el camino? Ella lo conoce muy bien.

Un sonido de interferencia que le recordó a Lincoln sus antiguos wokitokis se escuchó en la dirección.

-_Charls, su sobrina está aquí._

El director presionó un botón en un pequeño aparato sobre el escritorio.

-Dile que pase. –Se lamió un poco los labios. –Puntal como siempre. –Murmuró mientras pasaba la mano por el pecho sobre su camisa. –Siempre puntual. –Esa llamada pareció haberle hecho olvidar que tenía dos invitados inesperados ya que se reclinó un poco en la silla mientras su respiración se aceleraba un poco.

-¿Podemos irnos? –Pacifica se le adelantó, ella parecía más apresurada por salir de ahí que él. Posiblemente se había dado cuenta de las miradas que el director le había dado.

-Sí, sí. Por supuesto, regresen a sus clases. –Se apresuró para sentarse correctamente.

-¿Acostumbra castigar muchos chicos? –Lincoln no sabía de donde salió esa pregunta. Sólo la dejó salir del mismo modo en que dejaría escapar su aliento al suspirar.

-Por lo general... no muchos, pero de vez en cuando llegan chicos que olvidan que no se tiene que correr en los pasillos, o pegar goma de mascar bajo los pupitres. –Se reclinó sobre la silla. –Como si no quisieran despegarse del salón de castigos...

Eso último estuvo algo fuera de lugar, y Lincoln volvió a sentir un terrible asco por aquel hombre. Se levantó sin esperar otra señal y se dio la vuelta. Pacifica lo siguió junto a él.

En ese momento recordó que el trasero de Pacifica debería ser visible por culpa de aquella ropa interior transparente y dio una mirada atrás. Como esperaba, el director no podía despegar su mirada de la chica que lo seguía hacia la salida. Al encontrarse sus miradas el director le sonrió y lo despidió con la mano. Lincoln dejó salir una sonrisa forzada y se colocó detrás de Pacifica.

-Lindo trasero. –Lincoln murmuró mientras salían.

-Gracias.

* * *

Lo primero que Lincoln pensó en hacer cuando salieron de la oficina del director fue cederle su chaqueta a Pacifica, la chaqueta era lo bastante grande para cubrir su parte trasera, cosa que ella no parecía importarle mucho dejar al descubierto. Por otro lado, la chica no le caía bien y manchaba aún más su ya injustamente manchada reputación. Sin mencionar que todavía tenía el Diario 1 en ella y no quería arriesgarse a perderlo o dejarlo al descubierto.

Así que continuó caminando detrás de ella.

-¡Tío!

Aquella voz paralizó totalmente a Lincoln.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pacifica pareció darse cuenta del modo en seco en que se había detenido y se dio la vuelta por puro reflejo.

Una niña pequeña, de alrededor de ocho o nueve años pasó corriendo junto a ellos. Tenía un hermoso vestido celeste y una cinta roja en el flequillo de su cabello atado en dos coletas a los lados. Corría sonrientemente hacia los brazos abiertos del director de la escuela de Gravity Falls.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿No te dije que no te volvieras a escapar de clases? –La reprendió, pero no parecía realmente enfadado por ello.

La niña se rio mientras seguía restregando su cuerpo contra aquel hombre mientras abrazaba su cintura.

-Tío... necesito...

-¡Shh! –El director le cubrió los labios con el dedo índice y volvió su mirada hacia Lincoln. –Niños, tienes que tener tu paciencia con ellos. Vamos, querida. –Tomó con cuidado uno de los hombros de aquella niña y se metieron en la dirección.

-Repugnante. –Pacifica dejó salir. –Tiene toda la imagen de ser un pederasta al que las autoridades dejaron pasar por pura incompetencia... tenemos muchos inútiles en la fuerza policiaca.

Lincoln presionó fuertemente sus puños mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Era ella. ¡Era ella! La niña que... que el director parecía haber controlado de alguna forma para que... Otra vez, podía sentir como los restos de comida procesada y reciclado de la semana pasada estaban bailando dentro de su estómago. Le daban ganas de vomitar de sólo pensar en lo que podría estar pasando ahora mismo dentro de aquella habitación.

Lincoln apostaría lo que fuera a que aquella pequeña dirección tiene paredes a prueba de sonido. Ya podía ver al director desabrochado sus cinturón con demasiada prisa después de ponerle el seguro a la puerta, y la pequeña niña lanzándose contra el bulto entre sus piernas mientras se ríe y mordisquea aquel apestoso miembro aun dentro de su ropa interior.

-Tío. Tío. –Estaría gritando mientras le baja los pantalones y la ropa interior y se mete el pene de ese monstruo totalmente dentro de su boca mientras con su otra mano presiona fuertemente su ya húmeda entrepierna. ¿No era muy joven para eso?

Se sujetó la cabeza para controlar esos pensamientos.

-Oye, ¿No te parece raro que el director no nos dijera nada por las navajas? Estaban tiradas junto a nosotros mientras tratábamos de matarnos mutuamente. –Lincoln no pudo evitar mencionarlo. –Y no olvides tu pequeño cigarrillo, todavía seguía soltando ese humo raro.

-Se llama porro. Y sólo tener uno es motivo de expulsión. –Le daba igual el argot del lugar, sólo le interesaba que el director no dijera nada sobre ellos y sólo les diera dos semanas en el salón de castigos. –Pero por el dinero que pasa mi familia, dudo que se atreva a expulsarme.

-¿Eres la típica niña rica rebelde? Creí que sólo existían en las series juveniles de los canales de acceso público. –Volvió a caminar hacia los casilleros. No quería pensar en lo que podría estar ocurriendo en la habitación cerrada tras él.

-Que te den. –Pacifica le sacó el dedo medio y siguió caminando.

Discutir con pacifica el resto del camino no alivió la sensación de que sus órganos estaban siendo estrujados desde el interior. No era ajeno a ella, la había sentido mucho en el pasado... cuando sus hermanas o sus padres requerían una mano y él se negaba a dárselas, era algo que no desaparecía hasta que aceptaba apoyarlas.

Cuando el incidente de la mala suerte estalló, dejó de sentirla, al fin y al cabo sus hermanas no lo necesitaban, es más, se alejaban de él. Por lo que tuvo tiempo libre por un tiempo... Hasta que llegó la hora de usar un traje de ardilla, y aquella sensación se transformó en algo que poco a poco iba llenando cada hueco de su interior.

La noche del adiós liberó todo lo que se había estado acumulando, y por eso aquella sensación de órganos estrujados había regresado más fuerte que nunca. Se unía a la furia y la impotencia que crecían a cada paso que se alejaba de aquella oficina y se mezclaban con el sabor a hierro de su propia sangre dentro de su boca.

Tenía que dejarlo ir. Quizás hacer una llamada anónima a la policía o algo por el estilo. No tenía que ser él quien se metiera en donde no lo llamaban. Aunque la policía ya había demostrado ser inútil en la propia Royal Wood, si una patrulla había pasado cada semana fuera de la puerta y lo había visto dormir ahí sin siquiera preguntarle que hacia afuera tan tarde.

Y por las palabras de Pacifica hacia la policía de Gravity Falls, en el lugar podría ser peor. Aunque no dejaban de ser las palabras de una rebelde cuyos mejores años serían la primaria y secundaria antes de quedar embarazada y ser renegada de su familia.

Un fuerte tirón en su oreja regresó su atención a la realidad.

Pacifica estaba sujetando su oreja izquierda y la presionaba muy fuerte mientras encarnaba sus uñas dentro de ellas.

-¿Qué haces, perra? –Lincoln le gritó mientras golpeaba su brazo y se la quitaba de encima.

-¡Eso es por morder mi oreja! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto duele?! –Se acarició la oreja mientras seguía caminando.

-¡Tú me pateaste en las bolas! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto duele?

-No. –Se golpeó la entrepierna con una mano. –Tengo coño, y mira que fue realmente incomodo que me lo patearas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te mojaste? Juraría que te gustó. –Lincoln comenzó a caminar junto a ella, no había nadie en los pasillos, y aunque los hubiera ya no importaba. No iba a ser el escudo de una niña mal hablada que hacia su vida difícil.

-Tendría que haberte cortado el cuello, y ahora me debes una navaja. –Mejor que deberle la ropa. Pacifica aún tenía que sujetarse la camisa para que no se le callera. ¿No le importaba ir mostrando el trasero pero si los pechos? Que complicadas podían ser las mujeres.

-También me costaste la mía, así que no te quejes. –Al menos no tendría que explicarle a Stan que hacía con una navaja en clases. Podría dejarlo sin dinero para el almuerzo, y como no le pedía el cambio de vuelta, podría decirse que también era su mesada.

-¿Cómo terminé contigo? Sólo quería un rechazado al que evitaran para que me dejaran en paz durante el almuerzo, y ya no eso quiero. –Se quejó. Era verdad, ella parecía haber intentado evadir su mesa más de una vez, pero siempre que lo hacía terminaba rodeada de idiotas o viejos conocidos, lo que la obligaban a regresar junto a él.

¿Realmente era el rechazado? Es cierto que nadie se le había acercado en el almuerzo, pero había logrado tener más de una conversación tranquila. Aunque por lo general terminaban cuando comenzaba otra pelea con Pacifica, quien por alguna razón siempre terminaba sentada junto a él, o detrás de él.

-Eres como una plaga de mala suerte.

El golpe le llegó por sorpresa, y Pacifica cayó en medio del pasillo. La chica tardo un momento en recuperare del golpe, había sido más fuerte que cualquiera de los que hubiera recibido por Lincoln antes. Al entender que había sido golpeada, levantó la vista y miró a Lincoln con ira asesina. El chico le devolvió la mirada sin culpa alguna.

-Estás muerto, maldito mocoso de mierda.

-Dame lo mejor que tenga, ramera de babilonia.

Pacifica se lanzó contra Lincoln dispuesta a tirarlo al piso, pero Lincoln aguantó el impacto, no era tan fuerte como los placajes de Lynn, y el dolor en su vientre era tolerable. Golpeó la espalda de Pacifica con su codo unas tres veces antes de que la chica se separara y le diera un golpe en el abdomen.

Antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo para darle otro, Lincoln la tomó del cabello y la alejó. Otra de sus experiencias de vivir con doce niñas, el cabello es una parte muy importante a la hora de pelear con una chica. Lo que no esperó es que Pacifica hiciera lo mismo y jalara su cabello hacia atrás mientras lo atacaba con sus rodillas.

-¡Eres una maldita mierda!

-¡¿Es que no puedes pensar en insultos que no incluyan la palabra mierda, mierda?!

Lincoln lanzó unos golpes al azar y uno de ellos le dio directo al pecho derecho. No eran muy grandes, pero parecían estar desarrollándose muy bien, lo suficiente para que fueran sensibles a ese golpe. Pacifica jadeó un poco y Lincoln se concentró en golpearla ahí.

-¡Degenerado! ¡Deja de golpear mis tetas!

-Cállate, puta. –Lincoln la empujó hacia atrás. Pacifica logró mantener el equilibrio y así evitar la caída. –¿Qué problema tienes conmigo? ¡Apenas te conozco y ya te odio! Maldita drogadicta adolecente. ¿No me quieres? ¡Sal de mi vida!

-¿Y te crees que quiero estar relacionada contigo? ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta desgraciado que sólo ha hecho mi vida más difícil desde que nos cusamos en un salón de clases. –Bufó con una sonrisa. –¿Pero qué más se puede esperar de un familiar de ese infeliz estafador de "Stan" Pine? Ese viejo hace tiempo que tendría que haber sido desahuciado.

Ahora fue el turno de Lincoln de lanzarse contra Pacifica. La chica podía burlarse lo que quisiera de él, pero no dejaría que insultara al hombre que salvó su vida de las calles. Stan podría no ser el mejor ejemplo, incluso un explotador infantil que se la pasa estafando a la gente todos los días del año en una atracción que sólo tendría que abrir en verano. Pero en lo que se refería a Lincoln, Stan era un héroe.

Su héroe.

Y no iba a dejar que una puta lo insultara.

Pacifica intentó aprovechar su acercamiento y darle otra patada en las bolas, pero esta vez Lincoln estaba listo. En lugar de cerrar las piernas, tomó el tobillo de Pacifica y lo levantó hasta que la chica terminó cayendo de espaldas. Pacifica no perdió el tiempo para golpear su mano con su otra pierna y obligarlo a soltarla. Lincoln corrió hacia ella y le dio un terrible pisotón en el vientre antes de sentarse encima de ella y comenzar a darle golpes en la cara.

-¿Te gusta esto, puta? ¡Es por hacer mi vida aquí tan difícil! ¡Ya tendría una vida escolar normal de no ser por ti!

-¡Imbécil! –Pacifica soltó uno de sus brazos de debajo de las piernas de Lincoln y se rompió una uña al arañarlo en la cara. A Lincoln le quedaría una profunda herida sobre la ceja derecha por eso. –Eres sólo otro estúpido Pine sin cerebro.

-Ya cállate. –Lincoln se levantó dispuesto a darle más patadas.

Pacifica se dio la vuelta para levantarse, y en ese momento...

-¡AAH!

Lincoln le dio una patada directamente en medio del trasero. No le costó mucho apuntar al ver aquellas esferas cubiertas por aquella fina tela trasparente, y no dudó en darle una patada para ver si aprendía la lección. Podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, nunca antes creyó que terminaría peleando de aquella forma con una niña, ni siquiera había peleado así con Ronnie Anne. Y Lynn ya lo hubiera hecho pedazos.

Sus padres siempre le habían dicho que nunca peleara con las niñas, ya que eso no era de hombres, pero sus padres podían pudrirse en una tumba sin nombre para lo que le importaba. ¿Por qué tendría que hacer caso de las lecciones de personas que no miraron atrás a la hora de echarlo de casa por un disfraz de ardilla?

El cuerpo de Pacifica tembló mucho mientras seguía en cuatro patas. Sus brazos parecían de gelatina y parecían estar haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por mantenerla así.

-T-tú... ¡Ah!

Lincoln le dio otra patada y Pacifica volvió a caer. Su cuerpo nuevamente temblaba mientras trataba de ponerse nuevamente en cuatro patas para levantarse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste, perra? –Lincoln se burló mientras le daba otra patada, esta vez apuntó a donde estaba seguro que estaba el ano y Pacifica volvió a caer con otro jadeo. –Espera... ¿Es en serio? –Se detuvo mientras veía el cuerpo de Pacifica jadear y temblar, algunas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos mientras trataba de enderezarse. –Ja. ¿Qué me dijiste el otro día? ¿Qué me dieran por donde más me gusta? ¡¿Qué tal si yo te doy a ti por donde más te gusta, Pacifica Northwest?! –Le dio otra patada, esta vez más fuerte.

La chica termino fuera de combate con aquella última patada. Ahora sólo podía temblar con su estómago en el piso. Lincoln pisó con fuerza sus glúteos.

-Retráctate. –Murmuró mientras la miraba en el piso. –Retráctate de lo que dijiste sobre Stan.

-¡N-nunca! –Se forzó a si misma para no demostrar debilidad y trató de ponerse de pie. –¡Ah! –Lincoln pisoteó su trasero. –Retráctate. –Le dio dos terribles pisotones que la hicieron temblar aún más. –¡Ahora, puta! ¡Hazlo!

-¡L-lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –Pacifica finalmente jadeo. –Lo lamento.

-¡Otra vez! –Presionó más fuete. Esto se sentía... bien. Tenía el control absoluto. Aquella chica que le causó tantas penurias y no dejaba de insultarla... La razón de discutir con Wendy más de una vez en el auto cuando los recogía... Y toda la vida escolar que le había costado sólo estar cerca de ella... Ahora la estaba haciendo pagar.

Por fin alguien estaba pagando por lastimarlo. Por lo general las personas tendían a salirse con la suya a la hora de fastidiarlo, y siempre tenía que aguantarlo. Porque era un hombre, y los hombres se la aguantan. ¿No era eso lo que su padre solía decirle? Y aquellas personas, que eran su familia, nunca pagarían por lo que le hicieron.

Pero podía hacer pagar a esta chica. Demostrar que no estaba dispuesto a ser el mismo niño sumiso de antes.

-¡Ahora!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! –Pacifica casi lloriqueó mientras su dedos trataban de hundirse en el piso sucio del pasillo.

-¿Y qué es lo que lamentas, Pacifica? –Retorció un poco su pie sobre su trasero.

-¡No... abuses, pedazo de mierda! –Pacifica jadeó. Lo miraba totalmente dispuesta a matarlo. Otra razón para no dejarla ir hasta que entendiera que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que siguiera abusando de él.

-¡¿Qué lamentas, puta de cuadra?! –Le gritó mientras retiraba el pie y le daba una fuerte patada en el culo. –¿Qué mierda lamentas? Dímelo, y será mejor que sea antes de que te corras, sucia.

Pacifica presionó fuertemente su mandíbula mientras Lincoln continuaba pisoteando su trasero, no parecía tener intenciones de parar de ninguna forma.

-L-lamento... lamento lo que dije... –Finalmente se rindió. –¡Lamento lo que dije! ¿Contento? ¡¿Ya te sientes orgulloso?! –Le grito. –¡Me tienes en el piso rogando misericordia! ¡¿Te sientes más hombre ahora, maldito cerdo pervertido?!

-¡Cállate! –Lincoln le dio una patada feroz. El grito de Pacifica fue más un gran jadeo mientras su cuerpo parecía perder toda intención de resistirse y mucho menos de levantarse. Su rostro había ganado un tono totalmente rojo y no podía controlar su propio aliento.

Lincoln por fin separó su pie de ella.

La realidad de lo que acababa de hacer fue como una tonelada de cemento fresco que es vertida dentro de su estómago y no tardo en endurecerse. ¿Qué rayos acababa de hacer? Literalmente le había dado una paliza a una chica, él también recibió lo suyo, pero no dejaba de ser una chica, el que no hubiera una buena vibra entre ambos no significaba que tendría que haberla dejado... así.

-Oye... –Dijo con torpeza mientras veía como Pacifica trataba de ponerse de pie. –Lo siento. –Se disculpó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Pacifica se apoyó en su brazo, y le dio un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna con su otro puño.

-¡AAH! –Esta vez Lincoln no pudo verlo venir y terminó cayendo al piso junto a Pacifica.

Pacifica trató de levantarse por si misma, pero sus piernas aun no le respondían y terminó tirada en el piso igual que Lincoln.

-Mierda pervertida. –Murmuró con esfuerzo junto a él.

-Zorra analfabeta.

* * *

Llegaron a tiempo para el final de la clase de literatura. Nadie pareció estar dispuesto a mencionar nada hacer de la pelea en el almuerzo, a Lincoln no le sorprendería enterarse de que todos estaban esperando a que algo como eso sucediera tarde o temprano. Lincoln ya podía dar por muerta su reputación si alguien se enteraba de lo que había pasado en medio de los pasillos, y por el sonido de la pelea no sería raro encontrar un video en internet.

-Mi vida social se acabó. –Lincoln murmuró mientras mantenía su vista en el libro.

-Tu vida social no existía desde el principio, idiota. –Pacifica susurró junto a él. –Te pareces demasiado a alguien que causó un gran alboroto hace un año, deberías agradecer que no te estén dando palizas sólo por tener el cabello blanco.

Pacifica había tenido que cambiarse por su ropa de gimnasia: un jersey y unos pantalones holgados. Lincoln la había acompañado para aliviar algo de la culpa que sintió por la golpiza, y a la vez para retrasar el encuentro con sus compañeros. No quería saber hasta que punto había bajado su estatus social.

Su sueño de una sana vida escolar parecía cada vez más lejano.

-¿Cuánto alboroto puede causar un niño psicópata? ¿Mató a alguien importante o algo así?

Los dos nuevamente habían unido sus pupitres, al profesor parecía importarle muy poco las sospechas de pelea con arma mortal y los golpes recientes en sus rostros. Los había puesto a hacer un trabajo por llegar tarde a su clase. Tendrían que terminarlo o se quedarían después de hora hasta acabarlo.

-No quieres saberlo. –Pacifica contestó.

-Ya que parece que los dos tienen tanto conocimiento sobre el tema como para hablar en clases, ¿Por qué no nos iluminan un poco a los demás? –El profesor de literatura los miró directamente a los dos. Era un hombre algo rechoncho y con un bigote algo desarreglado. –¿Qué tal algo simple? Señor White, ¿Qué es Literatura?

-Arte de expresión verbal. –Lincoln respondió al instante. Lo había leído la otra noche mientras hacia su tarea, no era difícil recordar una definición así.

-Bien. Señorita Northwest, ¿Puede profundizar la respuesta del señor White? –Le preguntó como si no esperara que respondiera. Y posiblemente no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por dos cosas: le desagradaba la forma en que el profesor de literatura lo había preguntado, y el director confiscó sus audífonos.

-En un sentido más restringido y 'neotradicional' es la escritura que posee mérito artístico y que privilegia la literariedad, en oposición al lenguaje ordinario de intención menos estética y más práctica. –La respuesta fue instantánea, sin dudas ni meteduras de pata.

El profesor abrió la boca y levantó ambas cejas totalmente sorprendido, expresión que compartían muchos integrantes de la clase, incluyendo a Lincoln. Había esperado tener que responder por ella, pero parece que no era necesario.

-Erm... Sí. Es correcto. –El profesor tosió sobre su mano un par de veces y volvió su atención hacia él. –Señor White, ¿Qué puede decir sobre Epopeya de Gilgamesh? –Sonrió con gracia mientras lo veía.

-Es una narración en verso sobre las peripecias del rey . –Lincoln ni siquiera sabía que estaban viendo ese tema. Tendría que prestar más atención en el futuro. –Constituye la obra épica más antigua conocida.

-Sí... Señorita Northwest...

-El rey de hizo transcribir la epopeya, dentro de su empeño por copiar todos los documentos escritos del mundo conocido. –Dijo de forma aburrida. –Mis padres me obligaron a estudiar sobre eso cuando tenía cuatro años, que les den a los dos. –Murmuró en voz baja sólo para Lincoln.

-Wikipedia.

El profesor de literatura, cuyo nombre jamás se molestó en memorizar, parecía comenzar a molestarse. –Veo que han hecho sus deberes, me siento orgulloso de tener a dos grandes mentes literarias en mi salón. –Dijo con el más claro sarcasmo. –Una última pregunta entonces, no es más que el nombre de un legendario personaje literario. ¿Qué les puede costar? Ahora díganme el nombre del hidalgo...

-Don Quijote de la Mancha. –Ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Al final, el profesor les dio tarea extra por pasarse de listos. Un poco injusto tomando en cuenta que sólo respondían lo que les había preguntado. Lincoln podría habérselo dicho, pero sólo terminaría con más tareas. En cada escuela había un profesor así.

* * *

-Los dos están metidos en líos. –Wendy mencionó mientras conducía el coche. –Podría entender una pelea entre ustedes dos, estaba segura de que tarde o temprano pasarían a las manos, ¿Pero navajas? Linc, ¿Es en serio? Esperaba un poco más de ti, ¿Sabes?

-Ella fue la que me amenazó primero con una navaja, yo sólo llevé la mía por protección, Wendy. –Trató de excusarse. –No soy más que una víctima de lo que la violencia escolar a hecho de los jóvenes en estos días. Los fuerza a seguir con el ciclo de-

-Deja esas tonterías burocráticas, idiota. –Pacifica pateó su asiento.

-Y Pacifica, ¿Un porro? ¿Detrás de la escuela? Por Dios. –Wendy parecía a punto de golpear su cabeza contra el volante. –¿Tienen idea de la suerte que tienen los dos de no ser expulsados? Y no creas que el dinero de tu familia te salvará de terminar en algún reformatorio si terminabas lastimando a alguien, Pacifica.

Pacifica sólo bufó y volvió a patear su asiento. –Tranquila Wendy, nuestro querido Linc se encargó de enseñarme "mi" lugar. ¿No es cierto, Linc? –Volvió a patear su haciendo. –¿Seguro que no eres pariente de Gideon? Ese enanito también era un sádico.

Lincoln se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. Sabía que no se iba a librar de esa. Todavía no podía entender que había pasado en ese momento, tal vez tuviera algo que ver con que sus noches con Mabel se estuvieran volviendo un poco más... fuerte que de costumbre. Su novia siempre estaba lista para intentar cosas nuevas... algunas que incluían más instrumentos que una simple bola de nieve.

-¿Su lugar? ¿Tuvieron otra pelea, Linc? –Wendy miró la herida sobre su ceja cuando lo preguntó. Esa marca le quedaría durante unos días.

-Nada que no te hubiera gustado, Pacifica. –Decir el nombre de la chica no le dio tanto impacto a sus palabras como habría esperado, en cambio sintió que había destruido una pared que era mejor no haber ni siquiera tocado. –Y me dices pervertido.

Pacífica dejó salir una expresión de ira y comenzó a patear el asiento con ambas piernas mientras lo insultaba con sus típicos insultos que incluían sólo la palabra mierda. ¿Cómo podía ser tan lista y tan poco ingeniosa a la vez? Lincoln comenzó a devolverle los insultos, esta vez ocultando varias referencias al ano e incluyendo la palabra trasero en más de uno.

-¡Basta los dos! –Wendy gritó. –No sé de que va esa pelea, y realmente no sé si quiero saberlo. –Se pasó una mano por la frente. –Miren, esta pelea es estúpida. Pacifica, odias a Lincoln porque te recuerda a Gideon...

-Entre otras cosas. –El apellido Pine estaba entre ellas.

-...Y Lincoln, odias a Pacifica porque no deja de molestarte.

-No la odio. Sólo no la soporto.

-Pues tendrán que aprender a soportarse mutuamente, porque hasta que lo hagan tendrán que ir los dos juntos en el asiento trasero. –Wendy frenó el coche. –Linc, atrás.

-Pero-

-Ahora.

Lincoln bajó del coche y se subió atrás sin ofrecer resistencia, no quería terminar en una pelea más grande con su primera amiga en Gravity Falls.

-Wendy, ¿Dejaras a dos niños que ya han demostrado estar dispuestos a matarse juntos en la parte trasera de tu coche? –Pacifica dijo con molestia.

-Sí. Eso haré, y no más navajas o armas en la escuela.

-No eres mi madre, Wendy.

-Pero ten por seguro de que ella ya se enteró, junto con tu padre.

-Los dos pueden irse a freír churros con doble cubierta de chocolate. –Por la forma en que se había dirigido a sus padres antes y ahora, la chica no parecía tener una buena relación con ellos.

-Lo mismo para ti, Linc. Stan debió ser informado sobre aquella pelea. Así que si fuera tú ya iría preparando una buena excusa, Linc.

-Uf.

El resto del camino fue en silencio.


	20. Chapter 20

Pacifica no fue a la escuela al día siguiente, y Lincoln no podía sentirse más agradecido por eso. Cuando no la vio en el auto de Wendy se permitió suspirar de alivio al pensar que tendría un viaje tranquilo y sin incidentes, al menos hasta que Wendy lo mandó al asiento trasero. Su amiga pelirroja aun parecía estar molesta con él por el asunto de la pelea y el que pacifica no los acompañara no significaba que no fuera a verla por los salones.

-¿Y qué dijo el viejo Stan al enterarse sobre la pelea que tuviste con Pacifica Northwest?

-Sólo que los Northwest eran la familia más rica, temida y poderosa de todo el pueblo –información que le hubiera servido desde antes, pero que por alguna razón todos esperaron a un incidente que podría ponerlo en la mira de los Northwest para decirle que le pateó el culo, literalmente, a la hija de los mayores hijos de puta de todo el lugar –, también que sería mejor que supiera algo sobre costura para reparar esta chaqueta gastada y algo sucia, eso y que recobrara la navaja –pasó su mano por la chaqueta recién reparada –. No tuve problemas para la costura –fue el pequeño modelo de su... ex-hermana durante seis años, era natural que aprendiera un par de cosas sobre la costura y confección. Se atrevería a decir que la costura quedó aún mejor que antes.

Wendy lo miró incrédulamente por el espejo retrovisor –¿Sólo eso? Tuviste una brutal pelea a navajas con una chica, lo que casi te cuesta la expulsión, ¿Y sólo una reprimenda?

Lincoln se rascó la venda sobre la ceja derecha –Quizás creyó que los golpes y heridas eran castigo suficiente. Tuve que darle toda una plática sobre la igualdad de géneros y como las niñas de ahora son más que capaces de dar palizas, eso y terminar con los estereotipos de que las niñas ricas contratan idiotas para dar las palizas. Eso también ayudo, supongo.

Wendy suspiró, aunque no pudo ocultar una leve sonrisa –Pacifica se equivocó, no eres un burócrata; eres un político. Tendrías que controlar un poco más lo que dices y cuando lo dices, Linc.

No es que no pudiera controlar lo que decía o tuviera que pensarlo dos veces, simplemente no quería seguir guardándose las cosas. Se guardó el dolor que le provocó ser sacado a patadas de su casa, como también el dolor que sintió en el momento en que su familia demostró más preocupación y amor por un traje de dubetina que por su propio hijo de once años.

No, gracias Wendy, pero aprendió a la mala que es mejor dejar salir las cosas en el momento que esperar cuatro meses a que alguien se dé cuenta sólo porque estallaste y luego descubras que le importe una mierda como te sientas.

-Lo consideraré si me dicen de una vez quién es Gideon.

Cualquier sobra de humor se borró del semblante de Wendy cuando dijo ese nombre. Lincoln no quería hacer de esto otro viaje silenciosamente incomodo o tener que dejar en tema para otro momento, ¿Cuándo sería un buen momento si un simple nombre mataba cualquier rastro de ánimos? Quería terminar con el misterio del supuesto enanito diabólico de Gravity Falls.

-¿Es regla general tener una pelea con navajas antes de saber con quién tengo que meterme? –Suspiró –Creí que esperar a último momento para que te digan algo que te hubiera ahorrado un montón de sufrimiento y problemas sólo pasaba en las series de Tv o los videojuegos.

-Linc... mira el asunto de Gideon es algo realmente delicado –Wendy pareció tratar de utilizar las palabras adecuadas, pero ni ella misma parecía conocerlas –. Estoy segura de que escuchaste algunas cosas en la escuela... -Lincoln asintió con la cabeza mientras la miraba a través del espejo retrovisor –bien, esa no es toda la verdad. Muy pocas personas saben la verdad.

-¿Y tú eres una de esas personas, Wendy? –El silencio de Wendy fue todo lo que necesitó como respuesta –. Está bien, Wen. No te pido que me digas todo, sólo quiero saber si lo que escuché en la escuela es verdad o rumores desmedidamente exagerados al momento de pasar de boca a boca.

-Posiblemente los exageraron un poco –no es como si todos pudieran recordar lo que realmente pasó, peor Gideon era desagradable desde antes –¿Qué has escuchado?

Lincoln intentó recordar algunos detalles de lo que había escuchado por los pasillos y cuando las peleas con Pacifica eran lo bastante tranquilas para escuchar algo.

-Que era un niño petizo y precoz que disfrutaba de pedirle fotos picantes a las admiradoras que ganó en un show de magia muy concurrido durante el verano –o algo así –. También que podría haber utilizado un tupé, y que tenía un enfermizo amor por su madre; de quien abusaba física y emocionalmente hasta el punto de volverla una sombra de la mujer alegre y animada que el apellido Gleeful podía haber descrito antes del nacimiento del anticristo de las mejillas suaves –se encogió de hombros –lo demás son rumores sobre tráfico de drogas, hongos alucinógenos y abusos sexuales a niñas mayores de edad. Oh, y que su padre lo consentía demasiado. Creo que ese fue el problema.

Wendy levantó una ceja algo incrédula. Le extrañaba que Lincoln no tuviera moretones cada vez que iba a recogerlo, quizás estar tan cerca de la niña intocable lo había ayudado un poco, o las personas preferían mantener los demás rumores en silencio cerca de él.

-Bueno... algunos realmente son exagerados, aunque otros están un poco más cerca de la verdad.

-¿Alguien murió? –Lincoln se maldijo por decirlo tan abiertamente. Esos temas tienen que ser tomados con delicadeza, y parecía lo único que no había podido hacer en los últimos días. La expresión de Wendy fue una confirmación desagradable –Lo siento, tienes razón en eso de que tengo que controlar mejor lo que digo, o como lo digo.

-...Está bien –Wendy disminuyó la velocidad, la escuela estaba cerca –. Lincoln... muchas personas resultaron lastimadas por las acciones de Gideon... Ese niño era malo y punto. Más de una vez se le dio la opción de cambiar, pero no la tomó y terminó haciendo cosas horribles, y no creas que por ser un niño estaba limitado, porque ese engendro tenía recursos... Y lo de que su padre lo consentía demasiado era verdad.

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Seguramente era la copia de once años y menos rellenito de un niño psicópata.

-Bien, un trato es un trato. No te preguntaré más –a ella al menos.

-Siento que tengas que tenerla difícil en la escuela, Lincoln. Esperaba que al conocerte las cosas fueran diferentes.

-Yo también, pero pasar tiempo de calidad con Pacifica no me hicieron ganar la mejor imagen.

Wendy no podía negarlo. Pacifica había pasado de ser la imagen de la elegancia y perfección, a ser una chica arisca con hábitos algo desagradables. Aunque por lo que escuchó, sus padres realmente se estaban esforzando con ella –¿Por qué algunas personas sólo se dan cuenta de la mierda que eran cuando es tarde –murmuró.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo siento, pensaba en voz alta.

-No hay problema.

Finalmente llegaron a la escuela, y por primera vez podía decir que fue un viaje agradable. Realmente no se sentía bien al admitir que esperaba que Pacifica no asistiera a clases, pero así era. La chica se había esforzado por ser sumamente odiosa con él, especialmente en los momentos de amenazarlo con su navaja, lo que llevó a todo este lio.

Aunque él tampoco podía considerarse inocente.

Después de lo que le hizo en el pasillo no creyó que pudiera volver a verla correctamente a la cara. Aunque a Mabel no parecía haberle importado mucho, de hecho parecía sumamente interesada en que le diera los detalles de cada patada y si se atrevió a meterle la mano para comprobar lo húmeda que estaba. ¿Qué clase de novia se calienta cuando su novio admite haber lastimado a otra chica? Quizás la misma que lo alentó a repetirlo con ella, pero con algunos instrumentos incluidos.

Pero no era algo para pensar en esos momentos.

Era el momento de pensar en lo que podrí ser su primer día de escuela sin pacifica... Y su primer castigo.

-Oye Wendy –Lincoln llamo su atención mientas bajaban del coche –¿Qué sabes del director?

-¿El directo? Bueno... es un tipo agradable, creo –se rio un poco –. Aunque suele enviar a la sala de castigo a la mayoría de los chicos, aunque a veces parece que los escoge.

-¿Los escoge?

-Sí, ya sabes. Algunos chicos comenten tales faltas y terminan con citatorios o cualquier otra cosa, mientras que otros comenten exactamente las mismas faltas y terminan con una o dos semanas en la sala de castigos –negó con la cabeza un poco –. Yo misma terminé castigada más de una vez. Los castigos son... son... ¿Cómo eran? –Pareció realmente desconcertada mientras colocaba una mano sobre su barbilla. Lincoln la vio pasar la lengua por su cicatriz mientras realmente parecía esforzarse por recordar un simple castigo –, son castigos y ya, todos son iguales para mí. Sólo tienes que quedarte sentado en una habitación gris durante una hora después de clases.

-¿Los casitos son así? –Lincoln estaba a acostumbrado a quedarse en un salón gris durante los recesos, no una hora entera después de clases.

-Sí, ¿No son así todos los castigos, Linc? –Wendy acarició su cabeza mientras lo animaba a seguirla –Tranquilo, vendré a recogerte después. ¿Sabe? Me alegra que te liberes un poco más, Linc.

-¿Siendo castigado por golpear niñas?

-No, tonto. Me refiero a que la primera vez que te vi no dejabas de temblar y mirar de un lado a otro mientras te mostraba el pueblo, parecías realmente asustado de cualquier cosa que te rodeaba.

Lo estaba de hecho. No podía dejar de pensar que su familia aparecería de un momento a otro, o que al llegar a casa de Stan vería la vieja Van, entonces espiaría por una ventana y vería a sus padres y algunas hermanas hablando animadamente con Stan antes de regresarlo a un armario vació y un traje de ardilla irrompible con candado.

Pero después de casi cuatro meses sin noticias de nadie, comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de explorar el lugar por su cuenta –¿Sabes Wendy? Creo que no me vendría mal caminar un poco después de la escuela. Todavía tengo lugares que me gustaría ver –levantó la mano cuando Wendy abrió la boca –. No me internaré en el bosque, Wendy. Prefiero seguir creyendo que los bichos grandes y feos de la fantasía siguen siendo fieles a mundos imaginarios.

-Bien dicho, Linc –le apuntó con sus dedos en forma de pistola y le dio un tiro imaginario antes de acariciar su cabeza otra vez.

* * *

No había mucha diferencia en realidad. Como mínimo había esperado al menos un poco de intimidación, pero visto desde otro punto de vista, ¿Quién se metería con el niño que se libró de la expulsión después de una pelea de navajas con una chica dos años mayor que él? Y tomando en cuenta que parece ser un derivado de Hitler con cabello blanco, era natural que la gente lo viera, murmurara y luego se alejara.

¿Dónde quedaron los tiempos en que los niños malos eran populares? Tal vez cayeron de su nube a tierra realidad, un lugar donde luchaban por pagarle la renta de un sótano a sus padres y guardan el resto para drogas, chicas o chicas drogadas. Tampoco esperó poder cambiar docenas de aspectos equivocados.

Pero tendría que tener esperanzas.

-...Escuché que tuvo relaciones sexuales con Pacifica en medio del pasillo –una chica murmuró mientras pasaba junto a él.

-¿Cómo? –Se dio la vuelta, lo que causó que la chica chillara de mido y saliera corriendo tomada de la mano de su compañera de chismes.

Los demás alumnos lo miraron de reojo antes de ignorarlo, otros le dieron una leve sonrisa y siguieron su camino. El idiota que se hacía el genial de los setenta levantó levemente la cabeza y lo miró con un único ojo abierto mientras fruncía demasiado le entrecejo, y arrugaba la nariz como un perro. En lugar de parecer aterrador era como si estuviera estreñido. Pero ya que iba a mirarlo así bien podía darse cuenta él mismo.

Debió saber que un pleito tan animado con insultos y golpes bajos no podría pasar desapercibido, en el peor de los casos los habrían gravado. No es como si pudiera comprobarlo, ni siquiera tenía un celular o cualquier otro medio de comunicación. Stan parecía tener una pequeña laptop en su cuarto, pero no parecía dispuesto a prestarla a nadie.

Tal vez por eso Pacifica no asistió a la escuela. La chica problema se había dado cuenta de que los habían visto y prefería esperar a que todo pasara a tener que agitar su sensual culo por los pasillos –_¿Acabo de pensar "sensual culo"? _–agitó su cabeza mientras sujetaba su frente –_, esta nueva vida me está afectando un poco más de lo que creí._

Aunque su trasero si era bastante sensual. A diferencia del de Mabel, el trasero de Pacifica parecía ser más firme y tener un tamaño perfecto para sus trece años de edad, quizás en el futuro... podría dejar de pensar en el trasero que pateó sin compasión y podría ser la fantasía masturbadora de cualquier adolecente con o sin novia.

-Rayos, ¿Quizás me estoy volviendo irrespetuoso con las mujeres? –Su familia original estaba compuesta de ellas, y no terminó nada bien. Eso explicaría su creciente animadversión hacia el género femenino –Sólo espero no terminar como los tipos de las noticias –últimamente parecía común ver la violencia hacia las mujeres, especialmente cuando se tenía acceso a una lata de gasolina o queroseno.

-_Tú puedes Lincoln... Consigue amigos con los cuales puedas correr la voz de que aparte de compartir un choche no tienes negocios con Pacifica Northwest._

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser en realidad?

* * *

-Ya era hora –Stan murmuró mientras veía la imagen del niño de cabello blanco en la laptop–. Y sólo les tomó cuatro meses darse cuenta de que su niño ya no estaba en la puta ciudad, bastardos.

Se encontraba ojeando el registro de personas desaparecidas de Michigan, más correctamente de Royal Woods. Lo había hecho mensualmente desde que Lincoln puso un pie en esa maldita cabaña, y hasta ahora no había encontrado nada más que la típica mierda que huye de casa para volver al día siguiente. Pero Lincoln llevó cuatro meses desaparecido antes de que a alguien pareciera importarle un cuerno.

La noticia le pareció un montón de disparates. ¿Doce hermanas preocupadas? ¿Un mensaje de regresa a nosotros hermanito? ¿Nadie está enfadado ya? ¿Lamentamos mucho la pelea? A Stan le gustaría creer que todo eso es verdad, pero el niño de la foto tenía una diferencia importante con Lincoln... el niño de la foto no estaba totalmente desecho.

¿Y quieren que crea que todo esto fue por una simple pelea familiar? Incluso en las noticias se preguntan como la familia pudo tardar cuatro meses en darse cuenta de que Lincoln había desaparecido una noche de tormenta, o si estaba relacionado con el rumor de la "Ardilla de la suerte". Sea lo que significaba, por el modo en que estaba escrito no podía ser bonito para la familia.

Stan apagó el ordenador –¿Qué esperaba encontrar? –.Quizás saciar su curiosidad. Lincoln no parecía estar dispuesto a decirle nada y era entendible, pero eso no quiere decir que no quisiera saber más sobre su posible inquilino permanente. Le dio un nombre falso y todo después de todo, algo que ni él mismo había esperado.

Se estaba dejando llevar mucho por sus emociones últimamente.

No podía evitarlo ahora que volvía a tener compañía. Antes al menos tenía a Soos y a Wendy, pero ahora... tenía un pequeño monstruo encerrado en el ático, y a un niño que esperaba no fuera muy curioso.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una pequeña fotografía enmarcada.

-Como los echo de menos, niños. –La fotografía era de un par de gemelos de cabello castaño; el niño parecía tratar de mantenerse algo serio, pero la niña dejaba salir un gesto burlón hacia la cámara.

-¿Qué dices tío Stan? ¡Estoy aquí mismo! –Mabel estiró su cuerpo parada sobre la mesilla de trabajo y levantó sus manos hacia el techo –. ¿Es que no me ves, tío Stan?

Stan mantuvo sus ojos en la fotografía durante unos segundos más antes de guardarla y salir de la habitación.

-Que aburridoooo.

* * *

Al menos parecía ser que Pacifica realmente había faltado a la escuela, eso lo libraba de tener más discusiones con ella. Pero eso de socializar con las personas no estaba yendo tan bien como había esperado. Sabía que limpiar su reputación sería un proceso lento, pero si no solucionaba varios malentendidos desde ahora entonces Pacifica regresaría y no podría evitar tener otra pelea. Quizás mañana o a mitad de la escuela.

Tenía que hacer algo desde ahora.

En cuanto tocó la campana del primer receso se dirigió hacia un chico al final de la clase. Lo había visto antes, leyendo comics de personajes que no conocía, pero que podrían ser interesantes. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que pudo leer un comic? Lynn había venido los suyos por tener altas dosis de mala suerte, y ni siquiera compartió el dinero. Lo tomó como su paga por hacer un servicio al hogar.

-Hey, ¿t-te gustan los comics? –Intentó controlar un poco más su habla mientras se acercaba. El chico levantó la vista de sus comics y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras sus manos temblaban –. Está bien, calma –levantó las manos para tranquilizarlo –. No importa lo que digan de mí, soy realmente muy tranquilo.

El chico no dijo nada mientras se acercaba más. ¿Qué tan mala era su reputación en este punto? Era mejor encontrar un tema en común que podría llevarlos a una conversación; lo bastante animada para que todos los vieran reír juntos y ver que no era el monstruo desalmado que veían por los pasillos.

-¿Sabes? A mi también me gustan mucho los comics –no tanto como antes, pero sentía algo de atracción por el comic que ese chico tenía en las manos –. Aunque hace tiempo que no puedo leer ninguno –Sonrió lo mejor que pudo –. Es cuando noté el tuyo.

El chico alternó su mirada entre Lincoln y el comic y entonces lo cerró y se lo pasó con la mano temblorosa.

-Oh, gracias –Lincoln lo tomó con una sonrisa. Eso de ser amable realmente estaba funcionando. Lo ojeó un poco antes de darse cuenta de que no conocía nada acerca del héroe y la historia –. No estoy familiarizado con estos personajes, ¿Y si lo leemos... juntos?

El chico ya estaba corriendo por la puerta cuando volvió a verlo.

-...Le robó el comic.

-¿Viste eso? Le quitó el comic a Jimmy.

-¿Por qué? Jimmy nunca le hizo daño a nadie.

-...Hablaba como un psicópata, hasta yo tuve miedo.

Lincoln volteó hacia los murmullos y estos callaron la instante.

-Esto no es lo que parece, ¿Entienden?

Algunos chicos y chicas asintieron con fuerza mientras que otros se mantenían al margen de todo.

-No diremos nada –uno de ellos se atrevió a mencionar.

-_Carajo._

* * *

Bien, el primer intento fracaso. Había dejado el comic sobre el pupitre y había salido de ahí. No se le escaparon los suspiros colectivos en cuanto lo hizo. Viéndolo desde el lado bueno ahora sabía que tanto había bajado su reputación en la escuela ¡Era el niño más temido del salón! La experiencia era nueva y para nada agradable. Por lo general era uno de los perdedores, no uno de los temidos.

¡Ni siquiera intentaba ser un niño malo!

-_La primera táctica se jodió, pero todavía me quedan los recesos y el almuerzo. Sólo tengo que encontrar un lugar donde se reúnan chicos de mi edad que no tengan miedo de hablar conmigo._

-Oye.

Alguien le habló desde los casilleros. No era precisamente la persona que había estado esperando, de hecho era el niño que se creía genial sólo por estar parado con la mirada baja contra los casilleros.

-Si sigues por ese camino... Pasaras un mal rato.

Lincoln lo miró con los ojos en blanco antes de suspirar y seguir su camino.

-Todos hemos jugado Undertale –le mencionó antes de seguir. ¿Y qué quiso decir con ese camino? Tampoco le agradaba haberse convertido en el matón de la escuela sin darse cuenta.

Supuso que la respuesta del idiota sería el silencio mientras miraba al piso. ¿De dónde sacó que eso se veía cool? Ese chico era el clásico ejemplo de lo que la sobredosis de caricaturas y animé podían hacerle al cerebro. Los niños terminaban convencidos de que mantener un rostro serio mientras fingen no sentir nada los hacia los chicos malos y geniales del su escuela.

Sólo se veían idiotas.

* * *

Y ni siquiera los idiotas de la escuela lo querían cerca, sólo le daban algo de dinero o su ropa si los alagaba. ¿Era mucho pedir siquiera un poco de intimidación por parte de un chico más alto y fuerte que él? La intimidación podría enseñarle a todos que él no era como lo pintaban, e incluso podría unirlo a un grupo igual de intimidado con los cuales tener una sana amistad de supervivencia escolar.

Pasó el almuerzo en solitario. No estuvo tan mal, al menos ya no tuvo que pasarlo discutiendo las mil y una noches con Pacifica. Fue relajante, pero a la vez incómodo. No tener a nadie con quien discutir hacía que los pocos minutos del almuerzo parecieran eternos. ¿Echaba de menos a la chica? No realmente. No eran la típica pareja dispareja que se echan de menos por no poder discutir con nadie más. Los dos realmente no se soportaban mutuamente, pero al menos de su lado tenía un motivo. Pacifica sólo lo odiaba por como se veía. Por eso y por hacerla rogar en el piso.

Desvió ese recuerdo. No necesitaba más culpas por ahora.

* * *

Su siguiente objetivo de amistad fueron tres chicos en los baños detrás de la escuela; dos chicos y una chica para ser exacto. Ellos vestían de negro y se la daban de chicos malos sólo por poder robar cigarrillos. No eran precisamente el mejor empleo para un niño de once años, pero quizás podría intentar algo.

Por como lo veían al acercarse, Lincoln estaba seguro de que eso sólo podía acabar de tres maneras distintas: A) Lograba habla con ellos lo suficiente para que le dieran una oportunidad en su círculo de rechazados, cosa que Lincoln rechazaría por lo que realmente no tenía razones para estar ahí; B) Le darían una golpiza, lo que haría bajar su nivel social y lo convirtiera en un rechazado que jugó al chico malo. Eso no podría ser del todo malo, ya que le daría la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo con chicos y chicas que no le temieran tanto; C) Toda la ira reprimida en once años de vida volvería a emerger una vez más en forma de fuerza y le dará pelea a los tres juntos, la suficiente para terminar frente al director y ser todavía más temido en clases.

Por supuesto, la tercera es imposible. Y por desagradable que fuera, la B es la mejor de las opciones.

-Hey, chicos –trató de saludarlos –. Un poco jóvenes para fumar... porros, ¿No?

Los tres lo miraron un segundo antes de comenzar a rodearlo.

-¿No eres el chico que violó a la perra Northwest?

* * *

-¿Otra vez por aquí, señor White? –El director lo vio como si realmente hubiera hecho algo malo –. Y esta vea con tres alumnos de los cursos superiores, ¿En que estaba pensando?

En tener una oportunidad con los perdedores, por otro lado, parecía tener más rabia reprimida de la que creyó en un primer momento.

-Fue un accidente –. Se limpió el ojo derecho, lo tenía totalmente negro por la pela. Su cabello estaba despeinado y su ropa algo rasgada y sucia, fuera de eso estaba bien.

-¿Accidente? Dos de esos chicos están en la enfermería, y tuvimos que llamar a una ambulancia para llevarse al tercero. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿Tiene algo contra las mujeres?

-No soy ese tipo de chicos –Lincoln respondió –. Fue sólo algo que pasó.

-¿Arrancarle el aro de la oreja de un fuerte tirón fue un accidente? Parece que te concentraste más en la pobre de Megan que en cualquiera de los otros dos.

-¿Lo hice? No me di cuenta.

-Pues lo hizo, y sólo por eso se ganó otra semana de castigo, Señor White.

¿Sólo sabía poner castigos? Cómo es que los padres de los alumnos lastimados nunca reclamaban nada.

* * *

Pacifica le pasó un pequeño fajo de billetes disimuladamente y recibió la bolsa con su otra mano. En el momento de sentir el contenido de aquella pequeña bolsita entre sus dedos la ocultó en el bolsillo de su minifalda.

-¿Wendy ya no acepta tus verdes? –Aquel hombre le preguntó mientras comenzaba a contar el dinero –. Mucho mejor para mis bolsillos, preciosa. Por cierto, me gustan tus nuevas gafas.

Pacifica hizo una expresión desagradable mientras aquel sujeto desviaba la vista hacia sus piernas y luego volvía a contar el dinero. Había tenido que utilizar gafas oscuras para ocultar los moretones que el infeliz de Lincoln le había dejado en ambos ojos. Su ropa había vuelto a ser la usual de siempre; reveladora y con un mensaje insultante al nombre del lugar. Tenía una pequeña bandita enrollada en el dedo medio de la mano derecha; se había roto esa uña cuando le causó aquella herida sobre la ceja a Lincoln.

Bufó al penar que el muy idiota seguramente había ido a la escuela como un buen niño. Y maldijo internamente al recordar los golpes que le había dado mientras la mantenía en el piso... El bastardo de mierda.

-Oye, ¿Te interesaría tener un poco más de lo usual? –El camello que le vendía mierda de no tan mala calidad como los otros le habló con un tono sugerente –. Sólo tendrías que darme un... pequeño servicio extra –se relamió los labios mientras volvía a ver sus piernas y luego a sus pechos en crecimiento.

-Tengo catorce, pederasta.

-Ja, y mi sobrina tiene trece y eso no le impide chupársela como nunca a mi hermano ¡Y es el padre! –Se rio como todo un puerco en cuanto lo dijo –. ¿Qué dices? Unas cuantas lamidas y una corrida en la cara a cambio de los restos dentro de mi bolsillo –se sujetó la entrepierna y la movió de arriba abajo en señal de invitación.

-Que te la dé tu madre –le mostró el dedo medio y se dio la vuelta –. Oye –se detuvo antes de salir de aquel estrecho callejón detrás del bar –, ¿Tus amigos estarían dispuestos a ganar algo de dinero?

-¿Quién no está dispuesto a ganar algo de dinero? –La miró con otra de sus sonrisas desagradables –, aunque yo estaría dispuesto a lo que sea por frotarla entre tus tetas –eso fue tan contundente que Pacifica sintió deseos de vomitar.

-Sigue soñando, pelotudo.

-Y de las buenas.

Por eso odiaba negociar con ese tipo.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿Tus amigos quieren ganar algo de dinero fácil? –Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió dentro de su boca –, me gustaría poner a cierto idiota en su lugar.

-Eso depende del dinero que estés dispuesta a paga, o hasta donde llegó ese idiota contigo.

-Más lejos de lo que nunca llegaras.

-¿Cuándo lo matamos?

* * *

El salón de castigos era como cualquier otro en el que haya estado: gris, oscuro y con un enrome pizarrón con la palabra "castigados" escrito con tiza blanca. Lincoln había esperado ser un poco menos impopular en el lugar, pero la suerte nunca había estado con él. La mayoría de los castigados se mantenían alejados de él mientras murmuraban algo sobre una relación violenta con Pacifica.

-_Lo que me faltaba, ahora hasta me emparejan con ella_ –Los rumores no parecían dispuestos a parar muy pronto, por lo que tendría que esforzarse todavía más si quería limpiar su nombre y mostrarle a la escuela que no era como lo habían estado pintando todo este tiempo –_. ¿Debería unirme a algún club escolar? Ya es mitad de año, por lo que podría causar problemas en los integrantes... Especialmente con mi reputación. O tal vez algo de trabajo comunitario para probar que me preocupa en medio ambiente._

La sala de castigos parecía más llena de lo que había esperado. Había un total de cinco filas de pupitres y Lincoln pudo contar alrededor de seis en la primera, por lo que debería haber treinta asientos, de los cuales la mitad estaban ocupados; mayormente por chicas. Había un total de once chicas, todas ellas alrededor de su edad. Bien, si los separaban era mejor para él, no quería volver a ver a los chicos con los que se peló en los baños detrás del gimnasio.

Pasó la mano por su nuevo moretón preguntándose cuanta mala reputación había ganado últimamente.

¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en un matón? Lincoln Loud jamás habría soñado con tener una reputación temida, o golpear a las niñas, mucho menos meteré en una pelea. No, no Lincoln Loud, pero él ya no era Lincoln Loud, en estos momentos era Linc White. Un nombre poco imaginativo, pero cumplía su propósito. ¿Era Linc White un matón?

Tenía que admitirlo, desde que se mudó a Gravity Falls había comenzado a experimentar cosas realmente extrañas y no eran solo los gnomos que veía dando vueltas por ahí en la basura, o las extrañas luces que aparecían y desaparecían tras la ventana; eso ya era algo natural para él. Lo que realmente había cambiado era algo más interno, algo que incluso Lincoln podía ver.

¿Tan rápido había dejado once años de enseñanzas? Aunque las haya aprendido do unos mentirosos, subconscientemente tendría que haber mantenido una o dos de ellas.

-_Tal vez sólo estoy amargado._

El resto del tiempo pasó de manera normal: aburrido. Estaba prohibido hablar con nadie o utilizar cualquier aparato electrónico; todos los celulares estaban colocados en filas sobre la mesa del profesor y la típica maestra con sobre peso los vigilaba mientras mandaba mensajes con su celular, ¿Otra forma de castigo psicológico? Tal vez estaba igual de aburrida que ellos, y no creyó que le pagaran extra por vigilar a un montón de niños problema.

Una bola de papel cayó sobre sus piernas. ¿Intimidación? Por extraño que parezca, eso sería una mejora a su actual estado de matón rechazado. Lincoln trató de ver de dónde vino y se encontró con una chica de cabello castaño y el típico uniforme escolar blanco con falda azul, la chica señaló el papel y le hizo ademanes de abrirlo.

Lincoln lo abrió con un suspiró, al menos era un mensaje.

**¿Es cierto que violaste a Pacifica Northwest en los pacillos? Si – No.**

El ojo negro de Lincoln tembló levemente mientras su respiración se agitaba. Lo que sentía en esos momentos era equivalente a tragare una caja de clavos y bajarlas con brea caliente antes de comerse un chocolate laxante. Antes de romper el papel en pedazos y arrojarle los restos a la chica, decidió que era un buen momento para librarse de malentendidos.

Tomó un pequeño lápiz de su bolsillo y rodeó el No con varios círculos.

-_Sé positivo, Lincoln. Esa niña podría ser tu nueva mejor amiga._

Hizo una bola de papel con cuidado de no alertar a la maestra obesa y lo arrojó hacia la niña.

En el momento en que la niña lo alcanzó, las bocinas alrededor de la sala de castigos comenzaron a emitir un sonido agudo y penetrante. Lincoln sintió como si estuvieran rasguñando un pizarrón justo contra su oído –¡AAAHH! –se cubrió las orejas con fuerza mientras reprimía los restos de su grito. ¿Qué era eso?

¿Era sólo él? Nadie parecía darse cuenta del molesto sonido que rompía lentamente su cabeza de dentro hacia afuera, era como si su cerebro se estuviera inflando y chocara contra el interior de su cráneo. Podía imaginar las grietas que se abrían en su cráneo y como partes de su cerebro salían como una plasta sin forma. Entonces escucharía el crack y todo se volvería oscuro.

En el momento de imaginar su cabeza partirse con el mismo sonido que hace una calabaza al estrellarse contra el piso, el sonido cesó.

-_Atención, mis queridos alumnos. Atención_ –La voz del director salió de las bocinas –._ Lamento mucho informarles que no podré asistir a sus castigos_.

-Waaah.

Un lamento colectivo se escuchó alrededor, y Lincoln vio con incredulidad como algunos chicos y chicas ya estaban quitándose prendas de ropa y manoseándose en lugares indebidos. Incluso la maestra obesa parecía algo decepcionada mientras tocaba sus senos caídos sobre su ropa.

Lincoln se paró del pupitre y miró todo en el desconcierto.

-_Sí, sé que es triste, pero la familia es lo primero, ¿Verdad cariño?_

-_T-tío... tío... ahh._

-_¿Se siente rico? Sí, sí. Ten un poco más._

-Ah, pero que mocosa más afortunada. Mira que tener al director para ella sola –una de las chicas problema se cruzó de brazos mientras su compañera le manoseaba un pecho y asentía.

-¿Qué? –Lincoln las miró con asco.

-_Mi amada sobrina se quedará conmigo alrededor de una semana por lo que no podré verlos por un tiempo..._

-¡Mocosa de mierda! –otra chica gritó mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Algunas de sus compañeras trataron de retenerla y terminó destrozada mientras lloraba sin contenerse, otras parecían a punto de pasar por lo mismo.

-..._pero tranquilos, mis queridos niños problema, los compensaré a todos una vez que la semana termine. ¿Qué tal si hacemos otro sorteo para quienes no tengan césped en el campo?_ _Traten de no lastimarse con la maquina otra vez, eso sería incómodo._

-¡Me rasuré! ¡Me rasuro todos los días por ti, mi amor! –La chica de cabello castaño de antes arrojó la nota aún lado y gritó con fuerza mientras levantaba su falda y mostraba sus bragas blancas –. Todo es para ti. ¡Tómalo todo!

Lincoln no lo soportó más. Es chica no era la única que parecía actuar de aquella forma. Todos, incluso los niños actuaban como si les hubieran roto el corazón y se encontraran profundamente deprimidos. ¿Habían enloquecido o qué?

-¡¿Que mierda les pasa a ustedes?! –golpeó el pupitre con fuerza –¿Es que son sordos o sólo estúpidos? ¡Es un puto pederasta abusando de una niña! ¡Yo vi a esa niña y no puede tener más de siete u ocho años de edad! –señaló hacia las bocinas. Todos a su alrededor se miraron a los ojos con desconcierto, como si él fuera el verdadero loco sin sentido.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Ignórenlo.

-¿A mí que me importa? A mi amado director ni le gusta mi gatito...

-No, no. Tu gatito es precioso, pero la familia es la familia.

Lincoln sólo podía verlos incrédulo mientras. Intentó buscar a alguien con un poco de sentido, pero sólo encontró más reacciones exageradas.

¿Qué carajo... uh?

Entonces la vio.

La maestra obesa lo miraba con la boca semiabierta y grandes ojos verdes. Su cuerpo pareció temblar un poco cuando Lincoln la vio.

-Usted es normal.

La mujer no tardó en recoger sus cosas y correr hacia la puerta con pasos temblorosos. Lincoln la siguió sin pensarlo dos veces, pero al momento de llegar a la puerta la escuchó girar una llave desde afuera y quedó encerrado junto al grupo de locos amantes de los pederastas.

-¡Abra! ¡Abra de una maldita vez maldita gorda depravada! –escuchó los pesados pasos de la mujer alejarse mientras golpeaba el vidrio de la puerta –Mierda.

* * *

Debió patear la puerta una docena de veces antes de rendirse y apoyarse contra el escritorio. No lo había imaginado, algo realmente malo estaba pasando en la escuela, y el director era el responsable de eso. Posiblemente tenía que ver con ese maldito zumbido que casi lo hace perder la conciencia por el dolor.

Parecía ser la causa de que todos en el salón se volvieran estúpidos.

-Que mala suerte lo de la mocosa –una chica emo con el cabello pintado de un tono púrpura oscuro se sentó sobre su pupitre. Tenía puesta una camisa negra transparente que dejaba ve una camisa negra de todo normal, una falda purpura que llegaba sobre los muslos y calzas negras con pequeños cortes en las rodillas –, y yo que por fin me había puesto el piercing en el clítoris como me pidió –levantó su falda y mostró su vagina oculta sólo por la caza negra.

-¿Y duele?

-Un poco cuando orino, pero todo sea por el amor. ¿No?

-¿Puedo tocarlo? –Uno de los chicos se acercó a ella –quiero saber cómo se siente.

-Adelante, pero no es tan impresionante como crees. Al menos yo no lo sentí así –el chico metió la mano entre sus piernas y comenzó a tocar el piercing a través de la calza –. Es un poco incómodo para masturbarme.

Era como si todos hubieran perdido cualquier rastro de pudor o virtud. Algunos hablaban sobre distintas posiciones sexuales y movimientos de cadera cuándo el director ya estaba a dentro, mientras que otros solo sollozaban por un pene.

-Ya está, me largo de aquí –se rodeó el escritorio y tomó la silla donde la gorda estaba sentada. Con el mayor impulso que pudo lograr la estrelló contra el vidrio de la puerta y este cayó a pedazos hacia el pasillo.

-¡Oye, eso es propiedad escolar! –uno de los chicos lo reprendió.

-Mejor déjalo, no vaya a ser que te viole como a Pacifica –una chica lo tomó del hombro y lo detuvo –. Un chico que iba al baño lo vio manoseándola en el piso mientras la obligaba a gritar por su nombre.

-No vale la pena que me explique con ninguno de ustedes –Lincoln golpeó los restos del vidrio alrededor del marco y se subió a la silla –. Espero que cuando despierten no recuerden nada de esto para que puedan seguir con la mentira que llaman vida mientras un pederasta se las mete por el culo, hijos de puta –dio un salto hacia el otro lado y cayó de pie sobre un montón de vidrios rotos.

* * *

Recientemente Lincoln había descubierto que muchas cosas comenzaban a irritarlo más de lo usual. Aunque por lo general era sólo con Pacifica o cualquier idiota que se pasara de listo con las cosas que se decían de él en los pasillos, nada que no incluyera algunas fantasías violentas de golpes y patadas.

Aquella pelea que tuvo detrás de la escuela también podría haberle mandado un mensaje de su actual forma de ser, o señalar que tenía un problema grave. En cualquier caso, esa ira no era nada comparada a la que sentía ahora. Maldita sea si no se imaginaba utilizando la vieja navaja medio oxidada de Stan dentro del cuello del director.

_**¿Y por qué no lo haces? La puerta de la cocina está abierta, sería fácil tomar un cuchillo. Ese hombre todavía está con la bragueta abierta mientras disfruta de un largo juego previo con su sobrina.**_

Podría tomarlo por la espalda, o incluso de frente. ¿Y por qué un cuchillo? La escuela tenía que tener herramientas en caso de emergencias, como un hacha de mano o una palanca. Podría golpearlo hasta que se arrepintiera de haberle metido mano a su sobrina... ¡Su familia! ¡Esa niña era su familia! ¿Cuál era el problema de ese hombre?

_**Mátalo.**_

_**La policía aquí es inútil, y la escuela no posee cámaras de seguridad.**_

_**Sólo entras y sales.**_

Antes de que más ideas homicidas se apoderaran de él, Lincoln salió por la puerta principal de la escuela. Lo más seguro era hacer una llamada a la policía, sólo esperaba que no fueran tan incompetentes como todo el mundo le gustaba presumir. ¿O tal vez Wendy? Ella parecía consciente de muchas cosas raras que pasaban por el lugar, ¿Pero le creería con algo así? Ella también había sido castigada y apenas parecía recordar como era. ¿Y si ella también...?

-Maldita sea con este lugar –Lincoln maldijo mientras cruzaba la calle hacia el pueblo. En el pero de los casos Wendy también lo miraría como si le dijera que tenía un grano parlante en medio de la espalda que cada noche disfrutaba de arrullarlo cantando cumbia.

Mientras llegaba al pueblo no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, esperando ver a algún maestro o el mismísimo y amado director corriendo hacía él con desesperación. La obesa sabía lo que estaba pasando, y al ver que no enloquecía como todos los demás se había asustado y huido en estado de pánico.

Lo que vio detrás de su espalda no fueron maestros, pero si algunas personas vestidas al estilo rebelde sin causa con cadenas de metal como adornos y chaquetas abiertas sin camisa. Un tipo tenía un cásico tatuaje de corazón con la palabra MOM en mayúsculas en el pecho. ¿Por fin alguien se animaría a darle una golpiza por como se veía? Había esperado tener una reputación más o menos aceptable por el pueblo después del recorrido que dio con Wendy.

Tal vez era hora de buscar un lindo tinte de cabello.

-¿Es ese? –Uno de ellos murmuró –, se ve demasiado joven.

-Pasta es pasta para mí.

-_Perfecto, Lincoln. Te golpearan unos rudos por dinero. Que mejor forma de acabar el día _–y ya había comenzado a creer que Gravity Falls era un lindo sitio para vivir. ¿Por qué su vida parecía ir siempre descender más y más? Cada vez que parecía tener una oportunidad de tener una vida feliz algo aparecía para complicarlo todo y lanzarlo a las fauces de los leones.

-Oye niño, ¿Tú nombre es Linc White?

-_Al carajo con todo, ¿Quieren lanzar mi vida al caño? Inténtenlo._ Sí, mi nombre es Linc White, tengo once años de edad y me dirijo a la Cabaña del Misterio. Un hermoso lugar que comparto con... con mi tío abuelo Stanford Pines –sonrió lo mejor que pudo –. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Dos de ellos se miraron a los ojos y uno alargó su mano hasta tomar su hombro –Mira niño, tenemos que advertirte qué-¡Aaah!

Lincoln le clavó la punta de su lápiz del número dos en la mano en el momento en que lo tocó.

-¡Puta madre!

-¡Martín! ¡Dios!

Concentró todo el peso de su cuerpo para empujar al hombre llamado Martin y tirarlo al piso; era como empujar una pared de ladrillos recién colocados, pero logró su cometido. Entonces empezó a correr con fuerza mientras los nudos se acumulaban en sus entrañas. ¿Realmente le clavó un lápiz afilado en la mano a un rebelde de treinta y tantos años? Quería detenerse en una esquina a vomitar. La imagen de la punta del lápiz atravesando la carne de aquella enorme mano se reprodujo dentro de su cabeza un par de veces mientras miraba hacia tras.

Sus compañeros preferían quedarse junto a su amigo que perseguirlo –_Al menos las cosas pueden salir bien una vez._

-¿Pero que le pasa? –Carlos miró tomó la mano de su amigo y retiró el lápiz aun clavado en su mano con velocidad.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ten más cuidado con eso! –Martín se quejó –Te dije que era mala idea, ¿Por qué coño querías advertirle?

-¡Era sólo un niño! Dios. Lo siento, no creí que pasara esto –colocó un pañuelo sobre la herida. Tendrían que ir al hospital por esto –. Tal vez sólo se asustó, tampoco lucimos muy amables, chicos.

-Yo te dije que era mejor preguntar donde vivía y decirle a sus padres lo que pasa –lo pensó un poco –, ¿No mencionó la Cabaña del Misterio? Tendríamos que hacer una llamada.

-¡Que se joda! –Martín gritó –. Mira mi mano. ¡Se merece lo que Pacifica quiere hacerle! ¡El maldito es un psicópata!

-Sshh. Calma. Vamos al hospital, y de ahí buscaré el número de la Cabaña del Misterio.

-¡Que le jodan a los dos! ¡Y que lo jodan duro en cuanto lo encuentren!

-Es sólo un niño Martín.

-¡Es un monstruo! ¡Mira mi mano! ¿Cómo tocaré la guitarra así? ¡Coño! ¡El coño húmedo y muy usado de su madre!

Parece que advertirle a Linc que algunos miembros de su banda rival lo buscaban para lastimarlo por orden de la chica Northwest no iba a resultar tan sencillo como esperaban.

* * *

-Bueno, esto es una mierda –y tenía que decirlo el voz alta. Comenzaba a entender porque la mayoría de los insultos de Pacifica tenían la palabra mierda; nada de falta de imaginación, la chica decía las cosas como son, y justo ahora estaba nadando en una piscina de mierda recién cagada.

No pasó mucho tiempo corriendo para que un brazo del grosor de un roble lo tomara del cuello y lo arrastrara a un bar en la cuadra siguiente. ¿Lo estaban esperando qué? ¿Cómo es que las personas podían capturarlo de formas tan sencillas? Incluso en su propio hogar sus hermanas parecían saber exactamente donde encontrarlo cuando querían. Quizás el cabello blanco servía como una especie de radar o algo así.

Dos matones lo mantenían sujeto por los brazos extendidos de lado a lado mientras otro con un parche en el ojo se acercaba. Lo miró de arriba abajo y le dio un golpe en el estómago. Si antes había tenido ganas de vomitar, ahora podía sentir el calor de sus propios jugos estomacales subir por su tráquea y quedar atorados antes de que volver a bajar. Tal vez decidieron esperar un momento mejor, como después de comer las galletas a la Stan.

-Hey... –Lincoln se forzó a hablar –¿No estás un poco viejo para golpear a los niños? –se imaginó la sonrisa más comemierda y descarada que podría lanzarle, así que imitó la sonrisa usual de Luan. El matón del parche le lanzó una bofetada que seguramente le dejaría una marca roja en la mejilla –Lo siento... Señor sensibilidad. Se me olvidó que los cincuenta son los nuevos doce, la edad del chocolate, fantasías infantiles y vestirse como poster publicitario de series canceladas, ¿De casualidad tu nombre es Mike?

Otro golpe fue su respuesta, este estuvo mejor conectado en su otra mejilla.

-¿Sabes? Se nota que eres creyente de la palabra del señor... Pero yo dejé de creer hace tiempo, así que no creas que te tendí la otra mejilla.

El hombre frente a él levantó el puño dispuesto a reventarle la nariz. Tal vez Wendy tuviera razón y tendría que tener cuidado con lo que dice, pero era un poco difícil cuando todo en lo que creías ya no significaba nada.

-Suficiente.

Una voz tranquila y femenina le evitó una futura cirugía de nariz. En lugar de sentirse tranquilo, Lincoln se puso nervioso. Había discutido durante días con la dueña de esa voz para no reconocerla donde fuera.

-Hey, Pacifica –La saludo con la cabeza en cuanto la vio pasar entre una pequeña congregación a su alrededor –. Lindas gafas –tenía puestas gafas de sol que cubrían sus ojos, aunque todavía se podían ver algunas marcas negras fuera de ellos –.

-Se las robé a mi madre esta mañana –se las sacó y le mostró dos ojos negros producto de la pelea que tuvieron en el patio. Él también tenía su dosis de moretones en el rostro y una bandita sobre la ceja derecha por lo que le gustaba pesar que en eso estaban iguales–, nunca entendí como puede pagar miles por algo que no cuesta ni dos dígitos en la tienda de abarrotes –las tiró aun lado.

-¿Esa montura no está hecha de marfil?

-Olvídate de las gafas, Linc –Pacifica se acercó con pasos calmados. No tenía que tener prisa, ya lo tenía entre los brazos de dos tipos, no iría a ninguna parte –. ¿Sabes porque estás aquí ahora?

-Porque tienes dinero suficiente para sobornar a los tipos que nuestros padres lucharon toda la vida para alejarnos.

-Además de lo obvio, mierda blanca.

Lincoln le sonrió –. ¿Por qué descubrí tu lado travieso?

Pacifica no se contuvo al darle una patada en el mentón. Su cabeza terminó viendo al techo y más allá, por un segundo creyó que todo daría vueltas antes mirar de frente su cuerpo decapitado. Escupió un poco de sangre y saliva aun lado.

-Dios, sólo tengo once años, ¿Y tengo que pasar por todo esto? ¿Es que no tienes a nadie de TÚ edad para torturar?

Pacifica no le respondió, corrigió sus ropas y lo rodeó lentamente.

-¿Sabes? En mi familia era natural que destruyéramos lo que no nos agradaba, mi padre decía que era una buena forma de mantener el miedo entre la chusma.

-Suena como un gran tipo.

-Es un imbécil.

-¿Qué padre no lo es?

Pacifica le dio la vuelta completo y levantó su barbilla para que la viera a los ojos –Solía decir que es mejor dejar tu marca profundamente en sus corazones para que aprendan su lugar. Hubo un tiempo en que pensé lo mismo... pero las cosas cambian.

-Y a mi me lo dices... hace unos meses jamás hubiera soñado que me llevaría tan bien con una niña.

Pacifica lo soltó con un suspiró –De todas formas, hace un año pasaron... ciertos incidentes. Y todo el miedo del pueblo hacia mi padre se convirtió en odio... Mi padre aún tenía poder, pero se dio cuenta de que el odio puede ser más poderoso que el miedo. Tuvo que donar una gran cantidad de tierras sólo para calmar a las masas que se amontonaban fuera de la casa para lanzarnos huevos y frutas podridas, como una seguridad privada para evitar que lo tocaran –se rio –y luego todo fue como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si un rayo hubiera tocado a cada persona del pueblo y les borrara la mayoría de las cosas malas.

-...Y se le llama noticia antigua –Lincoln volvió a escupir algo de sangre y la miró a la cara –, las personas tienden a interesarse en lo que es actual. Tarde o temprano se aburren, no es como si te dejaran totalmente en paz, pero al menos ya no eres la noticia caliente.

-Es un poco más complicado que eso, Linc. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi familia.

-Entonces no los menciones. Cualquiera diría que esta es tu forma de llamar mi atención para tener una linda charla sobre traumas pasados que nos convirtieran en los mejores amigos.

Esta vez llegó el turno de Pacifica para bufar. Ninguno de los dos esperaba ser amigo del otro, mucho menos después de ese día. En lo personal, Pacifica esperaba devolverle la humillación con creces y no volver a ver su cara por los alrededores mientras viviera.

-No me agradas, Lincoln. No sólo por parecerte al cuadripléjico fracasado de Gideon, pero hay algo más en ti que simplemente no me gusta.

¿Qué tenía que no le agradaba a la gente? Ni siquiera su propia familia parecía soportar viéndolo si no era a través de un traje de ardilla.

-Quítenle la chaqueta y la camisa –los matones la obedecieron al instante. Lincoln se sintió incomodo al sentir las manos de esos tipos desvistiéndolo como si nada. Lo hacían sentir impotente ante el control de alguien más, no le agradaba sentirse así, le recordaba un poco a su pasado y el modo en que era mandado de un lado hacia a otro. O al final, en donde una patada bien conectada lo obligaban a moverse fuera de la casa cuando hacia demasiado calor para salir con el traje.

Finalmente arrojaron su camisa y la chaqueta aun lado. Comenzó a sudar en cuanto escuchó el sonido del diario 1 contra el piso, ¿Y si lo encontraban? Lincoln no podía darse el lujo de perderlo, no después de todo lo que había descubierto. Por otro lado, quizás no supieran lo que es y lo dejaran pasar como un libro de ficción común.

-Pónganlo de pansa contra el piso.

-Oye, mira, lo siento, ¿De acuerdo? Realmente no quería llegar tan lejos, pero cuando eres acosado por la misma persona durante semanas y semanas sin parar por ninguna razón válida tiendes a perder el control –le gritó –¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Quedarme callado mientras abusabas de mí y me denigrabas ante los demás? Mi idea de una sana vida escolar no es precisamente ser el paria rechazado y abusado del lugar.

Pacifica suspiró –Lo sé, no te la dejo fácil. ¡Pero te odio! –. Lo miró con furia en su mirada. Sus ojos parecían arder en llamas mientras lo miraba fijamente –¡No sé que es, pero te odio! ¡No soporto que me mires! ¡No soporto tenerte cerca! ¡Sólo quiero apuñalarte una y otra vez con mi navaja! ¡O tal vez te dispare para terminar rápidamente con una existencia tan desagradable como la tuya! ¿Por qué no nos ahorras problemas y te suicidas de una vez?

La confirmación del odio de Pacifica no era una sorpresa para Lincoln, especialmente después de lo de ayer. Es más, era la confirmación de que no saldría de ahí de una pieza.

-No creas que no pasó por mi cabeza una o dos veces, pero la muerte no arregla nada... Además, se que te gustó, Pacifica Northwest.

Pacifica estrechó su mirada y metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su falda.

-¿Mi navaja? –Lincoln creyó que el director la había confiscado.

-No subestimes el dinero, Linc –Pacifica se acercó a paso lento –. Tendré que darte un recordatorio de lo que pasa si me jodes.

-Ni siquiera metí la punta... No es como si fuera fácil meterlo en ese agujero.

Jadeo en cuanto sintió la punta del cuchillo hundirse en la carne de su espalda. ¿Así se sentía? Hombre, casi sintió deseos de disculparse con el pobre diablo al que le clavó el lápiz número dos.

-Esas agallas tuyas son las que más odio –Pacifica murmuró mientras movía la navaja por su espalda –. Incluso a través de tanto odio, las personas todavía sabían que no había que joder con los Northwest.

-A-a mi no me dijeron quienes eran hasta último momento, ¿S-sabes? –El dolor era terrible. Lincoln tuvo que cerrar los ojos y morder su labio inferior hasta sangrar para soportar un poco de aquella tortura –¿Al menos... lo desinfectase?

-Tampoco quiero matarte... Sólo quiero hacerte rogar. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Tienes ganas de gritar misericordia sólo para sentir algo más que un cuchillo sobre tu espalda, Linc? –Pacifica le dio una palmada en el trasero mientras hundía más la punta de la navaja.

Sabía que ese momento le mordería el culo tarde o temprano, pero había esperado que fuera lo bastante tarde para arreglar un poco las cosas con Pacifica, cosa que la declaración de odio había echado a perder.

-Oye...

-¿Si, Linc?

-¿Qué te den por donde más te gusta, Pacifica Northwest?

Pacifica estrechó sus ojos y volvió a hundir la navaja.

-O-oye, espera. ¿Esto no te parece un poco exagerado? –uno de aquellos hombre se acercó –. Creí que sólo le darías unos golpes... No esto –Señaló su cuerpo en el piso y su espalda sangrante –. ¡No podemos hacer esto! ¡Es sólo un niño y... y podría enunciarnos!

-No lo hará –Pacifica mencionó –¿Sabes lo fácil que podría afectar una simple decisión de mi familia al negocio del viejo Stan?

-N-no me vengas con mierdas... tu familia... Dios, como duele... De haber podido... l-lo hubieras hecho... desde antes –removió su cuerpo con algo de esfuerzo. Su espalda parecía arder en llamas mientras la sangre caliente la recorría –. Además... no apreses estar bien... con mami y papi.

Pacifica le hizo un corte profundo y movió la navaja con algo de dificultad. Lincoln se preguntó internamente si le había sacado filo esperando este momento.

-Cierto... pero no creo que quieras hacerlo pasar por todo un proceso legal, Linc. ¿Qué cosas interesantes aprenderíamos de él?

-¿Si t-te doy más nalgadas... lo dejamos pasar?

-¡Cállate de una puta vez! –Pacifica le hizo un terrible corte que pasó por toda su espalda –¿Tengo que cortarte la lengua para que aprendas a mantener la boca cerrada, Linc?

-Mierda, yo no formaré parte de esto –el mismo sujeto de antes se retiró, otros cuatro lo siguieron, mientras los demás estaban algo dudosos.

-S-sólo... has lo que tengas que hacer, Pacifica.

Pacifica chásquelo la lengua y continuó con su trabajo sobre su espalda. La presión en sus brazos cedió un poco y se imaginó que sus captores querían darle una oportunidad de escapar antes de que todo llegara más lejos, y si tuviera energía suficiente la tomaría, pero justo ahora se sentía demasiado mareado y adolorido para hacer nada.

Pacifica se limpió el sudor de la frente y se puso de pie. Contempló su obra con algo de duda mientras lo miraba a la cara y por primera vez Lincoln creyó ver la sombra del sentido común. Como si fuera una repetición de lo que él sintió cuando terminó de dominarla en la escuela, pero claro, lo suyo era un poco más grave que un par de golpes en el culo.

-...Traigan alcohol y agua caliente... traten esas heridas –murmuró mientras se daba la vuelta.

Los brazos finalmente lo soltaron y Lincoln sintió como la sangre volvía a circular libremente por su sistema.

-Oye... –se levantó levente y con dolor –¿Me devuelves la navaja? Stan me obligará a pagarla si no la...ug... si no la recupero.

Pacifica se dio la vuelta levemente y miró la navaja aun en su mano. Pareció dudar un poco pero finalmente la tiró al piso frente a él. Lincoln la tomó y la metió dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Gracias.

Pacifica se retiró sin decir nada más y una mujer apareció por una puerta junto a la barra con una olla de agua caliente, dos tipos más aparecieron con trapos y algo de alcohol.

El resto fue una dolorosa limpieza y maños con alcohol mientras un grupo de hombres maduros le manoseaban la espalda con paños mojados.

-Tú... fuiste muy valiente, ¿sabes? –el hombre del parche en el ojo mencionó mientras le pasaba algo de alcohol –. No cualquier aguantaría esto y... ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa o algo?

Lincoln negó con la cabeza, estaba demasiado cansado para hablar y podía saborear la sangre de su labio dentro de su boca. Realmente era un asco.

Finalmente terminaron de vendar su espalda. Lincoln se colocó la camisa, su chaqueta y salió de ahí.

Al menos el diario 1 estaba a salvo. Pasó su mano sobre él dentro de su chaqueta y enterró su dedo entre aquellas páginas. Sólo tenerlo en su persona lo hacia sentirse sumamente seguro.

-¡Carajo si no duele! ¿Dónde aprendieron a tratar heridas? Mierda. Mierda. Mierda –Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Las había estado aguantando desde que Pacifica hizo el primer corte, y ni siquiera quería imaginar las cosa que podría haber escrito con ella en su espalda. –. Puta de mierda. Maldita niña rica. Tendría que haberte metido el dedo gordo en el culo obligado a cagar en medio del pasillo –. Le dio una terrible patada a un bote de basura y todas las bolsas y sobras de comida terminaron en medio de la vereda.

Se limpió las lágrimas con cuidad antes de colocar el bote donde estaba antes. Metió su cabeza lo más profundo que pudo y comenzó a vomitar.

* * *

-Ya llegué –Lincoln entró por la puerta tan blanco como un cadáver. Había sido una caminata dura para regresar, pero al menos no tuvo más incidentes desgraciados; los favoritos del destino.

-Llegas tarde. Escuché que tuviste otra pelea –Stan lo recibió con los brazos cruzados en la entrada. Por primera vez en cuatro meses, Lincoln sintió deseos de decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos.

-Lo siento, unos chicos a los que no les agradó compartir el baño con un niño peliblanco.

-¿Cómo quedaron?

-Dos en la enfermería y la chica terminó en el hospital –se pasó la mano por el labio y rasgó algo de sangre seca alrededor. Su boca debía oler a vómito en estos momentos –. Tranquilo, una demanda será lo último que pase por su cabeza cuando los enfermeros encuentren la hierba en sus bolsillos.

Stan dejó salir la sombra de una sonrisa –Parece que alguien se ganó un helado.

-¿Eh? –Lincoln levantó una ceja –Acabo de confesar dejar a dos chicos mayores en la enfermería y dejar en el hospital a una chica.

-Les enseñaste a no joderte por como te veías, eso no me parece mal. Y es mejor que lo hagas ahora o todos pensarán que esta bien pasarte por encima.

Lincoln deseó que sus padres le hubieran enseñado algo similar desde hace tiempo.

-También recobré la navaja –le mostró la navaja automática algo oxidada –. ¿Te molesta si me la quedo?

-Mientras no le saques el ojo a alguien eres libre de hacer con ella lo que quieras. No sé ni porque conservaba esa vieja cosa de todos modos.

Bueno saberlo. Cerró los ojos y sujetó su hombro con fuerza, podía sentir las heridas palpitantes bajo los vendajes ocultos que rodeaban su espalda.

-¿Estás bien, Linc?

-Sólo un moretón por la pelea. Luego me daré un baño y estaré bien, Stan –trató de sonreírle, pero le costaba un poco –¿Qué dijiste sobre un helado de chocolate con chispas?

-Buen intento chico, sólo ciruela y algo de vainilla.

-Tenía que intentarlo.

* * *

-Esa perra. Mira que dejar tu espada de esta forma, Linc.

Mabel no tardó en lanzarse a sus brazos cuando llegó, cosa que dejó a Lincoln sumamente adolorido al momento en que sus manos rodearon su espalda. Las heridas parecían haberse abierto y las vendas estaban manchadas de rojo.

-Tranquilo, Lincoln. Para mañana habrán sanado, pero... –hizo una pequeña mueca –todavía quedaran las cicatrices.

-¿Tan rápido, Mabel? ¿Otra sorpresita por nuestro pequeño contrato?

Mabel pasó sus manos con cuidado sobre las vendas –Tenemos un trato después de todo. No puedo dejar que te rompas –Lincoln no estaba seguro de si le gustó como sonaba eso –. Deberías violarla. Si la violas le quitarás todo el control y le mostrarás el pedazo de puta que es en realidad.

-¿Mi novia me está pidiendo que tenga sexo forzado con otra chica?

-Tranquilo, no soy celosa. De hecho, podría ser interesante, Linc –rodeó su cuello desde atrás y se restregó contra su espalda.

-Maldición, Mabel. Eso duele –tampoco se detuvo, incluso pareció frotar su pecho con más determinación.

-También tenemos en caso del director, ¿Qué harás con él?

-Observar.

Mabel levantó una ceja –No sabía que eras de los que disfrutaba mirar, Linc.

-No es eso –Lincoln se separó un poco de ella mientras se quitaba el reto de las vendas –, necesito más información antes de hacer nada. No puedo lanzarme así como así. Aprendí que eso funciona casi tan bien como planes instantáneos. Lo más seguro es que ahora sepa que lo que sea que afecta a los otros no me afecte a mí. No sé que podría tratar, pero prefiero mantener mi distancia hasta saber que hacer.

-¿Por qué no lo matamos, Linc?

-No soy un asesino, Mabel –aunque lo considero bastante mientras salía de la escuela.

-¿Y pacifica? –esta vez su voz sonaba más grave –, tenemos que hacer algo con ella.

-No piensa hacer nada.

-¡¿Qué?! –Mabel se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros –Ella te lastimó, ¿Y te quedaras quieto sin hacer nada, Linc? –. Lo agitó un poco antes de que Linc la obligara a soltarlo.

-Ella tuvo su venganza, y por la expresión en su rostro dudo que se me acerque tanto después de eso –o al menos eso esperaba –. No te confundas, Mabel. Estoy enfadado, muy enfadado; bastante furioso para desear matarla con mi nueva navaja, ¿Pero que lograría con eso? ¿Otra venganza? ¿Justificar lo que me hizo? Es mejor dejarlo todo así... por ahora.

-¿Entonces sólo te quedaras sentado aceptando todo lo que el mundo te lance, Lincoln?

-¡Por supuesto que no, Mabel! ¡Ya no! –Lincoln se levantó de la cama y habló con fuerza –. Toda mi vida parece haber ido de incidente en incidente, hasta el incidente en que mi propia familia me dejó aun lado por... por una maldita superstición. Y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿El destino regresa dispuesto a convertir mi vida en un Diabolus Ex Machina? No, gracias. Ya tuve suficiente de todo eso.

Por cada incidente el parecía tener que pagar el precio, aun si todo lo que quería era un poco de cereal, hasta el incidente que le costó el amor de su familia y puso en duda todas las creencias con las que nació, hasta el punto de hacerlo lo que es ahora. ¿Y todavía quieren seguir cubriéndolo de basura?

-Si el destino está tan dispuesto a hacerme la vida imposible, ¡Que lo intente! No me quedaré sentado en un rincón mientras abrazo mis rodillas, o lamentando el día de mi nacimiento como si nunca debería haber nacido. Que vega con todo lo que tiene contra mí: directores pederastas, gnomos, hadas raras, incluso minotauros fisicoculturistas. ¡Los enfrentaré a todos de ser preciso!

Este era su nuevo hogar. La única oportunidad que tenía de ser verdaderamente feliz. ¿Y tratarían de arrebatársela? No lo harían sin que ofreciera pelea.

-Wow. Eso sonó muy cool, Linc –Mabel lo vio fijamente con corazones saltando de sus ojos. Lincoln tuvo que detenerla cuando comenzó a quitarse la falda.

-Esta noche no Mabel, el dolor es demasiado.

-Opm –Mabel hizo un puchero. Otra razón para estar molesta con Pacifica –¿Y qué harás, Linc? ¿Qué perverso plan maestro tienes pensado para el director de la escuela? ¿Cuál sueño infantil de torturar a un maestro cumplirás con él?

-Llamaré a la policía –Lincoln respondió con simplicidad.

-¿Em?

-Primero trataré lo que cualquiera tendría que hacer en esta situación. ¿Por qué tendría que actuar diferente, Mabel? No pienso llenar una pizarra de planes cuando la policía puede encargarse de alguien así como se debe.

-Se nota que no conoces a nuestros policías, Linc.

De todas formas, había sido un día duro y lleno de revelaciones. Esa noche descansaría como se debe y mañana comenzaría todo.

Le esperaban semanas complicadas.

Pero se enfrentaría a todo lo que el mundo quisiera lanzarle desde ahora.

Esta era su vida, y pelearía por mantenerla.


	21. Chapter 21

Cada mañana era lo mismo, siempre se caían las viejas sabanas sucias que utilizaba como cortina y la máscara siempre aparecía mirando hacia adentro de la habitación, casi como si lo estuviera vigilando con sus ojos como dos enormes pozos negros. ¿Cómo podía una máscara dar la impresión de que sus ojos eran túneles oscuros sin final? Tendría que preguntarle a Stan de que tienda de recuerdos la compró, o a los sumo pedirle permiso para desmontarla y tirar los restos a la basura para no volver a entirse jodidamente observado.

-Feliz mañanas de mierda, mascarita ¿Podrías voltear hacia otro lado? Creo que tengo la madera de la mañana –. Lincoln se encontraba acostado boca abajo sobre la cama mientras miraba fijamente la máscara que había colocado sobre el vidrio destrozado de la ventana, esa, máscara era lo único que lo protegía de morir congelado por las noches, al menos hasta que su bola de trapos sucios fuera lo bastante grande y gruesa para caber dentro de ese agujero.

Intentó levantarse un poco apoyando sus manos sobre la cama e impulsarse hacia arriba, pero sólo consiguió volver a caer. Su espalda se sentía extraña, al menos más extraña a como tendría que sentirse si alguien hubiera jugado a ser Pablo Picasso sobre ella. Lincoln podía sentir las vendas que rodeaban su torso, pero también sentía algo más; crujiente y extraño, incluso lo escuchaba al moverse. Era como si por la noche alguien se hubiera metido en su cuarto mientras dormía, le hubiera quitado la camisa, las vendas y finalmente le hubiera pegado cinta adhesiva antes de volverlo a colocar todo en su lugar.

-Joder... como duele...

Entre más se movía era como si sus heridas se abrieran otra vez, si se quitara la camisa y viera el reflejo de su espalda en el pequeño espejo del baño, ¿Vería un montón de palabras rojas emerger desde las vendas? No podía imaginar lo que diría ese pequeño mensaje de Pacifica Northwest, pero estaba seguro de que la mayor parte del mensaje incluiría la palabra mierda.

El pequeño reloj sobre la mesa apenas daban las seis en punto, todavía tenía tiempo para darse un baño antes de que Stan pudiera notar que algo estaba mal y tendría tiempo de sobra para tirar las vendas ensangrentadas bajo la cabaña antes de enterrarlas más tarde. Y esperaba que el baño hiciera algo con ese sonido a cinta adhesiva, ¿Realmente era así como son las cicatrices permanentes en la espalda? Hollywood era un mentiroso de primera.

* * *

Casi podía imaginarse el crack de su piel al romperse mientras se quitaba las vendas con cuidado. Lincoln cerró los ojos y vio como fragmentos duros de su piel caían al piso mientras sus cicatrices vuelven a sangrar, entonces tendría que tomarse otra hora para limpiar el piso del baño de toda la sangre que dejaría caer, pero sería demasiada, entonces Stan entraría y lo vería desangrándose ¿Llamaría a una ambulancia o dejaría su cuerpo para los monstruos de fantasía que estaba seguro no existían para nada en el bosque?

-Tengo que dejar de pensar como un niño... Ya pasó ese tiempo.

Se terminó de quitar el resto de las vendas y estas cayeron al piso. La buena noticia es que tenían menos sangre de la que creyó, la mala es que por el modo tan errático de aquellas marcas estaba seguro de que Pacifica se había tomado literal la parte de dejar un mensaje permanente en sus enemigos –_Jodida perra amante del anal._

-Bien, acabemos con... mierda, realmente se siente como si tuviera un rollo completo de cinta adhesiva de aluminio pegado a la espalda... -intentó pasar su mano cerca de sus heridas y sintió algo que se desprendía. Notó fácilmente la sangre seca entre sus uñas, tendría que haberlo sabido.

Se metió en la tina de agua caliente con dificultad, entre más hundiera su cuerpo desnudo dentro de esa vieja tina más sentía como el agua se metía dentro de sus heridas. ¿El nivel de cloro del agua estaría bien? Podía sentir como todo le escocía y que en lugar de desquebrajarse sólo se disolvía y comenzaba a flotar junto a su cuerpo.

Lincoln tendría que darse un baño con rapidez antes de que Stan llegara para reclamar su turno en el baño, y para eso tendría que sufrir un poco mientras movía su espalda de lado a lado y dejaba caer el jabón sobre ella –Esto es... menos doloroso de lo que creí que sería –. Había esperado uno que otro grito reprimido, pero en lugar de eso sólo sentía la sangre desprenderse suavemente de su espalda mientras viaja sobre el agua de la tina.

-Mabel, me vendría bien un poco de tu ayuda aquí, cariño –esperaba que su pequeña novia secreta aparecía totalmente desnuda con una esponja en la mano y muchas ideas traviesas en la mente, pero la imagen descarada de su novia fue lo único que tuvo de ella –. ¿Dónde pasas las mañanas, Mabel? –posiblemente en la habitación sellada de arriba, aquella que Stan le prohibía abrir sin importar qué. Algún día esperaba que le diera algunas explicaciones, pero mientras tanto tendría que vivir en blanco –. Nada es mejor para un White que vivir en blanco, ¿Entiendes? –un juego de palabras estúpido y de un reconocido estilo Luan –. Lo que daría para que estuvieras conmigo ahora, Mabel.

-¡Lincoln! –escuchó la voz de Stan del otro lado de la puerta –¿Vas a vivir ahí dentro desde ahora? Al menos déjame entrar para echar una meada, y ya de paso quiero deshacerme de la maldita ensalada de papas.

-¡Estoy saliendo, Stan! –le gritó mientras destapaba la tina y se ponía de pie; el agua y la sangre comenzó a girar en un pequeño remolino, era algo desagradable de ver para Lincoln –, sólo tengo que secarme y vestirme.

-¿Te estabas dando un baño de tina, Linc? Pues espero que la princesa disfrutara de su baño, porque estoy a punto de dejar dos cosas muy desagradables en su trono en cuanto salga, lo cual espero que sea rápido.

Le gustaría que Stan no dejara tanto espacio para la imaginación cada vez que se quejaba de estar tanto tiempo en el baño. Tendría que darse prisa, porque alguien como Stan realmente podría meterse y hacer lo que tiene que hacer justo frente a él, seguramente podría tolerarlo de no ser porque quiere mantener en secreto el recuerdo de Pacifica en su espalda.

Un recuerdo del que sólo quedaban las cicatrices.

-¿Qué mierda? –su espalda estaba repleta de marcas y algunas palabras que le costaba trabajo leer al ver sólo parte de su espalda, la caligrafía en su carne tampoco ayudaba mucho en ello, pero lo impórtate era que de sus heridas abiertas sólo quedaban cicatrices.

Desde que puso un pie dentro de la cabaña del misterio había visto y vivido cosas realmente locas que esperó dejar atrás desde el asunto del portal, pero esto era más de lo que espero; esto lo tocaba directamente a él. Recordó las palabras de Mabel anoche, pero no las tomó realmente en serio, era imposible que algo así pudiera ser posible, ni siquiera Lisa lo había logrado y ella era la genio de la ciencia. ¿Qué no había tratado algo similar con las estrellas de mar? Todo lo que consiguió fue una extraña mutación a la que Lincoln no tuvo mejor idea que arrojar por el inodoro cuando Lisa le pidió destruir la evidencia.

Los rumores sobre una extraña masa palpitante dentro de las alcantarillas no tardaron ni un mes en recorrer toda la ciudad.

Se apoyó en el lavamanos y respiró hondo. Cuando creía que se había acostumbrado a algo nuevo siempre tenía que pasar otra cosa... ¡Pero se trataba de su cuerpo, maldita sea! Descubrir que tu espalda sana de un día para el otro no era tan increíblemente milagroso como muchos podrían creer, para Lincoln era putamente escalofriante.

-¿Te la estás jalando, Lincoln? –Stan volvió a gritar afuera –¿Es qué no puedes mantener esa cosa dentro de tus pantalones, chico?

-... Lo siento, ahora salgo –se vistió con el cuerpo aun mojado y ocultó las vendas dentro de su ropa sucia, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Mabel.

* * *

-Ya era hora –Stan le habló con dureza. El viejo ya estaba bailando por las ganas de ir al baño, se veía algo ridículo con esos pantaloncillos, la bata, la camisa manchada de aceite, y especialmente por el fez sobre su cabeza –. ¿Hacía falta que me dejaras esperando mientras te vestías, Linc? Podrías simplemente salir desnudo, los niños tampoco tienen mucho que ocultar y aquí somos puros hombres –pasó junto a él con velocidad.

¿Caminar desnudo por los pasillos de una vieja cabaña en el bosque propiedad de un viejo de más de cincuenta años? Prefería ahorrarle a Stan ese tipo de problemas con la policía, especialmente si Mabel resulta ser el fantasma de una dulce niña que su salvador enterró en el sótano después de usarla –Lo recordaré la próxima vez.

* * *

Pateó las vendas bajo la cama y se recostó de espaldas. Todavía podía sentir las heridas en su espalda, aquellas cicatrices le ardían entre más tiempo se mantuviera contra la cama –. Mabel, si estás aquí me gustaría una explicación –trato de llamar nuevamente a su novia, pero la chica seguía sin responder –. Está bien, realmente no sé si realmente quiero hablar. ¡Dios! ¡Mi maldita espalda está curada! ¡Tengo las cicatrices, pero está curada, Mabel! –Se sentía como uno de esos bichos raros de Lisa.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a ver la máscara que cubría el agujero de la ventana mirándolo fijamente –¿Qué tanto miras, negrito? ...Dios, eso sonó racista –. Linc se dirigió hacia la máscara y le dio la vuelta nuevamente, como cada puta mañana y como todas las jodidas putas mañanas pudo escuchar pequeños gritos y luces brillantes que se desvanecían en el bosque frente a su ventana. ¿Esa máscara era alguna clase de repelente contra bichejos raros? Tal vez tendría que probársela uno de estos días, pero por ahora sólo quería secar su cuerpo y... -Puta madre, la madera... -. Tendría que haber cortado madera aquella mañana, pero con su espalda de aquella forma todo lo que quería era darse un baño –. Sólo acabemos con esto.

Tenía que mucho que hacer ese día y preocuparse por una mágica recuperación comenzaba a parecer algo de menos tomando en cuenta que era día de escuela y el director un sucio pederasta lava cerebros, o eso le pareció ante de huir de la sala de castigos. Pero no sólo era el director, sino también la Willy de tetas caídas que salió del salón dando tumbos y lo dejó encerrado con niños y niñas idiotizados con piercings en lugares privados, ¿Cómo siquiera esa chica consiguió permiso para ponerse eso ahí?

-Mabel, si estás aquí ahora, realmente me gustaría saber lo que pasó por mi espalda y sobre ese "contrato" que tenemos, pero antes me voy a cortar madera y luego a luchar contra un pederasta –. Terminó de secar su cuerpo más fácilmente de lo que creyó con su espalda de esa forma y se dirigió hacia la puerta –. Vigila el cuarto mascarita, que nada sacado de las fantasías de un niño adicto al azúcar entre aquí –la máscara permaneció en silencio mientras continuaba mirando hacia el bosque.

* * *

-¿Podría repetirlo, por favor? Creo que no entendí a qué te referías, niño.

Lincoln resopló mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el teléfono dentro de la cabina. Ya lo había explicado cinco veces con las palabras más sencillas que pudieran salir de su boca, y sin embargo el tipo del otro lado de la línea sólo sabe repetirle la misma pregunta con el mismo "niño, no entiendo".

Todos en Gravity Falls parecían ver a la policía como un chiste a la placa, pero Lincoln había esperado que fueran simples habladurías de un pueblo que no respeta la autoridad. Ahora podía imaginarse a un gordo comiendo salchichas mientras repetí "no entiendo" una y otra vez mientras sus ojos veían una pantalla pequeña sobre su escritorio.

-Mire, lo diré una última vez: el hijo de su reputa madre del director de la escuela de Gravity Falls, la maldita escuela de Gravity Falls, creo que se llamaba Charley o algo así, está abusando de niños. ¿Así está mejor, oficial? –cada vez se sentía más molesto con todo esto, no deseaba más que meterle el teléfono en su mano muy dentro del culo de la persona al otro lado.

Del otro lado a Linc le pareció escuchar una propaganda de la programación basura de Gravity Falls mientras esperaba por una respuesta.

-Mira niño, no entiendo-

-¡El director se está tirando a los niños! ¿Qué más tiene que saber? -¿Podía ser una persona más estúpida? –. EL director hace que su sobrina de ocho años le chupe el pito y seguramente se la coge por el agujero que quiera y cada vez que quiera. ¿Qué parte de eso no entiende, maldición? –golpeó el teléfono con fuerza mientras gritaba –. ¡El director es un pederasta! ¡Un pederasta que no le basta con sólo ver a los niños pequeños de camino a la escuela! ¡Los tiene que probar! ¿Entiende eso? Hay niños traumados que jamás podrán crecer como se debe por culpa del director de la escuela de Gravity Falls. ¡Eso es lo que quiero que entienda!

Terminó la llamada esperando que le hubiera entendido y salió de la cabina telefónica. En Royal Woods le hubiera sido difícil encontrar una, pero en Gravity Falls había una cada cinco calles, incluyendo el inicio del camino que daba a la Cabaña del Misterio. No quería que Stan lo escuchara hablar, ni arriesgarse a que la policía pudiera rastrear la llamada.

-_Tranquilo, Lincoln. Cálmate. Ya llamaste a la policía, deja que ellos se encarguen y que no sean tan inútiles como todo el mundo los describe._

* * *

Caminó lentamente por el bosque hacia la cabaña, Lincoln aún se sentía incómodo por tomar el camino del bosque. Aunque Stan le había dicho que era totalmente seguro mientras no se adentrara tanto y se mantuviera siempre cerca del camino, o que no se alejara hasta más allá de la cabaña, a Lincoln todavía le incomodaba estar rodeado de tantos árboles. Especialmente desde que descubrió que mucho de lo que veía probablemente no son las ideas de un niño enfermo.

Cada mes su sentido de la realidad parecía descomponerse un poco más, siempre había algo que aparecía desde lo profundo del bosque para poner a prueba su cordura y se esforzaba cada vez más para creer que sólo eran alucinaciones por el calor, el apetito o traumas. ¿Por qué tendría que considerar real algo que podría meterlo en más líos y problemas? No quería relacionarse con los gnomos, así que los ignoraba cuando le hablaban, ¿Mal educado? Prefería considerarse precavido. Aunque eso no impedía que los imaginara como mapaches muy grandes los ahuyentaba de la basura con una escoba.

-Este lugar me da escalofríos –siempre se sentía observado, no importa hacia donde mirara era como si algo lo estuviera observado fijamente y no lo dejara en paz. Lo había sentido fuera de la cabaña y lo sentía todavía más fuerte cuando estaba en el bosque, como si algo muy dentro del bosque estuviera esperando a que se internara todavía más profundo para arrastrarlo lento, finalmente sería el final de él. Pacifica no tendría que volver a ver sus pecosas mejillas suaves, y él no tendría que volver a ver su firme trasero.

¿Eso sería bueno o malo? Por supuesto que malo, Lincoln no tenía muchas ganas de ser un rostro más en los carteles de "niño desaparecido" ¿Cuántos serían en realidad? No se había molestado en investigarlo y posiblemente tendría que hacerlo si no quería volverse uno de ellos. Pero todo eso podría esperar hasta que el director estuviera tras las rejas... o muerto.

-Contrólate, Lincol- Contrólate Linc White, especialmente cuando piensas en matar a alguien –el rostro de Pacifica pasó por su cabeza un par de veces al decir la palabra matar -. No puedo negar que realmente quiero lastimarla por lo que hizo... pero prefiero terminar con ella definitivamente, tal vez ahora me deje en paz.

_...La...lalala...lala._

-¿Eh? –Lincoln miró hacia más profundo hacia el bosque.

_...Lalala...ven...lala...acércate a mí...lala._

Lincoln miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y le pareció ver a alguien oculto por los árboles, parecía alejarse mientras cantaba y lo invitaba a seguirlo. Aquella voz se veía femenina y suave, pero...

-La próxima vez que quieras atraer a alguien trata de no decir simplemente lalala, eso no es una canción son dos letras que forman el femenino de un artículo determinado –la voz calló y Lincoln se alejó de ahí –. Por estas cosas detesto el bosque, y esto seguramente no es ni lo peor que ahí por aquí –agitó los brazos con exasperación mientras apuraba el paso hacia la cabaña. De no tener prisa hubiera tomado el camino de tierra en lugar de cortar por el bosque.

Tampoco tenía que ser tan quejumbroso, Stan le había dado un techo donde dormir y comida en el estómago; comida repleta de vellos del cuerpo, pero no podía ser peor de lo que podría haber encontrado dentro de cualquier bote de basura en Royal Woods... ¿Verdad? –Será mejor que tome el mando de la cocina desde ahora.

El caso es que no podía quejarse sólo por vivir junto a un bosque aterrador. Si no le gustaba entonces no tendría que internarse, ¿Cosas aterradoras? Ignorarlas estaba resultando de maravilla hasta ahora, y si eso no funcionaba, bueno, ahora tenía una navaja y si le clavó un lápiz del número 2 a un hombre entonces ¿Qué era una navaja dentro de quien sabe que monstruo raro? Sólo esperaba que ese día no fuera hoy, ni mañana o esta década.

Finalmente salió de entre los árboles y vio la entrada de la Cabaña del Misterio, la letra S se había vuelto a caer, ¿Había olvidado dejar la galleta con jalea otra vez? Tendría que comenzar a anotarlo cada mañana frente a la puerta, esa letra S rompería la cabeza a alguien algún día, o su espalda –_apostaría más por la segunda._

Se detuvo en el momento de notar el viejo coche de Wendy estacionado frente a la cabaña, y a Wendy con los brazos cruzados mientras veía en su dirección. ¿Se había retrasado más de lo debido? Estaba seguro de que aún tenía una hora antes de ir a la escuela y por lo general Wendy llegaba diez minutos antes, la chica era puntal. Sea lo que sea, ella no se veía contenta.

Mientras más se acercaba a su amiga pelirroja, más amenazado se sentía. Wendy lo miraba como si realmente quisiera golpearlo, y después de lo que había soportado de él no le extrañaría, parecía tener un talento innato para molestar a la chica.

-Wendy... ¿Lindo día? –intentó sonreír un poco.

-Volviste a pelear –fueron las únicas palabras de Wendy mientras lo veía, Linc no pareció entender bien a que se refería, al menos no al principio –. Tres chicos del curso superior, la pobre de Amanda tuvo que ser tratada de urgencia cuando le arrancaste el pendiente, dicen que tuvieron que cortarle una parte de la oreja por una infección.

Oh, eso. Linc sin lugar a dudas se había excedido, pero no podías ser tan malo, ¿Verdad?

-Acabo de volver del hospital, parece que además de la oreja Amanda también perdió los dos dientes incisivos centrales y una muela –golpeó el coche con fuerza –, ¡Su maldita nariz se rompió, Linc! ¿Qué carajo tenías en la cabeza? ¡Dicen que no volverá a oler nada en toda su miserable vida! ¿Es que tratabas de matarla?

Lincoln se encogió en su lugar. Sabía que le había hecho daño, no necesitaba recordar cómo se subió sobre ella y le arrancó el arete, o como comenzó a golpearla sin parar en rostro para saberlo. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que hacerle daño a aquella chica... ignorando a los dos chicos caídos, sólo se subió sobre ella cuando ya estaba en el piso y no paró.

-_Me siento como un abusador de mujeres_ –y no le faltaban razones.

-¿Qué pasó, Lincoln? –Wendy pasó su mano por su frente –, sólo dime que cosa tan horrible pasó entre esos chicos y tú para que terminara así.

-Yo... -Lincoln no sabía muy bien cómo responder -, tuvimos una pelea, Wendy.

-Tuvieron una pelea... ¿Cómo comenzó, Lincoln? –lo miró de una forma que lo hizo sentir atrapado, pero también molesto, ¿Por qué a ella tenía que importarle con quien peleara?

-Sólo comenzamos a pelear, Wendy, y me castigaron más tiempo por eso.

-¿Quién inició la pelea, Linc? –Wendy fue cortante con aquella pregunta, la chica pelirroja estaba exigiendo las respuestas que quería de él. Lincoln desvió la mirada, ¿Qué podía decirle ahora? –. Lincoln, solo dime que pasó antes de que comenzaran a pelear.

Lincoln miro sus deportivas antes de responder –Ellos me preguntaron si había sido el chico que... ¿Sabes que hay un tonto rumor que dice que violé a Pacifica, Wendy?

-Lo escuché por los pasillos, realmente no me lo creo, o no quiero creer que eres ese tipo de chico, Linc –.

Lincoln se relamió los labios –Uno de esos chicos me preguntó si había sido el chico que violó a Pacifica Northwest y...

-¿Y?

-...Lo golpeé... -esa era la verdad de todo el asunto. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso desde que regresó ayer por la noche, todo había quedado enterrado con el asunto del director.

Wendy se apoyó contra su coche y respiró hondo –Lo golpeaste... Empezaste la pelea.

-...Sí –tal vez la pelea ya había sido decidida en el momento en que decidió acercase a los tres chicos, pero eso no cambia que lanzara el primer golpe –. Estaba cansado... Incluso sin Pacífica por ahí las personas seguían relacionándome de alguna forma con ella, y no me gustaba... me tenía harto –lo habían tratado como un matón por culpa de Pacifica y su cabello blanco, y eso ya lo había mantenido al borde de una delgada línea de la que era cuestión de tiempo cruzara –. Entonces... me hicieron esa pregunta y... exploté.

-Y mira que explotaste, dudo que volvamos a ver a Amanda por la escuela, la chica no dejaba de llorar mientras sus padres le gritaban como no tienes idea... los bastardos piensan que ella tiene toda la culpa, Linc.

Lincoln retrocedió un paso. No le gustaba esa charla con Wendy.

-¿Qué pasará ahora, Wendy? –tenía miedo de escuchar que los padres de Amanda tomaran alguna clase de medida legal, eso sería peligroso para él, y más que nada para Stan.

-Nada –levantó las manos y sonrió forzadamente, pero Lincoln aún podía ver la furia y la decepción en su mirada –. No pasará absolutamente nada, Linc –le dio una patada a la llanta de su coche –. Amanda ya tenía una mala reputación antes, por lo que sus padres creen que por fin se metió con el equivocado y no quieren tener que pasar por un juicio que están seguros perderán por culpa de los antecedentes de su hija traga leche –aplaudió –. Felicidades, Linc. Te encargaste de tres matones y por el modo en que lo hiciste dudo que nadie más se meta contigo otra vez.

-¡Basta! –Lincoln le gritó con fuerza –¡¿Crees que yo quería esto, Wendy?! Todo lo que quería era tener una vida escolar normal, ni siquiera me importaba si era el niño abusado mientras pudiera tener uno o dos amigos. Entonces me cayó todo esto encima–¿por qué nadie podía escucharlo? ¿Por qué nadie se esforzaba por escucharlo siquiera? Siempre parecían estar más dispuesto a juzgarlo y enterrarlo como si fuera el culpable de todo, era antes y era incluso ahora –. Por favor, Wendy. No me juzgues por un error, sólo quería encontrar una forma de detener los rumores... y lo arruiné, ¿Está bien? Lo eché a perder.

-Y en grande –Wendy no parecí dispuesta a darle tregua, y Lincoln podía darse una idea del porque.

-Era amiga tuya, ¿Verdad?

-Sí –Wendy se apoyó otra vez sobre el coche mientras trataba de controlar su respiración con mayor esfuerzo –. Desde hace un año... ella y yo fimos amigas... Amanda perdió a su hermano hace un año, desde entonces no fue la misma... Sólo necesitaba tiempo... No se juntaba con buenas personas, pero estábamos hablando... Ella y yo estábamos hablando y... y creo que estábamos llegando a algo... ¡Y entonces le rompiste la nariz y le costaste tres dientes y una oreja!

Lincoln ya no podía ni mirarse las deportivas, sólo el piso de tierra bajo sus pies. Wendy lo vio de aquella forma y sintió la necesidad de detenerse, pero lo que había hecho Lincoln era realmente grave y tenía que aprender que no podía lastimar a nadie de aquella forma y salirse como si nada.

-Quiero que te disculpes con ella, Linc.

Lincoln levantó la cara inmediatamente –¿Qué?

-Quiero que te disculpes con ella, Linc –repitió las palabras mientras se encogía de hombros –. Quiero que vayas al hospital, entres por la puerta a la habitación donde ella está tirada en una cama tratando de no ver su reflejo por el vidrio de la ventana y le digas que sientes mucho haberla desfigurado –le habló con tanta dureza como su madre solía hacerlo antes –. Te disculparas por haber iniciado la pelea, por lastimar a sus amigos, aunque en lo personal siento que se lo merecían, pero más que nada te disculparas por ella y me ayudarás a que no deje la escuela para pasar el resto de sus días viendo una pantalla de ordenador en una habitación oscura, ¿Entiendes, Linc?

-...Pero... -una mirada de Wendy calló ese pero, de todas formas no tenía nada que decir. No conocía a ninguno de esos chicos, sólo le parecieron chicos problemas, y posiblemente eran eso, pero no merecían un trato tan violento.

-¡Wendy, si ya terminaste de gritarle a mi empleado mal pagado, Linc tiene un desastre que limpiar en la cocina! –Stan les gritó desde la puerta.

-Tengo que ir... -le dijo suavemente –, supongo que no me llevarás a la escuela hoy, Wen.

-Oh, al contrario Linc, te llevaré a la escuela hoy y cada maldito día de este puto año hasta que te entre en la cabeza que no puedes ir por ahí desfigurando rostros.

Lincoln cerró los ojos, la mirada de Wendy comenzaba a ser desagradable. La pelirroja tenía sus razones para estar molesta, pero él también las tenía para defenderse.

-¿Y si ellos me hubieran atacado antes, Wendy? –trató de defenderse.

-¿Sabías que habría una pelea si cuando te acercaste a ellos, Linc? –Lincoln abrió los ojos por la pregunta –. Me lo tuvo que escribir en una hoja de papel por todas esas cosas que le habían puesto en la boca, pero sigo reconociendo cuando una amiga miente o dice la verdad, ¿Lo sabías Linc?

-...Sí.

-Entones no tienes a nadie más a quien culpar, Linc.

No podía hacer nada contra eso. Lincoln había confiado en que le darían una paliza pero... pero no pudo controlarse y había iniciado una pelea de la que sólo obtuvo una semana extra en la sala de castigos de la depravación, ¿Y ellos? Los matones quizás quisieran venganza, pero la chica quizás no volvería a mostrar el rostro al público.

_**¿Y es culpa tuya, Linc? Amanda fue la que se juntó con esos chicos en primer lugar. Tendría que haberse mantenido alejada de problemas y seguir con su aburrida vida.**_

Cierto... pero eso no cambiaba que él hubiera reaccionado a lo bestia y atacado sin piedad a Amando. ¿Por qué sólo a ella? Ella había quedado peor que los otros dos y ni siquiera era necesario rematarla... sólo se subió sobre ella y no paró... no paró hasta que lo pararon, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado golpeando a Amanda antes de que alguien los viera y llamara por ayuda?

_**Debió ser una imagen divertida: un niño de once años golpeando a niños de catorce y quince, ¿Uno de ellos no había estado llorando mientras se sujetaba la entrepierna, Linc? El otro posiblemente quedara con la quijada dislocada.**_

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, Linc –Stan palmeó su espalda mientras lo invitaba a entrar, de haber estado herido posiblemente hubiera gritado –. Al menos les enseñaste a no abusar de ti.

-Estaré esperando aquí a que estés listo, Linc –Wendy le gritó apoyada en su coche –. No me hagas esperar mucho, las chicas odiamos eso.

Lincoln sólo entró a la cabaña sin responder... Realmente le vendría bien hablar con Mabel ahora.

* * *

-_Mis manos no están heridas..._ –Lincoln no pudo evitar pensar en eso mientras miraba sus manos dentro del coche. Wendy le había pedido que volviera a sentarse atrás, cosa que hizo inmediatamente al ver que Pacífica también parecía faltar a la escuela ese día –_. Tendría que tener cayos... o huesos dislocados... Tanto usar el hacha... tanto daño que causé... ¿Por qué mis manos están bien? _–se miró el rostro por el espejo retrovisor, ¿Cuánto tiempo solía durar un moretón? Los suyos ya estaban bastante claros –_, esto no me gusta._

-¿Sucedió algo con Pacifica, Linc? –Wendy le preguntó desde el asiento del piloto –, parece que hoy tampoco asistirá a la escuela, ¿Su pelea fue más fuerte de lo que dicen?

Lincoln se movió con incomodidad en el asiento trasero, no quería pensar en Pacifica Nortbitch justo ahora que comenzaba a descubrir sus fabulosos poderes mutantes de regeneración novel 2, lo que quería era llegar a clases para ver como dos altos y musculosos oficiales de policía se llevaban al director pedófilo a una linda celda donde se lo meterían por el culo hasta tener que dormir con una compresa fría sobre el agujero del culo.

-Tuvimos una pelea fuera de la dirección... pasamos a los golpes y la terminé tirando al piso, Wendy... Pero no la violé ni nada, no sé de dónde sacaron un rumor así –sólo le dio un poco de lo que aparentemente le gustaba... Esa chica tenía un problema, y no quería ser parte de él.

Wendy suspiró mientras golpeaba sus dedos sobre el volante –Mira Linc, sé que Pacífica puede ser algo injusta y en ocasiones desagradable... pero realmente a pasado por cosas realmente horribles, y Gideon fue una de ellas...

-¡Así que se cree en el derecho de odiar a los pecosos de cabello blanco, sólo porque un niño psicópata la lastimó! –habló con más dureza de lo que esperaba. Lincoln sentía ganas de abrir la puerta del auto y tirarse de una buena vez, realmente no quería entrar en una discusión otra vez, ¿Por qué no pueden dejar de mencionar a Pacifica o a Gideon? Ni siquiera conocía realmente al último y la primera le parecía una puta y una perra sociópata –. Lo siento Wendy, sólo no quiero hablar de Pacífica ahora, me gustaría tratar de calmarme un poco... quizás tatar de hacer uno o dos amigos que no me vean como un delincuente, y realmente lamento lo que le hice a... a...

-Amanda.

-A Amanda –ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de la persona que desfiguró –. Las cosas con mis padres realmente no están bien, y ni siquiera sé si voy a regresar... o si quiero regresar –no, definitivamente no quería regresar –. Todo lo que quería era comenzar de nuevo aquí... ser una página en blanco, ¿Entiendes? –una pequeña sonrisa y risitas no ayudaron mucho para ese mal chiste.

Wendy pareció desanimarse un poco al escucharlo y cerró los ojos por un momento, algo bastante imprudente tomando en cuenta que estaba conduciendo en medio de las calles. Lincoln sintió deseos de mencionarlo cuando un auto pasó muy cerca de ellos, ¿Estaban en el carril contrario o qué? El maldito lugar parecía ir en dos sentidos, eso ese conductor estaba ciego... o Wendy no sabía conducir.

-Emm, ¿Wendy?

-No hay nada de malo en querer empezar de nuevo, Linc... –Wendy mencionó mientras se daba la vuelta y lo miraba fijamente –, realmente me gustaría que Pacifica pudiera hacer lo mismo... pero ella pasó por cosas realmente malas...

-...Sí, todos tenemos nuestras historias, Wendy... ¡Los ojos en el camino! –Lincoln se cubrió la cara cuando una bicicleta salió del camino de Wendy y su conductor cayó en medio de la acera –. No voy a creer que niño trágico con derecho a desquitar su ira sólo porque algo malo me pasó y tampoco voy a -¡en serio, mira al frente Wendy! –un auto se desvió y fue a dar con un hidrante, la maldita cosa salió volando por los aires y Lincolns sólo podía esperar que no cayera sobre la cabeza de nadie –. Mira, siento mucho estar comportándome de esta forma y desearía que todo fuera diferente, había esperado tener uno o dos amigos para este tiempo y alejarme de problemas... pero Pacifica y su odio irracional hacia todo lo que tenga cabello blanco no me lo dejaron fácil Wendy, trataré de actuar mejor desde ahora ¡pero no nos mates por favor, Wen!

Lincoln ya podía escuchar a la ambulancia a lo lejos junto con algunos camiones de bomberos, ¿era un incendio lo que veía por el espejo retrovisor? Quizás si tuviera que saltar por la puerta después de todo.

-...Linc, realmente quiero ayudarte a que te integres aquí, este lugar es mejor de lo que has visto... mucho mejor, pero las cosas todavía están sensibles –dobló la esquina sin mirar hacia el camino y un auto terminó por frenar de golpe, entonces otro lo impactó desde atrás y así sucesivamente.

-¡Aprende a conducir! –gritó un conductor.

-¡Vete al diablo! –Wendy le gritó sin verlo –. Las cosas por lo general son más animadas durante el verano; hay muchos juegos y turistas, siempre que no te metas en muchos líos con lo que no debes, y Pacífica es una gran persona si llegas a conocerla... o lo era, realmente no sé que pensar de ella ahora... Sólo puedo tratar de que se recupere, pero cada día siento que se aleja más de lo que solía ser.

Lincoln ya estaba rezando el padre nuestro cuando Wendy volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

-Siento tener que hablarte así, Linc, pero...

-E-está bien, Wen. E causado muchos problemas desde que llegué, si pudiera cambiar las cosas lo haría, pero todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es tratar de cambiar... de que la opinión sobre mi cambie...

Wendy suspiró intentando calmarse –. Eso no significa que te libres de ayudarme con Amanda, le debes tres dientes, una nariz y parte de la oreja.

-...Mientras no tenga que darle las mías –y no lo decía sólo por decir, el Diario 1 tenía algunas anécdotas sobre intercambio de órganos o reemplazar lo perdido por algo tomando... como un hígado, y curiosamente cierta zona entre las piernas de cierto tipo cuyo nombre era muy difícil de pronunciar... Esa fue una historia rara.

Wendy dejó salir una pequeña risita que calmó su corazón cargado de la adrenalina que sólo podía causar el miedo a la muerte –No creas que ella no intentará arrancártelos cuando te vea Linc.

-No esperaría menos, Wendy.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a la escuela, sólo para ver a un grupo de chicos y chicas rehuidos afuera mientras un oficial obeso con bigote salía por la entrada con el director.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –Wendy estacionó cerca del lugar y miró fuera de la ventanilla.

Lincoln sintió como toda la ira y frustración regresaban a él, pero no fue por ver a una única patrulla, o a un oficial dormido en el asiento del copiloto, lo que realmente le causó ira fue ver al director saliendo totalmente tranquilo mientras se reía junto al oficial regordete. Los hablaban y se golpeaban en la espalda como si fueran los mejores amigos. En todo lo que podía pensar era en destruir el vidrio de la ventana del coche y lanzarse contra esos dos.

-Iré a ver que pasó, Linc. Espera aquí un poco –Wendy salió del coche sin apagar el motor y se acercó corriendo hacia los demás alumnos.

Linc ya sabía lo que había pasado, la policía lo había escuchado, pero habían demostrado ser incluso peores de lo que todo el mundo parecía creer. ¿Salir de rositas con un pederasta? Ese tipo tenía que tener controlado a todo mundo para eso, ¿No? No podían ser tan imbéciles.

El director Charley entró a la parte trasera de la patrulla y los oficiales comenzaron a llevarlo a quien sabe dónde, pero Lincoln ya no esperaba que fuera a una celda donde un ruso de dos metros lo apodaría Paty.

Cuando la patrulla pasó junto al coche de Wendy, ambos cruzaron miradas y Lincoln estuvo seguro de verlo giñarle un ojo mientras se lo llevaban.

-Parece que las clases se suspendieron por hoy, Linc –Wendy volvió a entrar al auto –. Un bromista acusó al director de pederasta, ¿Puedes creerlo? El director es posiblemente la mejor persona en todo el puto lugar, ¿Y lo acusan de algo tan horrible? ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan hija de puta en el mundo? –golpeó con fuerza el volante –. Debió ser un idiota que no quería reprobar un examen o algo, no es la primera vez que algo como esto pasa... Yo una vez denuncié a mi maestra de inglés por posesión de marihuana sólo porque no había hecho la tarea... Y resulta que ella sí tenía marihuana.

-...Sí, muy curioso.

-...Así que... ¿Quieres ir algún lugar divertido ahora que tenemos el resto del día libre, Linc? –Wendy se dio la vuelta –, no te salvarás de todos los problemas, pero creo que podemos relajarnos un rato en el arcade, instalaron una nueva máquina de Guerra de Baile con las últimas canciones y si vamos ahora quizás esté desocupada, es muy popular.

Lincoln tuvo que esforzarse por no gritar como loco mientras le preguntaba que carajo pasaba con todo mundo para dejar ir a un maldito pederasta que le robaba la inocencia a los niños y los convertía en depravados esclavos sexuales que se masturbaban con sólo imaginarle la verga.

-Me encantaría Wendy... –su ojo derecho tembló –, tengo mucha energía que liberar.

-Perfecto, entonces el fin de semana veremos a Amanda en el hospital –se colocó el cinturón de seguridad –. Sujétate fuerte de algo Linc, porque quiero llegar antes que nadie a esa máquina.

-...¿En serio? No puedo imaginarlo.

* * *

Las clases se suspendieron el resto de la semana, a algunas personas realmente les preocupó la idea de que un pederasta estuviera encargado de sus hijos, por lo que la policía inició una investigación a la fuerza... pero no encontrarían nada. Lincoln sabía que no encontrarían nada y que esos niños jamás hablarían, ello sólo defenderían al director mientras trataban de no mojarse u ocultar sus erecciones.

Mabel tampoco fue de mucha ayuda, su novia parecía no tener verdadera importancia sobre el director, y todo el tiempo que lo mencionaba sólo le repetía que tendría que haber ido a la cocina de la escuela y clavado un cuchillo en la tráquea. ¿Tendría que preocuparse de que su novia pareciera ser un tanto psicópata? Eso era fácilmente olvidado en las mañanas que lo despertaba con una mamada.

Lo complicado vino cuando le explicó los beneficios del contrato... Lo que aparentemente le daba una habilidad para sanar más rápido, pero no una regeneración nivel 2 ni futuras garras de adamantium... un poco decepcionante, pero todo fácilmente olvidable mientras la sujetaba de las caderas sobre la cama. Había dejado salir mucho aquella noche, su frustración no lo dejó parar y Mabel no tenía intenciones de parar, incluso le rogaba por más y más mientras le recordaba los fracasos que se acumulaban. Mierda, incluso sintió deseos de abofetearla cuando le recordó a la pequeña niña a la que el director podría darle de la misma forma a como él la jodía a ella.

-¿Qué se supone que haga, maldición? –tomó la bola navideña y le preguntó que hacer. ¿Extraño? Todo en el lugar era extraño, a veces se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor probar suerte en las calles de Royal Woods, o simplemente ir con la policía para que le diera a su familia lo que se merecía. Tal vez incluso podría haber ido con el abuelo o la tía Ruth, pero en ese momento esas ideas no cruzaron por su cabeza.

La bola navideña se sentía fría al tacto y no caliente como la primera vez. Su mano ya se estaba paralizando del frío cuando esa pequeña bola volvió a calentarlo un poco. La puso sobre sus piernas y espero por algo, cualquier cosa que podría ayudarle. ¿Una pequeña señal quizás? Tal vez una paloma blanca que volara fuera de su ventana en lugar de los pequeños pterodáctilos que recorrían el lugar de vez en cuando.

Acarició la bola navideña mientras se acercaba a la ventana de su cuarto, ya había oscurecido y comenzaba a ver esas pelotitas blancas recorriendo lo profundo del bosque, esta vez las dejó así en lugar de espantarlas con la máscara en el agujero de la ventana.

-Buena noche, ¿No Tedd? –le habló a la máscara –. Me gusta el nombre Tedd, creo que te llamaré así. ¿Quieres oír una pequeña historia? ¿Una historia repleta de comedia, delirios, drama, amor familiar, angustia, traición y tragedia? Es un poco larga, pero podría resumir las cosas –le gustaría poder contarle a alguien al menos porque estaba ahí ahora, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Stan. Tenía miedo que Stan no lo dejara terminar y sólo se quedara con la parte del niño que huye de casa por tonterías, entonces lo regresaría a Royal Woods, directamente en la esquina de su casa.

No quería volver.

-Por donde empezaré –acarició la bola navideña como si fuera un pequeño gatito y trató de empezar desde el principio, no tan al principio, pero si hasta alguna parte en particular –. ¿Sabes? Yo no soy un santo... hice muchas cosas para aprovecharme de mis hermanas y les causé muchos problemas, casi arruino la relación de Lori y Bobby más de una vez... Lori es mi hermana mayor, de unos 17 años, mientras que Bobby es su novio desde hace... ¿Cuántos meses? Bah, eso es lo de menos. También llegué a festejar la idea de ser hijo único y convertir el cuarto de mis hermanas en mi paraíso masculino... con mis trillizas, realmente no podía tolerar la idea de separarme de ellas... pese a que Liberty era un poco mañosa para meter sus dedos donde no debe cuando dormíamos en la misma cama, hasta parecería que estaba despierta –como la vez que despertó con la mano de su hermana dentro de la parte trasera de su pijama... sujetando su nalga –. Hubo alguna que otra situación incómoda con ella... Pero eso es lo de menos ahora... terminó ser una perra como el resto... Ja, mis padres me encerrarían en mi cuarto, otra vez, si se enteraran de que llamé perras a mis hermanas.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared junto a la ventana y comenzó a hablar –Creo que ya sé por dónde comenzar, así que prepárate Tedd, porque tengo mucho que dejar salir, y eso incluye lo que he vivido aquí... creo que una noche no nos alcanzará... pero tenemos muchas para seguir hablando, al menos eso espero.

Le resumió a Tedd todo lo que había estado pasando hasta ahora, desde el inicio del asunto de la mala suerte hasta que finalmente terminó haciendo aquella llamada a la policía, poder decirlo era liberador, aun si era a una simple máscara. La bola navideña también le transmitía una sensación agradable al tacto, era como la primera vez que la tocó, pero finalmente volvió a ponerse fría, especialmente cuando mencionaba todo el sexo sucio y sin protección que había tenido con Mabel.

-Eso lo resume... ¿Esa bola blanca se acaba comer a otra? –las pelotitas de luz brillantes parecían estarse peleando y Lincoln juraría que se abrían como bocas y se comenzaban a comer a la que iniciara el conflicto –. Creo que esta noche si duermes mirando hacia el patio Tedd –le dio la vuelta a la máscara y las pelotitas se alejaron como si estuvieran huyendo –. Buenas noches nuevo mejor amigo.

Lincoln se recostó en la cama sin poder evitar pensar en Clyde y los demás. Ellos habían sido un gran apoyo cuando las cosas comenzaron, Clyde incluso le rogó por que se quedara en su casa hasta que su familia dejara de ser tan estúpida, con esas mismas palabras. Su amor por Lori pareció quedarse corto cuando su propia hermana lo arrastró a la Van con violencia. La actitud de Lori se había vuelto realmente volátil cuando Bobby se marchó, por no decir que lo culpó a él por eso.

La tuvo bastante duro con su hermana mayor desde entonces, no dejaba de gritarle por cualquier cosa y recordarle que por su culpa perdió al amor de su vida... lo peor es que todos lo creyeron así, Linka incluso llegó a decepcionarse de él por arruinar el amor de su hermana mayor, y Liberty por quitarle la oportunidad de ser una tía joven.

-¡¿Es que están de la puta cabeza o qué?! –gritó hacia el techo al recordar sus palabras –. ¿Qué les picó para que de un día para el otro se olvidaran que vivimos once años juntos? Sé que no soy Jesucristo, pero por favor, incluso yo sé que cuatro meses de lo mismo es demasiado –. Y cualquiera esperaría que alguien hiciera algo después de cuatro meses de lo mismo, pero ni rastro de la policía y los maestros lo dejaban ir así como si nada. ¿Qué le pasó al mundo? ¿Se volvieron ciegos o más estúpidos?

-Dios, sólo quiero dormir y terminar con lo que tengo que terminar mañana... -abrazó la bola navideña y esperó que su calor lo ayude en algo –. Los problemas sólo se acumulan Tedd, tengo que ir al hospital y el puto director, y la puta de Pacifica... y mi maldita reputación... ¡Pero ni crean que me van a joder la nueva vida! ¡Haré lo que sea por mantenerla! –no estaba jugando, ahora tenía una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo y no se la iban a tirar por la ventana –. Lo primero es Amanda, luego el director... finalmente Pacifica, mi reputación puede recuperarse con el tiempo. Si logro pasar esas tres cosas estaré bien, lo demás es lo de menos... Siempre que tenga el Diario conmigo –. Pasó su mano bajo la almohada y retiró el Diario 1. Había pulido con cuidado la mano de seis dedos sobre ella, hasta el punto de poder ver su propio reflejo. Cuando tenía ese diario en su poder se sentía... fuete, muy fuete. Era extraño, pero el diario le transmitía cierta seguridad. Todo lo que había en sus páginas era una enseñanza que podría salvar su vida, y las historias le enseñaban sobre mucho que podría pasar en Gravity Falls.

Todavía había dos más, las últimas páginas relataban al menos otros dos Diarios, no se hacía ilusiones de encontrarlos, y mucho menos los iba a buscar. Estaba bien con el diario 1.

El Diario 1 era todo lo que necesitaba ahora.

Abrió sus páginas y comenzó a leer.

**Hechizos y maldiciones.**

* * *

**NA: Sólo para aclararlo: No, Nega no tiene nada que ver aquí.**

**El capítulo me salió un poco más corto de lo que esperaba, pero no quería agregarle relleno. El próximo capítulo veremos a Lincoln en el hospital y su primer enfrentamiento contra el director.**

**Nos veremos.**


	22. Chapter 22

Los nomos eran traviesos. Traviesos montones de ratas que se metían dentro de los basureros de las casas cercanas al bosque por la noche para robar basura. Lo que no podían comerse se lo guardaban dentro de sus sombreros de pica como un tesoro. Eran una verdadera plaga para cualquier que se levantara por las mañanas y viera los pañales sucios tirados frente a su puerta.

Para los nomos los humanos solo eran un montón de derrochadores que arrojaban las mejores cosas a la basura, ellos solo sabían aprovecharlas mejor que ellos, tampoco se preocupaban mucho por lo que dejaban atrás. No podían enseñarle a un nomo lo que era la decencia y consideraciones humanas, vivían en mundos demasiado diferentes. Era más sencillo considerarlos una sub-especie del mapache.

Es por eso que la imagen de un viejo de casi setenta años gritándole a un nomo mientras lo estrangulaba contra un pino era casi hilarante. Stan no había tardado en encontrar a Smuji, era el nomo que más había frecuentado su basura este último mes. Atrapar a un nomo no es tan difícil si se sabe dónde buscar y como sujetarlo.

Por supuesto, sujetarlo del cuello hasta que su rostro se pusiera azul no era el modo correcto, pero era menos complicado que sujetarlo de la barba.

Stan esperó otros diez segundos y soltó a Smuji, el pequeño cuerpo del nomo cayó de espaldas contra las raíces del pino. Se sujetó el cuello rojo esforzándose por respirar, miraba a Stan con una mezcla de furia y miedo. Si intentaba pedirle que se alejara de su basura, solo tenía que arrojarle una bota como era más usual.

-¿Y bien? –Stan se cruzó de brazos. Todavía tenía la fuerza suficiente en sus brazos para volver a levantarlo, y esta vez no serían solo treinta segundos.

-¿Y… bien… qué? –Smuji se apoyó en el pino, la falta de aire había hecho que la tierra temblara bajo sus pies. Cada pequeña respiración era dolorosa al momento de llegar a su laringe.

-¿Dónde está? –Stan estrechó sus ojos. No estaba allí para jugar. Odiaba el bosque de Gravity Falls más de lo que odiaba la protuberancia peluda que comenzaba a crecer en su espalda, y no quería seguir en el bosque más tiempo del necesaria. Si dependiera de él hubiera hecho talar cada maldito pino –. Mira Smuji, por mi puedes seguir comiendo mierda de los contenedores detrás del hospital. Pero sabes lo que pienso de los ladrones.

Smuji solo le gruñó en respuesta. Un nomo en solitario no podía hacer otra cosa más que gruñir y correr, y Smuji odiaba compartir comida. Muy poco inteligente de su parte, y si no comenzaba a hablar ahora Stan se aseguraría de que fuera la última mala decisión que tomaría en su vida.

-¡Quiero que me regreses mi diario! –le gritó directamente.

-¡¿Tu qué?! –respondió a su vez Smuji -. ¿Casi me matas por un estúpido libro? De haber sabido que eras un viejo loco me hubiera quedado con la basura de los pelirrojos, a veces tiran verduras muy raras.

-Un estúpido libro de mi propiedad, y que espero por tu bien todavía tengas –extendió una mano hacia el nomo –. ¡Dámelo!

-No lo tengo –Smuji se encogió de hombros.

Stan lo miró con los ojos en blanco detrás de sus gafas, entonces le dio una patada que lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo. Los nomos eran realmente una de las peores plagas, pequeños mentirosos ladrones inútiles. Stan no quería escuchar una historia fantástica, volver a participar en una incursión al final del arcoíris, o solo escuchar leyendas absurdas inventadas en el momento. Quería recuperar el pedazo de basura más grande que hubiera estad adentro de esa cabaña del demonio y regresar para tomar sus putas píldoras azules y amarillas.

_Sujétalos de la barba, no demasiado fuerte pero si lo suficiente para mantenerlos de punta de pie en el piso._

Ford había escrito todo un apéndice de cómo tratar a los nomos, pero lo cierto es que a Stan le daba igual. A diferencia de su hermano no veía a los nomos más que como otro tipo de animal extraño. Tomó la barba de Smuji y lo levantó sobre el nivel del suelo. El pequeño cuerpo se olvidó velozmente del dolor de su vientre para sujetarse de su propia barba mientras pataleaba con esas pequeñas piernas.

-Mi diario. Ahora.

-¡N-no sé de qué me hablas! –Smuji lloró –. Lo último que me llevé de ese lugar fue un frasco con mermelada de arándano con muchos grumos. ¡Ni siquiera sabía bien!

Eso es porque no era mermelada de arándano, era lo que quedaba de su última protuberancia. Pero eso no iba al caso ahora. Comenzó a botar el pequeño cuerpo de Smuji un par de veces. Los gritos del nomo se escuchaban dentro del bosque, atrayendo miradas de animales y cualquier otra criatura que estuviera interesada en verlo.

-Es un diario de un color rojo como el vino. Dañado. Parte de su cubierta está rota –se relamió los labios intentado recordar más y se dio cuenta de que olvidó el dato más esencial –. Tiene un logotipo con la forma de una mano con seis dedos, en su interior el número 1.

-¡Q-qué no lo sé! –Smuji se sujetaba desesperadamente a su barba intentando aliviar el dolor. Cada vez que lograba levantar un poco de su peso, Stan volvía a botarlo con más fuerza volviéndolo todavía más doloroso –. ¡En serio no lo sé! Por favor, no volveré a meterme en su basura. Le entregaré a mi primo segundo, él es quién tira toda la basura por su patio. También tengo una prima con una barba muy linda, le gustará.

Stan lo arrojó nuevamente contra el pino. Comenzaba a perder el aliento. No tenía edad para seguir golpeando nomos. ¿Smuji siquiera sabía lo que el diario significaba? ¿Lo que podía hacer con todo ese conocimiento? A Stan le sorprendería si Smuji siquiera sabía leer.

-¡Esto no va a quedar así, anciano! –Smuji saltó sobre sus pies acariciando su barba. Toda su barbilla palpitaba y aguantaba las lágrimas a fuerza de coraje –. ¡Los nomos tenemos poderes más allá de su comprensión! ¡Fácilmente podemos-¡No me lastimes! –se hizo una pelota contra el pino cuando Stan volvió a acercarse.

-¿Realmente no viste un diario? ¿Ni siquiera si alguien más se lo llevó?

-¡No! ¡No! Por favor no me lastime. ¡Mi prima! –ya no se molestaba en soportar los sollozos mientras temblaba contra el pino –. ¡Mi magia de nomo lo acabará si se acerca! –y regresó rápidamente a amenazarlo con una mano moviendo sus dedos.

Si no fue Smuji, ¿Otro nomo? Si Stan fuera diez años más joven, quizás se atrevería a meterse a un nido nomo para buscar su diario, pero no lo era y no tenía edad para golpear a trecientas personitas y salir ileso. Y quizás su diario ni siquiera estuviera allí, quizás al darse cuenta de que era inútil tratar de arrancar sus páginas como papel de baño, solo lo tiraron en el bosque. Perdido entre la tierra y el barro, siendo hundido en la tierra con cada tormenta hasta que desapareciera de la vista de cualquiera. Perderlo seguía siendo mejor que ocultarlo, de esta forma ya nadie podría saber dónde está. Esa maldita cosa era una desgracia… Y aun así, Dios lo proteja, como quisiera tenerla en sus manos. Sentir los seis dedos en la cubierta al arrastrar la yema de sus dedos suavemente, recordar lo que era sujetar esa mano en su niñez. Los buenos días en que podía pasar noches enteras perdido en sus páginas pensando en lo que le diría a Ford cuando volviera a verlo.

Y luego sus pensamientos lo regresaban al final. Recordaba cómo había terminado todo, lo que le habían costado y quién lo inició. Allí había comenzado esa odisea por librarse del diario, solo para recuperarlo cinco minutos después.

-Si me estás mintiendo, ni tu estúpida reina nomo podrá protegerlos de mí –se agachó todo lo que su espalda le permitió y susurró –. Tengo mucha gasolina debajo de la cabaña, y realmente odio este bosque. ¿Entiendes?

Smuji trabó saliva nervioso. Asintió con la cabeza. Se decía que el viejo que vivía en la cabaña del misterio había perdido totalmente la cabeza, y después de lo ocurrido ahora Smuji no podía negarlo. Si Stan pensaba que regresaría a su basura después de esto entonces estaba muy equivocado. Podía sobrevivir de las hiervas divertidas que encontraba al fondo del basurero de la familia de leñadores, y de postre siempre podía encontrar bolsas sorpresa en los contenedores detrás del hospital.

La espalda de Stan crujió como una rama seca al romperse y Smuji tuvo la esperanza de que fuera su turno de caer al piso en el dolor, en cambio solo se quejó por su edad.

-La próxima vez tengo que mandar a ese mocoso –murmuró mientras se iba –. Si puede tener una pelea de cuchillos con una niña entonces puede golpear a un nomo.

Cuando Stan se hubo internado en el bosque Smuji se levantó con la poca dignidad que todavía le quedaba y agitó su puño hacia él –. ¡Sí, huye cobarde!

* * *

Lo primero que vio al salir del bosque fue a Lincoln cortando leña. Aparte de los guantes que le había dado para sujetar el hacha también había puesto dos trapos viejos y bastante sucios. El hacha cayó como una guillotina sobre el tocón de madera, tuvo que golpearlo dos veces más para poder partirlo a la mitad.

Aprendía rápido, y después de la paliza que le dio a tres chicos de secundaria no podía decir que siguiera siendo un enclenque. Esa tuvo que ser una gran historia, una lástima que Lincoln se negó a decir los detalles. Le hubiera gustado sabe que sintió cuando le arrancó el arete de la oreja, la primera mutilación nunca se olvida.

-Stan –Lincoln lo saludo con una sonrisa. Stan le gruñó en respuesta y siguió caminando hacia la cabaña.

Al chico todavía le faltaban pelotas para enfrentarlo. Se sentiría más tranquilo si hubiera intentado insultarlo al menos una vez en lugar de seguir sonriendo en su dirección como un pelmazo. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era descubrir que estaba cuidado a un demente que golpeaba niñas por diversión.

Quizás recoger a Lincoln no fue la mejor de sus ideas, pero era tarde para devolverlo. Escupió junto a la entrada de la cabaña, estaba demasiado molesto para pensar con tranquilidad. Lo que necesitaba ahora era algo caliente con mucha leche.

El sonido de un auto entrando a su propiedad lo obligó a maldecir, y maldijo dos veces más cuando reconoció el coche rojo de Wendy. Esa chica disfrutaba poner a prueba los límites de su paciencia. Siempre tocando esa bocina que sabía odiaba, estacionándose en medio del camino como si no valiera la pena encontrar un lugar mejor, y mirándolo como si fuera el responsable de que estuviera vendiendo hierva en la escuela. Tenía tantas ganas de cruzarse con esa perra como Wendy de verlo, y lo dejaba muy claro cada vez que se apoyaba contra su coche.

-_Calma Stan. Ve por tu leche. Luego trata de recordar si tiraste el diario o no. Eres un viejo senil, posiblemente lo volviste a ocultar en el sótano –_respiró hondo e ignoró a Wendy.

Pero Wendy no quería ser ignorada. Regresó al interior de su coche y tocó la maldita bocina dos veces más. Si volvía a tocarla una tercera vez, Stan juró saltaría sobre ella y le mostraría a Lincoln como se trataban a las mujeres en sus tiempos.

_Algunas mujeres ruegan porque las golpees hijo. Tu madre lo sabe muy bien._

-Cualquier concejo tuyo no era más que basura –Stan le dijo a la voz de su padre dentro de su cabeza –. Solo significa que tengo que tomar mi leche y una pastilla roja. ¡Linco-Err ¡Linc! –gritó –. ¡Tú niñera está aquí! ¡Deja ese montón de montón de madera para después!

Cerró la puerta de la cabaña de un portazo.

Wendy regresó al interior del auto para tocar la bocina una tercera vez, entonces se lo pensó mejor y dejó el asunto de lado.

* * *

-¿Wendy? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –Lincoln se quitó los guantes de trabajo y se limpió el sudor que corría por su frente. Era fin de semana, y Wendy solo lo recogía para llevarlo a la escuela.

No pudo evitar darle una mirada al asiento trasero del coche. El sentimiento de intranquilidad no se iría a menos que se cerciorara de que Pacifica no estuviera allí. Esa niña le había generado un pequeño trauma con su último encuentro. Suspiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que Wendy había llegado sola.

-Es sábado Linc –Wendy habló como si esperara que el día tuviera una reacción en él. De ser así entonces se decepcionó cuando Lincoln se mantuvo callado –¡Te tienes que disculpar con Amanda, idiota!

-¿Amanda…? ¡Amanda! –Lincoln retrocedió un paso. Le había prometido a Wendy que el fin de semana iría al hospital a disculparse con la chica a la que había desfigurado sin intención –¿Era hoy? ¿Este fin de semana? –había tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza últimamente que olvidó totalmente que una disculpa se veía pequeña.

-Sí –Wendy sonrió –. Era hoy. Este fin de semana. Ahora mismo. Metete al coche, Linc –. Esa sonrisa podría verse de cualquier forma menos pacífica. Lincoln podía sentir una bestia oculta dispuesta a lanzarse sobre él, era más o menos lo mismo que sentía cuando Stan tapaba el excusado los martes. El resultado nunca era algo bonito.

Intentó pensar en una excusa. No quería ir. Todavía tenía que cortar mucha madera y… ¿Hacer la tarea? Tenían otra semana libre desde el asunto con la ley, ¿Planear como matar a alguien sin dejar evidencia? Wendy no vería muy bien su idea sobre el homicidio. ¿Hablar con Mabel? Wendy no se tragaría lo de niña fantasma.

La verdad, es que aparte de cortar madera no tenía nada que hacer más que limpiar y esperar en la tienda de regalos a que alguien pasar a comprar algo. Pero no quería ir.

-Linc, al coche –. La sonrisa de Wendy se perdió y señaló dentro de su coche. El interior del carro había pasado a verse como la boca de un horrible dragón rojo, y Wendy era la lengua que lo empujaría hasta el interior de la garganta –. Ya lo hablamos Linc, hiciste algo malo y tienes que disculparte. Ya le dije a Amanda que irías a verla, esto tampoco será fácil para ella.

-¿Le dijiste que iré, Wendy?

-Esperabas caer de sorpresa. Verte así solo empeoraría su estado, Linc –se acercó a Lincoln y lo sujetó por el hombro –. No me fuerces a meterte al coche. Eras tú el que quería hacer algo bien, ¿No?

-…Sí –. Había sonado mejor en su cabeza, cuando todavía había tiempo. Ahora lo sentía más complicado. No quería ir al hospital –. Solo espera a que me dé una ducha rápida, no creo que me dejen entrar al hospital todo sudado.

Wendy lo miró de arriba abajo para vergüenza de Lincoln. Era cierto, su ropa estaba algo desaliñada y humedecida por el sudor. Si no se daba un baño quizás lo sacaran del hospital por condiciones insalubres.

-Estaré esperando aquí –se colocó contra el coche resignada –. Será mejor que no pienses en escapar de esto Linc, conozco cada ruta de escape de la cabaña mucho mejor que tú –. Ella misma los había usado varias veces en el pasado.

* * *

La ducha le tomó menos de diez minutos, no iba a alargarla con Wendy esperando en el patio. Lavó su cabello y el resto de su cuerpo hasta librarse del sudor. La parte más larga sería secarse, y también la más incómoda, todavía podía sentir algunas letras en su espalda, leer los mensajes que Pacifica había dejado se habría vuelto una tarea difícil de estar interesado en lo que decían.

Bueno, iba a hacerlo. Esto no podía ser tan difícil, ¿Verdad? Solo era entrar, disculparse y salir. Sería igual de difícil para Amanda y ella de todas formas no lo querría allí, puede que Wendy hasta la hubiera forzado a recibirlo por lo que sería entrar y salir. La visita no podía durar más de un minuto. A menos que Amanda se limitara a verlo con odio hasta que el lugar se volviera demasiado incómodo para los dos.

-Sigue siendo mejor que volver a la escuela –Lincoln se encogió de hombros. El asunto del director solo podía esperar hasta el final de la semana próxima –. Un problema a la vez, Lincoln.

* * *

-¿Jugamos duendes y mazmorras? –Mabel arrojó unos dados al piso, formando un doble seis. Cada vez que jugaba en su contra sus dados caían en números demasiado convenientes para ser al azar.

Mabel se encontraba acosada de lado sobre la cama de Lincoln, tenía un tablero de duendes y mazmorras junto a ella junto con varia hojas de papel blanca. Le había hablado de un record de juego el día anterior, pero Lincoln no tenía tanto tiempo libre para pasarlo jugando un juego de dados.

-Lo siento Mabel, esta vez tengo una buena razón para no jugar. ¿Recuerdas Amanda?

Mabel dio una vuelta sobre la cama y término sentada en la orilla –. ¿La chica que atacaste brutalmente la semana pasada? –comenzó a mecer sus piernas inocentemente sobre la cama.

Lincoln se mordió la lengua –. Sí, la chica que ataqué brutalmente –. Suspiró –. Wendy está esperando a fuera, es tiempo de que vaya a disculparme.

Dejó caer la toalla aun lado, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior blanca. No tenía mucha ropa que ponerse a parte de lo que Stan encontraba en barata o tirado por los armarios. Unos pantalones marrón oscuro, con una amarrilla deberían bastar. Sin lugar a dudas Leni se moriría si lo viera usando un conjunto como ese. De todas formas ocultaría la camisa bajo la chaqueta que Stan le regaló, acababa de lavarla y era de lo poco que se veía bien después de tener que remendarlo.

Mabel lo vio vestirse en silencio, esperando a que terminara. Lincoln preferiría uno o dos de sus comentarios para llenar algo el ambiente. Sin darse cuenta sujetó la bola de nieve y estuvo a punto de guardarla en su bolsillo interior. Lo devolvió a la mesa. El vidrio se sentía frío.

-Entonces… ¿Round 2? –Mabel finalmente habló.

Lincoln terminó de ponerse los zapatos.

-No tengo planeado volver a pelear con ella Mabel –tampoco golpearía a una interna de hospital. Ese sería un nuevo nivel de profundidad dentro del pozo.

-Que aburrido –se tiró nuevamente a la cama haciendo puchero –. Tampoco creo que necesites disculparte con ella. Diste el primer golpe, pero ganaste. Eso te hace superior a ella.

-No vivimos en la prehistoria, Mabel –.

Se llevaría el diario. Ya no podía alejarse de él de todas formas. Cuando salía no se sentía seguro mientras no lo sintiera dentro de su bolsillo. El contenido en sus páginas era demasiado valioso como para dejarlo tirado por allí. Todo lo que había leído desde que lo encontró… En cierta forma ahora podía entender el interés de Lucy por la magia y hechicería. ¿Qué sentiría si se enterara que la realidad sobre la magia es muy distinta a lo que ella siempre creyó?

-_¿Cómo llegaste a la basura en primer lugar? _–pensó para si mismo mientras guardaba el diario en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Lo olvidó en cuanto sintió los brazos de Mabel rodearlo en un abrazo desde la espalda.

-Buena suerte, Linc. Y recuerda –susurró muy despacio contra su oído –, no dudes en apuntar entre las piernas.

-Amanda es una chica, Mabel.

-Ya sé.

* * *

Stan ya se había sentado en el sofá con su vaso de leche y un frasco de píldoras vacío. Lincoln había aprendido a no molestarlo cuando lo veía con el vaso de leche, le explicaría todo lo ocurrido cuando regresara del hospital, y si se enfadaba entonces prometería ajustar la antena si volvían a perder la señal.

-Terminemos con esto –se dijo a si mismo mientras salía de la cabaña.

Wendy apoyada contra su coche, sujetaba una revista de leñadores con varias hachas en la portada y un hombre en ropa interior que las promocionaba con una pose algo sugestiva. No podía decirse que Gravity Falls no creyera en la igualdad de géneros.

-¿Listo? –Wendy lo vio acercarse y guardó la revista –. Solo tenemos que pasar por Pacifica y nos pondremos en marcha.

-¡¿Qué?! –Lincoln dio un paso atrás llevando su mano derecha a su bolsillo.

Wendy no pudo aguantar la risa. Fue una risa pequeña pero alegre –. Solo bromeaba –extendió la mano –. Ahora dámela, Linc.

Lincoln dudó uno segundos, pero finalmente terminó por ceder y le entregó la navaja a Wendy.

-¿Está muy enfada? –Se atrevió a preguntar cuando se metió al coche.

-¿Y no tiene motivos para estarlo?

-Esto no me va a gustar.

-A ella mucho menos.

* * *

Al menos el hospital se veía normal en comparación con varias partes de Gravity Falls que Lincoln había recorrido hasta ahora. Un edificio grande de tres pisos en medio de un terreno de tierra en donde se estacionaban los coches y ambulancias, la pintura blanca derruida por el tiempo y la enorme cruz cueca sobre las puertas dobles.

-Lindo.

Cuando tenía cinco años, Liberty pasó casi un año dentro de un hospital. Su cuerpo era el más débil de los tres, y necesito cuidados especiales durante un par de meses. Je, lo había olvidado hasta ahora. El aire libre realmente le estaba sentando de maravilla.

Pudo sentir el olor de los desinfectantes y la cataplasma desde que bajó del coche. Nunca se acostumbraría a ellos, pero era mejor tolerarlos a arriesgarse a contagiarse de cualquier posible enfermedad en el aire.

-No te separes de mí, Linc. Es tu primera vez aquí, y puedes perder la orientación fácilmente –. Lo tomó del hombro y lo condujo hacia el interior.

Eso lo decía porque se perdió en el Arcade, y dio vueltas en círculos un par de veces por la escuela –. No es mi culpa que mis sentidos se confundas. Todavía no puedo acostumbrarme a la orientación, Wendy.

-Después de cuatro meses –reprimió una risa –. Así que no te separes de mí lado.

Mientras no hubiera vampiros atendiendo el banco de sangre o zombis en la morgue, Lincoln estaba seguro de que no tenía mucho de que preocuparse por nada más que su visita. Interiormente no era diferente a cualquier otro hospital que conociera. Al fondo había dos hombres sentados detrás de un escritorio rodeado de un pared de plástico delgado. Uno de ellos hablaba sobre caballos y el otro sobre una apuesta que hace un mes o dos.

Wendy ignoró a ambos y lo guió hacia el ascensor.

-A veces los asesores se traban –presionó el botón de llamada, el número rojo sobre sus cabezas comenzó a parpadear y formar distintos garabatos -. Intenta no entrar cuando las puertas se abran, o serás aplastado por el peso del ascensor.

No había un abismo profundo cuando se abrieron las puertas, el ascensor seguía bajando desde el segundo piso. Dar un paso adelante significaría ser aplastado.

-¿No pueden arreglar eso, Wendy? –tendrían que hacerlo, ya que es un hospital. Necesitarían siempre estar preparados para trasladar a sus pacientes.

Wendy mantuvo las puertas del ascensor abiertas antes de que terminara de bajar –. Ya lo han intentado. El problema no es mecánico ni eléctrico. Y no pueden tenerlo fuera de servicio todo el tiempo. Hasta que no se descubra el problema o se reemplace el ascensor, lo mantendrán en funcionamiento.

* * *

-¿Ya penaste en que le dirás, Linc?

Amanda estaba en el tercer piso, dando una vuelta al final del corredor, rodeando el hala de cuidados intensivos y siguiendo derecho. Lincoln tenía que admitir que se hubiera perdido durante unos minutos si Wendy no estuviera junto a él.

-¿Qué puedo decirle? –había ido allí para disculparse y listo. Estaba cansado de pensar en lo mismo –. Ocurrirá lo que tenga que ocurrir, Wendy.

-Pues cruza los dedos, porque ya llegamos –la habitación no tenía ningún número o plaqueta. Era solo una puerta como el resto que habían dejado atrás. Wendy la empujó y ambos entraron al cuarto –. ¿Amanda? Soy yo, Wendy. Alguien quiere verte.

No quería hacerlo. Y ahora mucho menos. Wendy había dejado salir lo mal que estaba Amanda, pero verla era otra cosa. La mitad de su cara estaba vendada, apenas podía ver algo de su cabello sobre tantas vendas. Había un tuvo que se separaba en dos partes para introducirse en ambos orificios de su nariz. Su ojo izquierdo estaba parcheado, del mismo modo en que su oreja derecha estaba totalmente cubierta de vendas. ¿Realmente había hecho todo eso? Lincoln se quedó sin palabras al verla.

Sabía que había sido violento, pero no había esperado que… Esto.

Hasta ahora Amanda se mantuvo callada. Lo veía con dudas, confusión, como si no terminara de reconocerlo o saber que hace allí, luego vino el reconocimiento y su único ojo se abrió antes de fruncir el ceño todo lo que pudo. Cerró su mandíbula mostrando sus dientes, le faltaban los dos dientes incisivos delanteros. Intentó enderezarse y acabó jadeando por el dolor.

-Yo… ah… Esto es… –No sabía que decir. Había estado furioso, pero no quería esto.

-Amanda, no te fuerces. Ya hablamos de esto –Wendy se acercó a su amiga con facilidad. Acomodó la almohada detrás de su cabeza e intentó empujarla con cuidado de vuelta a la cama –. Linc está aquí para decirte algo –lo miró seriamente.

-Yo… –tragó saliva –. Lo que pasó –. Volteó el rostro, le era imposible mirarla de frente.

-Mírala Linc –Wendy lo forzó a regresar la vista al frente –. ¿No tienes algo que decirle?

Las manos de Amanda se abrían y cerraban con fuerza. Estaba furiosa.

-L-Lo siento… Lo siento –. Pudo dejar salir. Las palabras todavía le parecían insuficientes.

-Perdí… mis dientes… -Amanda habló. Era una voz más suave de lo que esperaba –. Parte de mi oreja y…

Ya lo sabía. Wendy se lo había enumerado todo más de una vez. Pero escucharlo de boca de Amanda le dejaba un sabor todavía peor. Podía notar las fallas de entonación que Amanda cometía mientras hablaba, le costaba terminar las palabras y algunas letras sonaban parecidas a una G. Aun así, tuvo energía y voluntad para seguir hablando mientras Lincoln se mantenía callado.

-¿Por qué? –Amanda terminó.

Lincoln no tenía una buena respuesta para eso. Solo lo que ya le había dicho a Wendy, y Amanda no reaccionaría mucho mejor.

-¿Por qué? –repitió.

-Lo siento –Lincoln intentó repetir –. Estaba furioso y…

-¡¿Por qué?! –Amanda casi saltó de la cama. Regresó a s posición recostada al terminar de gritar –. ¡Tienes idea de lo mucho que todavía me duele! Ni siquiera puedo ir al baño por mi cuenta. Mis papas ni siquiera me visitan, y lo último que me dijeron es que me lo tengo bien merecido por rebelde. Que mi hermano nunca hubiera apoyado esto, que es mi culpa. ¡Ni siquiera pude responderles! ¿Y todo porque estabas furioso? ¡Mocos de mierda! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡En cuanto salga de esta cama te arrancaré todos los dientes y te obligaré a comértelos!

-Amanda, cálmate –Wendy intentó sujetarla de los hombros para mantenerla quieta en la cama.

-¡No me ditas que me calme, Wendy. ¡No todos tenemos la fortuna de ser una bolsa de hielo! ¡Mira lo que me hizo! ¿Es que estás ciega? –Intentó enderezarse nuevamente mientras miraba a Lincoln con su único ojo sano –. Solo espera a que pueda levantarme de aquí.

-Linc, ¿Puedes esperar afuera mientras intento calmarla? Te diré cuando puedas entrar –Wendy le habló sin verlo. Amanda estaba perdiendo la cabeza, posiblemente más de lo que Wendy había esperado.

-Sí… Sí, seguro. Estaré afuera Wendy –. Lincoln no lo pensó dos veces.

-¡Ven aquí! ¡Mocoso de mierda! –Amanda siguió gritando.

* * *

Lincoln cerró la puerta tras él al salir. Todavía podía escuchar los gritos de Amanda, algo amortiguados por la puerta pero aun claros para él. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo.

-Mierda, eso fue tan incómodo –se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

No iba escapar, Wendy lo perseguiría y lo arrastraría de nuevo a la habitación y esta vez no sería tan amable. Solo iba a alejarse de todos esos gritos y amenazas de muerte que venían desde detrás de la puerta. Todavía tendría que volver a entrar una vez que se calmara y no quería hacerlo. Ir había sido una mala idea, una de las peores que había tenido desde que llegó a Gravity Falls. ¿Cómo Wendy lo convenció para entrar allí?

-Vamos, ya casi terminas con esto Lincoln –susurró para si mismo. ¿En serio le había hecho todo ese daño? Ni siquiera podía abrir un frasco de pepinillos por su cuenta. Cuando Lynn no estaba cerca le echaba agua tibia a la tapa del frasco, pero no demasiada porque le daba miedo quemarse –. Que mierda de día, no quiero volver allí dentro.

Pero tendría que hacerlo o Wendy lo arrastraría por los pies. Se dio la vuelta para regresar, por un segundo perdió la dirección de izquierda y derecha y se limitó a seguir el pasillo. Su derecha podía ser diferente, pero los pasos eran los mismos. Solo debía seguir caminado hasta la habitación del fondo. Los gritos de Amanda habían cesado. Wendy había hecho un gran trabajo, pero no volvería a entrar al cuarto hasta sentir que era realmente seguro.

¿Cuánto tiempo se necesitaba antes de que Wendy lo volviera a llamar? Lincoln no estaba seguro de la hora que era, pero sentía que era más que suficiente. Entre más se tardara, más se molestaría Stan. Por otro lado se lo debía a Amanda, tenía que seguir esperando hasta disculparse adecuadamente. Si tenía suerte quizás hasta realmente lo perdonara.

-¿Wendy? –Lincoln intentó llamarla desde el otro lado de la puerta. No había levantado la voz ni tocado la puerta. Solo la llamó del otro lado –. ¿Wendy? –volvió a intentarlo.

Esperó otros diez minutos antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta con el puño –. Wendy, voy a entrar –.

Lincoln esperaba que Amanda se sintiera más calmada después de dejar salir su furia.

Pero lo que encontró no fue a Amanda, tampoco a Wendy. Su orientación otra vez se había desviado y había tomado la izquierda por la derecha, lo entendió en cuanto entró al cuarto y vio al único ocupante de la cama. Un joven algo obeso, con varios tubos unidos a la nariz y partes del cuerpo que no eran visibles. Una luz roja parpadeó dos veces sobre su cama y se escuchó un ruedo de succión hasta que la luz se convirtió en verde.

Los ojos del interno estaban fuertemente cerrados y su cuerpos inerte ocupaba la mayor parte de la cama. No era muy alto, y lo que más resaltaba y la razón de que Lincoln no saliera con una disculpa, fue el cabello blanco sobre un rostro lleno de pequeñas pecas.

Lincoln dio dos pasos hacia el interior para verlo un poco mejor. Era casi idéntico a las descripciones que había estado escuchando en Gravity falls, casi como ver una versión retorcida de su propio reflejo.

Acababa de encontrar a Gideon Gleeful.


	23. Chapter 51

.

.

.

**Temporada 3**

**El amanecer de un nuevo día**

**...**

-No digas nada –Dipper lo silenció antes de que pudiera decir una palabra –. Intentaré no pensar en las cosas que hiciste con este cuerpo siempre y cuando no vuelvas a mencionarlas. Ya tengo suficiente con tener que ir al baño como para agregarle más problemas –Dipper ajusto su característica gorra sobre su cabeza, se había negado a cortarse el cabello por lo que este corría detrás de su espalda naturalmente.

Lincoln estuvo de acuerdo. El cuerpo había sido de su hermana, no podía ni imaginar cuantos problemas o posibles traumas estaría tolerando Dipper ahora que se encontraba encerrado en su interior.

-Entonces… ¿Vas a quedarte en mi habitación?

-…Me quedaré con el ático. No hay razón para que siga clausurado.

* * *

-Buen trabajo… -Guidion habló con dificultad. Su forma de hablar era demasiado pastosa para que lo entendieran con la claridad necesaria, por lo que tenía que tomarse su tiempo para cada palabra antes de formar una oración –. Ahora… has fricción en ella.

Lucy era paciente con las palabras de su maestro. Un cuerpo maltrecho y deficiencias a causa de su estado no eclipsaban un alto conocimiento y capacidad con las que ella solo había soñado. Sin pensarlo dos veces desenrolló la alfombra y comenzó a hacer fricción sobre ella. La fricción pasó a través de sus pies y comenzó a recorrer el resto de su cuerpo. No era como nada que había sentido antes.

¿Era este el momento? ¿Gideon compartiría con ella los secretos de la magia? ¿Pisar esa alfombra era el primer paso para liberar todo el potencial oculto del que había hablado desde que lo conoció? Con eso en mente, Lucy comenzó a mover sus pies con más velocidad. Su cuerpo se estremeció, sintió como si sus órganos internos se estuvieran quemando lentamente, y aun así fue la mejor sensación que había experimentado en toda su vida.

-Toma… Mi dedo… -Gideon necesitó toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir para levantar su mano y extender su dedo.

Lucy lo tomó sin dudar.

La explosión la sacó volando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. El cuerpo de Gideon casi cae de la cama mientras la electricidad aun recorría su maltrecho cuerpo en ruinas. El grito silencioso que dejó salir mezclaba el dolor con la sorpresa y el miedo. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro como si no entendiera lo que acababa de pasar.

-Cielos… Esa fue demasiada energía –Lucy limpió su vestido y sonrió hacia el cuerpo de Gideon –. Estabas realmente emocionada, ¿Verdad? –Lucy pateó la alfombra, alejándola de la cama. La sonrisa siniestra que su boca dejo salir no era como ninguna otra que hubiera forzado antes, y la mirada que se ocultaba detrás de su cabello traspasaron el cuerpo sobre la cama hasta lo más profundo de su alma, y al ver lo que ahora se encontraba atrapado en esa prisión de carne no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa –. Buen trabajo –palmeó la cabeza sin pelo del chico –, muy buen trabajo Lucy.

…

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

* * *

**Feliz día de los inocentes. **


End file.
